Wild One
by Louiejanes
Summary: Glenda desperately wants to hold on to her girls, and forget about her past, Ronnie desperately wants to keep the truth about her baby hidden, but how will they both cope, when a child from Glenda's past turns up, and is hell bent on ruining everything.
1. Heartache

**This is set in a cuple of months time, I have made most of it up trying to stick to the spoilers as much as possible. **

**...Chapter One...**

**..Heart ache..**

Things haven't been going so well for Glenda in wallford, Phil has told Roxy, that it was Glenda who had stole her money, Roxy dosen't know who to believe. Glenda had revealed all to shirley about her affair with Phil, but shirley had not believed her, So Glenda had planned on ripping Phil off, but Ronnie, who was terrified that Glenda would guess her secret, After Glenda had seen her lighting a candle for James, had decided that, their was only one thing she could do, team up with Phil to force her mother out of walford. after Phil had violentley lashed out at Glenda, Ronnie was left alone with her Mother.

...

Ronnie stood in Glenda's kitchen, with her back to her mother, she could hear her mother sobbing from behind her, she had betrayed her mother, she had told Phil, Glenda's plans, not because she wanted to, but because she had to, she was terrified that Glenda was close to finding out the truth about James, and Ronnie couldn't allow her self to trust Glenda, the mother who had left her has a child.

"You stabbed me, staight in the back" Glenda said breaking down, tears were running down her face and she stood their like a small child, shaking from head to foot.

Ronnie spun around and took a good look at the women stood in front of her. Glenda cheek was red and starting to bruise were Phil had just hit her, mascara was running down her cheeks mixed with tears and blood from her nose.

"Me and Roxy, we don't need you" Ronnie said coldley, desperatly trying to convince herseelf she was doing the right thing. it was the only way to keep her secret hidden deep inside, far away from her mothers prying eyes.

"I thought we had moved on, I thought..." Glenda said catching her breath between sobs.

"All you have done, since you got here is lie, carrying on with Phil when you knew he had stolen Roxy's money, If it was Phil. Prostituting your self with Ian" Ronnie said secretley feeling pity for the broken women, who was crumbling in front of her, but for the babies sake, for Jacks sake. she couldn't let that pity show, or give into it.

"It wasn't like that" Glenda said taking a deep breath, "please Ronnie"

"No no" Ronnie said closing her eyes, trying to disconnect her self from the pain she was causing her Mother, "Just leave, pack your things and go" with that Ronnie walked out of the room, has Ronnie ran down the stairs, a lump filled her thoat, her eyes filled with tears, thinking that this would be most likely the last she would ever see of her Mother.

* * *

Ronnie entered her flat she sat down on the sofa, she picked up the babie's cardigun that had been left on the sofa and held it up to face, smelling the sweet smell of the child that everyone believed was her son, This was the only reason she had been so cruel to her Mother, forcing her to leave, allowing Phil to hurt her, was because she had to hide what she had done on new years eve, to protect herself, her husband and the baby from the horrific truth.

Ronnie's phone beebed, she picked it up, it was a message from Glenda simply saying, I'm sorry, I'll leave.

Ronnie felt as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces, her Mother was leaving her life for the second time, but's it the way it had to be.

"Whats wrong" a voice said from behind her,

"Jack" Ronnie said jumping "Its just... I have had a run in with mum, and she is leaving"

"Its for the best, Ron" Jack said sitting down on the sofa next to Ronnie, and pulling her close.

* * *

Glenda zipped up her suitcase as she desperatly tried to compose her self, she went into the bathroom and washed the blood and tears away from her face, she put on some fresh make up, took a deep breath, and with one last whimper she picked up her suit case and walked for the stairs, as she pulled the flat door shut, the intercom buzzer sounded. Glenda heard it but guessed she would soon find out who was, as she made her way to the front door.

Taking a deep breath Glenda opened the door, A teenage girl dressed in a scarlet hoody gasped as Glenda opened the door. Glenda eyes widended as she realised who had pressed her buzzer. for a few moments Glenda just stood their staring at the girl in amazment and shock.

The girl smiled "Hello Mum".


	2. Lies and excuses

Taking a deep breath Glenda opened the door, A teenage girl dressed in a scarlet hoody gasped as Glenda opened the door. Glenda eyes widended as she realised who had pressed her buzzer. for a few moments Glenda just stood their staring at the girl in amazment and shock. The girl smiled "Hello Mum".

**...Lies and excuses...**

**...Chapter Two...**

Glenda stood their astounded, The last person in the world she aspected to see was stood in front of her,

"Nat...Nat... Natasha," Glenda said struggling to get her words out "What are you doing here"

"I have come to see you" The girl said struggling to smile, dreeding being turned away, dreeding the rejection she had so often felt from both her parents.

"Well, I was just on my way out" Glenda said her voice was still shaking from her altercation with Ronnie earlier, Glenda eyes fixed on the rucksack Natasha was carrying on her back.

Natasha stepped forward and pushed her away by Glenda into the entrance of the flat.

"Natasha, I was just umm... leaving to go on Holiday" Glenda said as her daughter stood with her back to her flat door, staring at her mother.

"Holiday, well I don't mind if we go away, I haven't been anywhere in ages" Natasha said suggestively looking at Glenda.

"The ticket is just for one person" Glenda said shrugging her shoulders, speaking in a hushed voice, so that Ronnie wouldn't hear, from inside her flat.

Natasha sighed, "Well can I at least get a drink and use the toilet, I have come along way to see you"

Glenda took a deep breath, stood face to face with the girl and unlocked the door to her flat, "Well you'll have to be quick"

Natasha gleared into her mothers cold eyes, and then turned around stepped inside, and began to climb the stairs.

Glenda pulled her suit case inside, shut the door behind her, and began to follow Natasha up the stairs.

"So how did you know where to find me" Glenda calmly asked.

Natasha paused for a second, releasing, Glenda wasn't best pleased to see her. "Danny texts me sometimes, he said you staying in walford, at the pub across the road, they told me you were over here"

"Oh, you are in touch with Daniel" Glenda said suprised.

"Yeah well, he is my brother" Natasha seemed to stare at her mother, trying to analyse every reaction and gesture Glenda was making, and this really unnerved Glenda.

"You two, you never actually got along so well, I am suprised thats all" Glenda said awkwardly "The bathroom is through their.

Natasha walked in the bathroom, closed the door, and started to use the toilet, "So you forgot, to send me your new address" Natasha shouted to her mother.

"Didn't I put it in you christmas card, I meant to" Glenda shouted back, trying to think of an excuse why she hadn't contacted her daughter in such a long time.

"No just the card and a twenty pound note" Natasha shouted back while flushing the chain, she knew her Mother lying about the address, she opened the bathroom door so she could talk to her mother while she washed her hands, "So Danny told me, you had met up with your first kids, from when you were married"

"Yes I did, but things have gone a bit pair shaped so... "Glenda said, the mention of Ronnie and Roxy, brought tears to Glenda's eyes and she did her best to hide her feelings.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom, "So you running away, Natasha said pointing down at her mothers suitcase, "Its ussually kids that run away from home not grown ups"

"I am going on Holiday, now if your ready, I have to go" Glenda said in a cold and firm voice. trying to take control of the situration.

"Drink, please Mum" Natasha smiled slyly, as se started to realise something was very wrong with her mother.

Glenda walked into the kitchen "You'll have to have a glass of water, thats all I have, as I have said I am about to go on holiday"

As Glenda poured some water into a glass, and handed it to Natasha, Natasha bent down and opened the fridge door, "Your fridge is pretty full, to say your going away" Natasha said grabbing a curtain of apple juice out of the fridge and pouring the water down the sink and filling her glass with the juice.

Natasha suddenly noticed Glenda's bruised cheek, "What have done to your face, your not involved with Jed again are you"

"No, no it was an accident, Glenda said putting her hand up to her cheek, look Natasha, what are you doing here"

"I had a row with Dads bitch of a girlfriend, she told me to go back to my mother, so here I am"

Glenda looked at Natasha, "Well I am sure your father, will have something to say about that"

"I don't want to go back, she and dad have a new baby and all it does is cry all the time, so if your going away, I'll just have to stay here alone"

Glenda guessed that Natasha was most likley jealous of her new sibling "I will give your father a ring, and sort things out"

Natasha rolled her eyed and sat down on the sofa.

* * *

Roxy had spent a few nights with Ronnie after she had fallen out with Glenda over Phil and the money,

"She said she was leaving Rox, so I suppose you will have the flat to yourself" Ronnie said cuddleing James.

"She has walked away, just like that" Roxy said feeling sad and mad at the same time.

"Its for the best sweetie, I know its hard, but it was always going to happen, you know what she is like" Ronnie said trying to convince her sister that their mothers sudden departure was for the bast.

I'll move back up their tomorrow" Roxy said wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

Natasha sat on the sofa in the living rorm, listening to her mother on the landing, argue with her father over the telephone.

"I know you have had her for all these years, but I am in no posistion to take her at the moment" Glenda said in a hushed voice.

Parents ussually fight over who gets the kid, Natasha thought to her self.

"Well when a new baby comes along, its very unsettling" Glenda continued over the phone. "Michael she would have to change school and everything if she stayed here"

Natasha kept her emotions deep inside as Glenda entered the room,

"Well it seems, you will be staying here for the time being" Glenda said raising her eyebrows, "At least until you dad and his slut have calmed down"

"I'll be ok, if you want to still go away" Natasha said.

"Your fourteen, I don't think so" Glenda said sitting beside her daughter. "You had better take a shawer, its getting late"

Glenda listened as she heard the shawer starting to run, she stared down at her suit case, she could still go, she could leave and forget about her children, each and everyone of them, she had done it before, she looked back towards the bathroom, picked up her case and carried it into her bedroom and started to unpack, Natasha needed her, even if the others didn't.


	3. Out of sight, out of mind

Glenda listened as she heard the shawer starting to run, she stared down at her suit case, she could still go, she could leave and forget about her children, each and everyone of them, she had done it before, she looked back towards the bathroom, picked up her case and carried it into her bedroom and started to unpack, Natasha needed her, even if the others didn't.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Three...**

The next morning, Glenda woke and took a shawer, and then walked into what was Roxy's bedroom, where Natasha and spent the night. Natasha's clothes were disgaurded across the floor, and all of Amy toys had been piled up in the cot. Glenda wished that Roxy and Amy were still their, she picked up one of Amy's teddys from out of her cot, and gave it a sqeeze, thinking of her daughters and grandaughter.

"Do you think we could get that moved, chuck it out or something" Natasha said coming into the bedroom, pointing towards Amy cot, after seeing a sentimental look on her mothers face.

"No thats my Grandaughters cot, she will need it" Glenda said looking at the messy bedroom.

"Grandaughter, you are getting old mum" Natasha said giving her mother a sly smile.

"Will you get this mess up, I have to go to work" Glenda said ignoring her daughters comment.

"What will I do all day" Natasha sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Tidy up, for a start" Glenda snapped, walking out of the bedroom.

"Can I have a door key" Natasha said getting up and following her mother across the landing.

"A key, what for?" Glenda asked.

what a stupid question, Natasha thought to herself, "why do you think, In case I need to go out, so I can let myself back in" Natasha said in patronising voice.

"Don't start" Glenda said pointing a finger at her daughter, then walking into the living room.

"Start what" Natasha said following her mother and holding her hand out hoping to get a key.

"Don't start treating me like you and Danny always treated me, I am not having it, and I only have my key at the moment, I will get you one sorted for later, you will just have to stay in the flat today" Glenda said putting on her coat and heading down stairs, "I'll be back for about half three. And don't touch any of my wine, I know how much is in each bottle".

"Great" Natasha said sacastically, plonking her self on the sofa. the majority of her belongings were still at her fathers house, all her friends where in school, and here she was a prisoner in her mothers flat.

Natasha took out her mobile phone, and wrote, _I'm back with the dragon_, flicked down her contacts and sent the text to Danny.

* * *

Glenda walked quickley across the sqaure terrified she would bump into Phil, she made it saftley into the Bookie's.

"Morning" Carol said,

"Morning" a nervous looking Glenda answered, looking relieved to be in the bookies, safe out of harms reach.

"What have you done to your face, "Carol said noticing Glenda's bruised cheek.

"Oh, That, it was an accident" Glenda said taking deep breaths, wondering how she was going to stay out of Phils way.

"You alright, Glenda, You don't seem yourself" carol said rubbing Glenda's arm.

"Yeah well, my youngest as turned up, wanting to stay, and she isn't exactley the easiest person in the world to live with" Glenda said making excuses up for her nervous mood.

"I thought your son Danny, was the youngest" Carol asked.

"No, no Natasha, my daughter, I probully haven't mentioned her that much" Glenda said.

"No you haven't" Carol said put out by the fact that her friend hadn't told her she had another daughter.

* * *

Later that day, Jack was happiely looking after Amy and james, While Ronnie and Roxy had decided to take Roxy's stuff back up stairs.

Natasha was using the bathroom when the sisters entered that flat.

"Wonder where she as gone" Roxy said as they made there way up stairs,

A rush of guilt ran through Ronnie's vains but she quickley shrugged her feelings away. She managed before and she was pregnant with Danny then, she'll be fine Rox"

As the sisters made their way into the living room, Natasha peeped through the bathroom door, after hearing voices.

Look at the state of this place, you think she would have cleaned up, before she left, Roxy moaned" looking at the magazines and used plates and glasses that had been left around the place.

Ronnie and Roxy picked up Roxy's bags and headed for the bedroom. Natasha realising who the two women must be, put the hood up on her hoody, almost as if it was a helmat or a sheild of protection. and followed them across the landing.

"Whats happened here" Roxy said looking at her bedroom and Amy's cot filled with Amy's toys, Ronnie then picked up Natasha's jeans off the floor "These can't be Mums"

"No their mine" Natasha said sharpley from behind.

both Ronnie and Roxy nearly jumped out of their skins, as they spun around and looked at the young girl stood their staring back at them.

"What the bloody hell" Ronnie gasped, turning to look at Roxy.

"How did you get in here" Natasha demanded.

"How did you get in here" Ronnie said walking up to the girl, trying to intimadate her.

"I live here, now" Natasha said calmly staring staight into Ronnie's eyes, showing she was not afraid.

"Be carful Ron, She might have a knife" Roxy said.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my mothers flat" Ronnie demanded.

"I'm Natasha, maybe Glenda mentioned me" Natasha said hoping Ronnie ans Roxy would at least know of her existance.

"No, I can't say she has" Roxy said sacastically said back to the girl.

a feeling of hurt and resentment filled Natasha's mind that her mother had never mentioned her, and for a moment she let down her hard girl mask. Ronnie noticed the weakness as she noticed a flicker in Natasha eyes.

"Who are you" Ronnie said in a softer voice.

"I am... I am staying here with Glenda for a while" Natasha said turning her head away from ronnie no longer making eye contact.

Roxy stepped forward , to take a better look at the girl "So is she still here, mum I mean"

"She is at work at the moment, but she'll be back later" Natasha said sharpening her tone of voice again, and looking towards the sisters.

"Come on Rox, back to mine" Ronnie said, shocked and angry that her mother was still around.

"How did you get in" Natasha asked has the sisters walked past her.

"We sqeezed through the keyhole" Roxy said turning around and looking back at the girl.

"I'll have to take your keys" Natasha said holding out her hand.

"What" Roxy said in disbelief, that this young kid, in her flat, was asking for her keys.

"I have personal belongings here, I can't have you letting yourselfs in when ever the mood takes you" Natasha said still holding her hand out.

"Yeah right, Come on Rox, she's having laugh" Ronnie said leading her sister downstairs.

As the flat door closed at the the bottom of the stairs, Natasha sat down on the top step. her mind filled with familiar feelings of reject, out of sight out of mind, thats what it must have been like for her mother, what hurt Natasha the most, was that not a day had gone by when she hadn't thought of her mother, she quickley wiped away a tear. got up and went back into the living room.


	4. The Mirror

As the flat door closed at the the bottom of the stairs, Natasha sat down on the top step. her mind filled with familiar feelings of reject, out of sight out of mind, thats what it must have been like for her mother, what hurt Natasha the most, was that not a day had gone by when she hadn't thought of her mother, she quickley wiped away a tear. got up and went back into the living room.

**...Chapter Four...**

Natasha went into the her mothers bedroom and sat in front of the mirror, she thought her elder sisters were pretty, and wore nice clothes,

"how could I ever compete with them" she said to herself as she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror,

Now its not that Natasha was unattractive. Like her mother and sisters, she was naturally very pretty, she had Glenda's shaped face and blue eyes, she had naturally blond hair, which was getting darker as she got older, but was still a nice shade of blond, she always wore eye make up and sometimes lipstick, but Natasha didn't dress ever so girly, she tried hard to make herself look hard, untouchable, almost unappoachable, she wore mostley, hoodys and jeans. if she was wearing a skirt it tended to be a short skirt with leggings underneath. Red was her favourite colour she also wore a lot of shades gray and black.

Natasha wanted to look hard because she didn't like people seeing her emotions, even though she herself tried to analylse other people all the time, Natasha kept her inner most feelings and thoughts hidden away, she would like to disgaurd her feelings, just like she felt her parents had disgaurded her, but her emotions were real and the pain of rejection ate away into her heart, making her angry, closed off and protective of herself.

The thought of suddenly having two elder sisters to compete with just made her feel more of an out cast then she already did.

At half past three, Glenda returned home, "Hows your day been" Glenda asked.

"Boring" Natasha replied with her eyes glued to the tv screen.

Has anyone popped by" Glenda asked wondering if Ronnie or Phil had been checking up on her.

Natasha thought for a moments "No" she said looking at her mother, deciding it might be a good thing that Glenda and her elder girls stayed away from each other.

"Have you behaved yourself" Glenda said looking around for any breakages.

"Of cause" Natasha answered "What is this, twenty questions.

"Go and get your coat, we need to do some food shopping, its been that long since I cooked for you, I have fogotten what you eat" Glenda said.

"Food usually" Natasha sacastically ansewed.

* * *

As the pair made their way out of the flat and to the shop. Roxy peeped through Ronnie's window, she noticed her mother and the girl leave "Ok here's my chance" Roxy said turning around and looking at Ronnie.

"Chance to do what" Ronnie asked.

"To make my move, Mum had that creepy kid, have gone out, So I'll show that little creep who's the keeper of the keys"

As Glenda and Nastashsa made their way back from the shop, Ben was walking towards them, Glenda suddenley felt very uneasy, wondering if Ben was going to say anything, or try anything, after all he had pushed her down the stairs. and sure enough when Ben passed he deliberately bumped into Glenda almost knocking her over.

"Oi you had better visit the opticians and get some better specs, geek" Natasha shouted to Ben, Ben just stared back at Natasha.

"Leave it Natasha" Glenda said urging the girl on.

As a the pair reached home, Glenda was taken aback when she noticed her suit case out side the front door, the door then opened and Roxy came out carrying Natasha's rucksack, "Right Mother take your belonging's, and that thing" Roxy shouted pointing towards Natasha, "And leave, you have had your last chance and you blue it." With that Roxy threw Natasha's rucksack over to her and slammed the door shut.


	5. Homeless

As a the pair reached home, Glenda was taken aback when she noticed her suit case out side the front door, the door then opened and Roxy came out carrying Natasha's rucksack, "Right Mother take your belonging's, and that thing" Roxy shouted pointing towards Natasha, "And leave, you have had your last chance and you blue it." With that Roxy threw Natasha's rucksack over to her and slammed the door shut.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Four...**

Both mother and daughter stood their astonished for a moment "I thought that was your place, Mum" Natasha said picking up her rucksack.

"Well it was, I mean it is" Glenda said walking up to the front door, "you can't do this, Roxy, thats my flat" Glenda shouted hammering on the door.

Ronnie listened from inside her flat, her heart was thumping, guilt was winding around her body like a rope getting tighter and tighter with each of her mothers shouts, almost as if it was strangling her, She got up to answer the door, to put a stop to her mothers pain. but just then the baby started to cry from inside the bedroom, Ronnie walked to the bedroom to tend to him. as she stared down into the cot, she knew why she had to go through with this, why she had to make sure her mother left, and the sooner the better.

Glenda and Natasha walked away from the flat, They sat on the bench in the gardens for a while.

"What are we going to do now" Natasha demanded, expecting her mother to come up with a mmediate solation.

Glenda sat with her head in her hands "shush will you, I need a minute to think" Glenda snapped.

"Shush yourself" Natasha snapped back, getting up and putting on her rucksack "I am not sitting here, like some homeless person" As Natasha stepped backwards she bumped into Abi who was walking throgh the gardens. "Watch it, you dizzy cow" Natasha said giving Abi a hard shove.

Abi looked suprised "But...but you bumped in to me" Abi said walking on, confused by the girls rudeness.

"open your eyes next time" Natasha shouted after Abi. "What is it with people around here"

Glenda just glared at Natasha, "Come on, I have a an idea" Glenda said picking up her suitcase and bag of shopping.

* * *

Jack arrived home and Ronnie was still a little jumpy.

"Hey Ron, I have just bumped into carol, and you'll never guess what she told me about your mum" Jack said picking the baby up.

"What, about her" Ronnie asked only really interested if Glenda had left.

"You know you said that she had a young girl staying with her" Jack said.

"Yes" Ronnie said. "Natasha or Natalie?"

"her name is Natasha, she is fourteen, and she is Glenda's daughter, she as just been chucked out by her Dad and his girlfriend"

Ronnie turned and looked at Jack, guilt began to build again, throwing her mother out on to the streets was one thing, but making her a younger sister she wasn't even aware of, homeless was totally a different matter.

"Poor thing" Ronnie said "no wonder she looked upset when we said Mum had never mentioned her, you know what my mother is totally unbelievable."

* * *

Glenda and Natasha walked back towards home, as they reached The front door,

"What are we doing back here" Natasha said "I am not begging that pair of saddo's for a place to stay"

glenda pointed her finger practically staight in to Natasha's face "you keep your mouth shut, let me do the talking" Natasha jolted her head out of the away.

Glenda pressed the buzzer to Ronnie's flat, "Ronnie, I need to talk to you... Its important Ronnie... its about the other day" Glenda said speaking into the intercom.

Ronnie reluctantly came to the front door, As she opened the door she looked towards Natasha "Hello again Natasha" Ronnie said nodding her head towrds the young girl,

Natasha just raised her eyebrows and then looked at Glenda.

I think we need to talk in private" Glenda said to her eldest daughter. Ronnie let Glenda into the main entrance, "Wait for me here, Darling" Glenda said walking inside, all of a sudden speaking very sweetly to Natasha.

Ronnie pulled the door almost shut, not wanting to make Natasha feel completely left out in the cold, didn't fully close it.

"So rumour as it, that we have another sister" Ronnie said looking towards her mother.

"I told you about Natasha ages ago" Glenda said trying to worm away out of the situation.

Ronnie shook her head "No, you didn't"

"Well I meant to" Glenda said trying to shrug off the fact that for over a year she failed to tell her daughters about their young sister, "Roxy has turned me out of my own flat, can you believe it"

"Yes, I can" Ronnie said back. "Why don't you just go, and find somewhere to take your secret little daughter"

From outside Natasha could just about make out what was being said.

"Well I don't want to abandon you darling" Glenda said sweetley.

"Its to late to worry about that, don't you think" Ronnie said turning around and walking back towards her flat door.

"Well with you being in counseling at the moment, or at least with Jack thinking you having counseling" Glenda said giving Ronnie a sly smile.

"What do you want" Ronnie asked shocked, desperately not wanting Jack to find out she hadn't been going to the counseling sessions .

"A place for me and young Natasha to stay for a few days, just until Roxy comes to her senses"

Natasha listened intensely from outside, trying to remember everything that was being said, even though she had no idea what her mother and Ronnie were talking about, she wanted to be able recall everything the conversation just incase she found herself in a situation were she needed to find Ronnie's weak spots.

Glenda came back to the front door, "right come on" she said to Natasha as she indicated her to follow her.

Natasha followed Glenda inside and into Ronnie's flat. Their was an immediate atmosphere,

Ronnie and Jack seemed to be unhappy with each others company, Both Ronnie and Jack seemed to be unhappy with Glenda beinf their, The baby seemed to scream non stop. Natasha felt awkward and uncomfortable, it was hardley the largest flat in the world, and with three adults a teenager and baby all crowded into it, Natasha new it wasn't going to be an easy ride.


	6. Control freak

Ronnie and Jack seemed to be unhappy with each others company, Both Ronnie and Jack seemed to be unhappy with Glenda being their, The baby seemed to scream non stop. Natasha felt awkward and uncomfortable, it was hardley the largest flat in the world, and with three adults a teenager and baby all crowded into it, Natasha knew it wasn't going to be an easy ride.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Six...**

"What are yo doing letting them stay" Roxy screamed when Ronnie managed to escape to the flat upstairs.

"I can't explain, Roxy, just trust me, I had no choice" Ronnie said turning away from her sister.

"That women, stole my money, blamed it on Phil, and tried to ruin Phil and shirley's relationship with her evil lies" Roxy ranted on.

Ronnie stayed silent, she had, had a gut feeling that it was Phil who had stolen the money from the start, and didn't buy Phil's storey about it being Glenda, but it was the perfect excuse to get rid of Glenda.

"Look Rox, I 'll sort it, I promise" Ronnie said heading for the staire's, "I had better get down their, make sure Natasha hasn't painted graffiti on the walls or anything"

"What she like?, Natasha I mean" Roxy asked.

"Well a bit odd" Ronnie said shrugging her shoulders "only time will tell, and thats what mum hasn't got, her days in walford are numbered" Ronnie said trying to smile.

* * *

Back downstairs, Jack, Glenda and Natasha had been sitting in silence, well silece except for the baby who was still grumbling, Jack was walking up and down jigging the little boy about trying to settle him.

Natasha went and parked herself in the bathroom away from the heavy atmosphere and grumbling baby. she sat on the toilet and tried to make sense of the sitration she had found her self in. When she heard the flat door open and close and then heard voices, She realised it was Jack and Ronnie talking right out side the bathroom door.

"What are there doing here Ron, So the flats to small for Michael to stay, but its all of a sudden big enough for your mum and her kid to stay" Jack said in a hushed voice.

"There family Jack, and please lets not go over the Michael thing again" Ronnie said in a annoyed voice, Natasha carried on listening.

"Well what do we even know about Natasha, I mean why did her own father turn her out, we have a new baby here Ron"

With this Natasha flushed the toilet, she didn't want two strangers discussing her personal business.

Jack and Ronnie fell silent as Natasha came out of the bathroom, Natasha looked at them both, and then looked at James,

"Its strange he doesn't resemble either of you" Natasha said trying to make conversation and have a dig at jack at the same time.

Ronnie eyes widened as she looked at the girl, did she know, how could she know. Ronnie gulped, as thoughts spun around her mind.

"Well babie's all look the same at this age, don't they" jack said smiling at his son.

"Sometimes people bring the wrong baby home from the hospital" Natasha said looking at the baby, and turning to look back at Jack.

"Well that didn't happen with us" Jack said laughing, and then smiling towards Ronnie, who looked stressed and terrified.

"Well its scary how much my baby brother looks like my Dad" Natasha said walking away from the cuple and heading into the livingroom.

"Yeah, well I bet your old man, says its scary how much you look like your mum" Jack said after the girl.

Natasha looked back towards Ronnie and Jack and nodded giving jack a sweet smile.

Ronnie still freaked by Natasha's comments took James off of Jack "I think I'll go and put him down"

Soon afterwards Jack had gone over to borrow a blow up bed from Max, and Ronnie was left alone in the flat with Glenda and Natasha.

Ronnie walked around the kitchen slamming things about, still woorried that Glenda had guessed the truth about James, angry that Glenda had forced her to let them stay, and unhappy that Jack had left her alone with the pair.

"Do you want me to give you a hand with anything Darling" Glenda said trying to break the ice,

"No" Ronnie said sharpley glaring at Glenda. Glenda seemed to glare back.

Glenda seem to have her eyes fixed on Ronnie the whole time, Ronnie continued to give her mother silents but knowing glances for the next few minutes.

"I'm going out, for a while" Natasha suddenly annoced.

"What.. What do mean" Glenda said taking her eyes of off Ronnie for a few minutes.

"you know out of the building, into the fresh air, what do you think I meant" Natasha sarcastically answered.

Glenda looked at her watch "Its half past eight, its dark"

"And" Natsaha said already reaching for her red oversized hoody.

Ronnie looked over at her mother and sister, ir reminded of Ronnie how she and Roxy used to talk to there mother, when they were young, It felt very uncomfartable for Ronnie to watch.

"I mean does your Father let you go out in the dark" Glenda asked, not wanting Natasha to go out alone.

"For God sake, nobody told me I was a prisoner, I need some fresh air" Natasha shouted aggressively at her mother.

"W.. well.. well ok, but just for half an hour" Glenda said stuttering.

"See you later, have fun staring each other out." Natasha said leaving the flat.

As Natasha left the flat, Jack came back, "Where as Natasha gone off to". Jack asked.

"Oh shes popped out to get some fresh air" Glenda said.

"Is that wise, its dark, does she even know her way around" Jack asked.

"Yeah your right, I'll go after her" Ronnie said grabbing her coat, thinking this would be the perfect excuse to try and find out if Natasha really knew anything about the baby situration.

* * *

Natasaha reached the shop and was choosing a can of fizzy drink when Abi and Tanya came into the shop. Abi and Natasha reconized each other from their earlier altercation and exchanged glances.

"But Mum, the thing is Dad wanted me to spend this weekend with him" Abi said walking over to the magazines.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you sweetheart, maybe take you shopping, have some girly time," Tanya said.

Abi sighed "Well I am sure I will be able to find time to fit you both in"

Natasha filled with jealousy and resentment, her parents had never wanted to spend time with her, and both had always forced the other one to take her, Natasha moved over to the counter and paid for her fizzy drink. and went and stood out side the shop. keeping a close eye on Tanya and Abi inside the shop, Natasha opened her drink and tanya came of of the shop with Abi following her, as Abi walked by, Natasha deliberately bumped into her spilling some off the drink down Abi's coat.

"Whoops" Natasha said giving Abi a spitful look.

"Watch it" Tanya said looking Natasha up and down.

All of sudden someone shouted Natasha from behind, Natasha spun around and saw Ronnie walking towards her. Tanya and Abi moved on their way mumbling and moaning about the state of Abi's coat.

"You all right" Ronnie asked.

Natasha nodded, "So is it Natasha Mitchell or have you got your fathers name" Ronnie asked leading the girl back in the direction off the flat.

"George, My names Natasha George"

"Oh ok, and whats your baby brother called" Ronnie asked trying turn the conversation back towards Natasha earlier comments.

"William" Natasha said thinking how nosey Ronnie was being.

"The baby stuff" Ronnie said, taking a deep breath and looking at Natasha "the stuff about bringing the wrong baby home, whats was that all about?"

"Oh I was just teasing Jack" Natasha said "He seems so proud"

"Oh" Ronnie said, taking another deep breath, this time out of relief.

Natasha carried on walking, thinking to her self why was Ronnie so worried about her teasing Jack, over the baby.

"Ok, this way" Ronnie said as they reached the flat, "come on, their are four of us to use the bathroom, you should start getting readry for bed"

"Oh, I don't feel like coming in yet" Natasha said starting to walk off again.

Ronnie quickley grabbed Natasha by the arm, pulling her back, "Let me make one thing very clear to you Natasha, why you are under my roof, you'll be doing as you are told, now inside"

Natasha was shocked but because she didn't want to spend the night on the cold streets, she went inside without arguing.

Once inside she went back into the bathroom, took out her mobile phone and sent a text to Danny saying. You were right, Ronnie is a complete control freak.


	7. Shop lifter

Once inside she went back into the bathroom, took out her mobile phone and sent a text to Danny saying. You were right, Ronnie is a complete control freak.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Seven...**

Glenda and Natasha both lay awake, in Ronnie's livingroom, Glenda on the sofa and Natasha on the air bed.

Glenda's mind was filled with worries and pain, what was she going to do next, how would she convince Roxy that it wasn't her who stole her cash, Genda believed Ronnie was heading for a magor breakdown, and didn't know how to help her, their was of cause the added pressure of having Natasha to consider. Natasha had lived with her father for the past three years and at first Glenda had been a frequent visiter but as time went by, Glenda had visited less and less, the last thing Glenda expected was to have Natasha living back with her.

Natasha's mind wasn't filled with worry at aol, has she settled down for her second night in unfamiliar surroundings, It was filled with thoughts of self protection, thoughts of how she could play people to ensure she got what she wanted and got her own way, this was almost second nature for Natasha, it was a form of protection she had used almost her whole life.

Thoughts of the converstaion Glenda had, had with Ronnie, about Jack thinking that Ronnie was in counselling, it had, had a massive impact on Ronnie, that was the only reason, Ronnie had allowed Natasha and her mother stay in her home, and Natasah also thried to make sence of the reaction Ronnie had, when Natasha joked that the baby didn't resemble his parents.

the only explanation she could come up with, was that just maybe Ronnie was hiding a secret from Jack, maybe Jack wasn't the father.

In the bedroom, Ronnie was also awake, worrying about having her mother stay, and worrying about if her mother new the truth, feeling guilty about the way she was treateing her Mother, and having Natasha around just reminded her of her own youth.

Ronnie was tossing and turning "Whats up Ron" Jack asked rubbing Ronnie's back, There were so many things flooding Ronnie's mind, keeping her awake.

"Its just, earlier Natasha stropped off with Mum, and well, it reminded me, of me when I was a kid, and I didn't like it Jack" Ronnie said, turning to face Jack.

"All kids are like that, don't worry its not your problem" Jack said smiling at Ronnie.

"Yeah but when I got Natasha alone, I layed down the law a bit, and that reminded me of Dad, I don't want to be like him" Ronnie said sighing.

"Well it not hurt natasha, to know that her big sister is in charge" Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss, "your nothing like your old man Ron."

* * *

Saturday Morning dawned bright and sunny, Glenda woke Natasha early, suggesting they made the living room look stiaght before Jack and Ronnie got up. After they had tidied up all the bedding, and put the air bed in a cuboard, Glenda went into the bathroom to appley her make up.

Natasha who was still dressed in a pale blue nightshirt, with no make up, followed Glenda in, She stared at her mothers check which was still bruised,

"Are you sure Jed isn't around, mum" Natasha asked with a worried expession.

"shut up, Glenda snapped "I don't want to hear you mention his name, espaically not in from of Roxy or Ronnie"

At that moment Ronnie came in to bathroom, "Excuse me, I just need a towel for the baby" Ronnie said in a cold tone, reaching over Natasha to pick up a towel.

Ronnie looked at Natasha, who gave Ronnie a sweet but forced smile" You look just like a little girl, dressed like that, with no make up on" Ronnie said smiling and stroking natasha's check.

Natasha soon stopped smiling and wasn't over impressed with Ronnie's comment.

"Thats not what fourteen year olds, want to here" Glenda said smiling at Ronnie.

"No one was talking to you" Ronnie snapped walkiing back out of the bathroom,

Glenda rolled her eyes and carried on appleying her make up.

As Glenda set about making toast for everyone, Natasha was in the bathroom turning her self into the hard teenager she wanted people to believe she was, Glenda was unaware that by telling Natasha not to mention Jed, she had just given Natasha another bow for her arrow, she had let Natasha know that that her sisters knew nothing about their mothers past.

* * *

Natasha walked around the sqaure taking in her surroundings, she soon grew very bored, and when she saw Abi going into the shop she followed her in, Abi was looking at the chocolate when Natasha walked in, Natasha walked up to the counter and said to Heather, "have you got any of those white choclate balls, like malteasers, but white chocolate" Abi looked up noticing the girl, but tried to ignor her.

"I don't think so, Heather said, "I'll go and look in the back, for you I want be a minute".

Natasha smiled as she casually, walked over to the off licence part of the shop and picked up a bright blue bottle of alcopop styled drink and dropped it into her shoulder bag.

Abi noticed and couldn't help but stare at the girl, Abi was suprised and shocked, She couldn't believe that the girl hadn't even bothered to hide the fact that she was stealing, and Abi knew the girl was no where near old enough to drink alcohol.

Hearther came back out of the storeroom, "Sorry we haven't got any of those"

"Its ok, Natasha said smiling sweetley "I don't really like chocolate, it makes you fat"

Natasha gave Abi a threatening look and walked past her and out of the shop.

Abi thought about telling Heather, But decided against the idea, thinking that the girl would guess it was her who told. but chose some chocolate, payed for it and came out of the shop, Abi was reliefed when she came out of the shop and the girl had seemed to have gone on her way. Abi couldn't help wondering who the girl was and why she seemed to have it in for her as she started to make her way to Tanya's house.

To Abi's horroh, the girl was sat on the wall outside jack and Ronnie's openley drinking the bottle alcoohol, as if she wanted the world to see her, Abi put her head down and walked past.

"I'll know, you know" Natasha said, As Abi turned to appoach her Mother's door.

"What" Abi said looking up at te girl.

"If I get caught" Natsaha said pointing to the bottle of drink "I'll know you snitched"

Abi shook her head, "I haven't snitched on anyone" Abi said while she rang her mothers door bell.

"You had better hurry, you wouldn't want to be late for Mummy and Daddy" Natasha said in a mocking tone.

Abi gave Natasha a strange look as entered her mothers house.


	8. Lashing out

"I'll know, you know" Natasha said, As Abi turned to appoach her Mother's door."What" Abi said looking up at te girl. "If I get caught" Natsaha said pointing to the bottle of drink "I'll know you snitched." Abi shook her head, "I haven't snitched on anyone" Abi said while she rang her mothers door bell. "You had better hurry, you wouldn't want to be late for Mummy and Daddy" Natasha said in a mocking tone. Abi gave Natasha a strange look as entered her mothers house.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Eight..**

Natasha was still sat on the wall outside the flat, slowley sipping her alcohlic drink, when she noticed a familiar car driving around the square, Natasha's face dropped as she quickley hid the drink behind the wall, before jumping off the wall, and walking towards the flat door, she pressed the buzzer maniacally until Ronnie let her in, just as the car came to a stand still outside Jack and Ronnie's flat.

"Could you just press the intercom once please, you've woken James up" Ronnie snapped at Natasha as walked into the flat,

"Whatever" Natasha said waving her hand in Natasha's direction and flopping on the sofa,

"For goodness sake, Ronnie said has she was walking up and down trying to calm the crying baby.

Natasha jumped as their was a bang on door, Ronnie went to open it and Roxy put her head around the door, "Their is a Mike George at the door, come to bring some of Natasha's things" Roxy said.

"Mike George, is that your Dad" Ronnie said in Natasha's direction"

Natasha sighed and nodded,

"Well get up off your backside and go and get your stuff" Ronnie said, Natasha got up and headed for the door, Ronnie handed the still crying baby to Jack, Then raised her eyesbrows towards Roxy and they both followed Natasha out,

Roxy and Ronnie were both shocked to see that Natasha's father was much younger than they expected, in his early fortys, he was short, broad and had fair hair. he was dressed in a smart suit and was driving a flash car.

Natasha casually walked out to the car and silently took a few cases and boxes off of her father.

As Glenda started to approach her daghters from across the square, Roxy went back inside, Glenda called after her but Roxy didn't answer.

Natasha started to look in the back of the boot of her fathers car and then in back seat.

"Where is Bella?" Natasha asked with a confused expresion "Where is my cat?"

Mike paused and then bluntley said, "We had no choice, we have a tiny baby to look after"

"What have you done to my cat" Natasha shouted.

"We took her to the cat protection league yesterday, they will find her a good home"

Natasha felt her stomack churn "you gave my cat away" Natasha voice was starting to crack, she couldn't keep her emotions inside much longer she felt like she was about to explode.

"Come inside Natasha, and we'll try and sort it out" Ronnie said noticing that the young girl was losing her temper.

"I hate you" Natasha screamed giving her father an aggresive shove before trying to run away, as far away from her father as she could, but he grabbed her arm, she continued to scream and shout and he tried his best to drag her towards him.

Ronnie looked on horrifed and Glenda just stood and stared on, not knowing whether or not to intevene.

by this time, Tanya and Abi had come out of the house next door to see what all the shouting was about.

"Stop it, come here" Mike shouted as he sqeezed Natasha's arm tight, he then caught a smell of something on Natasha's breath, "Have you been drinking"

"No" Natasha screamed, "get off of me" In a despret attempt to make her father let go of her arm, Natasha spat hard in his face.

"you dirty little cow" Mike said letting go of Natasha's arm but clipping her hard across the back of her head.

"Mike" Glenda said horrifed at what she just witnessed,

Natasha shouted "I hate you" as she ran out of reach and towards the gardens.

Mike just walked back to his car, wiping his face with a hanky, he climbed into the drivers seat

"You didn't have to hit her" Glenda said obviously distressed.

Mike looked towards Glenda "Lets see how you deal with her Glenda, but I'll tell you one thing, she is trouble" Mike then slammed his car door and sped off.

Tanya and Abi looked at each other shocked and then walked back into their house.

Ronnie looked towards Glenda "Arn't you going after her, to see if she is ok"

"She's fine" Glenda said "She just needs a moment to herself to calm down"

Glenda walked back into the flat, Roxy came back down the staires to find out from Ronnie what had happened.

* * *

Natasha had made her way to the playground and was sat alone on the swings, her heart was still pumping fast, she had an head ache from being hit, and she was feeling a complex mixture of anger and saddness, Her Father had brought her Bella when she first moved in with him, he said to help her settle, Natasha had always felt that he had brought her the kitten to keep her occupied while he was entertaining his girlsfriends, Mike had always been more interested in his love life then in his daughter, but it was his present girlfriend that had truley made Natasha feel in the way, and since finding out she was pregnant Mike had become less and less interested in Natasha, once the baby was born Mike had his perfect girlfriend, perfect son, And Natasha couldn't help but she was far from his idea of the perfect daughter.

Abi was walking past the playground when she noticed Natasha sat their alone and looking sad. Abi thought for a moment and then decided that just maybe Natasha needed a friend, Abi took a deep breath and unsure of what reaction she was going to get, Abi walked towards Natasha.

"Hi" Abi said appoaching the swings.

Natasha just turned her face away,

Natasha friends knew their were times when she was best lift alone, and this was one of those times.

"I am Abi, I just wanted to see if you were ok" Abi said.

"What" Natasha said turning her head to look at Abi, wondering the hell this girl wanted with her, but not wanting to give anything away, about how upset she was, she hid all of her feelings away and looked at abi blankley. Abi was shocked and confussed by Natasha blank expression, but assumed it was ok to conitinue.

"I saw the trouble you were having with that bloke, and thought maybe you needed a friend, to talk to"

Natasha stood up and stood in front of Abi,

"If I needed a friend, I wouldn't chose you" Natasha said coldley but calmly"

"Oh" Abi said feeling hurt and unnerved by the girl. as Abi tried to walk away Natasha blocked her path.

"Who gave you the right to stick your freckled face into my Business" Natasha said getting really up closs to Abi.

"I... I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." Abi said starting to panic just wanting to get away.

Natasha grabed hold of the side of Abi's hair pulling her head to one side.

Abi tried to grab hold of Natasha arm to make her let go.

With her other hand Natasha grabbed hold of Abi's cheek and dug her nails in hard.

As Abi screamed, Natasha smiled and continued to smile as she spitfully scratched her nails down the side of Abi's cheek, before letting go and pushing Abi on to the floor.

Natasha them looked unsympathetically at Abi sobbing on the floor, and slowely turned and walked away.

* * *

Back at the flat, Ronnie was dropping comments about Glenda being a bad mother, and worrying that Natasha wouldn't return, when the intercom sounded, Ronnie answered it and realising it was Natasha let her in.

"Are ok, Darling" Glenda said as Natasha walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Natasha said shrugging as if nothing had happened that day at all.

"good girl" Glenda said pulling Natasha close and giving a her a little kiss on the forehead. Natasha smiled at her mother and then at Ronnie.

Natasha walked into the bathroom, and picked up the nail brush, starting to scrub her nails, she looked up into the mirror and stared hatefully at her own reflection,


	9. Excuses

Natasha walked into the bathroom, and picked up the nail brush, starting to scrub her nails, she looked up into the mirror and stared hatefully at her own reflection,

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Nine...**

Max, Tanya and Vanessa all stood in Max's kitchen looking at Abi who was sat at the table, still in shock and scared. Her cheeck was bruised and she had three fuming red scratches down the side of her cheek.

"Abi just tell us, what happened sweetheart" Max said sweetley to his daughter.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" Abi said letting out a few sobs.

The door bell rang and Vanessa went to open it.

"You tell me right now, Abi or I am calling the police" Tanya said wanting to get to the bottom of who had attacked her daughter.

"The police, no mum please don't, its only a scratch" Abi was terrified of what the mysterious girl might do next.

Vanessa walked back into the kitchen, with Jack who had called by to see his brother,

"Whats happened here" Jack said staring at his niece's face.

"Nothing" Abi said putting her head down and wiping away tear.

"Thats not nothing" Jack said lifting Abi's face with his hand.

"If you don't tell us now Abi, I am really going to have to ring the police" Tanya said putting her hands to her face.

Abi took a deep breath, and deciding that telling her family was much better then telling the police, she began to speak "I had a run in, with a girl"

"What girl" Max aid sitting next to his daughter.

"That girl who was outside Jack and Ronnie's today, she's been hanging around for the last cuple of days, the girl who wears that red hoody"

Jack suddenley realised that Abi was talking about Natasha "you mean Natasha, Natasha did this to you"

* * *

Back at the flat Natasha was enjoying helping Ronnie change James in the bedroom.

Rpnnie thought it might be a good opertunity to see if Natasha wanted to talk about what had happened earlier with her dad. "So how long did you have you cat for" Ronnie asked.

"It doesn't matter now" Natasha said stroking the babie's head. not wanting to discuss her cat or her father.

"Was she still a kitten?" Ronnie asked trying to see if Natasha would open up.

"I said it doesn't matter!" Natasha snapped, still feeling very upset about the cat, Natasha didn't want to expose her feelings to Ronnie.

Ronnie paused feelin hurt and awkward, after a few seconds she asked Natasha to chose a babygro for the baby. Natsha noticed that one of the babygro's said _Daddies boy _on the front of it, So Natasha decided to chose that one.

When James was dressed Ronnie picked him up and said "how does he look"

"Well more like the milkman then Jack" Natasha giving Ronnie a forced smile and waiting to see Ronnie reaction.

Ronnie paused and stared back at Natasha for a moment but the pair were soon snapped out of the moment by Jack who shouted from the other room "Natasha you get out here"

"What is it Jack" Glenda said who had been drinking coffee in the kitchen.

When Ronnie and Natasha came out of the bedroom Tanya, Max and a reluctent Abi were all stood in the livingroom, Abi had her face down.

Natasha stared at Abi and then looked back towards Jack.

"Are going to tell us how Abi got this" Jack said lifting Abi's face so everyone could see her injured cheek.

"She's a space invader" Natasha confidenley said, "she deserved it."

"What" Tanya said looking at Natasha not understanding what she meant, and astounded by her nonchalant attitude.

"She invaded my space" Natasha said still unapologetic. "So I taught her a lession"

"Oh my god" Ronnie said putting her hand to her mouth realising what Natasha had done.

Glenda just stood their almost surveying the situation.

"yeah well your invading my space, but do I hit you" Jack shouted getting sick of Natasha's attitude.

"I didn't hit her, I scratched her" Natasha snapped back at Jack.

"you visious little cow" Tanya said staring stiaght at Natasha,

Natasha didn't blink an eye lid, she just stood their with her head held high.

"Arn't you going to say anything" Jack said looking at Glenda,

"Well I apologize of cause, but Natasha, she must have been provoked" Glenda said.

"Oh I have had enough of this "Don't you dare come near my Daughter again" Tanya shouted waving her arms around in Natasha direction.

"Natasha you apologize to Abi right now" Ronnie said trying to take control of the situration.

"Natasha shook her head smiled and calmley said "No" staring stiaght into Ronnie's eyes.

"Well it won't happen again, because you are grounded for the rest of your stay in this flat" Ronnie said firmly staring back at Natasha.

Natasha sighed and folded her arms in front of her, Ronnie almost felt satisfied that she had got at least some kind of reaction from the unfeeling teen.

"Enough is enough" Max shouted leading Abi to the door "Just keep that animal in a cage"

"Bye bye Abi" Natasha said in mocking voice as the Branning left the flat.

"Shut your evil little mouth" Jack said staring at Natasha, he then looked towards Ronnie and said "I am going out"

"Where Jack" Ronnie said rushing over to him "I need some air"

Ronnie stared at Natasha for a few moments, then calmley said "go and sit at the the table in kitchen, out of my sight"

When Natasha had moved into the kitchen Glenda looked at Ronnie, "Why is Natasha taking all the blame"

"What, Natasha almost ripped Abi's face off, that why" Ronnie snapped back.

"No no, two girls have a scuffle, and its all Natasha fault" Glenda said, trying to defend her youngest child.

Natasha was sat at the kitchen table resting her head on her hands listening to her mother and sister argue.

"This is because, Abi is Jacks family, Glenda said trying to turn the situration around "if Natasha had come back with a scratch on her her face, in your eyes, Natasha would have still have been to blame"

"Don't talk ridiculus" Ronnie said turning around and going into the bedroom.

Glenda turned around and went to join Natasha in the kitchen, "You really need to curb your Temper, my girl"

"Why is Ronnie in counselling" Natasha suddenly asked.

"What" Glenda said.

"The other day, you said something about Ronnie being in counselling" Natasha seeing her mothers awkward expression.

"I don't no what your talking about, but I want you to go and apolagize to Ronnie and Jack, for the scuffle with Abi" Glenda said looking seriosly at Natasha.

"No, why should I" Natasha said staring back.

"Because I wouldn't like to be homeless, Glenda said "I can't imagine you would either"

* * *

Jack returned home later that night after having a drink in the vic, he had calmed down and wasn't best pleased to find Natasha was in the shawer and Glenda alone in the livingroom watching tv, Jack really did feel invaded, he just wanted his home back, he went into the bedroom were Ronnie was already in bed.

I think its about time they went" Jack said "They have their few nights" Ronnie nodded agreeing with her but not knowing what she could do.

"I'll speak to mum in the morning" Ronnie said.

"Just then their was a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in" Ronnie shouted.

Natasha walked in she finished her shawer and Glenda had sent her in to apologize, She was dressed in her nighshirt, with her hair brushed flat and no make up, she looked younger then her fourteen years, she looked like a sweet little girl.

"I...I'm sorry, about before with Abi, and being rude when she and her parents came around" Natasha said trying to make it sound as sincere as she could "nothing like that, will happen again"

"your dam right, it won't" Ronnie said looking at Natasha. "Why would you do such a thing, lash out someone like that"

"Well I knew it is no excuse, but she was their when dad was here, and she came up to me, asking questions, because I didn't want to talk to her, she started making fun of me, mocking me because what happened with my dad earlier"

"Abi did" Ronnie said looking shocked.

"Yes, I lost my temper, I am sorry" Natasha said putting her head down, trying not to grin,

"Ok, but I still want you to apologize to Abi tomorrow, your right there is no excuse for what you did" Ronnie said.

"I can't you grounded me, remember" Natasha said looking up pulling the most pityful face she could manage.

"Well I don't actually relish the thought of having you under my feet for the hole day, so you apologize, and we'll forget the grounding, ok"

Natasha nodded.

"Ok, now hop it, out of here" Jack said wanting his bedroom back to himself.


	10. Apology

I still want you to apologize to Abi tomorrow, your right there is no excuse for what you did" Ronnie said. "I can't you grounded me, remember" Natasha said looking up pulling the most pityful face she could manage.

"Well I don't actually relish the thought of having you under my feet for the hole day, so you apologize, and we'll forget the grounding, ok" Ronnie said. Natasha nodded.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Ten...**

That night, Natasha slept better, then she had slept since leaving her dads place. Maybe this was because she was exhaused or that was starting to feel settled in her new surrounding, or maybe it was because she felt pleased with herself, for getting away with attacking Abi.

Natsha was still sleeping when Ronnie got up and asked to speak to Glenda in the Kitchen.

"you have had your few days, I think its about time you and Natasha left Mum" Ronnie said looking down at baby James who was sleeping in her arms, trying hard not to look over at her mother"

Glenda's stomach started to twist and her heart started to beat. "Well I can't do that, can I darling" Glenda said,

"Today is sunday, so you can stay for another night, but tomorrow, I want you gone" Ronnie said coldley.

"But I don't want to leave you and Roxy" Glenda said starting to cry.

"Well why is that, you left quick enough when we were kids" Ronnie said. "I am going to tell Jack myself, about the counselling sessions, I just want you gone mum, and so does Roxy" Ronnie's words were hard they cut into Glenda's heart, she started to realise that she was no longer welcome in her daughters lives.

Glenda got up and started to walk back into the living area, "I need some fresh air," Glenda said desperatly trying to hold back the tears, it was times like this that Glenda wished she was more like Narasha, people thought Natasha was hard and uncaring, and although Glenda found Natasha difficult she admired her youngest daughters strengh and ability to hide her feelings.

Ronnie walked slowly back into the living area, she looked down at Natasha sleeping on the air bed on the floor.

Jack came out of the bedroom "Where is Glenda" he said in a hushed voice.

"She has gone out, I have told her, she has to be gone by tomorrow" Ronnie said, Jack nodded, Ronnie continued to look down at Natasha peacfully sleeping she looked so innocent asleep, a picture of perfection. Ronnie couldn't help but wonder what would become of her new younger sister.

Jack looked over and noticed the expression on Ronnie's face, "She's not your problem Ron" Jack said. Ronnie snapped out of her thooughts.

"Natasha" Ronnie said "Come on, time to get up" Natasha wiggled a little before slowly opening up her eyes, Ronnie put her sentiments to one side and started to think in a practical way, her voice turned cold "you need to clear all this bedding up, you have got a lot of groveling to do today, young lady"

"In your dreams" Natasha said under her breath as she started to get up off of the air bed, and looked around for Glenda.

"Where's Mum, this is her mess too" Natasha said folding the bedding up.

"She has just popped out" Ronnie said looking at Jack.

Natasha plonked her self down on the sofa, fed up of being bossed around by her new relatives and fed up of having to watch what she said, in fear off being trown out.

"What do you think you are doing" Ronnie asked looking over at the pile of bedding and airbed which were still cluttering the room,

"Nothing" Natasha snapped "I am just sat here" Natasha spoke in an unpleasent tone of voice.

"Exactley, I want this bedding put away and then you need to go and get yourself dressed" Ronnie said in an equally unpleasent tone.

Natasha just took a deep breath, folded her arms in front of her and remained sat on the sofa ignoring Ronnie's demands.

Ronnie who was determind the girl was going to comply, handed James over to Jack and walked over to the defiant teen.

"Don't test me Natasha, you will be sorry if you do" Ronnie said stood with her hands on her hips and a cold expression on her face.

Natasha smiled slyly up at her older sister, "Why, what are you going to do, smack me" Natasha said in a mocking tone.

"Enough of the lip, Natasha" Jack warned from across the room, he was doing his best to not to interfere but Natasha was really testing his patience.

"Do as you are told" Ronnie said really starting to lose her temper, Natasha stood up and looked at her sister for a few moments, trying to work out what Ronnie would do, if she was pushed.

"you ignor me one time, go on, I dare you" Ronnie said in a threatening tone, that made Natasha realise that Ronnie wasn't bluffing, and maybe Ronnie wasn't someone who she should mess with.

Natasha silently turned around and picked up the bedding, and reluctantly went and put it away.

Once the bedding was put away, Natasha went and chose her clothes, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, she was angry with Ronnie and angry with herself, for allowing herself to bossed around.

When Natasha had finished getting her self ready, she slowley came out of the bathroom, walked over to the kitchen were Jack and Ronnie were eating toast.

"I am going out for a little while" Natasha said calmley, but not looking at either Jack or Ronnie.

"No no", Ronnie said shaking her head from side to side, "I think you have an apology to make first, to Abi, come and have some breakfast, then I'll take you over their"

"I am not hungry, and I am sure, I can find 'her' by my self" Natasha said thinking to herself their was no way she was apologizing.

"Ok, well you can change the baby's nappy, while me and Jack eat, and then we will go and find Abi, but don't you think, you'll be getting out of it" Ronnie said giving Natasha a confident smile.

Now this was a big leap of faith for Ronnie, she hardley new the teenager, and she never usually let anyone but Jack do things for the baby, but Ronnie secretly felt sorry for Natasha so decided to show her that she believed in her enough to put her trust into her. And Natasha didn't let Ronnie down, Ronnie secretly watched from a distance as Natasha took james dirty nappy off and gently cleaned him up, before putting him a clean nappy on, talikg to him sweetley all the time.

* * *

Lauren and Abi, were coming out of Max's house, Abi was still quiet and upset about the events of the day before, Abi had a white dressing, covering her wound.

"Abi, ring me if that little bitch starts, and I'll be striaght there," Lauren said feeling protective of her younger Sister, "I'll give her a whack she'll never forget"

Abi smiled and nodded has Lauren walked off into the square, Abi smile soon disappeared as she noticed Ronnie walking towards her with Natasha.

Abi, gulped as the pair of sisters appoached her.

"Are you ok now, sweetheart" Ronnie said sympathetically to Abi, Natasha didn't know why but she felt extremely jealous of Ronnie's affection towards Abi.

"Natasha owes you a big apology" Ronnie said rubbing Natasha on the back, and then giving her a firm shove forward, so she was face to face with Abi, "I just want to have a word with Max" Ronnie said starting to walk up the steps to the front door, "No funny business you" She said looking back towards Natasha.

The girls stood and stared for a moment, Abi felt very ill at ease with situation, her heart was pumping, she felt a little more at ease when Max came to the door and he and Ronnie stood chatting for a moment.

Abi's releif was short lived when Natasha all of a sudden spoke, "Well go on then"

"what" Abi said confused.

"Apologise" Natasha said staring striaght at Abi.

"But" Abi said amazed by the girls continued curel treatment of her.

"But what" Natsha said, "Interfering in other peoples business is very rude, and dogging people in, is a very ugly trait to have, I am waiting for my apology"

Abi stared back, and not wanting to anger the girl said "I'm sorry"

Natsaha noticed Ronnie walking back towards her "Umm, it will do for now"

As Ronnie reached the girls Abi faked a small smile, in Ronnie direction.

"Is everything alright girls" Ronnie asked.

"Yep aplology done and dusted" Natasha said smiling slyly in Abi's direction.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ronnie had just explained to Jack about the counselling sessions, Jack was confused and worried.

Glenda came rushing back into the flat, her hair was all ruffled and she had tears running down her cheeks,

"where's my suitcase" she said in a panic.

"Whats wrong now" Ronnie said jumping up, shocked the state Glenda was in.

"Shirley, she has just attacked me in the street" Glenda said breaking down, "she dragged me down the street" now Glenda had a sharp tongue in her mouth, but she was not a fighter, and receiving an hiding from shirley was a thought she couldn't bear.

"I have a friend, I can stay with, for a while" Glenda announced "I will have to force Mike to take Natasha back"

"Your going to send her back to that man" Ronnie said horrified at the thought.

"I have no choice, my friend, she never cared for Danny or Natasha" Glenda said, "Not since Natasha was seven and she squirted washing up liquid into her garden pond"

"Well, Natasha could stay here just until you have somewhere to take her." Ronnie said not looking at Jack thinking he wouldn't be pleased.

"Well, ok I'll send for her in a few weeks" Glenda said thinking how much easier sorting her life out, would be without Natasha in tow, already phoning for a taxi.

* * *

It was pouring of rain in Albert square, when the taxi up dew up outside, , Glenda walked over to Ronnie, "Whatever is wrong, whatever is eating you up, I'll be their for you, I am just at the end of a phone"

Ronnie looked away as Glenda left the flat.

Glenda was just putting her case in the boot of the taxi, when Natasha ran towartds her.

"Are we leaving Mum" Natasha said, thinking it would be nice to live alone with Glenda, Natasha knew that she wouldn't have to work to hard at getting her own way with her mother"

"I am going, you are staying here" Ronnie is going to look after you for a few weeks, just until I can get back on my feet" Glenda said not looking at Natasha.

"You said that, when you left me with my dad" Natasha said with a lump in her throat.

"I promise you, Natasha, I'll send for you in a cuple weeks" Glenda said climbing in the cab"

"If you leave me here, I'll tell them, I'll tell them about Jed" Natasha trying to stop her self from crying.

"Please yourself, They already hate me" Glenda pulled the taxi door shut and the car drove off.

Natsha was left there in the poring rain, for once she let her guard down and tear drops started to fall and mix with rain drops that where covering her cheeks.

"Natasha, come on inside love" Natasha turned around and saw Jack stood at the doorway, he gave Natasha a kind smile, and Natasha walked slowely towards the flat, trying to compose her self on her way.


	11. Fresh start

Natsha was left there in the poring rain, for once she let her guard down and tear drops started to fall and mix with rain drops that where covering her cheeks.

"Natasha, come on inside love" Natasha turned around and saw Jack stood at the doorway, he gave Natasha a kind smile, and Natasha walked slowely towards the flat, trying to compose her self on her way.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Eleven...**

Ronnie and Jack sat cuddled on the sofa watching tv, Natasha sat on the floor with her back leaned against the sofa, she was staring at the tv, but wasn't watching it, every now and then she looked down at her phone checking to see if Glenda had sent her a text, or left her a messange saying she was coming back for her,

Natasha desperately wanted Ronnie and Jack to go off to bed, so she could be alone, not because she was tired but because she wanted to let her emotions out, to cry, to try and make sence of her new and uncomfortable situation.

"Do you want s snack before you settle down for the night Natasha" Ronnie asked. Natasha shook her head to say no, she hadn't eaten all day, and she was already feeling unwell because of it, but she far to upset, to put anything in her mouth.

"An empty tummy will keep you awake, sweetie, how about I make you some toast"

"No" Natasha said bluntly "and if you keep talking to me, like I am a kid, you'll find out, that I am far from sweet"

Ronnie just shrugged off Natasha comment, She knew Natsha must be very upset, even if she wasn't opley saying it, Jack wasn't as thoughtful.

"Really" Jack said not liking Natasha's tone, towards his wife.

"Right" Ronnie said, "maybe we should call it a night, give Natasha some space"

"Lucky Natasha" Jack said sarcastically, getting up and walking into the bathroom,

"Why don't you go and find the bedding, and I'll make you some hot chocolate" Ronnie said very matter of factley to Natasha.

"I said, I don't want anything" Natasha snapped sick of Ronnie's bossy attitude.

"Well ok, but your not going to bed on a empty stomach, so you can have a lovely big spoon of tasty cod liver oil instead"

Natasha let out a little giggle "you haven't got any of that, no one as that in their cuboard.

Ronnie kept a serious face, "No, but the all night phramacy, will have" Natasha just blinked at the thought of Ronnie force feeding her the cod liver oil.

"Hot chocolate it is then" Ronnie said smiling.

"Umm" Natasha answered as she went to find the bedding. Natasha's heart sank as she put the bedding Glenda was using back into the cupboard, she wondered were her mum was spending the night.

Natasha made herself a bed on the sofa, Ronnie sat with her for few minutes making sure that she drunk some of the hot chocolate that she had made for her, this actually made Natasha feel a little better, it was nice to know that Ronnie cared a little for her, Natasha even managed a to say goodnight to Ronnie in a pleasent tone.

"When Jack came out of the bathroom, the lights in the livingroom were already out, and Natasha was already under the devet on the sofa.

"are you warm enough Natasha" Jack asked as he went to fetch himself a glass of water.

"yes" Natasha answered just wanting to be left alone. Jack walked over to the sofa,

"How about you stop giving Ronnie a hard time, enough of the cheek and attitude" Jack said in a serious voice, "she as really stuck her neck out for you"

"I know" Natasha said feeling a little awkward to be having this conversation with Jack, "I'll try and be nicer"

Jack nodded and went into the bedroom, Natasha pulled a face behinds his back, It wasn't that she thought he was wrong, its was just she thought he shouldn't be telling her what to do, Natasha checked her phone one last time, but nothing, Natasha's eyes filled with tears, she broke down, crying for her self and her mother where ever she was.

* * *

"your looking pleased with yourself" Abi said as she met Ben on the way to school.

"Yeah well, that evil old whore Glenda, has gone, she has left walford." Ben said beaming with the thought of glenda being gone from his father and brothers lives.

"Thats great" Abi said making the assumption that Natsaha would have left with Glenda.

Natsaha had cried into the early hours, eventually crying her self to sleep, and was still lazyng around the flat in her nightie after Jack had already left for work.

Ronnie came out of the bedroom, on her mobile phone, "Natasha, what was the name of your last school" Ronnie asked.

"Haywood oaks" Natsha said without thinking "why"

"Haywood oaks" Ronnie said, sitting on the arm of the sofa "That would be lovely, thankyou Mr Alcock"

"Right, go and put something on that isn't three sizes to big for you, we have an appointment at walford high, in an hour"

"What for" Natasha said looking up at her big sister.

"Why do you think" Ronnie said smiling.

"Ronnnnieeeee...I won't be here long, it will be a waist starting school" Natasha said moaning, not thrilled at the thought of going to school.

"Go and get dressed, please Natasha" Ronnie said smiling.

* * *

Later that morning, Ronnie and Natasha sat in the reception of Walford high, Natasha wore a pair of jeans with a gray hoody, which was at least the right size for her, not oversized, like the red one she usually wore.

"This looks like a right dump" Natasha moaned.

"Shut up moaning" Ronnie said, "and no back chat or attitude when we are in their, alright"

Mrs Branning and Miss George, Mr Alcock will see you now"

In side Alcocks office, After checking that all Natasha's details were correct, and giving Ronnie a uniform list. Mr Alcock sat foward and looked concearned towards Ronnie.

"Now we do a place for Natasha in year nine, and we are happy to offer it to her, But I wouldn't be being totally honest with you if I didn't voice my concerns"

"What concerns" Natasha suddenly piped up.

"Well, I have spoken to the head at Haywood Oaks school" Mr Alcock said, "and I understand that there have been some discipline issues, in fact you are suspended from that school at the moment"

"Its not my fault if the teachers are lame" Natasha said "Its up to them to keep order surely"

"Well I hardley think thats the point" Mr Alcock said "What ever happened at your last school, we expext a certain standered of behavior, and your conduct at your old school won't tolerated here"

Ronnie looked across at Natasha, Natsha just rolled her eyes.

"What kind of behavior are we talking about", Ronnie asked, wanting to know axactley what she had let her self into with Natasha.

Mr Alcock raised his eyesbrows "Discipline issues, misbehaving in class, backchatting teachers, also Truancy, Allegations of bullying, fighting that kind of thing"

"Ok, but your prepared to give Natasha a chance" Ronnie asked.

"yes" Mr Alcock nodded.

"Good" Ronnie said standing up "Natasha will be here bright and early tomorrow"

Once outside the school, Ronnie turned to Natasha, "This will be a fresh start Natasha, don't let yourself down"


	12. Crabby and Poxy

Once outside the school, Ronnie turned to Natasha, "This will be a fresh start Natasha, don't let yourself down"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twelve...**

Ronnie arranged to meet Roxy in the cafe, Ronnie was running late, and Roxy wasn't in a good mood, Roxy started pointing at her watch, when Ronnie wlked in the cafe, Ronnie just ignored her sister as she orded some food at the counter.

"I have been sat here half an hour, whats your excuse" Roxy snapped as Ronnie sat down at the table with her sister.

"I had to go and see the school about Natasha starting, it took longer then I thought," Ronnie said biting her lip.

"I thought she was only staying until mum, got settled," Roxy said. "when ever that will be"

"well thats the plan, but she still needs to go school, Rox"

"So when is the little ray of sunshine starting achool" Roxy asked.

"Well, tomorrow, But I just hope she keeps her self out of trouble, apparently she was a bit of a rascal at her old school"

"I can't say I'm supried" Roxy said shrugging her shoulders. "where is she, anyway"

"Oh, she's gone off to get some fresh air, I've given her money to buy her self some chips or something for her lunch" Ronnie said looking at Roxy "Rox you know you have that spare room now mum has gone"

"No, no way,Roxy said realising what Ronnie was hinting at. Mum stole my money, and I end up looking after her brat, I don't think so"

"She would just be sleeping up there, I would take care of everything else, its just, it as got to be better then her sleeping on our sofa"

"No, she's a soar faced little creep, I have seen what she did to Abi" Roxy said.

"Well ok, if you don't think you can handle her" Ronnie said trying to trap her sister. "I suppose she does need a firm hand"

"Its nothing to do with being able to handle her" Roxy said. I could be strict, if I needed to be"

"So bring her stuff up later, then should I" Ronnie said smiling at Roxy.

"I haven't said yes" Roxy said,

"Come on Rox, she can eat her meals and everything down with me and Jack, if she is any trouble I 'll sort her out, she'll just be sleeping at yours"

* * *

Abi was Walking past community cenre, drinking a can of coke, she was returning to school after her lunch break, she had just eaten chips with Jay, Abi was in a world of her own, touched about how nice Jay had been to her that she didn't notice Natasha walking towards her.

Natasha suddenly grabbed the Can of coke that Abi had out of her hand.

"Oi" Abi shouted" before looking up and realising who it was "I thought you had gone" Abi said thinking out loud "I mean, your mums gone"

Natasha shook her head, "Interefering again, Crabby" Natasha hated the fact that Abi had dare mention her mother.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is but..." Abi said trying to put an end to Natasha's bullying.

"Did I give you permission to speak" Natasha snapped.

Abi just looked at Natasha, her face was still sore and had a dressing on it from, from before and she didn't want a repeat performance.

Natasha looked at Abi, "Do you want your drink back?"

Abi just looked at Natasha,

"say, yes please" Natasha said in a patronizing voice.

"yes please," Abi said, just thinking it was bestter to go along with Natasha until she could get out of her way.

"Ok" Natasha said, but instead of handing the can back she lifted it to her mouth and spat in it.

Abi looked on confused and tried to walk on but Natasha blocked her path.

"now drink it" Natasha said in a demanding voice.

"No..." Abi said disgusted at what Natasha had just done.

"I SAID DRINK IT" Natasha shouted.

Abi could feel her face turning red and her eyed filling up with tears.

"you don't want to upset again, do you crabby" Natasha said forcing the can into Abi's hand, "do as your told"

Abi reluctantly put the can up to her mouth, closing her eyes, and holding her breath she took a little sip, but immediately spat the coke back out, coughing and spluttering at the thought of what she had just had in her mouth.

"yuck," Natasha said "you really are a disgusting loser aren't you"

Natasha shoved past Abi laughing, Abi just stayed their for a few seconds trying to compose her self.

* * *

When Natasha arrived back at the flat, Ronnie asked her to fetch what school clothes she already had, So Ronnie could check the uniform list.

"So its just the sweater, tie and pe kit, thats different."Ronnie said, "If you hadn't had that run in with Abi, maybe Tanya would have given you Lauren's old pe kit," Ronnie said trying to think of someone who might help her out with uniform.

"Whose Lauren?" Natasha asked.

"Abi's sister" Ronnie said, "I don't think Jayne will give Lucy's old one to us after what mum did"

"What dis mum do" Natasha asked, trying to get to the bottom off wat Glenda had left in such a hurry.

"Never mind" Ronnie said "Come on looks like were off to the shops"

* * *

When Ronnie and Natasha were on their way back from the high street, Natasha was pushing James buggy, and Ronnie was carrying Natasha's new school things, Ronnie noticed Abi sat a bench, in was half past two, so Ronnie new Abi hadn't finished school yet.

"Abi are you alright Sweetie" Ronnie said approaching Abi, Natasha just slyly smiled as she pushed the buggy up to Abi.

"Ronnie," Abi said suprised to see out and about with the baby. "I wasn't feeling well, after lunch, so..." Abi said trying to avoid Natasha stare.

"Hope it wasn't anything you ate" Natasha said sweetly"

"I better go home" Abi said.

"Seemed in a strange mood" Ronnie said as Abi made her way home.

"She's bunking off school, Its obvisous." Natasha said starting to push the buggy,

"No, I don't think so, Abi is a sweet girl" Ronnie said.

"spoilt brat, more like" Natasha said in a low voice, but Ronnie heard.

"Excuse me madam, we'll have none of that," Ronnie said in a firm voice, "and I hardley think you can judge anyones behaviour after what your old school, said about you"

Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"I don't you go thinking, you will be getting away with any naughtiness with me and Roxy, because you won't." Ronnie warned as the pair walked back.

"Why am I getting told off, its Abi thats been bunking off" Natasha moaned "Anyway, whats it got to do with Poxy?"

"Natasha" Ronnie said "Don't call Roxy, Poxy, anyway, thats were your room is going be"

"excuse me? Natasha said confused by Ronnie's statment.

"Your going to be sleeping up in Roxy's falt from tonight"

That could be interesting Natsha thought has she pushed the baby back to flat.


	13. School

"Natasha" Ronnie said "Don't call Roxy, Poxy, anyway, thats were your room is going be", " excuse me? Natasha said confused by Ronnie's statment."Your going to be sleeping up in Roxy's falt from tonight" That could be interesting Natsha thought has she pushed the baby back to flat.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirteen...**

Natsaha felt like she had come full circle, she was back in the bedroom she had spent her first night in walford in, the cot had been moved into Glenda's old room which was now Roxy's room, Natasha had asked for the cot to moved on a first day in the square, so in some strange and twisted way, Natasha felt like she had got her own way,

She had also received a text from Glenda saying she would be back for her in a cuple of weeks, Danny had also texted Natasha saying that Roixy's head was filled with candyfloss, but she should try not to wind Ronnie up, so in general Natasha was feeling settled and happy, she was still worried that all would go wrong, and she didn't want to be dumped back with her dad or even in care, so she was going to try and get her sisters to like her,

Natasha first night up in Roxy's flat went well, Natasha couldn't believe how easy it was to ease Roxy into a false sence of securitry.

The next morning Ronnie was suprised when she came up to make sure Natasha was up and ready for school, that Natasha was dressed smartley in her uniform, her hair was neat and everything in the upstairs flat was calm and peaceful.

Right are we ready Ronnie said, Natasha nodded and went to reach for her red hoody,

"No" Ronnie said looking at the teenager.

"No what" Natasha asked not realising Ronnie was talking about the hoody.

"Your not wearing that, its far to big for you, and gives off the wrong image"

"Well maybe thats the image I want to give off" Natasha said in a patronizing voice.

Ronnie shot a disgruntled look at Natasha.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, "Fine I'll wear a different coat."

* * *

Max and Abi were in their kitchen, Abi was picking at her breakfast. Max was worried about his daughter, he had a feeling she was still upset over Natasha stratching her,

"Jack said Natasha is starting at walford high today" Max said looking at Abi,

"So" Abi said not wanting anyone to know that she was still taunting her,

"Apparently her birthday isn't until December" Max said looking at Abi, who was looking fed up and not her usual happy self,

"So" Abi said not seeing the relevance

"Well if your still worried about her, don't be, She won't be in your year"

"I'm not worried" Abi said forcing a smile, thinking to herself, how shameful it was going to be, being bullied by someone in the year belowe you"

* * *

Jack and Ronnie dropped Natasha off at school and Abi and Ben were stood by the gates, when Jacks car pulled up.

"Whose that" Ben said when he saw Natasha climbing out of Jacks car.

"Oh Thats Natasha" Abi said turning and walking towards the school entrance,

"The Natasha, who did that to your face" Ben said looking back towards Natasha.

"Yeah" Abi said trying to hurry Ben inside before Natasha saw her.

"I saw her with Glenda the other day" Ben said.

"Yeah well, she is Glenda's daughter" Abi said.

Ben jumped as he felt someone ruffle his hair, he spun around to see Ronnie stood their with Natasha stood behind her, "you alright Ben" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah" Ben said then giving Natasha a quick glance.

"Ah Mrs Branning," Mr Alcock said walking up behind Ronnie, "you can leave Natasha with me, I will get her settled"

"Oh ok, Behave" Ronnie said raising her eyebrows in Natasha direction before leaving. As Natasha walked past Abi, following Mr Alcock she gave Abi an intimidating stare, which didn't go unnoticed by Ben.

* * *

Back in the car, Jack was patiently waiting for Ronnie to return,

"Everything alright" Jack aid as Ronnie got back into the car,

"Yeah I hope so" Ronnie said worrying About Natasha attitude letting her self down.

"Look Ronnie, I knew she is your sister, and you are loving having her around, and I am grateful, that for some reason, you have not been moping around so much, since she turned up... but you seem to be more interested in her, then you do our Baby"

Ronnie looked over at Jack, "That rubbish Jack"

"I just don't understand, James is your flesh and blood, your baby, and yet its that girl who snaps you out of it"

Ronnie was hurt, she was wondering if Jack was right was she more interested in her sister them in James, if it was true, she knew why, after all he wasn't James he was Tommy.

* * *

Alcock didn't send Natasha stiaght to class, he and the head of year nine as well as Natasha's form new form tuter were all waiting for her in the office, Alcock spouted on about how the school openly encourages second chances and how they were more then happy to have her in school, before giving her proper lecture on how she will be expected to behave at walford high, and how he and the rest of her teachers would be keeping a eye on her. before giving her, her time table and sending her off with her form tuter Mrs Wallace,

Natasha had no trouble, taking control of the girls in her class, even though she was new, most of the girls seemed to scared to stand up to her, the rest just stayed away from her, and she decided not to bother them, she hand picked a group of girls she decided were fit to be her friends, and the boys also seemed to split into two groups, half of the boys eyed her up and fancied her, and the rest of the boys decided she was well left alone.

Abi's day was also going well, She hadn't bumped into Natasha in the corridors in between lessions nor at morning break, As Abi happily went off for lunch, Ben said he had some business to attend to, now learning Natasha was Glenda's daughter, had given Ben an instantl dislike of her, and knowing what she done to Abi just added fuel to his fire,

Walford high school had a dirty old square walled pond, the top of the water wasa covered in green algae, their was smalll fountain in the middle of it, that no longer worked, the staff called it th water feature, All the kids called it the swomp, however this didn't stop them using the small wall that enclosed the water as a seat at break times, Ben walked around the playgrounds looking for Natasha, he was going to warn her to lay off Abi, And Natasha was stood near the pond talking to some girls she had befriended when Ben caught sight of her,

Ben took a deep breath, he was going to show this girl, she couldn't go around messing with his friends.

Ben walked up to Natasha "Can I have a word" Ben said in a gruff voice,

"Oh its you, and no I don't think so" Natasha said confidently, making the group of girls laugh, Most of the pupils at Walford high still looked on Ben as being a bit of a joke, And Roxy had told Natasha about Ben, and about what he had done to Jordan.

"Look, just lay off Abi" Ben said ignoring the giggleing girls.

Natasha looked Ben up and down "Why, are you going to bash my brains in, if I don't" Natasha smirked.

"No, I will tell Ronnie and Roxy" Ben said suley thinking, getting a hard time from her sisters would shut her mouth up.

Natasha mockingley gasped "Please don't, I am really scared" Then Natsha voice became more serious "they are only my sisters, they don't tell me what to do" Natasha bluffed.

So Ben decided to double bluff Natasha, "Ok, I'll take my worrys to Ronnie" he said turning around and beginning to walk away.

Natsaha face went serious just for a moment, she didn't want Ronnie laying down the law with her again, nor did she want to be sent back to her Dads "So why are you so bothered anyway, do you fancy Abi" Natasha said regaining Bens attention,

"No" She's mate" Ben bluntley answered turning around and looking at Natasha again.

"Umm... I know Crabby is a skank, but I thought even she would have had higher standeds then you, I mean, I know you look like Clark Kent, but your nobodys superman" Natasha said trying to belittle Ben even more, hoping that he would decide not to mess with her, and it did belittle him, all of the students who were sat around the pond begain to laugh or point gossiping.

"Look just leave Abi alone, alright, or you'll have me to answer to, just ask your mother, what she got when she messed with me" Ben said walking up close to Natasha.

"What do mean, What did you do to my Mother" Natasha said quetely looking at Ben.

Ben just stood their silently smirking at Natasha.

"I asked you a question 'freak'" NatAsha shouted giving Ben a hard shove,

"Leave it" Ben said pushing Natasha back, Natasha began to fall striaght backwards and as her legs hit the small brick wall of the pond, the top half of her body kept moving, Natasha screamed and their was a loud splash, as she landed in the pond backside first, for a split second the whole of Natasha's upper body went under the dirty and slimmey green water, everyone jumped up off the wall, staring at Natasha, who was struggleing to stand up, wet and dripping with cold dirty water.

A smile spread over Ben's face, but this was short lived, when he heard a familiar voice echo across the playground, "Ben Mitchell, What do you think you are doing" Ben turned around and saw Alcock marching towards the group of teenagers.


	14. Shirley

"Leave it" Ben said pushing Natasha back, Natasha began to fall striaght backwards and as her legs hit the small brick wall of the pond, the top half of her body kept moving, Natasha screamed and their was a loud splash, as she landed in the pond backside first, for a split second the whole of Natasha's upper body went under the dirty and slimmey green water, everyone jumped up off the wall, staring at Natasha, who was struggleing to stand up, wet and dripping with cold dirty water. A smile spread over Ben's face, but this was short lived, when he heard a familiar voice echo across the playground, "Ben Mitchell, What do you think you are doing" Ben turned around and saw Alcock marching towards the group of teenagers.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fourteen...**

Most of the teenagers walked away from the scene as Alcock appaoched Ben and Natasha, the girls who were helping Natasha out of the pond all pointed the blame in Bens direction.

Natasha was sent off to take a shawer and change into her pe kit, While Ben was frog marched to the heads office, Natasha was asked to join Alcock and Ben in the office afterwards. Natasha on one hand was angry that Ben had got the better of her, and she had been shown up in front of her new friends, but on the other hand she was trilled at Alcock had walked around the cornre just at the right time, and Natasha was going to make sure that Alcock woukd have no choice but punish Ben pay.

Ben stayed silent, almost as if he was stewing, which didn't impress Alcock at all.

"What have you got to say for yourself Mitchell" Alcock shouted as Ben stood silently staring back at his head teacher., "Natasha George is new to this school, its her first day, what must she be thinking,"

Ben just raised his eye brows, Alcock continued his lecture "You are in year ten, she is in year nine you should be setting a good example"

their was a knock on the door, and Natasha entered the room, dressed in just a t'shirt and shorts, and gym shoes and socks,

"Are you ok Natasha" Mr Alcock asked.

"No I am freezing, could you ring my sister to come and pick me up"

"No, you can go and get a sweater, from lost property if your cold" Mr Alcock said firmly, "but their is no reason why you can't spend the rest of the afternoon in school"

Natasha folded her arms. "I swallowed some of that thilthy water, I have no underwear on, and I feel ill, now please just ring my sister, if you don't I will make a complaint to the school governors"

"Mr Alcock was taken back by Natasha's demands. "I think maybe I should ring your sister" Alcock didn't want the matter to go to the governors.

"But first, are you going to give me your version of todays events" Alcock said looking across at the volatile teen.

"He just came up to me, and started slagging off my Mother, when I ignored him, he pushed me in that disgusting death trap, I could have drowned" Natasha said determeind to get Ben into as much trouble as possible.

"Mitchell is this what happened" Alcock asked wanting to give Ben a chance to reply, but Ben just stood their silent, not saying a word.

"Right Natasha, you go and wait in reception, I will try and try and contact your sister, Mitchell you wait in here why I contact your father"

Natasha smirked at Ben as she left the room.

Ronnie collected Natasha from school, and Phil fetched Ben, who had recieved a two day suspension. Ronnie was confused to why Ben would do such a thing to Natasha, however, she decided not to push the issue with either Natasha or Ben, she did moan at Natsha that she didn't think it was a very good start to school.

Natasha was walking alone in the square, she was wearing her red hoody with the hood up, she had decided that Abi must have put Ben upto having a go at her and she was furious, she was wondering around the square trying to get a glimps of Abi coming home from school, and at the same time trying to decide how she was going to punish her.

Shirly came out of her house and watched Natsha as she walked across the square,

Suddenly shirley ran into the direction of Natasha, she pulled her hardest and most scary face as she blocked Natasha's path, Natasha looked up at her hard thin and winkled face,

Shirley looked down at Natasha "you might think your clevor, you might also look upon yourself as being tough, but you ain't no match for me, girl"

"Thank god, I wouldn't want a face like that" Natasha snapped back, her heart was beating, and she was feeling a little intimidated but she wasn't going to show it"

"you lay off Abi and you lay off Ben, do you here" shirley said, putting her face right up to Natasha's face.

"Get lost" Natasha said pushing by, "I am not scared of an old hag like you, and Ben needs to watch it he as only just got out of nick, he must still be parole, what he did to me was assult"

Shirley suddenley saw red, she didn't want to see this kid getting Ben back into trouble, she raised her hand as if she was going slap Natasha's cheek.

"If you hit me, they will send you down, remember the law is on my side" Natasha said in very matter of fact way,

Shirley brought her hand down, "you stay away from Ben, alright, sweatheart" Shirley said in a sarcastic but intimidating voice.

Natasha pushed past shirley and although it was only three thirty, Natasha decided getting back at Abi could wait, she decided to go for the night.

* * *

Natasha sat eating her tea with Jack and Ronnie, Jack suddenly looked at Natasha.

"I hope we are not going to have phone calls from school everyday, Ronnie has a baby to look after"

"It was fine, Jack" Ronnie said instinctively sticking up for Natasha "Anyway it wasn't Natasha fault she ended up in the pond"

"Ummm" Jack mumbled looking over at Natasha.

"What did Ben do to mum" Natasha asked.

"Nothing sweetie" Ronnie said not knowing what Natasha was talking about.

"He said something, about what he did to mum" Natasha said looking at Ronnie "What did he do"

"Nothing as far as I know, now eat up, then you can go to Roxy's and do your homework, lets try and make a good impression tomorrow" Ronnie said getting up from the table.

Natasha went upstares, homework was the last thing on her list, instead she was going to quiz Roxy about Ben, Ronnie went into her bedroom and checked on James, she then opened a keepsake box, took danielles locket out and kissed it, she then took a photograph of Danielle out and stared at it for a while, In Danielles smiling face, she could see a glimpse of Natasha wide eyes staring back at her, she knew Natasha wasn't Danielle, but having her around almost made her feel close to Danielle, and in Ronnie's mind everything was becoming very blurred.


	15. Lies and lunch time woes

Ronnie went into her bedroom and checked on James, she then opened a keepsake box, took danielles locket out and kissed it, she then took a photograph of Danielle out and stared at it for a while, In Danielles smiling face, she could see a glimpse of Natasha wide eyes staring back at her, she knew Natasha wasn't Danielle, but having her around almost made her feel close to Danielle, and in Ronnie's mind everything was becoming very blurred.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fithteen...**

Amy had spent the night with Dot and Jim, So Roxy had used the opportunity as a parfect excuse to get waisted. At eight o'clock the next morning, Roxy was still in bed, Roxy rolled over, she pulled a painful expression, as her phone beebed, she picked it up and squinted her eyes to try and read the text, it was Ronnie making sure everyone was up and Natasha was getting ready for school, "Natasha" Roxy screamed from her bedroom,

"What" Natasha asked popping her head around the door,

"Get ready for school" Roxy demanded, she had been drowning her sorrows with vodca the night before, and had a trumping head.

"I am ready" Natasha sweetly said.

"Good good, thats all good" Roxy said tucking her head under the devet, not wanting anything to do with the outside world, for at least the next cuple of hours.

Natasha walked slowely over to Roxy bed, and sat beside her sister "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to get you anything, hair of the dog maybe" Natasha took a closer look at Roxy "you wouldn't think a wino like you would get a hangover"

Roxy opened her eyes wide, and quickly turned trying to grab hold of the girl, but Natasha jumped out of the way quickly "Go to school" Roxy hissed.

Natasha collected together her school stuff, and put on her red hoody and headed out of the flat. as she closed the flat door behind her Jack was stood at his door, giving Ronnie a kiss a goodbye, When Ronnie saw Natasha coming out of the flat above she almost instantly turned her attention towards Natasha. which didn't please Jack,

"I thought we had decided that you were not going to wear this thing" Ronnie said pointing towords Natasha's hoody "at least not to school"

"No you decided, and I haven't got any choice, my coat is in the wash" Natasha answered back.

"You have other coats, go put one of those on, please" Ronnie said trying to be firm, but not really wanting to be, so not quite managing it, and Natasha was starting to pick up on the fact that Ronnie seemed to be turning soft towards her.

"They are in the wash too, Ron, I have to take them over to the laundrette after school" Natasha giving Ronnie an almost sickly sweet smile.

Ronnie smiled back and nodded. Jack wasn't falling for the sweet teen act, and he was starting to take a strong dislike to Natasha.

Natasha stepped out of the front door first and Jack followed,

"getting to be a right little manipulator, arent you" Jack said as he closed the front door behind him, Natasha heard him but decided it would be in her her own best intrest not to answer.

Jack followed the girl out of the gate, "See anything of Abi, at school"

"No, I was only there half of day, so I didn't really get a chance" Natasha answered turning to look at Jack.

"Chance to do what?" Jack asked.

"to see her" Natasha answered realising that Jack might be trying to catch her out.

"Well its just, Max said Abi hasn't been herself for the last cuple of days, and I wondered if you could shed any light on the matter"

"And how would I be able, to do that, with my psychic powers maybe" Natasha sacastically answered Jack back.

"I don't know, you tell me Natasha" Jack said knowing from Natasha's reaction that their was something going on.

"Well, I'll try my best to see things from Abi Point of veiw" Natasha arrogently answered. "and if I manage to get my head that far up my own arse, I will tell you how she see's the world"

Jack watched as Natasha stropped off to school.

Natasha was furious with herself, she had let her guard slip, Jack was going to know she had it in for Abi now, and would most likely go and tell Ronnie, and she was most likely going to get an ear bending from Ronnie after school.

Natasha zipped up her red hooddy and put her hood up, doing this made her feel confident she was just going to have to get on wirh her day and not let her guard slip again.

* * *

Abi was pretty settled in her class, she had heard about Ben, Natasha and the pond, but because she hadn't bumped in to Natasha the say before she was confident that she wouldn't today, So when Abi's teacher asked her to run a arend to the heads office, she was was happy to ablige. Abi walked confidenley down the corridor and as she turned the corner she noticed someone familiar stood leaning on the corridor wall, it was Natasha, Abi knew the only reason Natasha would be stood outside class like that was because she must have been sent out of class. Abi knew she had to pass Natasha to get to the office, but as Natasha turned her head and looked at Abi, Abi's heart began to beat, and she gulped trying to decide what to do. Natasha stood up striaght and took a step into the middle of the corridor so Abi would have to directley pass her, Abi was almost ready to turnback, when a classroom door opened and Mrs Wallace, Natasha's form tutor stepped out,

"Right young lady" Mrs Wallace bellowed, making Natasha spin around and look at her teacher, Abi took her chance and started to hurry up the coridor, If Abi found Natasha intimidating, Mrs Wallace was twice as bed, no one dare misbehave in her class.

"You have had your Ten minute time out, don't you dare behave like that in my class again, do I make myself clear" Mrs wallace's voice thundered down the corridors of walford high, even Natasha seemed to wince.

"Yes miss" Natasha sulkly answered as Abi rushed by,

Abi felt relieved that she had got out of a confrontation with Natasha, and almost pleased that Natasha had got a telling off from one of Walford highs hardest teachers.

The fact that Abi had just wintnessed, Mrs Wallace get the better of her made Natasha even more determind to show Abi who was in charge, but with Jack on to her, she knew she was going to have to be very subtle.

* * *

Ronnie went upstaires, to Roxy's flat, she thought it unfair that Natasha should have to do the laurdry after school, and was going to offer to take Natasha's dirty clothes to the laundrette, leaving Natasha free to do as she pleased after school. Roxy was just about up and was drinking a cup of coffee when Ronnie entered the flat.

"I thought, I would take Natasha's dirty school clothes over the laundrette" Ronnie said looking around for the laundry bag.

"What dirty school clothes" Roxy irratabilly said as she still had a bad head.

"From when she fell in the school pond" Ronnie said thinking Roxy had forgotton about the events the day before.

"I took them to laurdrette, when she came home yeaterday" Roxy snapped, "you don't honestly think I was going to have disgusting smell under my nose, all night do you"

"She told me, she didn't have a clean coat" Ronnie said "She said all she had was that horrible red hoody, why would she lie"

"because shes is a right little madam" Roxy scoffed "she thinks she as me fooled, but I am on to her"

* * *

Lunch time came and Natasha sat with her new group pf friends in the dining all, Natasha noticed Abi come into the dining hall, and join the que, she watched from afar as Abi picked a pasta dish and a bowl of rise pudding, and begain to walk over to the tables to chose a place to sit, When Abi put her tray down on a table and pulled her chair out to sit on it, Natasha quckly moved behind Abi and moved her chair to the side, as Abi began to sit down she noticed the chair wasn't their but it was to late, Abi began to fall backwards, as she reached and grabbed hold of the table to try and break her fall, she also caught hold of her dinner tray, as Abi landed on the floor her tray containing tomato pasta sauce and rice pudding landed on top of her, food spilled all over her uniform and on to the floor, everyone in the dining hall started to laugh,

A group of Pupils surrounded around looking down at Abi, laughing. Abi felt extremely stupid and embarrest, When she looked up she suddenly noticed Natasha, looking down at her.

"Bad choice of food, "Natasha said walking away.

* * *

As Natasha was appoaching home after school, she noticed Ronnie coming out of the front door pushing James in the buggy,

"Hi Ron, Natasha said sweetley smiling.

"So off to do your laurndry, now are you" Ronnie asked.

"What..." Natasha answered before realising what she said in the morning "yes yes, I take it over in a minute"

Ronnie suddenly found her ice queen pasona "So Roxy didn't do the laurdry yesterday then"

Natasha paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

I don't appreciaate being lied to, just because, you wanted your own way" Ronnie snapped pointing her finger at Natasha.

After a long day at school, Natasha was fed up of being ordered about, "Oh for goodsake, I lied so what, it was only so I could chose which coat I wore, it not as if I committed a crime, haven't you ever lied about anything, to get what you wanted?"

Natasha stormed off inside, Ronnie stood there looking down at James, yes she told one massive lie to get what she wanted.


	16. Glenda

After a long day at school, Natasha was fed up of being ordered about, "Oh for goodsake, I lied so what, it was only so I could chose which coat I wore, it not as if I committed a crime, haven't you ever lied about anything, to get what you wanted?"

Natasha stormed off inside, Ronnie stood there looking down at James, yes she told one massive lie to get what she wanted.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixteen...**

The next Morning Abi sat alone in her bedroom, slowly she took the dressing off of her cheek, she stared at her self in the mirror, new skin was growing over her wounds and the bruising was faded, but their were still three faint scratches across her cheek,

Abi considered for a minute, telling her Dad, or Jack or even Ronnie what Natasha was doing, or maybe going to see Mr Alcock or ever better Mrs Wallace and telling one of them about Natasha, Natasha would surely get into big trouble both at home and in school, but the thought of facing up to Natasha afterwards was an unbearable thought for Abi, She thought about fronting her out, like Lauren would do, but the thought of standing up to Natasha also sent shivers down Abi's spine, Abi sat down on her bed, put her head in her hands and began to cry, she felt worthless, she felt like their was no one she could tell, or no where she could turn without making things worse, she felt like a coward.

* * *

As Natsha reached the school gates, her mobile phone started to ring,

"Where are you" Natsha answered, "Yeah, I know where that is, well I will have to go to registration first, and then I'll see if I can sneak out, no my form tutor is a right battle axe, I said I 'll try my best" Natasha switched off her phone and walked in the school gate's.

Natasha was walking along walford high street, she stopped outside a cafe took a deep breath and walked inside, Natasha paused as she noticed Glenda sat at a table, she felt relieved to see her mum but at the same time she felt angry that Glenda had left her alone, with people she didn't know. Glenda looked up and noticed Natasha standing watching her, Glenda hushered her daughter over in an impatient manner.

Natasha joined her mother at the table, sat across from her mother, Glenda looked at Natasha "you look smart, in school uniform" Natsha remained silent.

"So are Ronnie and Roxy alright and the babie's" Glenda asked with a concearned expression on her face, Natasha felt a thump of jealousy hit her in the chest, her mother had made her bunk of lessons and wasn't even bothered to find out how she was, she was just concearned with her precious Ronnie and Roxy, Natasha just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her mum,

"Whats this about mum" I got someone to cover for me at school, but I'll have to get back for my next lesson"

"Whats happened to you, getting into trouble has never worried you before, I lost count of the number of wooden spoons I snapped trying to keep you and Daniel in oder" Glenda hissed rolling her eyes.

Natasha turned her face away, has painful memories from her early childhood flooded her mind, being smacked by Glenda with a wooden spoon was the norm, Danny who was eight years older than Natasha was also subjected to the same treatment, but he was bigger and stronger and he used to try and make sure that it was Natasha who always got into trouble.

"Not that it did either of you any good, you both still mocked me" Glenda said looking at Natasha, Glenda almost whimpered with shame, when she saw the expression on Natasha face. "The reason, I wanted to meet with you, is because, I need your help"

"Not because you wanted to see me then" Natasha snapped out of fustration but at the same time feeling as if she was putting herself in a vulnerable posistion.

"Well of cause I wanted to see you darling" realising she was totally saying all the wrong things "and your such a clevor girl"

"Cut the crap mother, What is it you want" Natasha looked at her mother with hard eyes.

"There's a man in walford, his names Phil Mitchell, you might have met him" Natsha nodded as Glenda continued "Well he set me up, I can't show my face in Albert square at the moment, but you are their in the middle of things Natasha" GlendA said grabbing old of Natasha's hand.

"How did he set you up" Natasha asked.

"Well, lets say me and him had a special freindship" Glenda said looking down slightley embarrest.

"You slept with Phil Mitchell, yuck, for godsake he is a minga" Natasha said amazed at her mothers lack of self respect.

"Yes well, when the came out, he set me up, planted some money that belonged to Roxy in my room" Glenda said feeling angry at being set up by Phil.

"So, what do you want me to do" Natsaha said pulling a confused face.

"I want you, to find proof, then show your proof to Roxy, so I can come back to my girls"

"I thought we were going to get a place of our own" Natasha said feeling jealous of her mother obsession with Ronnie and Roxy.

"We already have a home, in walford, we will have everything we need their" Glenda smiled at Natasha "Will you try for me"

Natasha reluctenly nodded "I had better get back" Natasha said standing up.

"One more thing" Glenda said "look after Ronnie for me, she isn't her self at the moment"

As Natasha left the cafe, Glenda was aware that Phil was dangerous man, her mind filled with worrys that she might have just put Natasha in terrible danger, but Natasha was Glenda's only chance and surely even Phil wouldn't harm young girl.

Natasha walked back to school as fast as she could, she was wondering how on earth she was going to get the truth out of a big lump like Phil Mitchell, their was always his son, Natasha was sure she could outwit him, Ronnie also flashed across Natasha's mind, Ronnie was supposed to be looking after her, how could she possibly look after Ronnie, she liked her eldest sister, but she had to admit their was something odd about her.

* * *

Natasha got away with bunking off her lession, and at the end of the day Natasha mind was still filled with worrys about what Glenda had asked her to do, when she reached Albert square she noticed Abi talking with Ben, Ben was still suspended from school, Natasha walked up to the pair, hoping to spread a little misery.

Abi Bumped into Abi on the way home from school.

"When are back at school" Abi asked.

"Tomorrow" Ben said "Natasha hasn't been near you has she" Ben asked concearned for his friend.

"No no I haven't seen her today, was your dad hard on you" Abi asked.

"No he was cool" Ben smiled.

"Confirring with your superman Crabby" Natasha hissed as she reached the pair, Abi just looked at Ben and they both ignored Natasha.

"So enjoyning having a cuple of days off, Hope you didn't get into to much trouble with that gorilla of a Dad of yours" Natasha said turning her attention towards Ben.

"No I didn't get into any trouble actually" Ben snapped back.

"I can't understand what my Mother ever saw in your dad" Natasha hissed, Ben stared striaght at Natasha realising she knew about Glenda and Phils affair.

"Boo" A voice came from behind Natasha, Natasha turned around and saw Shirley stood behind her,

"Is everything alright" Shirley said looking at Ben and then staring at Natasha.

"How did you escape, I mean who let you out of your cage" Natasha said turning her nose up at shirley and starting to walk away.

Ben began to walk in the direction off Natasha.

"Leave it Ben, she'll get whats coming to her, you mark my words" Shirley said grabbing hold of her stepsons arm.


	17. Prick with ears

"How did you escape, I mean who let you out of your cage" Natasha said turning her nose up at shirley and starting to walk away. Ben began to walk in the direction off Natasha. "Leave it Ben, she'll get whats coming to her, you mark my words" Shirley said grabbing hold of her stepsons arm.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Seventeen...**

Natasha let herself in to the flats, dumped her school things, upstairs and then went down staires, to see if she could get anything out of Ronnie about Phil Mitchell, Natasha knocked on the door and Jack answered, he looked at Natsha for a few moments before opening the door to allow Natasha in but didn't hide his feelings of displeasure at doing so,

"Where's Ronnie" Natasha asked slightly bowing her head so she didn't have to make eye contact with Jack.

"I'm here" Ronnie said coming out of the bedroom holding James, Ronnie handed James over to Natasha and ruffled Natasha's hair. "have you had a good day"

Natasha smiled and nodded to her sister, "Hey Jamie, have you been good today" Natasha said cuddling the baby,

"Its James" Jack said taking the baby out of Natasha arms.

"And what about you, Natasha" Jack said "Have you been good today" Natasha turned to look at Jack, wondering if he knew somthing she didn't want him to know, about Abi or bunking off her lesson.

**"**Of cause she has, Jack" Ronnie said turning around and shooting a disapproving look, Jacks way, she then sat on the sofa and patted it for Natasha to sit next her her, which she did. Jack looked at Ronnie and Natasha sat together, wondering why Ronnie was so besotted with troublesome teen.

"Ronnie, you know Bens Dad, the big ugly bold gezza" Natasha asked.

Ronnie smiled towards Jack. "Do you mean Phil"

"I think so" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders pretending to be unaware of the situration but knowing very well who Phil was.

Jack sat down on the sofa at the other side of Ronnie "He looks a bit like a giant baby with whiskers" Jack said.

"I think he looks more like a prick with ears" Natasah said, which even made Jack laugh.

Ronnie quicky but lightly slapped Natasha on her leg.

"hey, I was only trying to discribe him, so you know who I meant" Natasha said rubbing her leg.

"Your not to old, to have your mouth washed out, watch what you say" Ronnie said nudging Jack "And you can stop laughing as well, Jack"

"Well, is he married to that old hag" Natasha continued,

"He will be in a few weeks" Jack said.

"Jack, don't encourage her" Ronnie said "Her names Shirley"

"Umm" Natasha said "So is the reason she doesn't like mum because Phil fancy's Mum"

"Does Phil Fancy mum?" Ronnie said not wanting to discuss the events of the last few weeks with Natasha.

"It would seem that way, Natasha said standing up, "see you guys later"

"Where are you going" Ronnie asked,

"Roxy said something about some new cool hair dyes over at the salon" Natasha said heading for the door.

"No no no... "Ronnie shouted jumping up off of the sofa. "School won't allow you to have you hair dyed"

"I wasn't planning on asking them anyway, Natasha said shrugging her shoulders.

"Natasha, Ronnie as said no" Jack said in a serious voice, with a serious expression on his face.

"calm down, I am only looking" Natasha said, realising that their was no point even discussing the matter, with either Ronnie or Jack.

"Well do you want a snack before you go out, There is some Chocolate in the fridge, do you want to take a bar with you" Ronnie said not really wanting Natasha to go out.

"No, I don't eat chocolate, it makes you fat, I could take some over to the salon for Tanya, if you want," Natasha said heading for the door,

Ronnie pulled a confused face "Why Tanya"

"Well its to late for her to worry isn't it." Natasha said as she quickly headed out of the flat.

* * *

Abi was sat in the waiting area of the salon, waiting for Tanya to finish, Natasha looked striaght at Abi when she walked in, Abi put her head down.

Natasha soon noticed Tanya behind the counter, and thought better of doing anything to obvious to wind Abi up.

"Alright Abi" Natasha said as she walked up to the counter, Abi just lokked up at Natsha and then looked down again, Tanya looked at Natasha for a moment, who dressed in her smart school uniform looked as if butter wouldn't melt.

"How can I help you" Tanya said still looking coldley at Natasha.

"Is Roxy about" Natasha asked sweetly.

"She should be here any minute now" Tanya bluntley answered.

Natasha went and sat next to Abi. Abi sank into her chair a little, as the girls sat their side by side, Natasha had her head turned towards Abi the whole time, staring at her, this made Abi feel very uneasy, eventually Abi turned her head to look at Natasha, Natasha slyly smiled, which creeped Abi out even more, after a while Tanya left the room for a moment,

Natasha poked Abi's cheek with her finger, "Your cheek is getting better, for now" Abi gulped,

Roxy entered the salon, "Everything alright" Roxy said noticing the tension between the girls.

"Yeah, can go and dye my hair now please Rox" Natasha said standing up and walking over to Roxy.

"Well did you ask Ronnie" Roxy said unsure of what to do.

"Yes" Natasha said.

"And, what did she say" Roxy asked.

"She said it was fine" Natasha answered,

"Did I Really" A familiar voice shrieked from behind them, Both Natasha and Roxy turned around to see Ronnie stood their with her arms folded "I made it very clear to you, that you were not to have your hair dyed"

"I haven't had it dyed" Natasha said holding up a strand of hair.

"No but you were about to, its a good job I came over"

"Well, Roxy said I could have it done" Natsha said trying to shift the blame,

"I said with Ronnies persmission, thank you very much" Roxy said burtting in.

Ronnie looked towards Natasha "Right if you insist on behaving like a spoilt little brat, you'll be treated like one, home, dinner, homework, shawer and Bed in that order, now move it" Ronnie voice was a mixture of disapointment and anger.

Natasha folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Spoilt brat, yeah right, chance would have been a fine thing"

Tanya and Abi both smiled at each other, as Ronnie pushed Natasha out of the salon and across the square, telling her off all the way home.


	18. The scratch

Ronnie looked towards Natasha "Right if you insist on behaving like a spoilt little brat, you'll be treated like one, home, dinner, homework, shawer and Bed in that order, now move it" Ronnie voice was a mixture of disapointment and anger. Natasha folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Spoilt brat, yeah right, chance would have been a fine thing". Tanya and Abi both smiled at each other, as Ronnie pushed Natasha out of the salon and across the square, telling her off all the way home.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Eighteen...**

"I haven't done anything" Natasha demanded, as Ronnie pushed her into the flat.

"Thats not the point Natasha, I have to know I can trust you, and you have just betrayed that trust" Ronnie calmly said.

"Can you keep it down, James is asleep in their" Jack said coming out of the bedroom "What as she done now" Jack said looking towards Natasha.

"And you can mind your own business" Natasha hissed. "your always picking on me"

"You had better calm yourself down" Ronnie said pointing her finger at Natasha "or the only time you will be seeing the outside of this flat, is when you leave for school in the morning and when you return in the afternoons, am I making my self clear"

"This is total shit, I did nothing wrong, I am sick of being told what to do by you and your dim wittered sister" Natasha screamed heading for the door,

"Natasha" Ronnie said tying to grab her younger sister by the arm.

but Natsha pulled back "Just Piss-off and leave me alone" Natasha opened the door and slammed the it behind her.

"Natasha you get back here" Ronnie shouted also heading for the door, Jack grabbed Ronnie's arm,

"Let her go and calm herself down" Jack said "you'll make things ten times worse if you catch up with her now"

"Then what" Ronnie said taking deep breaths. "What if she doesn't come back"

"She's having a tantrum, Ronnie thats all, When you are both calm, you give her a consequence for talking to you like that, if you try now, she'll just end up exploding again" Jack said rubbing Ronnie's shoulders.

* * *

Natasha quickly walked across the square, even though she was filled with anger, part off her wanted Ronnie to follow her, to make things all right again, she was feeling awfully angry with almost everyone she knew, she had been left here to be bossed around by two sisters she didn't know, her dad only cared about his girlfriend and baby, She didn't even have her cat to show affection too. her mother only seemed to care about Ronnie and Roxy, or what she could get Natasha to do for her. She had always felt unloved by Glenda, Glenda used to take every opportunity to brag to Danny and Natasha about how perfect her eldest two daughters had been before she left them, and of cause what rotten children she and danny were.

Natasha sat in garden for about half an hour, when Ronnie didn't come and look for her, Natasha began to wonder if she was going to be welcome back with her sisters again.

Natasha watched Abi and Tanya coming home from the salon, giggling and chatting Natasha's heart filled with resentment and pain. her big blue eyes filled with tears, and she took a few sobs before wiping her eyes and trying desperately to stop crying, she began to look around on the floor for anything to divert the emotional pain she was feeling. She noticed a piece of broken glass on the floor, she went and picked it up.

Natasha took a deep breath as she rolled up her sleeve, after wiping her eyes again she began to frown as she scatched the piece of glass down her arm from the fold of her elbow to just above her wrist. she took another deep breath and looked at the long red deep scratch, her frown turned into an almost relieved look as she inspected her self inflicted wound,

* * *

In the flat Ronnie felt a shiver down her spine, she looked towards the smiling photo of Danielle she had, she had let one broken hearted daughter, run out into the cold, the world is a dangerous place Ronnie thought to herself as she got up and Ran out of the flat.

"Danielle, Danielle" Ronnie quietly whimpered as she stood at the front gate of her house, and looked arounf for any sight of the young blond girl.

* * *

Natasha walked into the minute mart, she watched as Patrick laughed and joked with Christian at the Till, Natasha walked over to the alcohol shelf keeping an eye on Patrick all the time, making sure he wasn't watching her. Natsha picked up the first bottle of alcohol she could lay her hands on, she qickley shoved it under her jacket, as she began to walk away she noticed Patrick glance at her, so she paused to look at the magazines for a moment, she had no money but needed an reason to be in the shop. after a few seconds she slipped unnoticed out of the shop.

As Natasha walked away from the Shop she heard a voice shout out "Danielle" Natasha realised it was Ronnie and asumed Ronnie was saying something about Daniel.

Natasha could see her sister was in a bit of a state. "What about Danny" Natasha asked as Ronnie ran up to her.

Natasha mentioning Danny, made Ronnie realise it was Natasha and not Danielle she had been looking for, Ronnie put her arms around Natasha "I have been so worried" as Natasha went to return the hug the bottle fell from inside her jacket and smashed on the floor, by the sisters feet.

"Whats that" Ronnie said looking at Natasha "Did patrick sell you that"

Natasha looked into Ronnie's eyes and shook her head "Did you steal it" Ronnie asked as Natasha eyes filled with tears once more.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Natasha lower arm to march her home, but when Natasha whinced with pain, Ronnie pulled up Natasha jacket sleeve and noticed her school blouse had blood on it, when she pulled the blouse sleeve up Ronnie was shocked to see the sore stratch.

"How did that happen" Ronnie said looking at Natasha.

"I, I did it at school in Pe, it was an accident" Natasha said trying to stop her self from crying.

"Ok lets go home and sort it out, shell we" Ronnie said this time taking hold of Natasha hand and giving it quick sqeeze "You understand we need to have a serious talk, don't you"

Natasha nodded, deciding she was going to take whatever was coming to her, as long as she could stay with Ronnie.


	19. Sorry

"How did that happen" Ronnie said looking at Natasha.

"I, I did it at school in Pe, it was an accident" Natasha said trying to stop her self from crying. "Ok lets go home and sort it out, shell we" Ronnie said this time taking hold of Natasha hand and giving it quick sqeeze "You understand we need to have a serious talk, don't you" Natasha nodded, deciding she was going to take whatever was coming to her, as long as she could stay with Ronnie.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Nineteen...**

Jack watched on as Ronnie gently started to clean up Natasha's scratch, Natasha tried to take the cotton wool and dressing off of Ronnie, to clean it up herself. but Ronnie moved Natasha's hand out of the way,

"I'll do it sweetie" Ronnie said giving Natasha a reassuring smile. "Its a nasty gash, how did you do it?"

"I fell in PE, I... I mean their was something sharp on the floor, I scratched it when I fell" Jack noticed Natasha struggling to explain the red bleeding scratch on her arm.

"It looks pretty fresh to me" Jack said.

Natasha ignored Jacks comment "Its worse than the scratches I gave to Abi, isn't it" Natasha said all of a sudden bucking up.

"Thats a strange thing to say" Jack said guessing that Natasha had self harmed but not directly suggesting it.

Ronnie had to join two dressings together to cover the scratch.

"Can I go upstairs now" Natasha asked wanting to escape Jack suspicious mind.

"No, we are going to have dinner, and then me and you will be going upstairs to have a chat" Ronnie spoke in a firm tone, and Natasha knew the events of earlier that evening were far from forgotton, and she wasn't going to be getting away with any of it.

"Well, I might as well go and plate up" Jack said "hope you both like burnt chops" as Jack walked into the kitchen. Natasha looked at Ronnie.

"Don't tell Jack" Natasha whispered

"What about" Ronnie said looking at Natasha.

Natasha took a deep breath "about the booze from the shop"

Ronnie pulled Natasha close and kissed her forehead "Ok, It'll be our secret, but me and you really do need to have a proper talk"

Natasha nodded, with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry" Ronnie said smiling "go and wash your hands and face, before we eat".

After dinner, Ronnie told Natasha to go to upstairs, take a shawer and start her homework, "I'll up at nine O'clock ok, so you an hour" Ronnie said.

After Natsatha had left ther flat, Ronnie and Jack sat on the sofa together.

"She managed to calm herself down then, why she was out" Jack said.

Ronnie just sighed. "I am going to have to discipline her, in some way, I just don't want her to kick off again"

"Well it looks like she might have already punished herself, with that big scratch on her arm"

"What are you saying, Jack"

"Ronnie that scatch was fresh, their was no way she did it hours ago at school" Jack said.

"Well maybe she is being bullied" Ronnie said "maybe thats why she had that outburst earlier"

"And maybe when she gets stressed, she self harms" Jack said.

"I don't think so Jack" Ronnie said not wanting to believe, that Natasha would be so troubled to do such a thing.

"Well think about what she said about her scratch being worse then Abi's, didn't you find that a bit strange" Jack said "it as if she was tring to justify her self"

Ronnie sighed "She was probully just looking for sympathy or attention"

"yeah, well I think you should talk to the school, they are set up to cope with..." Jack paused.

"Cope with what Jack" Ronnie snapped getting up off of the sofa,

"Cope with children like Natasha" Jack said finishing his centance.

"Well maybe Natasha was right, maybe you are always picking on her" Ronnie said walking into the bedroom to check on James.

* * *

Natasha was in her bedroom in Roxy's flat, The bedroom didn't feel much like home, with colours she didn't choose or even like, Natasha had taken a shawer and was dressed in her nightie, she was layed across her bed, she had her school books out and had made a good start on her Maths homework.

Ronnie knocked on the door and walked in, Natasha looked up and then looked striaght down at her books, Ronnie moved over to Natasha and sat on her bed, "have you nearly finished with that" Ronnie asked.

"I still have three problems" Natasha said not taking her eyes off of the book so she didn't have to look up at Ronnie.

"Can you sit up and face me please Natasha" Ronnie said while closing Natasha maths work book.

"right you can finish your homework over breakfast" Ronnie said.

"I would rather finish it now" Natasha said sitting up and facing Ronnie.

"No, go and put them away, right now" Ronnie said firmly,

Natasha sighed while getting up off of the bed and collecting her school stuff together and put them in her bag, while she was doing this Ronnie quickly glanced at Natasha's bare arms and legs for any evidance of self harming, but other then the dressing Ronnie had put on earlier that evening Natasha had no marks or scatches so Ronnie quickly shrugged off Jacks acusacion that Natasha had harmed herself.

"Right come and sit here" Ronnie said patting the bed, Natasha sat facing Ronnie knowing she going to have to answer some awkard questions.

"Ok, where shall we start" Ronnie said looking at this girl sat in front of her, she hardley knew her but in some ways desperately needed. "The hair dye, I made it very clear to you that you couldn't have your hair dyed, but you still tried to con Roxy into doing it".

"Its my hair" Natasha said quietly, almost instantly regreting her words.

"I know, and maybe I was being a bit over protective about that, but I said no, and you told Rox I was fine about it" Ronnie said "You can't go around playing me and Roxy off against each other, If either one of us says no to something then its no, is that clear"

Natasha had started to like the fact that Ronnie was a little over protective she didn't want to be forced to leave so she nodded her head "I'm sorry Ronnie"

"Ok" Ronnie said rubbing Natasha's arm "Now, having a hissy fit, swearing, stomping off and slaming doors" I don't want Jame's first word to be a swear word and I am sure Roxy doesn't want Amy to go around swearing either"

Natasha sighed and looked down.

Ronnie's voice became very serious "Also the manner you spoke to me and Jack, I don't want you to ever take that tone with either of us again, is that undwerstood"

"I was just a little angry" Natasha said trying to defend her self.

"I know sweety" Ronnie said calming down again "but you were way out of line this afternoon, You have got to learn were your boundies are"

"Now, are you going to tell me why you stole that alcohol" Ronnie said looking serious at Natasha "Have you done it before?"

"No" Natasha said shaking her head, knowing that this was biggy, if Ronnie was going to thow her out, this would be why "I won't ever do it again either, I promise"

"Your not old enough to drink, and you can't go around shop lifting, I want to be able to trust you, but after tonight, you have a lot of bridge building to do"

Ronnie could see that her words had hurt Natasha, and wondered if she was being to hard.

"Look Natasha, I know this is a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, but drinking because things are not going well doesn't help" Ronnie said rubbing Natasha cheek "If you promise not to do it again, I'll promise not to mention it again, ok, thats fair isn't it"

"Ok I promise" Natasha said reaching forward and giving Ronnie a tight hug,

"And I also think its fair for you to grounded for a cuple of days" Ronnie firmly said.

"But Ronnie" Natasha whinged.

"No arguments, you have got off lightley, now into bed, you have had a tough day"

For the first time in her life Natasha felt remorse as she went to bed that night, Her Dad would have screamed at her until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't have made any difference to Natasha. But Ronnie was different she made Natasha fweel cared for.


	20. Mobile Phone

For the first time in her life Natasha felt remorse as she went to bed that night, Her Dad would have screamed at her until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't have made any difference to Natasha. But Ronnie was different she made Natasha feel cared for.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twenty...**

The next few days went by fairly slowly and uneventfully for Natasha, She did as Ronnie asked and came straight home after school and stayed in without making a fuss, Ronnie felt like she had made real progress with Natasha and as the weekend came, Natasha regained her freedom, as the restrictions of being grounded were lifted. although Roxy had other ideas for Natasha's freetime.

At nine oclock on Saturday morning Natasha was still in bed, she was awake, she was using her mobile phone, she and Glenda had been texting each other.

she had been texting Glenda about Phil, and Glenda had revealed that she reported Ben for pushing her down the stairs but had later retracted her statment after phil had threatened her.

"Natasha get your lazy backside out of bed" Roxy screamed from across the landing.

"I am busy" Natasha shouted back.

Roxy marched across the landing, Natasha felt a sence of irriation, she quickly dleted Glenda's texts has she heard her sisters footsteps coming closer towards her bedroom.

"your not staying in bed all morning" Roxy said storming into Natasha's bedroom. "come on up"

"Roxy, I understand its difficult for you, I mean I am aware you were away the day God handed out brains, but I thought you could at least understand english, I AM BUSY" Natasha screamed.

"Get up now" Roxy said standing their looking down at the irritating teenager, but Roxy was trying to prove to herself that she could be the adult.

"What part of, I am busy don't you understand" Natasha said in a patronising voice.

"What part of, I am about to kick your bum out of that bed don't you understand" Roxy said in a equally patronizing voice. "In fact I'll take that" Roxy said gabbing Natasha's phone out of her hand.

"Give that back its mine" Natasha said jumping off her bed.

"You'll get it back, when you have been a good girl and gone done the laundry" Roxy mocked.

"Roxy, give it back" Natasha said trying to snatch the phone back.

"Ronnie's not the only one who can hand out the punishments" Roxy said "now go and get ready, then over to the laurndrette"

"I want my phone" Natasha said staring at Roxy with eyes that were not filled with love.

"you start and I'll ring Ronnie" Roxy said not sure if she could handle Natasha if she totally lost it.

Natasha grabbed hold of Roxy's arm trying to make her free the phone, but Roxy wasn't giving up.

"_RONNIE_" Roxy shouted hoping Ronnie would here her from downstairs.

Natasha not wanting to get into trouble with Ronnie again, stormed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"About twenty minutes later, Natasha emerged dressed "Right were is the laurndry" She snapped.

"Over there, are you sure you know how to use the machine's" Roxy mocked.

"I think I'll manage" Natasha said giving Roxy a sly smile. "Money, its not free"

Roxy handed Natasha the money for the laundette "And you can take with you as well" Roxy said pointing to Amy,

"your kidding" Natasha said "I haven't got eyes in the back of my head you know"

* * *

Over at the laundrette Natasha pushed Amy in her buggy, at the same time as struggling with two large bags of washing, she parked the buggy and started to pile all the coloreds into one machine and whites into another, she then stopped as she found some new white underwear belonging to Roxy, I'll show her she thought, she then smiled and put them in with the coloured wash.

"They shouldn't go in there" Heather shouted across the laundrette, "Its ok, their Roxy's" Natasha answered as she qickly turned on the machine. Heather bit her bottom lip, as the washing begain to turn in the machine.

After the machines were both spinning Natasha was trying to keep a bored Amy amused started to play peek a boo with her. Natasha's attention was soon distracted when she noticed Abi enter the laundrette.

"Have you got Dads service wash please Heather" Abi said, she then looked at Natasha and Amy, she couldn't ignor her young cousin, "Hello Amy" Abi said smiling.

Natasha instantly turned the buggy the other way, so Abi couldn't look at the tot. "What is that" Natasha suddenly said "yuck Amy, can you smell that, I think its Crabby, can you say Crabby, Amy"

Abi quickly collected her washing and walked quickly out of the laundrette, Natasha picking on her was one thing, but bringing Amy into it was really hurtful.

* * *

Abi was sat on the war memorial, she was starting to cry, It seemed to Abi that Natasha's vendetta against her was unrelenting, she couldn't get away from her, not at school or at home,

"Yo Abs" Ben said coming towards her and sitting besides her, Abi looked at Ben and tried to force a smile, "Whats up" Ben asked seeing how upset the girl was,

"Its nothing" Abi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Its her isn't it, its Natasha" Ben said.

* * *

Natasha took Amy and the clean washing home and Roxy handed Natasha her phone back, Natasha quickly vanished out of the flat, before Roxy inspected the washing.

Natasha was heading across the square when Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Ally at the side of the vic,

"What do you think you are doing" Natasha said, feeling shocked but determined not to show any fear to Ben.

"I have warned you, lay off Abi" Ben said trying to look as treatening as he could.

"Oh, not this again, its getting very old" Natasha said staring back at the boy.

"You'll get the same as that whore of a mother of yours got, do you hear me" Ben said trying to use theatening body language.

"I don't believe you did anything to my mother, your a whimp" Natasha mocked.

"I taught her a lesson, she knew not to mess with me" Ben said turning away from the girl.

"I don't believe a word you say, your nothing but a dancing queen, you wouldn't stand a chance against my mother" Natasha scorned.

"Believe what you like, But I taught her, not to mess with me" Ben said turnig around and looking straight at Natasha.

"What did you do, breath on her with you stinking breath" Natasha laughed as she put her hand in her pocket.

"your mother is a whore, I pushed her down the staires, I almost broke her neck, I wish I had." Ben said before storming off down the Alley on back on to the square.

Natasha pulled or hand out of her pocket, clutched in her hand was her mobile phone and it was on record mode,

Natasha stared down at her phone, she had an admission, she knew she would have to think hard about her next step, how to use it to get Phil to own up to taking the money, but she knew she was one step closer to proving the truth and getting her mother off the hook.


	21. Bully

Natasha stared down at her phone, she had an admission, she knew she would have to think hard about her next step, how to use it to get Phil to own up to taking the money, but she knew she was one step closer to proving the truth and getting her mother off the hook.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentyone...**

Natasha spent sunday thinking long and hard about what she was going to do, about the recording, about her mother and about Ben, On the one hand she wanted to prove her mothers innocence, if only to teach Ben that she was not someone he should go around threatening. But on the other hand she knew Glenda had always had deep hearted regrets about walking out on Ronnie and Roxy, she knew her mother adored them both, and was worried that Glenda wouldn't want her around to get in the way of her and her most treasured daughters. however Natasha actually liked Ronnie, Ronnie for some reason seemed to care for her and she didn't want to lose that affection. Maybe having to share her mother with Ronnie wouldn't be so bad, and she could learn to put up the Roxy.

Natasha knew that if she wanted the recording to work for her she would have to come with a plan.

So she downloaded her recording on to her laptop, and also made a copy on to a cd, just in case.

As monday morning came Natasha was up dressed and out of the flat, before Roxy had even opened her eyes, thee reason being, that Roxy was starting to use Natasha as an unpaid child minder and Natasha had already had enough of that her dads place.

Natasha knocked on Ronnie's flat, and Ronnie let her in.

"your a early bird, you want some breakfast I suppose" Ronnie said scratching her head and yawning."

"wheres Jack" Natasha asked as Ronnie put the kettle on.

"He is still in bed, what do you want, toast or cereal?"

"Cereal Please" Natasha reaching into a cuboard and getting her self a bowl.

"So you finished all of your homework" Ronnie said smiling.

"Yeah all done" Natasha said pouring her self some cereal, "I said I would go swimming tonight with Brook"

"Whose Brook" Ronnie said looking over at Natasha.

"She's a girl in my class" Natasha said "she as some free tickets"

"Yeah ok" Ronnie said "Ring me though I need to know your safe, ok"

* * *

As Natasha left for school that morning she felt relaxed happy and normal, she felt that she was cared for and couldn't help but feel that life would have been better if Ronnie had been around her whole life.

She started to walk to school and suddenly heard her name being mentioned from behind her, she spun around and to take a look at who was talking about her, she saw a emarrest looking Abi walking with Lauren, Lauren was looking striaght at Natasha.

"Oh Abi, is that the littke skank" Lauren said loudly "you can't really blame her for being a skank, her mother hates her, I mean Glenda ran for the hills as soon as she arrived" Abi did her best to shush Lauren but Lauren wanted to make sure Natasha knew not to mess with the Branning girls. "Uncle Jack said that her Dad doesn't want her either" Lauren shouted out. "If she comes anywhere near you Abi, just let me know"

Natasha wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't take on both the Branning girls, She just did her best to ignor Laurens comments, But they were hursh and cut into her heart.

* * *

As the school day went on Natasha hadn't forgotton about Laurens comments, She thought Abi must had told Lauren about the bullying and she was going to make sure Abi payed, The Lunch bell rang at Walford high, As Abi appoached the Dinning hall, she noticed Natasha stood out in the corridor with two other girls. Abi decided to ignor them, in the same way Natasha had ignored Lauren,

"Ouink, Ouink, Ouink" All three girls started to tease as Abi got nearer to them "My god, you stink like a pig Crabby" Natasha scorned.

Natasha wasn't the easiest person to ignor, so Abi decided to turn and walk the other way, Abi heart started to thump as Natasha and the other two girls started to follow.

Abi started to walk a little faster, hoping to get away from Natasha and her hangers on, But in turn the group of girls started to walk faster, Abi started to shake inside out of fear and anger, why was she allowing herself to be bullied like this. Abi suddenly stopped and out of pure adrenalin, spun around to face Natasha head on,

"I have had enough" Abi said in a strong voice,

Natasha was initially shocked, and thought that her reign of terror could be coming to an ebrupt end, but soon pointed to the girls toilets "would you care to step into my office" Natasha said smiling at Abi. Natsha started to think that maybe Abi wasn't the cry baby she had her down has.

Abi wanted to run but decided to front Natasha out.

As Abi walked into the toilet Natasha and the other girls followed. one of the girls jumped up and sat on a wash basin, and folded her arms trying to look intimidating towards Abi.

Natasha looked over at the girl "are you stupid, you'll get wet" Natasha said before turning her attention towards Abi. Natasha stared at Abi for a few moments wondering how get Abi back under control,

"Why are you intent on upsetting me" Natasha said, "Sticking your big fat nose into matters that don't concearn you, telling lies about me"

Abi looked at Natasha "Whatever".

"Get her down" Natasha said to the two other girls, Abi struggled and tried to punch out but it was no good, the three girls wrestled her to the ground, Natasha then let go of Abi but ordered the other two girls to "keep her still" Abi could only look on as Natasha grabbed hold of her bag and emptied it's contence on the floor, Natasha then knelt on the floor as she went through Abi's personal belongings.

"Its not a nice feeling is it Crabby" Natasha shouted across to Abi "Someone messing with your personal stuff" Abi could only watch as a destuctful Natasha started to tear pages out of her school book and emptied Abi's pens and pencils out of her pencil case and on to the floor, then Natasha picked up Abi's phone,

"This is a crap phone, in fact its shit, and we all know where shit goes, don't we" Natasha walked into one of the cubicles and dropped the phone down the loo, and flushed the chain, the other girls giggled as Abi lay restrained and afraid on the floor.

Natasha then came back picked up one of Abi's black marker pens and said "Have you ever fancied getting a tattoo Abi" Abi started to struggle again as Natasha learnd over her, Natasha then grabbed hold of the hair at the front of Abi's head in an attempt to keep her head still, Abi closed her eye's as she felt Natasha write something across her forehead, Abi opened her eyes and saw Natasha smile at her before spitting in her face.

"you ever lie about me, or try and take me on again, and you'll get a good kicking" Natasha said walking away, Abi was left alone in the girls toilets she quickly jumped up and washed her face, she slowly lifted her face to look through the mirror, Natasha had written Miss Piggy across her forehead. Abi spent the rest of the lunch break, trying to rub the ink off.


	22. Reflection

"you ever lie about me, or try and take me on again, and you'll get a good kicking" Natasha said walking away, Abi was left alone in the girls toilets she quickly jumped up and washed her face, she slowly lifted her face to look through the mirror, Natasha had written Miss Piggy across her forehead. Abi spent the rest of the lunch break, trying to rub the ink off.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentytwo...**

Natasha spent the rest of the afternoon at school slightly on hedge, worried that she had gone a step to far and Abi would go and tell someone, or one of her own accomplices would blab and it would get back to a member of staff. she regretted writing on Abi's forehead but only because it was a visable mark, something she wouldn't be able to deny. Natasha felt relieved when the home time bell rang and she and her new friends headed off to the swimming baths as planned. and as promised she rung Ronnie and told her she would be home around six. Ronnie was fine on the phone so Natsha knew That Abi hadn't told her parents about the incident in the toilets or Ronnie would have known.

* * *

Ronnie sat at home in her bedroom, Jack was at work, the baby was asleep and Ronnie was feeling alone, she was deep in thought about her two children both stone cold dead and buried in the ground, she thought about how unfair life had been, she couldn't help but wonder why Glenda did seem to appreciate her children, and had never even hinted to herself or Roxy that they had a younger sister, she couldn't help but envy her mother she had a daughter, and instead of loving ang and treasuring her as Ronnie would. she had seemed to ignor the very existance of the girl.

Sat their alone in the silence with only the thoughts of her mind for company, Ronnie started to fantasize, Maybe Glenda had come in the still of the night while she was sleeping and taken her baby, and that baby hd grown up to be Natsha, the fact that Natasha had been born eight years after Ronnie had given birth to her baby girl and some fourteen years before James birth, didn't seem to matter to Ronnie, in her mind Glenda had stolen her baby, and kept her hidden away from sight for years, for a few moments in Ronnie's mind it was real their hadn't been a Danielle or James just Natasha.

Ronnie was snapped out of her dream by the screams of the tiny baby lied in the cot next to her, tears began to run down Ronnie's face as she was snapped out of her fanasy and the truth smacked her in the face, it was her who had stolen Kats baby, and now in Ronnie's eyes this horrific nightmare could never end.

Jay was outside the Vic with Abi, Abi was reluctanly telling Jay about Natasha in the toilets, but begged Jay not to tell anyone eles out of fear of repercussions from Natasha, Jay promised he wouldn't say anything and said he had a phone that Abi could have, and he would gaive it to her the next day.

As Abi walked away from Jay phoned Ben and asked him to come over to the vic, Jay hadn't even met Natasha but decided that it was time someone taught her a lesson.

As Natasha came around the cornre, on her way home from swimming, Ben blocked her path,

"Would you care to step into my office" Ben said pointimng to the alley at the of the vic, mocking what Natasha said to Abi at lunch time

"Oh your girlfriend been squeaking again, as she" Natasha said smirking at Ben,

"no one of your little friends has" Ben said lieing, trying to keep Abi out of it, and figuring out that trying to cause trouble between Natasha and her nasty friends could only be a good thing. "In here" Ben said pointing to the Alley again.

"No" Natasha said starting to worry what Ben was planning for her.

"I am not going to hurt you Natasha, if thats what your scared of" Ben said.

"I am not scared of you, loser" Natasha said ignoring her better judgement and walking into the Alley.

"Keep going, its dark in here we need to talk in the light" Ben said nudging Natasha futher down the Alley way, Natasha was starting to become very worried, she couldn't believe hoe stupid she was being to put her self into this situation.

As the pair reached the door to the queen vic, it had been delibertely left on the latch so Ben pushed it open, Natasha suddenly felt a little relieved as she stepped into the light and warm hall way at the pub, she looked open eyed at Jay who was sat on the stairs,

"You must be Natasha" Jay said. "As anyone ever made you sit on the naughty step Natasha" Jay said in a patronising voice.

Natasha just looked at him confused.

"You see someone as told me you not being very nice to a friend of mine, and I thought you might like some time out to reflect on your actions"

"No, I am fine with what I am doing" Natasha said trying to look tough and trying to walk away.

"Well tough luck" Jay said as he and Ben both grabbed hold of Natasha's arms and grabbed her bag and chucked it onto the stairs, Both the boys started to drag her into the celler at the vic, Natasha struggled and faught but she was no match for two teenage lads. once they had thrown Natasha inside they quickly shut and bolted the door and ran out of the pub, Natasha was left inside the cold gray room, she started to bang loudly on the door, and gave it a good kick, but it was no use the door was locked, their was no way out, Natasha started to shout for help but no one could hear her, from the busy pub next door. she turned around and leaned against the wall and noticed the different shaped bottles of brooze lied out in front of her.


	23. Drunk

"Well tough luck" Jay said as he and Ben both grabbed hold of Natasha's arms and grabbed her bag and chucked it onto the stairs, Both the boys started to drag her into the celler at the vic, Natasha struggled and faught but she was no match for two teenage lads. once they had thrown Natasha inside they quickly shut and bolted the door and ran out of the pub, Natasha was left inside the cold gray room, she started to bang loudly on the door, and gave it a good kick, but it was no use the door was locked, their was no way out, Natasha started to shout for help but no one could hear her, from the busy pub next door. she turned around and leaned against the wall and noticed the different shaped bottles of brooze lied out in front of her.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentythree...**

Jack came into the bedroom and looked down at his wife, she had fallen asleep on the bed, her usually trouble expression was relaxed and she looked so beautiful asleep that he could hardly bear to wake her, but he gently rubbed her back,

"Ronnie, Ronnie" he gently said as she began to wiggle and started to wake. Ronnie looked up at him and started to stretch "what time is it, I must have fell asleep"

"yeah I guess you did, it's nearly seven, I only woke you to see if you wanted something to eat"

"ummm...I'll have what ever you and Natasha had" Ronnie said sitting up.

"Natasha" Jack said puzzled, "she hasn't been down, she must have eaten up with Roxy"

"No no she said she eating with us, after she came back from swimming" Ronnie said Standing up and reaching for her mobile.

"What are you doing Ron" Jack asked seeing Ronnie was starting to look concerned.

"I am just making sure she is alright" Ronnie said Finding Natasha number on speed dial.

* * *

Over at the vic Kat came out into the hallway and grabbed a cuple of bags of chrisps, she didn't take any notice of the school bag that was lying on the stairs.

as Kt she walked back into the nosie pub, Natasha phone started to ring from inside her school bag no one heard the phone ringing except Natasha who was locked in the celler, their was nothing she could about it and she was to busy tasting different types of alcohol to bother.

* * *

After getting no answer from Natasha's phone Ronnie rang Roxy Phone.

Roxy was upstairs taking a bath, the bathroom was full of steam. she was lyed in a bath full of bubbles, candle's were lit all around the bathroom.

"What is it" Roxy snapped answering her phone.

"I am just checking on Natasha" Ronnie said anxiously.

"She aint here, I haven't seen her since this morning, now I don't want to be rude but Amy as just gone to bed and I am having some me time" Roxy said trying hurry her sister off of the phone.

"Well where is she" Ronnie said starting to sound really worried.

"the little pain in the arse is probully at a mates house, or robbing a bank or something, don't worry" Roxy said hanging up the phone.

Ronnie turned to Jack "She's not up their Jack, where is she"

"Well didn't you say something about her going swimming" Jack said "she as most likely gone to Mcdonalds or Burger king afterwards you know what teenagers are like, they only ever think about themselfs"

"Could you nip over to Max's and see if Abi as seen anything off her" Ronnie said "Please Jack"

* * *

Over at the Brannings Abi was sat at the dining table, trying to sellotape the pages that Natasha had riped out of her school books back in, but it was hopeless, it looked awful and Abi was starting to think that she would have to tell her teacher that she had lost the books.

Darren was on his way back from the chipshop and let Jack in, Max came to greet his brother in the hallway.

Max lead Jack into the livingroom, "Abi, jack wants to know if you have seen anything of Natasha"

"Ronnie and Roxy seems to have misplaced her" Jack joked.

"Not since lunch time, but she isn't in my year, so I don't see her that much" Abi nervously said trying to hide the ruined school books.

"Whats happed here?" Max said noticing one of the books and pulling it out of Abi's hand,

"It was an accident" Abi said going slightly red in the face.

"An accident, its ruined" Max said.

Jack looked long and hard at his niece, "Was this her, was it Natasha?"

"No" Abi answered... it was a girl in my class... she grabbed the book and I grabbed it back and it ripped, thats all"

Max suddenly saw the other book, "oh you played tug of war with this one as well did you"

"Was it Natasha, Abi?" Jack said in a gentle voice "you can tell us the truth"

Abi just bowed her head in shame, not wanting to admit being bullied. but it was more then enough proof for Jack who headed for the door. Max quickly followed him.

"Hope you are going sort that poisonous little cow out, this time?" Max shouted as Jack stormed across the square.

* * *

"Has she come back?" Jack asked as he walked into the flat.

"No" Ronnie pacing the floor holding the baby.

"you should see what she as done to Abi's schools books, she as all but ripped them to pieces"

"Who Natasha" Ronnie said shocked.

"Yes Natasha, she is in big trouble when she gets back here" Jack said in a really angry tone.

"Oh and your just gonna take Abi's word on the matter" Ronnie said getting defensive.

"Don't start Ron" Jack said as his mobile began to ring. "Its Alfie" Jack said looking at his phone.

Jack Answered his phone "yeah, oh is she really, don't worry I'll be right over"

"She is over at the vic" Jack said looking Ronnie "Drunk!"

"I'll... go and fetch her" Ronnie said shocked.

"No I will go and fetch her" Jack said storming out of the flat.

Ronnie went and put James in his cot and Picked up her mobile phone and rang Roxy "Roxy can you come down, please"

* * *

Jack arrived at the pub.

Alfie gave Jack a cheeky chuckle, "I am really sorry mate, some little begger must have locked her in, and I guess she helped her self" Alfie said leading Jack into the back.

Jack looked at Natasha dressed in her school uniform sat on a crate of beer with a vodca bottle in her hand. "What the hell do you think you are doing" Jack shouted.

"Celebrating" Natasha said with a giggle.

"You have nothing to celebrate, believe me" Jack said grabbing hold of Natasha arm and pulling her up and snatching the vodca bottle out of her hand.

"I have my youth to celabrate, thats more then you two have" Natasha said pointing at both Jack and Alfie. "you two are well passed it"

"Are you gonna tell us how you got locked in here" Alfie said.

"No, I am not a grass, not like Crabby Branning" Natasha said looking up at Jack before breaking away from him and walking upto Alfie "It was that goggle eyed puff Ben, and ...another ugly boy with redish hair, looked like he might have been a Branning" Natasha whispered.

Alfie smiled but Jack wasn't finding Natasha amusing and grapped her by the upper arm and started dragging her out.

"Oh he's got me again" Natasha said whinged, almost as if she was thinking out loud. "'ll spit at you, I will" Natasha said as Jack forcefully walked her across the square.

"Don't even think about it" Jack said looking down, being totally disgusted with the girl.

Phil and Shirley were heading back home from a night out at the dogs, when Jack and Natasha crossed their paths.

"you look like you have your hands full their Jack" shirley said laughing.

"I don't know what your laughing at" Natasha shouted "I know what you did, I am going to prove it"

Phil and shirley looked at each other smirked and carried on walking.

* * *

"I think I need to go to the toilet" Natasha said as Jack walked her into the flat.

"Later" Jack said, As both him and Natasha walked into the livingroom they were greeted by Ronnie and Roxy's serious faces starring back at them, Natasha had a gut feeling she was in terrible trouble,

"Oh dear" Natasha said looking at her sisters ngy faces, she tried to turn around and walk back out of the room but Jack stepped in front of her to stop her leaving, Natasha was all of a sudden feeling very sick and desperately tried to move out of Jacks way, but Jack was jusy as determind that she was staying put, unable to move Natasha vomited down the front of his coat.


	24. Hangover

"Oh dear" Natasha said looking at her sisters angry faces, she tried to turn around and walk back out of the room but Jack stepped in front of her to stop her leaving, Natasha was all of a sudden feeling very sick and desperately tried to move out of Jacks way, but Jack was just as determind that she was staying put, unable to move Natasha vomited down the front of his coat.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentyfour...**

Ronnie and Jack decided that it was best to take Natasha to the A&E, worried that she could have alcoholic poisoning. After what had happened to Billy Jackson who was much older and bigger than Natasha, Ronnie wasn't taking Any chances.

Natasha sat on the hospital bed, in a cubicle at the A&E department at the hospital, not realising why she was their and feeling confused and sick, Ronnie sat on the seat next to Natasha's bed and Jack was stood behind Ronnie. James was at home with Roxy.

"It was Ben's fault" Natasha said reaching out and poking Ronnie in the arm, Ronnie quickly and keenly slapped Natasha's hand away.

"Outch... that didn't even hurt" Natasha said folding her arms and starting to cry out of confusion.

"Why are we here anyway, who is ill, is it mum" Natasha said wiping her eyes, before vomiting again, this time in a cardboard sick bowl a nurce had given to her.

"He chucked mum down some stairs, he nearily broke her neck" Natasha said looking down at her own vomit, holding the bowl like she was tring to figure out what it was.

"I don't want to hear it Natasha" Ronnie said firmly, at the same taking the sick bowl out of Natasha hands, before she spilled it. and grabbing a piece of paper towel and wiping Natasha's mouth.

"That was mine" Natasha said pointing to the bowl full of sick, still crying a little "It's all Bens fault"

"Oh and I suppose it was Bens fault that you destroyed Abi's school books was it?" Jack said in a furious voice.

"for god sake, does the whole world know, about that" Natasha said slapping her hands down on her own legs "And anyway, I flushed her phone down the loo and spat in her face as well, so you don't know everything, do you" Natasha smugly said not realising that in her drunken state she had well and truly landed herself in it.

"Who is making all this noise" the doctor said as he came to examine Natasha "I don't think you will have as much to say for yourself tomorrow morning young lady"

Because of her age the doctor decided to keep Natasha in for the night, he had offered for Ronnie to stay with her, but Jack who was still furious with the girl had refused to let Ronnie stay, saying that she had a tiny baby at home, who had to come first, so Ronnie broken heartedly had left Natasha at the hospital.

* * *

On the way home in the car their seemed to be long silences before Jack Spoke.

"Have you got a number for Natasha's father"

"Why" Ronnie answered looking across at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath knowing Ronnie wasn't going to like what he was about to say, "We obviously can't handle her can we Ron, she is running wild"

"I am not sending her back him" Ronnie said shocked "he hit her the last time he came, right across the back of her head, do you know what kind of damage that can do inside a kids brain."

"Do you know what kind of damage getting waisted at her age, will have done to her brain, look I am not condoning what he did, its just he might have felt at the end of his tether with her"

"She's staying with me Jack" Ronnie said bluntly. "why do think she's like this, because of him and mums neglect of her"

"She needs to be with one her parents" Jack answered. "no matter who they are"

"I am...I... I mean with mum gone, I am the next best thing" Ronnie said "was it best for me to be with my father?

"Thats totally different" Jack said knowing he was losing the battle.

Ronnie sighed "I'll keep her in line, don't worry"

* * *

As Tuesday Morning dawned in walford, Natasha was far from in a fit state to get up and face a day ahead, its not that she had never drunk before, its just she had never drunk that much or mixed her drinks before. and of cause she hadn't eaten since breakfast time, after spending most of her lunch time looking for then terrorising Abi.

Ronnie was sat on her bed, she turned around and bent over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to hospital to check on Natasha, will you be ok looking after James" Ronnie whispered giving Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Jack turned around "There is no point Ron, She will have shocking hangover, I don't think they will be discharging her this morning"

"She will need someone their when she wakes, she hasn't got anyone else" Ronnie said with her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

Ronnie walked up the corridor at the hospital, she herself had hardly slept she was terrified that something would happen to Natasha in the night and that she would die alone at the hospital.

Ronnie stopped and brought herself a coffee from the vending machine as she took her purse out to get some change she gulped as she saw the smiling photo of Danielle looking back at her.

Natasha was waking and becoming aware of her suroundings, she was feeling afraid and confused, her eyes were to heavy to open but the noises and smells seemed strange to Natasha, her head was thumping and her mouth and thoat were dry, she oddly felt sick and hungry at the same time,

Ronnie noticed Natasha twitching in responce to noises in hospital ward as she approached her bed, so she knew she was waking.

"Have you got an headache" Ronnie said in a cold voice.

Natasha felt relieved to hear her sisters voice "Yes" she said in weak voice trying to open her eyes but feeling terribly dizzy as she did, so she shut them again quickly.

"Good, you bloody well deserve one" Ronnie said sitting on the seat at the side of the bed.

As Natasha started to turn on to her side she felt like her brain was loose inside her head, as her body stopped moving, she felt like her head was carrying on moving, and she felt like she was falling out of bed.

"I don't think I am very well" Natasha said clinging on to her pillow.

"you have a hangover" Ronnie said looking at the pale girl. "don't worry, you'll feel better in a cuple of hours"

* * *

As Jack walking James around the square he noticed Kat approachig, she handed Jack a piece of paper "Whats this" Jack said.

"Its a bill" Kat said smiling "For every bottle, that little raver of yours opened last night"

"how much" Jack said looking at the piece of paper "she couldn't have drunk that much"

"well no, but she opened loads of bottle's just to have a taste, I suppose. And I can't use them now" Kat said smiling "must have seemed like a sweet shop to a teenager, all that booze"

Jack sighed visabully annoyed by having to pay a huge bill.

Kat walked up to the pram and looked inside "He is a beautifil baby, you are so lucky" Kat worked away feeling broken hearted.

* * *

Ronnie sat and stared at Natasha who had fallen back to sleep, she reached inside her bag for her purce and opened it and looked at the picture of Danielle, she again looked towards Natasha examing her fetures her large eyes, wide mouth and round face, she then looked at Danielle's photo who also had a wide mouth and round face, the eyes and noses were very different but Ronnie didn't notice that, all she could see was the similarities between the girls. she was feeling confused holding on to hope that just didn't exsist. As Natasha started to wake up and open her eyes, Ronnie quickly shut her purse, Natasha slowly sat up and looked in Ronnie's direction.

"Are you feeling better sweetie" Ronnie said smiling sympathetically at the teenager.

"Am I in a lot of trouble" Natasha sweetly asked trying to look innocent, which with no make up on and a pale complexion wasn't hard.

"Oh yeah, mounds of it" Ronnie said raising her eyebrows, wanting Natasha to know that this time she wasn't falling for it.

"Then no, I feel like crap" Natasha said lying back down.

Ronnie looked up as she heard a familiar voice bellowing down the word "where is she, our little waister"

"Oh look Roxy has come to see you" Ronnie said, Roxy had arrived all cheerful in her bright pink coat and her loud voice.

"If your gonna kill me Ron, do it know, before she reaches my bed" Natasha said closing her eyes.


	25. Letting off steam

"Oh look Roxy has come to see you" Ronnie said, Roxy had arrived all cheerful in her bright pink coat and her loud voice. "If your gonna kill me Ron, do it know, before she reaches my bed" Natasha said closing her eyes.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentyfive...**

It was Lunch time at Walford high and Max, Tanya and Abi were sat in the reception, They had an appointment to see Mr Alcock, Abi didn't know that Natasha wasn't in school, Max found out from Jack after Abi already left. Abi wished she wasn't in school, she wished she was anywhere other then were she was, she wished the earth would swallow her up, she knew Max was expecting her to tell the headmaster about Natasha, and was dreading Natasha reaction when she found out.

"Mr Alcock is ready to see you now" The secretary said looking over to the Brannings.

Abi was shocked when she walked into the office and saw her form tutor Miss Underwood and Natasha's form tutor Mrs Wallace were also in the office,

Mr Alcock stood up and shook Max and Tanya's hand and then invited the three of them to sit down.

"I understand from when we spoke this morning on the phone, that you have come to discuss some issues you have about Abi and Natasha George.

"Yeah you could say that, Max said slamming down Abi's school books on the heads desk, Abi felt her cheeks turning red and just looked down at the floor.

"What's with the jury" Tanya asked looking at the three members of staff facing them, she took hold of Abi's hand for support.

"Well as you know this is Miss Underwood and this is Mrs Wallace, Natasha's form tutor, We take bullying very serious" Mr Alcock said "we have a policy to have everyone involved present"

"I would have brought Natasha along, but she not actually in school today" Mrs Wallace said.

"no, she is in hospital with acoholic poisoning" Max said annoyed "that should tell you what kind of kid she is"

Miss Underwood and Mrs Wallace gave each other a quick disapproving look.

"Abi would you like to tell us what the problem is" Mr Alcock said.

Abi sat Silent for a few seconds "well its just...Natasha she is staying with my uncle Jack...and well we haven't been getting on so well, thats all" Abi said shrugging her shoulders.

"No no I am not excepting that Abi" Tanya said "What about your school books?"

Abi looked across at her mother, she started to brake down she put her hands up to her face and started to cry.

"Its alright Babes" Max said horrifed to see Abi in such a terrible state.

"The bruises and scratches on Abi's face last week, Natasha did those outside of school" Tanya said getting up to comfort her daughter.

"Abi" Mr Alcock said gently "would you like to tell us want haapened to your school books"

Abi started to compose her self "Nat...Natasha and two other girls, they got me the toilet yesterday and Natasha ripped them" Abi said trying to hold back her emotions she wanted to tell them everything, but it was just to hard to explain.

"What do you mean by got you Abi, did they hurt you" Miss Underwood asked passing Abi a tissue.

Abi paused for a while remembering Natasha grabbing her hair, "No, They just held me back, why Natasha ripped my books" Abi said blowing her nose.

"Were the other two girls from my class" Mrs Wallace said with a stern look on her face.

Abi shrugged, I think so, one of the girls always swims for the school at gala's, I think her name is Brook and the other one has braided hair" Abi said remembering the terror of the day before.

"Ah, Brook and Amber, they have been as thick as thieves with Natasha" Mrs Wallace said "Well I can assure you, they both will be in for a big shock after lunch"

* * *

Max and Tanya pulled back into Albert square, Tanya began to walk over to her house and noticed Jack's car pull up outside no 29, Ronnie got out of the front passenger side and Jack got out of the drivers side then opened the back door of his car and let Natasha out, when seeing Tanya, Ronnie took Natasha by the hand and started leading her sister towards the flat.

"Oh please" Tanya said giving the pair of sisters a sarcastic smile Natasha give Ronnie's hand a little sqeeze and nudged up closer to her sister for support and protection.

"Feeling better are we" Tanya said in patronizing voice looking at Natasha.

"Not now please Tanya" Jack said.

"Whats wrong as the little ray of sunshine got a hangover, what about what she as put my Abi through" Tanya said getting annoyed with Jack for trying to brush her off.

"you have every right to be upset Tanya, but this isn't the place or the time" Jack said beginning to push Ronnie and Natasha towards the front door. Natasha quickly turned around and gave Tanya a arrogant little smile.

"you need to sort her out Ronnie, she's not to old for a good smack" Tanya shouted as Jack shut the front door.

Inside the flat Roxy and Amy had been sitting with James, Roxy took Amy upstairs and Natasha sat down on the sofa, Ronnie sat on the arm of of the sofa, Jack sat in the arm chair,

Their was a long silence that freaked Natasha out, she turned and looked at Ronnie, in hope that she would start some kind of communication.

Ronnie noticed Natasha silent plea and gave out a huge sigh "whats been going on with Abi, why have you been picking on her"

Natasha swallowed and after a moment of awkwardness she shrugged her shoulders and forced herself to speak "I don't know... she... she interferre's... she got under skin... I don't know why" Natasha did know why, Abi was loved and Natasha felt that she wasn't. it was as simple as that but she just couldn't put it into words that made any real sence.

"How long as it been going on" Ronnie asked.

Natasha paused for a while and then admitted "Since the beginning, Its not just me, its partly her fault as well"

Ronnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath "everytime I put my trust into you, you let me down"

"I'm sorry" Natasha said looking down at her hands "last night, it wasn't my fault, I was coming striaght home, but Ben and that other boy..."

Jack icut Natasha off in in mid sentance "and why did they lock you in the celler, do you think?".

"because... of Abi" Natasha said frowning and looking down.

"And did Ben pour the booze down your throat" Jack said raising his voice.

"No" Natasha said trying to stay calm.

"No, so it was your fault, wasn't it?" Jack shouted standing up and walking over to Natasha, bending down and pointing his finger at Natasha, Natasha flinched and sat back obviously frightened, by Jacks aggressive body language. Jack realised and suddenly stepped back, and went and sat down again.

Jack took a deep breath "you could have drunk yourself to death last night, you do realise that"

Natasha narrowed her eyebrows looking down again, wondering if anyone would care anyway or even notice.

"you said last night, you flushed Abi's phone away, who do you think is going to buy her a new one" Jack said raising his voice again.

Natasha remained silent, wishing Jack would stop shouting, wishing Ronnie would say something, anything just to let her know she still cared.

"And what about this bill from the vic for all the brooze you stole, whose going to pay for that" Jack said slamming it down on the coffee table.

"I don't know" Natasha said getting up "I'll get a job" Natasha tried to head out of the room but Ronnie gently caught hold of Natasha wrist "Sit back down, now" Ronnie said firmly.

Natsha plonked herself back down on the sofa, folded her arms and looked up at the cealing.

Ronnie looked at the teen "Is this the end off it, I mean, you going to leave Abi alone now" Ronnie asked.

"don't ask her Ron, tell her" Jack shouted at his wife, he then turned his attention back towards Natasha "you won't touch her again, do you hear"

"Jack calm down" Ronnie shouted back.

"I won't be going near her again" Natasha said interrupting and trying to defuse the situation "can I go now please"

"Alright" Ronnie said "striaght upstairs, your grounded by the way"

Natasha nodded "how long for" Natasha said standing up in front of Ronnie, she wanted to get a reaction out of Ronnie a little sign that she a still cared.

"Until we say so" Jack shouted "now get upstairs"

"I 'll be up later, to check on things, alright" Ronnie said coldly as Natasha left the room.

* * *

Roxy had put the kettle on making her self a drink, she was carrying Amy across the landing to put her down for a nap when Natasha started coming up the stairs.

"did you get a ear bashingf" Roxy said seeing the glum expression on Natasha's face, Natasha just ignored her and walked into the livingarea, she stood against the kitchen sink, thinking of how badly she had messed up, she noticed the kettle start to boil next to her and turned to look at it, she rolled up her sleeve, and held her arm above the steam that was flooding out of the boiling kettle, she wanted scream as the steam burnt into her skin, but in a stange way it was a relieve to Natasha almost like a drug was to an addict. Natasha watched intensely and tried to absorb the pain. it was as if the the more self controlled physical pain she felt, the less emotional pain she felt. and of cause their was always a beautiful scar for Natasha to look at afterwards.

Suddenly Natasha jumped as she felt someone grab her arm and pull it away quickly, she turned quickly and looked at who was holding her arm, and was shocked to see Roxy staring at her,

"What the hell are you doing" Roxy screamed at Natasha.


	26. Alone

Suddenly Natasha jumped as she felt someone grab her arm and pull it away from the kettle, she turned quickly and looked at who was holding her arm, and was shocked to see Roxy staring at her, "What the hell are you doing" Roxy screamed at Natasha.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentysix...**

"What were you doing" Roxy said calming down and pulling a confused face in Natasha's direction.

"I was just reaching for something" Natasha said looking down at arm "I didn't realise the steam would hurt me, It was an accident"

"An accident, how long did you hold your arm there" Roxy said looking at the red burn on Natasha's arm that was already starting to blister.

"Don't over react, it was an accident" Natasha said starting to panic and turning red in the face.

"my god Natasha, look at it, I had better get Ronnie" Roxy said not wanting to deal with the situation herself.

"No no... why it was an accident" Natasha said not wanting Ronnie to think that she had done it to her self "anyway, Ronnie and Jack are really mad with me and said they didn't want to be disturbed"

"alright, but we will have to go and see that new doctor" Roxy said.

"Why its only a little burn, I have had much worse it will be fine" Natasha said almost pleading with Roxy.

Roxy looked at Natasha suspicously "ok, but I'll have to dress it, we can't leave it like that in case it gets infected"

"Don'y say anything to Ronnie, Will you Rox" Natasha said looking at her sister "she will be angry, because I wasn't being careful"

Roxy didn't answer but cleaned up the burn and wrapped Natasha's arm up in a clean bandage. Roxy didn't want to push the subject but knew that Natasha had caused the injurie herself and didn't have a clue how to handle the situation.

* * *

Down belowe in Ronnie was talking on the phone, "yes I do understand Mr Alcock, but we have already disciplined Natasha at home... well yes of cause... Ok ok see you then"

"arrrggghhh Max and Tanya have made a complaint to the school" Ronnie said sitting down " I have got to go in with Natasha tomorrow morning to meet with head"

"Well they have every right to complain" Jack said "she has been bullying their daughter, my niece"

"I know but what if they exclued her from school" Ronnie said putting her hands up to her face.

* * *

Natasha told Roxy she was going to her bedroom to catch up on some school work, once in their she tried to ring her mothers phone, but their was no answer, she waited five minutes and rung again but this time it rung a few times and then went on to the answering phone.

Natasha got out her school books just incase one of her sisters came to check up on her, she then tried to ring her mother again, but again their was no answer Natasha started to worry, wondering if something had happened to her her mother and she couldn't pick up her phone, at that moment Natasha's phone beebed saying she had recieved a text, the text was from Glenda and said, 'Pack it in, i am busy' Natasha couldn't help but feel angry that her own mother wouldn't even take time out to talk to her, she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself thinking that no one really cared.

Checking Natasha's bedroom was shut, Roxy went into the living room and opened up her computer, she clicked on to the internet and typed in ,teens who selfharm and clicked on search. the page flooded with websites to visit ecploring the issue and Roxy clicked on to the first one.

Natasha started to through her her school books thinking she had at least make a start on some of her school work, as she did her phone started to ring, Natasha picked it up quickly thinking that it could be Glenda ringing her, but it was her school friend Brook, Natasha answered the phone and Brook was ringing to tell Natasha that Abi's parents had been in to school and that Alcock and Wallace new about the incident in the toilets, Natasha felt increasingly stressed, she knew she had messed up, and she knew she had brought it all on her self, she worried about how much more Ronnie would put up with before she dumped her, like everyone else in her life had.

Natasha desperatly needed some fresh air, she still had a sore head after her private little booze up the night before, Natasha grabbed her keys and carefully and quietly walked across the landing and down the stairs and slipped unnoticed out of the flat, Natasha was grounded and wasn't supposed to be going outdoors, but she felt that this was a better option to try and relieve some stress then blowing up in either Roxy or Ronnies face later.

As she reached the outside of the flats she practically crawled to the front gate so Ronnie and Jack wouldn't see her leave. and stepped out into the freedom of the square, she had 70p in her pocket and thought that maybe some chewy sweets or a sugary drink would make her feel better.

As she walked aross the square she noticed Max locking up his car and going into his house, Natasha's mind filled with hatred for the man who just landed in a whole lot of trouble at school, she walked slowly aross the square and looked up at Max's house and then turned and looked at his car, she took a quick look around and then scraped her door key all the way acoss Max's car leaving a ugly scratch in the polished gleming paintwork, worried of being noticed by anyone, she quickly made her way back to the flat, sneaking inside and back up to her room, without anyone noticing. once back in her room she scraped the cars paint off of her door key, a smile spread across Natasha's face knowing she had the perfect alibi, she was at home in her room grounded.

A few moments later Roxy burst into the room "have you done sulking now, moodypants"

"I'm not sulking" Natasha answered looking back up Roxy.

"Good because, Ronnie wants you to eat up here with me tonight and I am not cooking, so choose a pizza" Roxy said handing Natasha a take away menu.

As Roxy left the room, Natasha felt slightly hurt that Ronnie didn't want her to go down for her dinner, but in another way Natasha felt relieved because she felt she might explode if Jack started shouting at her again.

* * *

Later that evening Ronnie texted Roxy to see she was poppng up, As Roxy went to let Ronnie in the flat, Natasha thought the best place for her to go was bed.

Natasha heard Ronnie's footsteps coming across the landing she quickly liad down and put her arm under the devet not wanting Ronnie to see her clean dressing.

Ronnie came in the bedroom and sat on Natasha's bed, "are you alright" Ronnie said stroking the side of Natasha's hair. the affection made Natasha feel instantley relieved and much happier.

"you understand why me and Jack are cross don't you" Ronnie said wanting to make sure Natasha understood the situation before she went to bed, Natasha nodded.

"And why's that then?" Ronnie asked smiling.

"Because of Abi...and getting drunk" Natasha said in a soft voice.

Ronnie nodded "you know, just because I was angry with you, it doesn't mean I don't care, it just means you stepped way out of line and I had to put you back into line"

Natasha looked at Ronnie wide eyed almost as if she was trying to decide whether Ronnie really cared or not.

Ronnie smiled "I don't expect you to be the perfect teenager, but I am expecting you to least try to behave, ok" Ronnie said standing up and giving Natasha a little kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Ronnie" Natasha said looking up at Ronnie giving her a little smile.

"Goodnight sweetie, sleep tight" Ronnie said as she closed Natasha's bedroom door.

* * *

onnie stepped into the living roo, "she might have only been here a cuple weeks, but we sure know we have got her" Ronnie said smiling.

Roxy took a deep breath and looked over at Ronnie "I need to talk to you Ron, we have a magor problem"


	27. Facing the truth

Ronnie stepped into the living room, "she might have only been here a cuple weeks, but we sure know we have got her" Ronnie said smiling. Roxy took a deep breath and looked over at Ronnie "I need to talk to you Ron, we have a magor problem"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentysix...**

"Whats wrong Rox" Ronnie said seeing the concerned expression on her sisters face. thinking their was something wrong with Amy, or Roxy was having more money worry's.

"I think... well I know Natasha is hurting herself, she's a self harmer Ron" Roxy said in a hushed voice so that Natasha couldn't hear from her bedroom.

Ronnie closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the words Roxy was speaking "Don't be ridiculas" Ronnie said totally shrugging off the idea.

"Its true, I caught her... she was holding her arm above the kettle, the steam has really burnt her arm" Roxy said confused by Ronnie's dismissal of the truth. "And afterwards she was acting all strange, like she was trying to hide the truth"

"And did Natasha admit this" Ronnie said looking away.

"Well no, she was adamant it was an accident" Roxy said sounding unsure "but it was written all over her face"

"If she says it was an accident, then that what it was" Ronnie said trying to close the matter "I have had this conversation with Jack, I am sick and tired with people trying to pick fault with the poor girl, pointing the finger at her"

"I'm not, but if she is hurting her self it could lead to more dangerous things Ron" Roxy said trying to reason with her sister.

"No Rox, this is you trying to make her look bad, she accidently burns herself, but no according to you its her own fault"

"For god sake Ronnie" Roxy said amazed by Ronnie's reaction "calm down, I only want help Natasha"

"Yeah well make sure she is dressed smart for school tomorrow" Ronnie said leaving the flat. "The last thing she needs is to make a bad impression tomorrow"

* * *

The Next morning, Ronnie and Roxy bearly spoke when Ronnie came up to the flat to accompany Natasha to school, Natasha was dressed smartly and was wearing very little make up. Ronnie suggested she tied her hair back neatly in a ponytail, to try and impress the headteacher, which Natasha didn't like at all but decided she would go along with it, to keep Ronnie off her back.

As the three sisters left the flat with Amy, Ronnie was giving Natasha a lecture to be on her best behavior at the upcoming meeting with Mr Alcock. Natasha attention soon became distracted by Max who was heading across the square looking furious. Max appoached number 29 just as the sisters were coming out of the front gate.

"Morning Max, Jack as already left for the car lot" Ronnie said looking at Max's agitated state.

"Its not Jack I want to see, its her" Max said pointing towards Natasha, Natasha took a deep breath she knew if she wanted to get away with damaging Max's beloved car, all she would have to do was keep her cool.

"Max, Natasha is sorry for what she did to Abi" but I would appreciate it, if you left to me to deal with it" Ronnie said stepping in front of Natasha trying to protect her from Max.

"are you going to explain to your sisters what you were doing yesterday afternoon?" Max said in an intimidating voice.

Natasha paused for a moment she pulled a innocent and confused expresion "well I was here, With Ronnie and Jack"

"Well after that, don't play games with me" Max said shouted pointing at the girl.

Natasha grabed hold of Ronnie's arm and nudged up to her pretending to be frightened "I went upsatirs to Roxy's flat"

"whats this about Max?" Ronnie said getting frustrated with Maxs aggressive tone.

"Someone keyed a great big scratch down the side of my car yesterday" Max shouted looking towards Natasha.

"Well it wasn't Natasha" Roxy said "she wasn't well yesterday, so she wasn't on her own at all"

As the sisters pushed by Max, Ronnie said "Natasha isn't to blames for every crime that gets commited in walford"

"Yeah well, I'll get to the bottom this" Max shouted after the sisters,

As Roxy and Ronnie walked on Natasha reached into her pocket and took her door key she looked ahead to make sure her sisters were not looking, she turned back towards Max held up the key in so Max could see it, and gave him a sly smile. before running to catch up with her unknowing sisters. Max was left stood bewildered.

* * *

Natasha and Ronnie reached the reception of Walford high, "What will Jack say if I get suspended?" Natasha said sulkily leaning on Ronnie.

"Don't worry Babe, you have been disciplined at home, so you won't get two punishments for the same crime" Ronnie smiling at her her younger sister. Mr Alcock came into reception.

"Are you feeling better, Natasha" Mr Alock asked "I heard you were unwell"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Ronnie.

"She's fine now" Ronnie said, "Are you ready for us now"

"No no" Mr Alcock said slightly apolgetic "Natasha, its time for you to go to reception, we will send for you, if we need to talk to you" Natasha just looked at Mr Alcock wondering why she wasn't being included in a meeting about herself.

"I think I'll stay and sit in, thankyou" Natasha said very matter factly as if she thought of herself as above the head.

"Off you go... before you are late" Mr Alcock said his tone turning very firm and making it clear to Natasha that she didn't have a say in the matter.

As Natasha turned walked through the corridors of walford high, her mind filled with anger and fustration she hated the fact that she was going to be discussed without her being present, she was also not looking forward to seeing her form tutor Mrs Wallace - Mrs Wallace was easily the strictest teacher at Walford high, everyone feared her and Natasha's friends and both already had a shouting at from Mrs Wallace about the incident with Abi and toilets. and Natasha was hoping that Mr Alcock would suspend her and she wouldn't have to face Mrs Wallace, As Natasha walked towards her classroom she noticed Abi coming in the other direction, Abi paused, Natasha looked up towards the girl and took a deep breath and carried on walking past Abi totally ignoring her, Abi felt relieved that maybe now the whole thing might be over, Natasha was also relieved when she reached her class and realised that Mrs Wallace wasn't taking her class registraion but instead the PE teacher Mr thrope was covering.

"Now please settle down 9W Mr Thrope said clapping his hands together trying to get the chattering class to be quiet, Mrs Wallace is in a meeting this morning" Mr thrope said looking striaght at Natasha, and Natasha realised that Mrs Wallace was with Alcock and Ronnie talking about her.

* * *

Ronnie sat in the headteachers office Mr Alcock introdused Mrs Wallace.

"Has I explained on the phone, Natasha is already being punished at home, so I don't think you should be to hard on her in school" Ronnie said feeling very protective of Natasha "she knows, she as done wrong, so I would like her to given a chance to move on"

"The main reason we have asked you in is to try and help Natasha not to punish her" Mrs Wallace said "But we do take bullying very serious and she will have to be punished, so we will be giving her a few sanctions, nothing to harsh"

Mr Alcock gulped "We have received Natasha's recordes from her last school, and we have some serious concerns"

"What concerns" Ronnie asked "We spoke about concerns when I came to enroll Natasha, I thought we had settled them"

"More serious things have come to light" Mr Alcock said "We are really worried that Natasha might have more deep rooted problems then we first thought"

"Like what" Ronnie said dreeding the answer.

"Well she has a history of both Lashing out and self harming" Mr Alcock said looking across at Ronnie. "Most worrying, a few moths ago, at Haywood oaks school, she had an altercaton with her Father at home and when she arrived at school she locked herself in a toilet with a razor blade and theatened to slit her own wrists"

Ronnie couldn't take in what she was hearing, she didn't want to believe it but knew it mush have been true. Ronnie took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears.

"What are you suggesting" Ronnie said wiping the tears away from her eyes "I mean what can we do"

"We will refer Natasha to a educational psychologist, and support her and you as much as we can" Mr Alcolk said handing her tissue. "To start with we will tackle the bullying issue, get it out of the way, so Natasha can see that she isn't going to be getting away with such behavior, and also give her chance start over"

With That Mr Alcock asked his secretary to send for Natasha.


	28. Litter picking

"We will refer Natasha to a educational psychologist, and support her and you as much as we can" Mr Alcolk said handing her tissue. "To start with we will tackle the bullying issue, get it out of the way, so Natasha can see that she isn't going to be getting away with such behavior, and also give her chance start over" With That Mr Alcock asked his secretary to send for Natasha.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentyeight...**

Natasha was carrying all of her school equipment as she reached the heads door. she thought she was going to recieve a suspension, her mind was filled with torment wondering what her teachers had been saying about her, whether they had put Ronnie off her, whether Ronnie was about to turn her back on her for good. she took a deep breath before knocking on the head teachers door.

"Come in" Mr Alcock said as Ronnie composed her self, Natasha walked in and looked striaght at Ronnie who gave her a little smile, Natasha felt slightly relieved but concerned she could tell Ronnie was upset and thought that maybe her teachers had given Ronnie a hard time.

"You wanted to see me" Natasha said looking over at Mr Alcock while tryng not to make eye contact with Mrs Wallace.

"Yes would you like to sit down Natasha" Mr Alcock said. "Maybe pull a chair up next to your sister"

Natasha looked at Ronnie again and then did as the head said and picked up a chair and placed it very close to Ronnies, so when she sat down she and Ronnie were actually touching each other.

"I hope 9W aren't giving Mr Thrope any trouble" Mrs Wallace said trying to relieve a bit of the the tension in the room.

"No... well maybe being just little noisy" Natasha said glancing and smiling a little at her form tutor before quickly looking back towards her head teacher.

"Were you thinking of going somewhere Natasha" Mr Alcock said pointing to Natasha's School bag, hockey stick and gym bag all leid on the floor in front of her feet.

"Well home maybe" Natasha said in a awkward voice "Ben got suspended for pushing me in the pond... so I guessed"

"Well you guessed wrong" Mrs Wallace said quite sturnly "Natasha, we want you to give us your account of whats been going on between you and Abi Branning, and its very important that you are very honest with us"

Natasha looked down and shrugged her shoulders, Ronnie looked at Natasha who seemed to have nothing to say, Ronnie gave her a pat on her her leg accompanied by a little cough, Natasha knew that Ronnie wanted her to talk.

"she stuck her nose into my business, things between me and my Dad... she told her sister, so I thought, I would teach her a lesson, I am sorry, and it won't happen again... ever"

"Ok, do you except that you were way out of order, that the fault is with you and not Abi" Mr Alcock asked "Abi has always been a model pupil"

"She would be" Natasha frowned she wanted to say that Abi was a spoilt brat and deserved everything she had got, but deep in her heart she knew it wasn't true, "Yes it was me, not Abi" Natasha said sighing.

"Ok, now the next step is to have a meditation session with you and Abi, so you girls can settle your differences and you can apologise" Mr Alcock said "Mrs Wallace will you set it up with Miss Underwood"

Mrs Wallace Smiled and nodded.

"Their will be no need, really" Natasha said trying to get out of the meditation session. "Its over now"

"No its part of the procese we have in place" Mr Alcock said firmly. "Is that agreed Natasha" Natasha not feeling like she had a choice nodded but was still pulling a stressed face.

Mrs Wallace looked over at Natasha "Is their anything you would like add Natasha, about how you are feeling at the moment"

"Like what?" Natasha asked and then thought for a minute "Is that it, have we finished now, or are you going to shout at me?"

Mrs Wallace smiled a little "for the rest of the week you will have break time detentions with me, and your lunch breaks you will be on litter duty"

"But I have things to" Natasha said looking up, I mean... I am grounded at home, if I have to stay in at school as well, I might catch rickets from a lack of sunlight"

"Don't be silly, its only for the rest of the week and its already Wednesday" Ronnie said firmly.

"I think thats it for the moment" Mr Alcock said "Do you want to escort Natasha back to class Mrs Wallace"

"Ok, come on Natasha" Mrs Wallace said standing up.

"have you done as well Ronnie?" Natasha asked looking at her sister, not wanting to leave alone with Mr Alcock if he was upsetting her"

"I just need a private word with your sister" Mr Alcock said "And I believe you have double English with Mrs Wallace"

"What will you be talking about" Natasha asked feeling anxious that they would discussing her.

"Natasha, back to class now" Mrs Wallace said holding the door open for Natasha. Natasha reluctantly walked through.

When Ronnie and Mr Alcock were alone in the office, he gave her some information on people who self harm and reassured Ronnie that Natasha was not alone that alot of young people self harmed.

As Natasha and Mrs Wallace appoached the classroom it sounded like Mr Thrope had no control, Natasha found this very amazing, the room was in uproar with Mr Thrope trying to talk over everyone, as Mrs Wallace walked in the class, the room fell silent Natasha went and sat next to Brook, and Mrs Wallace started to give her class a lecture on classroom conduct, the whole class Nearly jumped out of their skins when Natasha phone suddenly beebed,

"How many times have I got to tell you to turn your phones off in class" Mrs Wallace shoputed slamming a pile of English books on to her desk.

Natasha slowly reached in her pocket and looked at her phone from underneath her desk and noticed it said mum on the display screen. Natasha slowly looked up to notice Mrs Wallace stood over her holding her hand out, Natasha reluctenly handed her phone over.

"You will get it back at the end of the day" Mrs Wallace said calmly which suprised Natasha, ussually Mrs Wallace would have bit her head off. "Right class turn to page 29..."

* * *

Jack had taken James to work with him, while Ronnie attended the meeting at the school "Mummy will be back soon" Jack said as he pushed James pram back and forth.

Max came in and slammed the door, "Do you know how much a paint job on my car will cost" Max yelled.

"Keep it down will ya" Jack said pointing to the baby.

"A bloody fortune, thats how much" Max said plonking himself down in his chair "And I know it was her"

"I'll have words when I get home, don't worry," Jack said "she might have Ronnie wrapped around her little finger, but not me"

At that moment the door opened and Ronnie walked in "Hi" Ronnie said looking abit down in the mouth.

"How did it go, I hope Natasha is being suitably dealt with" Max hissed. "the little brat was mocking me behind your back this morning"

"I'll take the baby home" Ronnie said turning towards Max "Natasha was at home yesterday, their was no way she could have vandalised your car, you go on about Natasha being a bully, its about time you looked in the mirror, both of you"

"Ronnie" Jack shouted as she pushed James out of the car lot and slammed the door.

* * *

Natasha was reluctanly picking up rubbish in the playgrounds of walford high, she had spent morning break writing lines in Mrs Wallaces classroom and was reasonably fed up, and was starting to wish she had been suspened. Somthing bright orange caught her eye near the school gate. she looked over and saw Glenda wearing her bright orange top waving at her and beckoning her towards her. Natasha was shocked to see Glenda near to the school and slowly walked up to the gates.

"I have been trying to ring you all day, what are you playing at?" Glenda snapped.

"I am in school, and my battlax of a teacher as confiscated my Phone, thanks to you" Natasha snapped back.

"Oh thats charming," Glenda said "No, how are you mum, just blame all you problems on me, just like you and Daniel always have"

"How are you mum" Natasha said in a mocking voice.

"Awful, I have no money, and as of tomorrow, I have no where to go" Glenda said faking a few tears"What are you playing at Natasha, whats happening with Phil"

"I am working on it" Natasha said worrying that Glenda might end up homeless "I can't get my phone back until home time, I 'll be in touch" Natasha walked slowly away from the school gates"


	29. Getting even

"How are you mum" Natasha said in a mocking voice. "Awful, I have no money, and as of tomorrow, I have no where to go" Glenda said faking a few tears"What are you playing at Natasha, whats happening with Phil" "I am working on it" Natasha said worrying that Glenda might end up homeless "I can't get my phone back until home time, I 'll be in touch" Natasha walked slowly away from the school gates"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Twentynine...**

Jack was outside the carlot putting the price stickers on the front of a car when Natasha walked up to him "is Ronnie at home" she asked sweetly.

Jack looked up "I believe so, and thats where you should be, your grounded remember" Jack said looking away and smoothing the stickers down with his hand.

"Thats were I am going now, Phil Mitchell he works in that dirty flee pit doesn't he" Natasha asked.

"The Arches, yeah" Jack said smiling.

"I... I am sorry about the drinking Jack" Natasha said thinking she should try and get into Jacks good books.

Jack raised his eyes brows "Me and you have got to have a long talk tonight madam, about Maxs car, so home now, and get your homework done, because at six o'clock I am expecting to have your full attention"

"It wasn't me" Natasha insisted "anyway its only a car, its not like it was his face" Natasha couldn't help but grin to herself as she walked away, Jack noticed this and felt that it was almost an admittance from Natasha almost as if she was playing with him wanting him to know it was her and seemed confident that he couldn't prove it, Jack found the girls behavior and attitude annoying and confusing.

Natasha walked up to the arches and noticed that Phil was in the inspection pit, messing with a car, he had the radio on loud and Natasha took a deep breath walked in quickly and looked on phils desk she picked phils mobile phone up put it in her pocket and walked out very quickly, as she reached the fresh air she breathed a sigh of relief and then carried on walking home.

* * *

"you all right sweety" Ronnie asked as Natasha came in "how did the rest of your day go"

"Alright" Natasha said pouing her self a glass of water, "detention was a pain but I guess I got off lightly really"

"Come and sit down, I want to have a talk with you" Ronnie patting the sofa, Natasha slowly walked over to the sofa and sat next to her sister.

"Whats wrong" Natasha said looking at Ronnie knowing she was wanting to talk about something serious. "Is it about Max's car because Jack seems cross about it, and it wasn't me"

"No, its about this" Ronnie said taking hold of Natasha hand and pulling up her sleeves and looking at the scabbed over burn and scratch that was healing under it "are you going to tell me about these babe"

Natasha went slightly red in the face, knowing Ronnie knew the truth and not sure what to say, "What about them, I am clumsy thats all"

"I know they were not accidents... I am not angry, I just want to help, can you tell me why you do it" Ronnie said stroking Natasha hair "I won't judge, I promise"

Natasha shook her head and after a few seconds looked up "it makes me feel better, when I am feeling sad" Natasha looked back down and closed her eyes.

"Ok" Ronnie said suprised that Natasha had given her such an open response "do you think you can stop, I mean maybe come and talk to me and or Roxy if your feeling like that"

Natasha just gulped "I don't think it works like that... I mean I will try, but its confusing I can't really explain, it just takes some of the stress away, helps me cope"

Ronnie put her arms and pulled Natasha towatds her giving her a tight hug, "what have they done to you" Ronnie said rubbing Natasha's back if only I had you from the beginning"

"The beginning" Natasha said a little confused.

"I mean...if only that mother of ours hadn't kept us apart" Ronnie said trying to backtrack trying to keep her motherly fantasy hidden from the world, while play acting it out at the same time was hard and stressful for Ronnie.

"can I go and get some fresh air please Ron, I won't go far" Natasha said knowing she had to go back and finish what she had started at the Arches.

"No, I want you were I can see you" Ronnie said.

"please Ronnie, I am not going to do anything I promise, I just need to get some fresh air" Natasha pleaded "Don't you trust me"

"your grounded, but ok I trust you, just for ten minutes" Natasha nodded and gave Ronnie a kiss on the cheek and got up and hurried back out of the flat, ran upstairs and collected her red hoody.

As Natasha walked across the square her head was filling with a mix of emotions from embarrassment that Ronnie knew her secret to relief that she knew, to worry and stress about how she was going to help her mother and how she was going to handle Phil, she felt shocked with herself, Ronnie was the first person she had ever admitted hurting herself to, other people like her Dad because he had caught her doing it, and whacked her or mocked her because of it, making her feel worse and like it was something she needed to hide, she didn't know quiet how to feel, Ronnie was very loving and supportive of the matter and that gave her a kind of confidance and she thought she would need it as she made her way back to the arches.

* * *

Natasha sat on the playground for a moment fiddleing with her own phone and Phils phone, she sent a text to both her sistetrs phones asking them to come to the arches right away, she then shoved one of the phones down her school jumper and put the other one in her hoody pocket.

Natasha pulled up her hood and took a deep breath before walking into the arches and swithing off the radio.

"What the hell..." Phil said climbing up out of the inspection pit and looking at the girl in the red hoody, "What do you want?.

"We need to talk" Natasha said "about what you did to my mother"

"And what was that" Phil asked in a mocking voice trying to act as if he had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"Ben shoved my mother down the stairs, and you set her up" Natasha said looking at the big thug of a man, wondering if she was making a very big mistake, but determined to keep her cool and her nerve.

"And, so what" Phil said "get to the point"

"And if you don't want the police to find about Ben, you'll tell the truth about the money and my mother" Natasha said pulling a serious expression.

Phil looked at Natasha for a moment, "And who is going to make me do that, you?" Phil said walking up to the girl "you have about ten seconds to get out of here, before I tan your backside"

Natasha raised her eye brows before taking the phone out of her pocket and played the recoding, phil couldn't believe what he was hearing, "isn't Ben Still on parole" Natasha said.

Phil immediately grabbed hold of Natasha's wrist with one hand and grabbed the phone out of Natasha's hand with his other hand, Natasha struggled to keep hold of the phone but against Phil she had no chance, Phil held the phone up in the air, like a prize, laughed before slinging it on the floor and stamping on it repeatedly, until the phone was completely smashed up.

"You see what happens when you try and play with the grown ups, do ya little girl" Phil said walking up to Natasha and screaming in her face.

Natasha didn't batter an eye lid she didn't even flich as phil shouted in her face she just stood their staring at him, and carried on staring at him even after Phil had finished his rage, he stared back at her for a second,

"What you going to do, now eh?" Phil said leaning back his desk folding his arms and laughing at the young girl, who was just staring at him.

"That was your phone, by the way" Natasha smuggly said also folding her arms.

"What" Phil said confused.

"That was you mobile phone not mine, didn't you reconize it" Natasha said in a patronising voice, "I am not so stupid to have only one copy of the recording"

"you... you really are your mothers daughter" Phil said astounded.

Ronnie and Roxy came around the cornre and where appoachong the Arches when they heard voices.

"All you have to do, is tell the truth" Natasha said looking over at Phil, "then I'll give you all of the recordings and it will all be over"

"Me and shirley stole your dizzy sisters money, and set your sex mad mother up, there you go, thats the truth, so what, you think Roxy will believe a little skrag like you over me, and you think the police will believe you," Phil said trying to bluff Natasha "you see Roxy she is stupid, she'll believe what ever I tell her, In fact after all this blows up in your face, I am going to persaud your sisters to drop you off at the local kids home, or maybe in the sewer where all the other little rats are"

Phil looked up as he heard footsteps, Ronnie and Roxy walked into the Arches, Natasha smiled at Phil he just looked back towards her with hate in his eyes.

"I want those recordings" he said starting to think Ben might have really dropped him self right in it.

"I trusted you Phil" Roxy said filling up with tears.

Phil just shrugged his shoulders, "what are you going to about it, Rox" Phil knew Roxy was powerless against him.

"Come on, out the pair of you" Ronnie said feeling confused and already stressed.

Roxy turned around and started to walk out of the door, Ronnie held her face in her hands and gave her kiss on her forhead "Its alright sweetie"

Natasha seemed to stand staring at Phil for a second "Natasha, move it" Ronnie shouted.

"Bye Phil" Natasha said trying to provoke the already angered man.

"Move it" Ronnie said grabbing Natasha by the arm and pulling her out of the door.

* * *

As the three sisters walked back into the flat Ronnie gave Natasha a hard shove, Natasha spun around to look at Ronnie, baffled by her sisters sudden rough treatment of her .

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again" Ronnie shouted pointing her finger at Natasha "he is a dangerous man, you stupid little girl"

"He is a crook and a con man" Natasha shouted back "anyway, I was only trying to help our mother"

Roxy was sat on the sofa with tears running down her cheeks, she had trusted Phil above her own mother, and she had been made a fool of, Ronnie went and sat next to her and put her arm around her to comfort her, Natasha looked on feeling totally out of the loop and wondering why her sisters were not happy with what she had done, after all she had proved her mothers innocence.

BANG... BANG... BANG... Ronnie and Roxy were snapped out of there moment of tenderness by someone almost hammering the front door down, Ronnie went and looked through the window "Its him, its Phil"


	30. comeuppance

BANG... BANG... BANG... Ronnie and Roxy were snapped out of there moment of tenderness by someone almost hammering the front door down, Ronnie went and looked through the window "Its him, its Phil"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirty...**

BANG... BANG... BANG... "I want those recordings" Phil shouted through the letter box, he than started bang on the door again.

"Whats he talking about, what recordings?" Ronnie said looking at Natasha.

"I have a recording of Ben admitting, pushing mum down the stairs" Natasha gloated, thinking her sisters would be pleased.

"Where is it" Ronnie said looking wide eyed at her young sister.

"Well one on my phone and a copy on a cd" Natasha said still baffled by Ronnie's reaction.

"Get upstairs and get the cd, now" Ronnie said, as Natasha ran up the stairs Ronnie hurried to the front door and opened it.

"Where she, where is the little rat" Phil said pushing past Ronnie.

"Phil listen to me she's just a kid, she's almost year younger then Ben" Ronnie said trying to calm her cousin down.

Phil ran striaght into Ronnie's flat, and looked around, he ran by Roxy who just turned her back on him, he looked in the kitchen and the bedroom "Where is she" Phil shouted.

"Phil stop please, there are two babie's in here" Ronnie screamed.

As phil walked out of Ronnie's flat he noticed that the door to Roxy's flat was open so he started to run up the stairs, Ronnie noticed "Rox stay here and watch the little ones,

Natasha was looking through a pile of cds trying to find the right one when she heard Phil thundering up the stairs, her heart was in her mouth when Phil burst into her bedroom.

"I want those recordings" Phil said grabbing hold of Natasha's upper arm and dragging her off the bed.

"Let go of me, you'll brake my arm" Natasha screamed clutching the cd in her hand.

"I'll brake your neck, now where are those recordings" Phil said shaking Natasha hard by her arm with such force that the whole of Natasha's body was thrurt back and forth a few times. Ronnie screamed for Phil to let go of the young girl.

"Its here, now let go of me" Natasha screamed trying to pull away out of Phils tight grip.

"Let go of her Phil, please..." Ronnie said rushing over to the pair, Phil let go and Natasha almost fell backwards, Ronnie caught hold of her and pulled Natasha towards her, but Natasha pulled away, she reached down the front of her jumper and pulled out her own mobile phone,

"there you go deleted" Natasha said pressing the delete button, Natasha wanted Phil to leave as quickly as possible.

"Is there anymore" Phil asked staring at the girl, Natasha turned away trying to compose herself "Is there anymore, I said" Phil was not happy to be having to repeat himself. he turned around and pulled out one of Natasha's drewers and emptied its contents on the floor, he then opened the wardrobe and started pulling clothes out and emptying boxes, containing Photoraphs, soft toys and books from Natasha's childhood all over the floor. Ronnie and Natasha looked on in horroh.

"Thats all there is" Natasha screamed, Phil stopped and looked at the girl.

"It had better be" Phil said with an intimidating glare on his face.

Natasha took a deep breath and started to calm down, trying to build her hard girl pasona back up "now just get out of my room" Natasha coldly but confidently said.

"my pleasure" Phil said "If I find out, there are anymore of these, or if the old bill find out, I'll be coming after you"

As Phil walked out of the door and went down the stairs Natasha looked around at her room with devastation, Clothes and personal belongings were thrown all over the floor.

"Get downstairs" Ronnie said standing with her hand on her forehead.

"No...no... I... I need to tidy up" Natasha said trying to hold back the tears that were trying to burst through her inner wall of protection.

"Natasha I am not arguing, get down stairs" Ronnie's voice was cold and stressed almost like she was when Natasha had first arrived.

Natasha slowly turned around having to leave her personal effects scattered all over the floor like that was heart renching for Natasha, it felt like her life was on display, as Natasha walked down the stairs Ronnie noticed a photograth of her mother with two children on the floor, she picked it up and realised that the children were Danny in his early teens and Natasha when she was about five, Glenda was the only one smiling in the photograph. Ronnie held on to the photograph as she closed the bedroom door and went down the stairs.

"Where is she" Ronnie asked as she walked into her living room, the still crying Roxy who was by now walking James up and down the living room "Where is Natasha?"

Roxy looked over at her sister, "In the loo"

Ronnie's heart began to thump as she tried the bathroom door, but it was locked "Natasha, Natasha could you open the door please" Ronnie's mind filled with visions of the damage Natasha could cause to herself with the contents of the bathroom.

Ronnie felt a sence of relief as Natasha unlocked the door, Natasha had her blouse parly undone and had her arm out of her sleeve Ronnie looked open eyed at the girl, wondering what she was doing.

"Just look what that animal did to me" Natasha said pointing to some redmarks on her upper arm, Ronnie felt a sigh of relief and gave natasha a quick cuddle, "he is a big bully" Natasha said sighing.

Roxy took Amy upstairs saying she needed time to sort her head out, Natasha started her homework and Ronnie bathed and fed James and put him down.

* * *

At around six Jack came home and Ronnie and Natasha had just finished eating, "Alright" Jack said giving Ronnie a kiss, "where's James?"

"Oh I just put him down half an hour ago" Ronnie said "we have had an eventful afternoon"

"yeah well, it just about to get even more eventfull, "Natasha come here and sit at the table" Jack said going into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"I am busy, doing the dishes" Natasha answered back in a stroppy voice, not looking forward to her upcoming chat with Jack.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you, now get over here" Jacks voice was firm and uncompromising, Natasha slung the dishcloth in the sink and walked over and flopped down folding her arms in front of her. Ronnie also came to sit at the table, wondering what was going on.

"Right are you going to tell us why you damaged Max's car yesterday" Jack said looking striaght at Natasha.

"I have already told you, I didn't do it" Natasha said smugly thinking there was no way anyone could say any different.

"I have had enough of this Natasha, now tell the truth" Jack said getting irritated.

"Jack, you know it wasn't her, she didn't go out on Tuesday, she was at the hospital, with us and then with Roxy" Ronnie said trying to put an end to it, Natasha looked down and smiled to her self.

"you have nothing to smile about, madam" Jack said turning his attention once again towards Natasha.

"For god sake, I did'nt leave the house, how do you think I did it, from mt bedroom window do you think my arms atre that long" Natasha said staring to laugh.

"So you didn't go outside on Tuesday afternoon at all" Jack said.

"No" Natasha said smugly "how many more times do I have to say it"

"So how come there is CCTV footage of you out and about on that day then" Jack said folding his arms and looking back at Natasha. Natasha looked up and stared at Jack, Ronnie also looked and turned towards Natasha.

"Natasha" Ronnie said shocked.

"Go on Natasha explain" Jack said smuggly looking at the shocked teen who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I am waiting" Jack said "and so is Ronnie"

Natasha rolled her eyes and thinking there was no way of denying it "Ok I snuck out, so what the ginger skank dogged me in at school, I was angry, I had to get back at him in some way"

"Natasha" Ronnie said giving her young sister a swift slap on her arm

Natasha quickly pulled her out of the way "Oi... outch" Natasha said standing up, deciding this was probully a good tme to go upstairs.

"Right I want your phone, ipod and laptop" Jack said also standing up.

"What, why" Natasha said thinking Jack was only going to confiscate her belongings but was already deciding she was going to kick up a fuss.

"They are going to be sold" Jack said firmly. "To help pay for the devastation you have caused over the last few days"

"What, no way, Ronnie tell him" Natasha said grabbing Ronnie's arm and pleading with her sister. "Its not fair, its not fair is it Ronnie"

"Can we just talk about this, that all seems very harsh" Ronnie said turning towards Jack.

"No it isn't harsh, Abi's Phone, all the booze at the Vic and now Max's car" Jack shouted "she has got to learn Ron"

Ronnie turned towards Natasha "I am sorry, upstairs and bring them down, now" Natasha knew that both Ronnie and Jack meant what they were saying.

"this isn't fair" Natsha screamed again "I hate you both" Natasha said as she stormed out of the room, these words cut hard into Ronnie's heart it was if Natasha had thumped her in the chest. A few moments later Natasha calmly returned and handed over her phone idod and laptop to Jack

"What if I find myself in a dangerous situation, I want be able to phone for help" Natasha said looking at Ronnie, Ronnie just looked back and rubbed Natasha arm for support, feeling sorry for her but at the same time believing that Jack was doing the right thing.

"You are Grounded, you won't be going anywhere to find yourself in a dangerous situation Jack said.

"What if I have homework to do on the computer" Natasha pleaded "I need it"

"Roxy as one and so do we" I am taking things you don't really need, not really, you just think you do" Jack said clearly not changing his mind.

Natasha took a deep breath "Well can't you just smack me instead, and be done with it"

"No...Funnily enough I don't go around hitting fourteen year old girls" Jack said looking up at the girl "Look Natasha I don't want to do this, but you have left me with no choice... listen you behave and next weekend you can choose one of them back the other two will be sold, is that fair"

"Yeah thats fair isn't it Natasha" Ronnie said pulling the girl close to her and giving her kiss on the cheek.

"I guess so... but thats along time away, so might be to hard" Natasha said giving Ronnie a hug and hiding her face in Ronnies shoulder as Jack took her belongings away.

Natasha let a few tears slip out and Ronnie seeing this snuggled up with her on the sofa for quite a long while, Ronnie started to feel stronger about her relationship with Natasha that even when hard punishments had been handed out, Natasha would still turn to her for comfort and help, and Natasha felt reassured that even when Ronnie knew how horrible she had been she would still be there for her.

After a while Natasha asked if she could go up and tidy her room, "Do you want me to come and give you a hand" Ronnie asked, Natasha thought for a second and then agreed, "Ok I'll be up in a second, you go and make start" Ronnie said smiling.

After Natasha had left the room, Ronnie turned towards Jack "umm Jack were was the cctv footage from" Ronnie asked.

Jack smiled, "Well I knew it was her, and she isn't as smart as she think shes is, there wasn't any, I made it up"


	31. Mum

After Natasha had left the room, Ronnie turned towards Jack "umm Jack were was the cctv footage from" Ronnie smiled. "Well I knew it was her, and she isn't as smart as she thinks shes is, there wasn't any, I made it up"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtyone...**

Natasha and Ronnie striaghtened Natasha's room up. nothing had been really damaged, but the fact that Phil had invaded her space and ripped through her personal little trinkets that were like jigsaw pieces making up the different elements of Natasha's turbulent childhood, helping her hold on to the few good memories she had and helping her understand the bad memories, really affected Natasha, she felt like her life had been thrown up in the air and crash landed on the floor for all to see.

Natasha slowly got ready for school on Thursday morning, with Jack taking her Phone, ipod and laptop, their was no way she could get in touch with her mother or Danny, she felt totally isolated she knew that Glenda could only stay with her friend until today and thinking that her mum would be homeless was heart breaking. Glenda hadn't been the perfect mother and had let Natasha down time after time, and Natasha didn't really treat Glenda with any kind of respect, but deep down Natasha loved and wanted her mother and much more then this she needed her.

Even though Natsha had not yet had breakfast or even had a drink she was already running late, she pulled on her school jumper over her blouse and walked into the living room, Roxy was sat at the table feeding amy in her high chair.

"Have you decided?" Natasha asked looking at Roxy.

"decided what?" Roxy said not looking in Natasha's direction.

"about mum" Natasha answered.

"just go to school Natasha" Roxy said turning and looking at her sister.

"it wasn't her, you know that, Phil admitted it" Natasha insisted.

"she still knew Natasha, and she kept quiet about it because she was sleeping with him, she put her sex life before me and Amy just like always"

"But Roxy" Natasha shouted

"No buts" Roxy said turning away from Natasha and picking Amy up out of her high chair. Natasha turned around and stormed out of the flat, leaving her school bag and coat behind.

* * *

Natasha took a deep breath before knocking on Ronnie's flat door, Ronnie answered and let Natasha inside.

"you need to get a move on" Ronnie said "you don't want to be late for school, its the mediation session with Abi today isn't it.

With the events of the day before Natasha had forgotton all about the mediation session, she couldn't see what good it would do anyway, and with her stress levels already very high she felt that it was the last thing she needed.

"I am not feeling well, can I stay home please" Natasha pleaded. Ronnie put her hand up and felt Natashas forehead, just as Jack came out of the bedroom.

"No" Jack said picking up his newspaper and sitting on the sofa "your going to school"

Ronnie looked over at Jack and then back towards Natasha "you'll be alright, do you want me to walk with you this morning"

"No" Natasha said in a sulky voice "Have you got mums number on your phone"

Ronnie looked Natasha for a moment "Mums number, ur no sweetie I haven't, why do you want it"

"I want to make sure she is ok, and Hitler over there as taken my phone" Natasha said shouting over loud enough for Jack to hear, Jack smile and carried on reading his news paper.

"Natasha, you know very well why Jack took your phone" Ronnie said raising her eye brows at the young girl.

"I know, but I don't have to like it" Natasha said.

Ronnie looked at the teen "You were fine about it last night, whats happened"

"Roxy, she is being a selfish cow, she won't contact mum" Natasha said "she knows it was Phil and not her"

Ronnie gulped at the thought of Natasha convincing Roxy to contact Glenda she was already worried that Glenda knew something about the baby.

"I think you should forget about mum for the moment and concentraite on behaving yourself and school" Ronnie said turning Natasha around by her shoulders and gently pushing her towards the door, "now go and get you school things and off you go, before your late"

Natasha didn't go and get her school things she stepped out of the front door and walked quickly acoss the square, she wasn't in any kind of mood to go to school or to apologise to Abi, so she decided that she would bunk off and see if she could find Glenda.

* * *

Now Glenda didn't have many friends, but their was once a nieghbour called Pam who Glenda had been pally with, Pam had moved from a flat into a house with a garden and once when Glenda and Natasha had visited Natasha had squirted washing up liquid into her garden pond to see what would happen, Natasha was only seven at the time but Pam had gone berserk and refused to have Natasha visiting anymore, however Glenda had continued to visit and had stayed with Pam before when she was down on her luck. Natasha knew where Pams house was, it was about five miles away from walford so Natasha started walking in that direction, she was feeling cold and starting to feel hungry and she knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ronnie climbed up the steps to Roxys flat.

"Are you ok sweetie" Ronnie asked seeing both Roxy and Amy sat on the sofa watching tots TV.

"Yeah" Roxy said moodily.

"Haven't you got work" Ronnie asked sitting next to her sister.

"No, I am taking the day off, trying to sort out my mind" Roxy said.

Ronnie started to feel anxious "theirs nothing to sort out surly" Ronnie said.

"Its Natasha, she wants me to contact mum" Roxy said looking across for Ronnie reaction.

"Were better off without her, Natasha is just a kid really, she doesn't know whats best for her" Ronnie said biting her bottom lip.

Roxy took a deep breath "she's fourteen, she wants to contact mum we can't stop her"

"Yes we can, she going to have to do as we tell her," Ronnie said firmly "we are all better off with out her, me you and Natasha"

Roxy took another deep breath and stared at Ronnie for a moment "She is only here till mum sorts her life our Ron, you have remembered that"

"And whats the chance of that happening" Ronnie said getting up and walking down the stairs.

After Roxy heard Ronnie shut the flat door, she picked up her mobile and looked for her Mums number.

* * *

Natasha had no trouble reconizing Pams front door, she stood their for a second and then reached up pressed the bell, a few monents later a dark haired women came and answered the door, she first smiled quite pleasently at Natasha,

"Can I help you" Natasha looked at the women "Is my mother here" As soon had Natasha opened her mouth Pam reconized her.

"Natasha" Pam said as if the very sound of her name was going to infect her with some kind of terrible disease "no she isn't, she left this morning"

"Well did she say were she was going" Natasha asked politly.

"No sorry" Pam said quickly starting to close the door, Natasha put her hand up to the door to stop it closing, "Well could you least give me her number?"

"The only thing I would give you is a clip around the ear hole" Pam spouted "The last thing Glenda needs is you or that low life of a brother of yours causing her more grief, the best thing she ever did was dump you with your father, now clear off"

Pam slammed the door shut and Natasha stood their for a few seconds before turning around and making her way back walford.

* * *

Natasha was relieved to finally reach Albert square, As she started to walk back towards the flat she felt like she had failed, maybe Pam was right maybe Glenda was better off with out her. she hadn't eaten all day and was starting to feel weak and dizzy, she was tired, hungry and thirsty, she felt it was her fault her mother had left and her fault that her mother wouldn't be coming back, she started to fill with the familiar feeling of self hatred and stress that ussually ended in her hurting herself, she walked with her head down and hands in her school thouser pockets almost keeping them in their to try and prevent her self from grabbing the nearest piece of glass, Natasha looked up when she heard a voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Tash... how are you doing buddy" Natasha suprised and worried to see her father smiling at her broadly.

"Dad!" Natasha said suprised, shocked and scared all at the same time "what... what are you doing here"

"I have brought William to see you" Natasha peeked into the back seat of her Dads car and saw her baby brother sleeping in his carseat, Natasha smiled slightly. and then looked up at her father knowing their was more to his visit then him just bringing the baby to see her.

"I can't babysit, I have to go home" Natasha said looking up at her her dad and then back down at her brother.

"Its just for a cuple of hours, Shelly shes gone on a spa day and I have a meeting at work" Mike Smiled.

"Lucky Shelly" Natasha said sarcastically she hated her dads partner "I am sorry, but I am grounded and I have loads of homework to do" Natasha said starting to walk away.

"Nothings changed, the same old selfish Natasha" Mike shouted after his daughter "the same old mini Glenda"

Just has Natasha was walking away another voice shouted across the square it was Lauren.

"To much of a coward to show your face eh" Natasha looked up and saw Lauren and Abi walking home from school "stay away from my sister"

Mike ran up to Natasha and grabbed her arm "Is there a problem girls" he shouted across the square to Abi and Lauren.

"I think thats her Dad" Abi whispered to Lauren "I have seen him with her before"

"Yeah that little cow, As been bullying my sister" Lauren shouted.

Mike turned his attention back towards Natasha, "been bullying people again have you"

"Let go of me, you can't call anyone a bully" Natasha said pulling away, Natasha managed get free from her fathers grip but mike grabbed hold of her blouse on her shoulder.

"your the bully not me" Natasha said trying to pull away.

Billy and Julie had been walking back though the gardens and noticed the father and daughter and also started to look on in amazment at the man handleing the young girl.

"don't you ever talk to me like that again" Mike roared making Lauren and Abi turn around and look towards Mike and Natasha, Natasha did her best to pull away and as she did her blouse ripped and the top buttons came flying off, mike raised his hand back and gave Natasha a hard whack aross her mouth spliting her bottom lip and sending her flying on to the floor. Lauren and Abi stood their dumbfounded, thinking surly that couldn't be her father.

Natasha got up and wiped blood away from her mouth, she started to move as quickly as she could wanting to get back to the saftey of her sisters.

Billy and Julie stood and watched Natasha hurry back home, their was something about Mike that reminded Billy of himself, the way he used to be with Jamie, as he and Julie made their way home Billy filled with shame.

* * *

Natasha didn't have her key so she buzzed Ronnie's flat, as the door opened Natasha noticed the door to Roxy's flat was already open as she began to step inside when she smelt a familiar perfume she paused for a second wondering if in her confused and dizzy state she was just imagining the smell, and when she was just about to step up the first step a voice came from behind her

"Why haven't you been in school" Natasha spun around and saw Jack looking at her. "Mrs Wallace has phoned, you are in big trouble again, Ronnie is furious"

Jack started to move towards Natsha but paused as he saw Natasha split lip "What have you been up to now"

"Nothing" Natasha said turning back towards the steps that led to Roxy's flat.

"What have you done to you face, and your blouse" Jack demanded.

"Later Jack" Natasha said impaitently, just wanting to get upstairs and get a drink and a biscuit.

"No not later, I have had just about as much as I can take of you, now you get over here and you tell me exactly who you have been fighting with, and why you haven't been in school" Jack shouted.

A familiar voice came from upstairs "And you can tell me, who has given you the right to scold my daughter" Both Natasha and Jack turned around and looked and saw Glenda coming down the stairs.

"Mum" Natasha said in a shocked but delighted voice.


	32. Let down

No not later, I have had just about as much as I can take of you, now you get over here and you tell me exactly who you have been fighting with, and why you haven't been in school" Jack shouted. A familiar voice came from upstairs "And you can tell me, who has given you the right to scold my daughter" Both Natasha and Jack turned around and looked and saw Glenda coming down the stairs. "Mum" Natasha said in a shocked but delighted voice.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtytwo...**

Lauren and Abi walked home in silence, Abi was shocked and couldn't help but she almost pitied her nemesis, and Lauren mind flooded with guilt, she felt like she should feel happy that Natasha had been beaten, but she just couldn't she had no idea that Natasha's father was abusive and felt that what she had just witnessed might have been her fault.

Once inside Abi got herself a drink out of the fridge and Lauren sat at the kitchen table, Max who was taking a break from work walked in.

"Alright girls" Max said smiling, both girls kept silent, "What is it" Max asked concerned.

"It was Natasha..." Abi said pausing still in a little shock what just had happened.

"Not again" Max shouted thinking that Natasha had been having a go at Abi again. "I am going over there to sort this out"

"No Dad" Abi shouted "its nothing like that"

Lauren looked up "Natasha's Dad he was in the square... and I opened my mouth about her picking on Abi and..." Lauren said in a quiet voice, not wanting to continue.

"And what" Max said concerned about his daughters "He didn't have ago at you did he"

"No... he had ago at her" Lauren said putting her hands up to her face, and covering her eyes, almost trying to block out the picture she had in her mind"

"Well thats good isn't it" Max said not understanding why his daughters were so upset.

Abi sat down at the table "He beat her up dad, well practically" Abi said,

"What do you mean, beat her up" Max said looking at his girls.

"He hit her" Abi said.

"Well the little bully will probully only understands a smack, and a smack is hardly being beaten up" Max said smiling and stroking Abi's head, Abi just closed her eyes.

"He hit her, like a man would hit another man" Lauren said standing up "right across her mouth, and knocked her to the floor, her mouth was bleeding and everything, it was awful and its all my fault, me and my mouth" Lauren walked out of the room.

* * *

"What happened" Roxy gasped looking over at Natasha lip, which was swelling up and was still bleeding.

"Its fine" Natasha said looking at Roxy and then back at her mother. "so whats happening" Natasha asked while dabbing her lip gently with a tissue. "are you moving back in?"

Glenda looked across at Roxy with a hopful expression on her face "How about it darling, just temporary"

"Well me and mum have had a long chat, and I suppose she can move back in " Roxy said "Just for the time being"

Natasha smiled at Roxy "I won't let you down Roxy I promise" Glenda said before turning towards Natasha.

"Come on let me clean that up" Glenda said leading Natasha into the bathroom.

"Pam rung me she said you have been around their, bothering her" Glenda said shutting the bathroom door.

"I was looking for you" Natasha said unsure of her mothers reaction "I sorted Phil out for you"

"Yes yes I know Roxy told me, was it him who did this" Glenda asked pointing at Natasha lip.

"No..." Natasha said starting to clean up her mouth herself, seeing has Glenda didn't seem to be bothering her hands were shaking a little because of what her father had just done to her and also because she hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day and it was now almost four o'clock. Glenda noticed but felt that Natasha might reject her help if she offered so she didn't, and Natasha felt that her mother didn't care that she was visibly struggling. once her lip seemed to stop bleeding, Natasha turned and looked towards Glenda again "aren't you pleased, I sorted things out"

"Well I hardly think you did that, I mean I have practically had beg Roxy to let me stay."Glenda snapped. "And what took you so long, it been weeks"

Natasha felt disapointed and upset by her mothers comments "I really need to get a drink" Natasha said walking out of the bathroom, Natasha looked in the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice and sipped it slowly trying not to catch her already stinging lip.

"I think Ronnie and Jack want to see you downstairs, Ronnie has just sent me a text" Roxy said looking over at the pale teenager.

Natasha grabbed a cereal bar out of the cupboard and started to carefully eat it, ignoring her sisters words.

"Natasha me and mum, still have some talking to do, go on hop it" Roxy said in a serious voice.

* * *

Ronnie was already stood at her door when Natasha went downstairs, Natasha could tell from Ronnies face and body language that she wasn't pleased, Ronnie had one hand on her hip and with the other hand she pointed inside and Natasha sighed as she walked passed Ronnie into the flat.

"Where have you been" Ronnie snapped " Mrs Wallace has phoned, she is very cross"

"Mrs Wallace is always very cross" Natasha said wincing with pain as she spoke as the cut on her lip was starting to clot over, but with talking it began to split again.

"Who did that" Ronnie asked taking Natasha's face in her hands, Natasha just shrugged her shoulders, "Oh Natasha" Ronnie said pulling Natasha close and kissing her forehead.

Jack came into the livingroom from the kitchen, he was turning off his mobile phone and looked at Natasha for a few seconds "Whats your old mans address"

Natasha stared back at Jack and turned to Ronnie "What are you talking about Jack" Ronnie said worried that Jack was going to take Natasha back home to him.

"I am going to pay him visit" Jack said grabbing his coat, "come on Natasha show me where he lives"

"No" Natasha said quietly and clutching hold of Ronnie's arm, not understanding what was going on but terrified of the thought of coming face to face with her father again.

"Whats this about" Ronnie demanded "look at her fave, she's been in a fight, I need to look after her, shes staying here with me, she's not going back to her father".

"She hasn't been in a fight, that was Billy on the phone, telling me that her so called father was knocking her about in the street" Jack said "look what he's done to her Ron, he needs sorting out"

"Natasha" Ronnie said looking over at her young sister, Natasha went slightly red in the face, and put her head down "Oh my god" Ronnie said pulling Natasha towards her and holding her tight.

"I am going to sort him out" Jack said, Ronnie nodded in agreement "Natasha were does he live" Ronnie asked lifting Natasha's chin to look at her face.

"Just leave it, please" Natasha pleaded "you'll make things worse"

Jack started to walk towards Natasha "No he can't get away with coming around here thowing his weight around, who will he attack next Ronnie... Amy..." Jack shouted, Natasha fliched thinking Jack was once again shouting at her, Jack noticed and backed off.

"Ok, well you have to report him, to the police" Ronnie said rubbing Natasha's upper arms.

Natasha shook her head "No, he will never let me see William then, not ever" Natasha eyes filled with tears and blood started to drop from her lip again, Ronnie started to clean Natasha up propaley.

"What about William" Ronnie said "What if your Dad loses it with him, you can't let this drop, that baby might be in danger"

"No, my dad loves William, he wouldn't hurt him" Natasha said drying her eyes with a tissue she hated people seeing her cry.

"Well surly he love's you, and look what he as done" Ronnie said looking at Natasha.

Natasha just pulled a face that let Ronnie know that she didn't feel loved by her Dad, Ronnie pulled Natasha close again.

Ronnie fixed Natasha some soup, and Natasha was soon feeling better, "so has mum had much to say" Ronnie asked in a casual sort of way.

"Not really" Natasha answered "Why don't you come up and see her, I have to go up and take a bath, and catch up on school work, I have missed two days this week, Natasha said trying to smile but wincing when spliting the cut on her lip again.

"ummm..." Ronnie said remebering that Natasha had bunked off "You really shouldn't bunk off school" Ronnie said getting up and following Natasha out of the flat.

* * *

Upstairs Glenda sat on the sofadrinking a glass of wine, Roxy was watching Tv and Amy was already in bed, Ronnie stomach started to churn as she approached the living room, she was not looking forward to seeing her mother again, she was terrified that Glenda knew something and was also scared that Glenda would keep Natasha away from her as well, Natasha was one of the few things that had kept Ronnie going over the last few weeks, As Ronnie saw it Glenda could take everything away from her.

Glenda looked up and then back down into her glass as Ronnie and Natasha entered the room, Roxy looked up and smiled slightly at Ronnie, wanting everything to be ok.

"Natasha, you really need to move some of your things darling" Glenda said looking at her youngest daughter "I have no wardrobe space, you have so much clutter, you could do with having a good clear out at the weekend"

"I have nothing I want to throw out, If you want more space move in with Roxy, her room is bigger" Natasha snapped back at her mother.

"Look its my first night back and she is already back chatting me" Glenda moaned.

"She as had a hard day" Ronnie said "she is tired that all"

"yeah bunking off school is really hard work, and I already share with Amy thank-you very much" Roxy said pulling a face in Natasha's direction.

Natasha sighed and Ronnie looked over at her "look if you have got to share a bed with mum, then maybe you will be better off on my sofa tonight"

"No... It will be ok" Natasha answered secretly wanting to be close to her mum, incase she up and left again.

"Why whats wrong with sharing a bed with me?" Glenda asked glaring at her eldest daughter who had turned her out on the streets just a few weeks before.

"Well nothing...Its just with Natasha lip being so swallon and sore, what if you elbow her in it in the night" Ronnie said not wanting conflict with Glenda.

"It will be fine Narasha said, "I'll sleep facing away from mum"

Glenda looked across at Natasha and the thought of not having the responsability of making sure Natasha got up for school the next day was just to tempting "maybe Ronnie is right, maybe you should stay downstairs just until your mouth as scabbed over"

"Thats settled then, go and get your stuff" Ronnie said standing up, Natasha reluctanly started to walk out of the room and into her bedroom, everything she gone through with Phil and all the walking she had done earler in day and her mother didn't even want to spend time with her, she felt unwanted by her mother and badly let down.


	33. Hair

"Thats settled then, go and get your stuff" Ronnie said standing up, Natasha reluctanly started to walk out of the room and into her bedroom, everything she gone through with Phil and all the walking she had done earler in day and her mother didn't even want to spend time with her, she felt unwanted by her mother and badly let down.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtythree...**

As Natasha settled down for the night she didn't have time to dwell to much on her horrific day, has she was so tired that she almost instanley fell asleep.

When she woke in the moring she was almard to find part of her lips stuck together with dry blood, she walked into the bathroom to clean herself up and was shocked when she looked in the morror, although the swelling had gone down, her mouth and jaw were both badly bruised. Natasha gave her chin a quick press but winced with pain.

"How did you sleep" Ronnie asked coming into the bathroom.

"yeah, good" Natasha said turning around and looking at Ronnie "I look like a boxer, maybe I'll join Jacks boxing gym, they will all think I am well hard"

Ronnie just looked at Natasha "What do you want for breakfast?" Ronnie asked trying to change the subject from the dreaded Gym and Michael Moon.

"I don't think I am well enough to go to school, look this might be broken" Natasha said pointing to her brused jaw.

"and it might just be bruised, breakfast now" Ronnie said knowing that Natasha was trying to get yet another day off school.

Jack came running into the bathroom "Why didn't you wake me, I am going to be late" He said in an almost aggressive mood "Natasha out"

"I was in here first" Natasha protested but at the same time walking out of the bathroom, Ronnie just rolled her eyes and followed Natasha out of the bathroom and while Natasha started to make herself Breakfast Ronnie went into the bedroom to get James up out of his cot.

Natasha finished off her bowl of cereal and started to get ready for school.

"Right I'll see you later, off I go to feel the wrath of Mrs Wallace " Natasha said walking back into the kitchen and finishing her glass of jiuce.

"Well you shouldn't bunk off should ya" Jack said looking over at Natasha, "bit of a dragon is she, your teacher"

"yes she is a right old battleax" Natasha answered in a moody voice not looking forward to explaining her day off to her strict uncompromising teacher.

"She isn't old, shes about our age" Ronnie said standing up and looking over at Jack.

"Yeah exactly" Natasha said giving Ronnie a cheeky smile.

"Get to school you cheeky brat" Ronnie said "Handing Natsha a packed lunch, and eat propaley today please!"

"After Natasha had left the room Jack looked up at Ronnie "What are we going to do about that old man of hers, she looks like she's gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson"

"I don't know" Ronnie said clearing up the breakfast dishes.

"Are you gonna try and get out today, instead of being cooped up in here all day" Jack said looking over at his wife

Ronnie turned her back on Jack "Hadn't you better run off to your precious Micheal at the gym"

* * *

Natasha banged on the door to Roxy's flat, Glenda came down the steps to open the door still dressed in her dressing gown "Oh Natasha" Glenda said "I thought you would be left for school by now.

"I need lunch money" Natasha said looking at her mother, knowing very well that Ronnie had made her sandwiches but thinking it was worth a trying it on with Glenda "Oh oh, I will see what I have got" Glenda said running back up the stairs Natasha followed her and slyly smiled as Glenda went into her purse, "Here you go Glenda sighed handing Natasha £2.

"Is that it" Natasha said bluntly "what am I supposed to buy with that"

Glenda frowned and handed her another pound coin, "next week you will have to take sandwiches" Glenda said looking at Natasha's bruised chin. "And behave yourself no fighting today"

"See you later" Natasha realising that Glenda didn't know that it was her dad who had hit her.

* * *

Mrs Wallace stood at the front of her class glaring at the silent bunch of adolescents starring woefully back at her "Woe betide any of you, if I find out that it was one of you spayed obscene graffiti on Mr Alcocks office window" most of the class began to gulp as Mrs Wallace scanned the class looking for any guilty faces "Right off you go, to your first lessens, Natasha George you stay behind" Natasha rolled her eyes knowing this was going to be about bunking off the day before.

When the rest of the class hurried out of the class room Natasha remained seated trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for not being in school. "Over here please Natasha" Mrs Wallace said going to sit her dest but keeping an eye on the moody teenager.

"May I ask why you didn't grace us with your presence yesterday" Mrs Wallace sternly asked as Natasha approached her desk, "and I spoke to your sister yesterday, so no noncsence".

"Well I forgot my school bag and when I got back home they had all gone out, so I had to brake in the house, and a police officer caught me, so I got arrested and spent the rest of the day in a cells, so... so... Ronnie didn't know any of that at the time, and afterwads when the police man realised he had made an awful mistake he let me go, and... school was just finishing by then so I went home and then my mum turned up and the rest is history" Natasha said looking at Mrs Wallaces blank expression wondering if her excuse was just a little far fetched.

"Was that before or after the ailens abducted you and the dog ate your home work" Mrs Wallace said taking a piece of paper out of her breif case.

"I haven't got a dog miss" Natasha said scratching her nose and hoping Mrs Wallace wasn't filling out a truancy card out for her. but sure enough Mrs Wallace handed the card over to Natasha "Right young lady, you hand this to each of your teachers at the beginning of each lession to sign and the you get them to give your behavior a mark at the end of each lession, with 1 being good and 5 being bad, you bring it back to me at the end of each day for a fourtnight is that clear".

Natasha just looked glum at Mrs Wallace "Also seeing as you missed your breaktime detention yesterday, that will continue for the whole of next week, is that clear" Natasha reluctantly nodded. "your mediation session with Abi Branning as also been rescheduled until monday", Mrs Wallace said sitting back in her chair and changing her ussual ebrupt tone into a calm and relaxed tone "now... what have you done to your face"

Natasha licked her bottom lip where the scab was "you should see the other bloke... " Natasha said smiling at her teacher not wanting to give anything away "Can I go now miss, before I am late for Science" Mrs Wallace nooded as Natasha turned and headed for the door, Mrs Wallace spoke "I am keeping a close eye on you Natasha George" Natasha looked around at her teacher before leaving the room.

* * *

Glenda walked slowly into the bookies, and watched carol serving hopful costermers who were handing over there money placing bets, Carol slowly looked up as Glenda's bright purle top caught her eye,

"Hey there" Glenda said with a friendly smile, Carol looked straight back there ignoring her friend and carrying on serving customers. After the Que of wishful betters had gone Glenda slowly walked up to the counter, "Alright Carol"

Carol looked up, "you remember my name then, its a shame you didn't remember to say goodbye" Carol said "but then you have never been known for your loyalty have you"

"Carol Darling, I had no choice, I had to leave in a hurry, that mad bat Shirley almost deep fried my face" Glenda said putting her hand to her chest and pretending to struggleing to breath.

"Umm, well you could have called or sent a text" Carol said walking from behind the counter and cleaning up some used betting slips that had been chucked on the floor.

"Are you working here all alone... I mean is there still a job for me" Glenda asked sweetly.

"Well we have not filled your vacancy... so if you want a jon then yes I suppose so" Carol said in a grumpy voice.

"So am I forgiven" Glenda said smiling at her friend.

"We'll see" Carol replyed grimising back at Glenda "That daughter of yours she has been causing havoc here why you have been gone"

"Yeah well Roxy she has always been a handful" Glenda joked laughing at herself, Carol just looked at Glenda.

"Its no laughing matter, Natasha has put Abi through hell" Carol said "She needs a good smacking that one"

"Ummm...well Ronnie seems to have her in order..." Glenda said almost deep in thought "My Ronnie has always been the strong sensible one, if anyone can control Natasha it will be her"

"Well thats all very well" Carol snapped "But she is not Ronnie's responsibility, she is yours"

* * *

Natasha was feeling a little stressed and restless has she walked home from school after having to be on her best behavior all day, and to her credit she had managed to get mainly 2s on her report card so Mrs Wallace had been really pleased with her at the end of the schoolday.

unsure whether she should be going to Ronnie's flat or going to up to Roxy's flat were her mother was, after school she decided the best thing to do was to call in the salon to ask Roxy, it just so happened that Lauren was upstairs having a special birthday make over that afternoon.

Natasha entered the salon and walked up to the reception desk, but Tanya and Syed had their back to her having a cozy little chat and looking at somthing on a laptop, so Natasha not wanting to have any kind of discussion with Tanya incase she brought up the bullying, just crept upstairs and into one of the styling rooms looking for Roxy, Natasha paused as she saw Lauren relaxed in one of the chairs with a green cream all over her face and pieces of cucumber covering her eyes. Natasha dropped her school bag and slowly began to walk towards the older girl.

Lauren heard footsteps coming towards her "Its about time, mum, I have been sat here for ages with this gunk on my face" Lauren complained. Natasha mind was rushing with hate for the girl who caused her father to lose his temper and lash out at her. As Natasha reached Lauren she picked a pair of scirrors up of work station and gently grabbed hold of a large section of Laurens long dark hair...


	34. Losing battles

Lauren heard footsteps coming towards her "Its about time mum, I have been sat here for ages with this gunk on my face" Lauren complained. Natasha mind was rushing with hate for the girl who caused her father to lose his temper and lash out at her. As Natasha reached Lauren she picked a pair of scirrors up of work station and gently grabbed hold of a large section of Laurens long dark hair...

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtyfour...**

"What are you doing now" Lauren said feeling her hair being moved, Natasha hesitated for a split second but the temptation over came her and she lifting laurens hair higher and opened the scirrors wide just as the scirrors and hair were about to meet their was a gasp coming from the door way Natasha immediately let go of Laurens hair and spun around to see Jay and Abi staring at her.

"hey whats going on" Lauren said jumping up out of the seat and turning around the cucumber pieces fell out from her eyes and Lauren was horrified to see Natasha stood their with the pair of scirrors in her hand Lauren gasped.

"What have you done" Lauren screamed turning towards the morror and maniacally checking her hair for any sign of damage, she then turned to look at Natasha again.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Lauren demanded. but Natasha just smirked back at her.

"Are you alright Lauren" Abi said walking over to her freaked out sister. Jay put his hands in his pocket and also strutted behind Abi with a arrogant stagger.

"I thought you were banned from seeing...that" Natasha spitfully asked Abi pointing towards Jay.

Being with her sister and boyfriend gave Abi a sence of power and confidance.

"Why what are you going to do Natasha, Snitch" Abi said looking Natasha up and down.

Natasha was a little taken back at being answered back by Abi.

"Yeah well maybe, what would Daddy do if he found out" Natasha said in a mocking voice trying to regain control over Abi and control of the worrying situation she had just found her self in.

"Well, not what your dad did, thats for sure" Lauren snapped while breathing heavily out of relief that Abi and Jay turned up when they did.

"that was your fault" Natasha hissed "It was all your fault"

Lauren paused remebering the horroh of day before and stared down at Natrasha bruised mouth and chin, but she was slowly losing sympathy for the spiteful teen.

"I didn't know, I didn't know your dad was like that" Lauren said struggling for words "But you - you were gonna ruin my hair on a purpose"

"Your lucky you got up when you did...or I would have took the whole lot off" Natasha spitefully said.

Lauren quickly grabbed the scirrers out of Natasha's hand "you might want us all to believe that your hard" Lauren said looking at the younger girl staring smugly back at her "but you not, your just an unwanted little kid, trying to make herself feel better by putting everyone else down"

Jay sat back watching all of this unfold "why don't we teach her a lesson" he said with a disturbing grin on his face.

"What" Abi said turning around and looking at the young man.

"teach her lesson, its about time someone did" Jay said looking over at Natasha whose eyes were starting to flicker a little, she was trying to hide her fear at Jays chilling words, but wasn't doing very well.

"What do you mean" Abi said not wanting to get anymore involved with Natasha then she already was.

"Well Laurens got the scirrors and we'll hold her down" Jay said still grinning at his own wicked thoughts "give her taste of her own medicine, cut her hair"

"No... you touch me and I'll I'll..." Natasha said starting to walk backwards trying to get to door while not taking her eyes off the three older teenagers.

Lauren ran quickly by Natasha and blocked the door "you'll do what" Lauren said staring at Natasha and pulling an intimidating face, "tell you mum and dad, we all know neither of them would be bothered"

"Let me out" Natasha said pushing the older girl, Lauren just laughted as did Jay " scared are you, how do think Abi felt when you and your nasty little friends got her in the toilets"

"Just let her go Lauren" Abi said not liking the situation at all "your being as bad as her, in fact worse because we are all older then her"

"you really ain't worth it, are you" Lauren said listening to her sisters words and stepping to side.

Natasha walked slowly out of the room, she wanted to turn back to front them out, but alone she knew she would have no chance so she carried on walking out of the salon and across the square. Natasha was feeling increasingly wound up by Lauren and Jay her anger started to frustrate her and, out of anger she picked up a used wine bottle and threw it hard against the telephone box the bottle and Telephone box window smashed and the glass fell all over the seeing and hearing breaking glass dave Natsha a buzz and seemed to calm her a little and she casually carried on walking and started to head for home.

* * *

She let herself in to the flats and as she approached Ronnies flat she heard raised voices and realised that Ronnie and Jack were arguing so she walked away from the door and let herself into Roxy's flat.

"Mum" Natasha shouted as she walked up the stairs, "I'm in here" Glenda shouted back. Natasha realised that Glenda was in the bedroom she had been staying in so she walked across the landing and into the bedroom.

Natasha was shocked and annoyed to find Glenda going through her things, chucking things to one side and disgaurding Natasha's memories.

"What do you think you are doing" Natasha snapped walking over to her mother and grabbing a book and photograph out of her hand.

"I am trying to make some space" Glenda said, obviously put out by her youngest daughters rudness, Glenda reached back into the box she was going through and pulled out a small scruffy blue teddy bear.

"My goodness Natasha, why have you got this it wasn't even yours, it was Daniel's I brought it for him when he was a baby" Natasha looked around and saw her mother was holding the bear that Natasha had always liked and had took out of the bin when Danny had thrown it away but kept it hidden away in a drawer for years.

Natasha turned away hating the fact that Glenda had found the bear, she sat on the floor and started to pile things back into her chest of drawers.

"No no, Natasha" Glenda yelled "I need somewhere to put my clothes.

"Keep them in your suit case" Natasha snapped back "it will save you time, when you decide to do another bunk"

Glenda glared at Natasha and then put on a mocking babytalk voice and held the bear up "did naughty Natasha steal you, does she still like to cuddle teddy bear's,awww what a big baby"

Natasha jumped up and grabbed the bear out of her mothers hand and shoved it back into one of the drawers,

"Natasha stop snatching things out of m hands, its very rude" Glenda said "I am suprised your father didn't burn half of this junk"

"Oh just piss-off will you, go and annoy Roxy or Ronnie" Natasha said throwing a pillow in Glenda's direction.

"Do you realise that I have had a few weeks of hell, and I could easily burst into tears at any moment, so please don't talk to me in that tone" Glenda said getting up and marching out of the room, Natasha looked up and took a deep breath she pulled her own suit case from under the bed and started to put some of her precious little keep sakes into it, clearing clothes space for Glenda.

"Mum... Mother" Natasha shouted, Natasha heard her mother's foot steps walking across the landing and was confused to see her mother stood in the door way with a bottle of washing up liquid in her hand.

"You swear at me again and I 'll squirt this in your mouth" Glenda said slamming the bottle on top of the chest of drawers.

"Yeah, you and whose army" Natasha said laughing and pointing at the empty drawers.

Natasha smiled has Glenda took a deep sigh and sat on the bed. "Now were can I put my stuff" Glenda said looking at Natasha pushing her suitcase back underneath her bed.

"In here" Natasha said "I have cleared this space for you".

"Can't I have the wardrobe" Glenda said looking disapointed at the two drawes that her daughter was allowing her "you can have the whole chest of drawers.

"No" Natasha answeded "Just behave, and be gratful for what you have been given"

"Who is the mother here" Glenda said shocked "you or me"

"you tell me" Natasha giggled.

"Aren't you going to ask what your clever Mummy did with her day" Glenda said folding her arms across her chest and smiling, Natasha just looked around at her mum and raised her eyebrows.

"I got my job back" Glenda gloated "you know I could teach you a few things about influencing people" Natasha smiled but just kept silent.

* * *

Roxy went out with Ronnie and Jack so Natasha guessed that she would be sleeping upstairs sharing a bed with her mother. Roxy retuned early with Michael Moon so Natasha and Glenda took themselfs off to bed.

Natasha was woken by her mother climbing out of bed to use the toilet, she turned over in bed and heard raised voices coming from downstairs, she realised that Jack was shouting at Ronnie again.

Glenda came back into the room and got back into bed "Mum, Jack and Ronnie are fighting" Natasha said with a concerned voice.

"That what married people do" Glenda said "now back to sleep"

Natasha laid their in the dark listening to the raised voices coming from belowe, worried for Ronnie and worried for James. She remembered some of the partners that her mother had - had one partiular nasty man entered into Natasha's head a man named Jed.


	35. night time chats

"Thats what married people do" Glenda said "now back to sleep" Natasha laid their in the dark listening to the raised voices coming from belowe, worried for Ronnie and worried for James. She remembered some of the partners that her mother had - had, one particular nasty man entered into Natasha's head a man named Jed.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtyfive...**

Natasha unable to fall back to sleep got out of bed and went into the kitchen and get her self a glass of water, has she was about to go back into the bedroom, Glenda walked into the kitchen.

"I need a drink" Glenda said "back to bed you"

"you can share my water if you want" Natasha said smiling at her mum.

"No Natasha, I need a drink" Glenda said reaching for an already half empty bottle of wine and pouring her self a glass "do you want a drop in your water" Glenda said smiling at her daughter "It might help you sleep".

Natasha smiled back at her mother and poured the water down the sink and held out her glass.

Glenda poured small amount of wine into Natasha glass "is that all you can spare, can't I have a bit more" Natasha moaned

"No, mix it with lemonade or water if you want more" Glenda said sitting in the sofa. "your only fourteen it isn't good for you"

Natasha not wanting to dilute her drink, came and sat next to Glenda "I got drunk the other week" Natasha said trying to shock her mother.

"I know, those horrible Mitchell boys locked you in the vic cellor, you see mums they see everything even when their not there" Glenda said tapping Natasha's nose with her finger.

"Either that or Roxy as a big gob" Natasha said "Jack went crazy at me"

"Why it wasn't your fault" Glenda said looking at her young daughter "It was Ben and Jays"

"yeah that what I thought" Natasha smiled "Jay was going to hold me down and cut my hair this afternoon, with Abi and her horrible sister"

"really" Glenda said "I think they must be jealous of you, thats why they are picking on you and always trying to get you into trouble"

Natasha smiled an nodded lapping up her mothers blindness, Natasha looked at her mother for a while before asking her an awkward question "Mum... why didn't you come and get me from Dads when Jed had laid off"

Glenda looked away from the teen and took a large gulp of her drink and then refilled her glass.

"your here now" Glenda patting Natasha on the legs and taking a another long sip of her wine before answering the girls question "the only reason I didn't fetch you back was because you were settled with your father and I didn't want to up route you again"

"Well I wasn't settled" Natasha said drinking her wine down in one shot and grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Natasha" Glenda said taking the bottle out her daughters hand, "no more"

"Wonder if they have stopped fighting yet, I hate it when Jack shouts at Ronnie" Natasha said in a moody voice "I used to hate it when your blokes used to shout at you"

"My blokes "Glenda gasped "Ha hance would have been a fine thing, with you and Danny in tow... I have spent most of the last fourteen years single Natasha" Glenda said in a confused voice "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Their were always men around" Natsha hissed "What about Jed" Natasha said trying to take her mother's glass out of her hand, to have another sip of wine,

Glenda pulled the glass away and slapped Natasha's hand "your not having anymore and stop mentioning that mans name"

"Why are you ashamed" Natasha said "you should be"

"ashamed, ashamed of what?" Glenda said filling her glass for the third time.

"He was violent and me and Danny were scared of him" Natasha said looking at her mother drinking the last of the wine. "and he was married"

"Jed never laid a finger on you or Daniel, I wouldn't have let him" Glenda said looking slightly embarressed at the past being brought up "now we either change the subject or you can go back to bed"

"He used to hit you though" Natasha said "you still put us through listening to that, I used lay shaking in my bed covering my ears listening to him shouting and you screaming"

"As soon as he turned violent I took you to live with your father, you were not around for the worst of it" Glenda said talking very quickly "NOW BED" Glenda said in a raised tone.

Natasha took a deep breath "whats wrong, don't you like to hear the truth about the past"

"Well your verson of the past is distorted" Glenda said getting up and grabbing Natasha by the arm and attempting to pull her up off the sofa, but Natasha was was determined not to be moved "I said bed now" Glenda said putting her hands on her hips realising that she could no longer forcefully remove her youngest daughter from awkward situations.

"And how do you think you are going to make me" Natasha said folding her arms "are you going to go and get your wooden spoon, hit me with it, like you used to do when I was little"

"If I have to" Glenda said feeling exposed by her daughter adamance to bring up every shamful element of Glenda's parenting of her.

"And what good do think that will do now, I am not still five years old" Natasha said smiling trying to bluff her mother but really not wanting to feel the sharp sting of Glenda's wooden spoon again "you know what you were don't you Mum, you were a child abuser"

"Oh don't be silly, I used to give a quick swat on the backside, I didn't beat you, I didn't thump you or hit you around the head" Glenda said "now please just go to bed your giving me a stomping head ache"

Glenda words were ironic because that was exactly what Natasha's father did do "Well can I take Roxy's laptop with me, Jacks still got mine" Natasha said deciding to drop the issue.

"Its 1.30 in the morning, your going to bed to go to sleep" Glenda snapped going to fetch another bottle of wine.

"I can't sleep" Natasha said "thats why we are sat here, you daft old bat"

"Me and you are going to have a big falling out in a minute" Glenda said drinking the remaining wine from her glass and then opening the bottle.

"ok I will sit here and we can get drunk together" Natasha said picking her glass back up and reaching for the full bottle of wine.

Glenda soon snatched the wine bottle away "ok... you can take your sisters computer into your bedroom but don't go messing it up".

Natasha picked up the laptop off of the table "night mum, don't get to drunk" Natasha said carrying the laptop out of the room and in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

Natasha sat on her bed and opened the computer up and turned it on, she got her own dongle out of her bedside table drawer and pluged it into the computer connecting to the internet, she loged in to her facebook account, and of caurse none of her friends were online as they were all asleep. As Natasha ficked through her friends pages to see what everyone had been up to she was suprised to notice that one of the girls in her class who she had listed as a friend had Abi and Lauren on her friends list.

Natasha at first felt annoyed that she shared a friend with Branning sisters, but then a wicked thought entered into her head, she could no longer risk openly bullying Abi, nor using violence against her but there was another way to get to Abi and Lauren, to get back at them and turn them both into the laughing stocks Natasha wanted them to be.

Natasha smiled as she copied and pasted Lauren and Abi's pictures on to Roxy's computer, she then took a few minutes changing the photographs making their faces wider and moving their eyes closer together and things like that, so the pictures looked very unattractive. then when Natasha was satisfied with the photographs she clicked back on to facebook and clicked on the start a group button, she thought for a moment what to call her new campaign of hate, she then wrote in the title...

**...We hate the ugly evil Branning sisters...** and then uploaded the distorted photograths of the Abi and Lauren on to the new facebook group. she then sent a invitation out to everyone she knew at Walford high and also to her friends and aqentences from her old school.


	36. Where's Ronnie

**...We hate the ugly evil Branning sisters...** and then uploaded the distorted photograths of the Abi and Lauren on to the new facebook group. she then sent a invitation out to everyone she knew at walford high and also to her friends and aqentences from her old school.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtysix...**

When Natasha woke on saturday morning she could hear raised voices coming from the living room, so she got out of bed and went to see what was happening.

"I don't know she just walked out" Jack said pacing the floor. Glenda was stood up and Roxy and Michael were sat on the sofa.

"Well she must have said something" Glenda said sounding stressed "Did she take anything with her"

"Whats wrong" Natasha said walking over to James who was sat in his car seat which was resting on the dining table, James smiled as Natasha stroked his head, he was the only one who did acknowledge Natasha, everyone else in the room didn't seem to notice her at all.

"She just picked up her purce and walked out, I couldn't go after her because of the baby" Jack said waving his arms about getting frustrated with all the questions.

Natasha started to cotton on to what everyone was talking about, her chest filled with worry and anger.

Natasha walked over to Jack "Its because your always shouting, no wonder she has done a bunk"

Jack turned to look at Natasha "your one ungratful little brat you know that" Jack shouted "you have no idea whats been going on between me and Ronnie"

"Michael you and me should go looking for her" Roxy said getting up.

"Can I come" Natasha asked looking at Roxy wanting to do something for Ronnie.

"No Natasha you can't" Roxy said not even looking at the teenager.

"Why not" Natasha said in a demanding voice.

"Because I said so" Roxy shouted this time turning to look at Natasha "and because this as nothing to do with you"

"She is my sister as well" Natasha shouted back at Roxy.

"Natasha, your not going" Glenda snapped.

"I'm going back downstairs in case she comes back" Jack said not wanting hear anymore from Ronnie's family.

Natasha got herself ready and then went back into the livingroom "Has Roxy gone" Natasha asked in a sulky voice.

Glenda nodded "we can stay here and keep on eye on Amy, remember this isn't about you, its about Ronnie"

"Its Jacks fault" Natasha said looking down at her mother who was feeding Amy some breakfast in her high chair. "you heard him shouting last night"

"Thats enough" Glenda said firmly "you can't even begin to understand things between a husband and A wife, your to young"

"Whatever" Natasha said reaching for her red hoody and walking out of the room.

"where are you going" Glenda shouted after her daughter.

"Out" Natasha said slamming the flat door on her way out.

* * *

Natasha walked out into the square and stopped as she saw Roxy and Michael Moon stopping and talking to people, obviously asking if they had seem Ronnie. Natasha felt useless and jealous being left out of trying to help the person who had helped her the most, without Ronnie she felt lonely and unwanted in her family, Natasha walked slowly away from the flat. she knew most of the squares residence didn't like her, she had friends at school but with no mobile phone she couldn't contact them. And as she was actually still grounded she hadn't arranged anything with them.

As she walked across the square she passed Abi who held her head up high has she passed, Natasha looked away slightly, and when she reached the vic she heard a familiar voice say her name from behind, she froze knowing that her Dad was back and stood behinf her and slowly turned around and stared at her father he smiled slyly at Natasha, he was holding his baby son in his arms and has he walked up to Natasha she didn't know whether to run or scream but instead she stood still,

Mike handed the baby over to Natasha "I don't think we won't have any arguments this time will we" Mike said as he also handed Natasha the baby's changing bag.

"I.. I am busy" Natasha said turning the heavy baby around and resting him on her hip.

"I don't think so, Shelly has gone to the hair dressers and I have things to do, meet me back here in two hours, don't make me come looking for you" Mike said turning away from his daughter not even taking any notice of her bruised chin that he had done.

Natasha carried Baby william into the laundrette as he always liked watching washing machines go around. William was seven months old he was a round fat baby, with fair curly hair and the same eyes nose mouth and ears as his father. infact he looked just like a mini version of Mike with a temper to match. Natasha sat the baby on her knee and jigged him up and down trying to amuze the miserable child but it was no good William just grumbled moaned and cried. Natasha managed to pull Williams milk bottle out of the bag and shoved it into his mouth, the baby became instantly quiet sucking on his bottle and watching the washing machines go around and around.

Natasha started to worry about Ronnie as she held tightly onto the baby, what if she didn't ever come back, she felt annoyed that Ronnie hadn't even said goodbye and thought to herself that Ronnie couldn't care for her or she wouldn't have left.

Billy and Julie walked into the laundrette and started chatting to each other, Natasha was deep in her own thoughts of worry and self pity, and William who wasn't getting any attention from his elder sister moved his mouth away from bottle teat and started to moan up in Billys direction.

"Hello mate" Billy said looking down at the little boy, Natasha snapped out of her thoughts and pulled William close to her and tried to push the bottle back in his mouth.

"Whats your name then little man" Billy asked sitting next to Natasha,

Natasha looked rather odd at Billy wondering if he really expected a seven month old baby to repley "Its William" Natasha said resting her face on the baby's warm head.

"Oh really" Billy smiled "Thats my little boys name" Billy said proudly, Julie stood staring at the young girl holding the baby "is he yours" she asked almost mesmerized by the sight of the young girl and the baby.

"No he is my Brother" Natasha said affended that Julie would think that she would have a baby at fourteen. Julie came around and started to stare at the baby even more "he is so beautiful" she said.

Natasha looke down at her moaning little brother "Well he looks like my Dad, so his good looks won't last" Natasha said standing up "Come on Willie lets take you to meet batty old Glenda" Natasha said reaching for the changing bag and walking out of the laundrette with the baby clutched firmly in her arms.

"Oh she forgot this" Billy said picking up the baby bottle that had rolled on to the floor Julie was still looking dazed almost shocked "What's up with you" Billy asked.

"Well its nothing, its just that baby he is the spitting image of Michael" Julie said trying to shake her self.

"Michael?" Billy asked trying to understand who Julie meant.

"Michael our son, I know I only had him for a week but thats what he looked like, I'll never forgot him" Julie said "he looked just like that baby".

* * *

Natasha pressed the buzzer to Glenda's flat. "Were in here" Roxy said coming to the door and letting Natasha into Ronnie's flat looking confused at the crying baby in Natasha's arms.

"I hope that isn't who I think it is" Glenda said as Natasha walked in the room, Natasha just ignored her mothers ccomments and handed William over to her, Glenda held the baby up and looked at his face "oh yuck you look just like your father" the baby actually started to smile and laugh at Glenda.

"Who's baby is it?" Roxy asked confused.

"He's Natasha fathers child with his slut" Glenda said handing the baby over to Roxy.

"Your old mans been" Jack said looking at Natasha "I thought I told you to come and fetch me if he showed up"

Natasha turned around to look at Jack "your busy, I mean with Ronnie and everything"

"Did he touch you" Jack asked.

"No, he just handed William over to me" Natasha insisted.

"Whats the problem with Natasha's old man" Roxy asked feeling confused handing the grumbleing baby back to Natasha.

"Well look what he did to her face" Jack said picking up his own baby out of his car seat and cuddling him.

"your Dad did that" Roxy said looking disgusted at Natasha, she then turned towards Glenda "Did you know about this"

"No" Glenda said looking a little sheepage, and turning to look at Natasha again.

"Can we just decide how we are going to find Ronnie please" Natasha said not wanting to discuss her fathers abuse, and handing the moaning William back over to Glenda, Glenda grimaced at the baby but he began to smile at her again.

"You know why she as done this, don't you" Jack said standing up. "she is attention seeking"

Natasha narrowed her eyes in Jacks direction she couldn't believe he was being so curel about Ronnie.

"No no.." Roxy said "I am the attention seeker, Ronnie she is the strong one, the one who as always been in charge and looked after me, and Natasha well... she is the pain in the arse" Roxyy said standing up.

"No I am not" Natasha argured also standing up and looking at the clock "I have got to take William back to Dad"

"Wait for me" Jack said handing James over to Roxy. "I need to have a word with that low life"

"No, you look for Ronnie" Natasha said "I don't want any trouble"

"I would rather you left it Jack" Glenda said still trying to make sence of the fact that she left Natasha in the hands of a child beater. £Natsha is safe in my care now, so he isn't really a problem"

Jack ignored Glenda and Natasha and followed her out of the flat, just as Mike pulled up in his car, a tall young dark haired women jumped out of the passenger side and pulled William out of Natasha's arms, "I hope you have taken care of him" she said in a Arrogant voice.

Mike jumped out of the drivers side and started to walk towards Natasha with an intimidating look on his face " I told you to meet me over there, near the pub, you know what you going to get now don't you"

Natasha stared at her father and started to walk backwards, Jack hearing Mikes words casually walked up to him and of pure frustration pulled back his fist and punched him hard in the mouth, Mike let out a scream and fell on to the floor, and looked shocked up at Jack "you have knocked one of my teeth out"

"Mike" the young women shouted, putting the baby into his car seat and running over to the shocked man sat on the ground. "are you alright"

Jack also walked over to Mike and pointed his finger."If I ever see you around here knocking Natasha around again, or even threatening her, I'll bloody knock all your teeth out" Jack shouted "she is just a kid, what kind of bloke are you"

"you don't know what she is like, she is a evil little cow" The women shouted trying to help Mike up off the ground "she needs a good hiding, or she runs wild"

Roxy who had listening in the hallway started to walk out side "What did you say about my little sister" Roxy said walking up close to the women, "she is just a kid, she didn't deserve what he did to her"

Mike straightened himself up he had blood running down his chin "Thats it, I am done with you" he shouted looking at Natasha "your nothing but a little slut anyway, go on ask her why she got suspended from her old school, she was messing about behind the bike sheds with a group of older boys"

"Just get out of here" Jack said walking back up to Mike, Mike quickly hurried into his car "your mother should have aborted you, we would all have been better off if you had never been born"

Natasha eyes filled with tears as she ran inside past Glenda and up the stairs.


	37. Frustration

"Just get out of here" Jack said walking back up to Mike, Mike quickly hurried into his car "your mother should have aborted you, we would all have been better off if you had never been born". Natasha eyes filled with tears as she ran inside past Glenda and up the stairs.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtyseven...**

Natasha ran up into the livingroom, she stood flat against the wall, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, she wished Ronnie was around, to pick up the pieces but she wasn't. Things were a terrible mess and she felt like it was all her fault, maybe her father was right, maybe people would be better off without her around.

Natasha felt like she was going to explode, she needed something to take the pain away, she started to scan the room with her eyes, she began to breath fast has her heart started pumping hard inside her chest. her vision was impaired due to the tears that were filling her eyes. She walked over to the kitchen area of the room shaking with anxiety and stress, she had a look around trying to find something that would end this unberable feeling her chest tightened has adrenaline rushed through her body, she picked up the cheese grater, noticing how sharp the grater was, she held the it in her hand dug the sharp edges into her skin on the outside part of her forearm and qucky pulled the grater downwards, Natasha winced as the edges riped her skin, the stinging pain was almost unbearable but also helped the emotional torment she was feeling. tears ran down Natsha's cheeks but she was unable to stop herself it was like the fix she desperately needed and rightly or wrongly this was her drug of choice.

Natasha lifted the grater to repeat the action but thankfully Roxy walked into the room,

"No Natasha" she shouted pulling the grater out of her hand and throwing it across the room, "look what you have done" Roxy shouted looking down at the grazed bloody mess that was Natasha's lower arm, Roxy frustrated took hold of Natasha's upper arms and started to shake her "you stupid little idiot, look what you have done to your self, do you want me to slap you eh, will that have the same affect"

"Stop it Roxy, stop it" Glenda screamed as she walked into the room, Roxy let go of Natasha but immediately grabbed her again by the top of her injured arm "look what she as done to herself"

"Ok, I 'll clean it up" Glenda said calmly and going in the kitchen cabinet to get the first aid kit.

Natasha started to wipe her eyes and looked down at her arm and then back at her Mum, "It was an accident".

Glenda looked towards Roxy "She didn't get much sleep last night, shes tired thats all" Glenda said leading Natasha out of the room and into the bedroom.

"This isn't the first time, mum just look at her arms" Roxy said following the pair "she has got marks all over them.

"Roxy, give us a minute darling will you" Glenda said giving Roxy a weak smile.

Glenda closed the bedroom door, "right lets get you cleaned up and sorted out" Glenda said sittig on the bed next to Natasha.

Natasha looked at Glenda wondering what the sorting out bit was going to be about, she wasn't sure what Glenda's reaction to the self harming was going to be, and Natasha wasn't feeling very strong, she just hoped that her mum would believe her and not Roxy.

"You know darling you have beautiful skin" Glenda said breaking the girls stare, "this will take along time to heal its such a shame" Glenda said wiping Natasha's new wound and dressing it "you have a few other marks on here did they happen the same way"

"Roxy is an idiot, It was an accident" Natasha said but at the same time looking down in shame.

"now... you know when I was a girl, I sometimes used to scratch my legs with a math compass, when I was worried or in trouble or when I felt left out"

"That was crazy thing to do" Natasha said looking at her mother "your crazy if you believe that candyfloss head over me"

Glenda smiled "you know I guess you and me are more alike then either of us would care to admit"

"No we are not" Natasha said in a stroppy voice "like I said you must be crazy"

"your going to have to get proper help you know" Glenda said in a caring voice ignoring the young girls insullts.

"Help for what" Natasha said starting to lose her temper "being clumsy, I am not discussing this anymore, its stupid"

"Why didn't you tell me that your dad was violent towards you" Glenda asked taking hold of Natasha's face in her hands "you won't have to see him ever again" Glenda said "your better off with out him"

"Well Poxy just threatened to hit me" Natasha said pulling her face away from her mother and budging herself backwards leaning her back against the headbroard. "Mum will you buy me a new mobile, Jack as mine, and I really need one, incase Dad or Shelly turn up" Natasha said trying turn the situation around to benifit her own means "I wouldn't mind a new laptop as well"

Glenda looked at her Daughter "the only thing you need at the moment is a little sleep" Glenda said standing up "all these tears are what happens when children don't get enough sleep"

"yes but I am fourteen" Natasha sighed "And you didn't think of me as a kid last night when you were giving me wine, besides that I am not tired"

"well just lay on your bed for a while" Glenda said "i'll make some dinner later"

"God that thats all we need" Natasha said rolling her eyes "your cooking"

Glenda sighed "What was that about boys behind the bike sheds" Glenda said looking back at her daughter "What your Dad was on about"

"Ummm... It was alright they were just paying me a pound for a feel, nothing to rude just a quick sqeeze" Natasha said laying down on her bed trying to wind Glenda up. "So maybe me and you are alike after all, mum"

"Right you can stay in your room until your in a better mood, me and Roxy have enough to worry about without you acting like this" Glenda said in a cold voice walking out of the room and shutting the bedroom door.

* * *

"Arrgghh!" Glenda said coming into the livingroom " you have put her in a dreadful mood darling"

"Me" Roxy said amazed "she was already in a mood, happy people don't try and grate their own skin do they"

Glenda sighed "Any word from Ronnie?"

"No!" Roxy said looking worried. "How long as that monster been beating her" Roxy said looking at her mother, "did you know"

"Of cause not" Glenda said "And I don't know maybe its just a recent thing, he won't be seeing again so lets just drop it and try to move on"

"yeah well he made it perfectly clear, that he wasn't bothered about seeing her" Roxy said still shocked by Natasha's father curel words."God, mum he must have been still in short thousers when you were with him! Roxy said looking disapprovingly at her mother.

"Oh he wasn't he was twenty and he I was fourty" Glenda said "Its not about the age, Its about what they can do, and if you must know every detail he migh be a smarmy git but he was always great in the sack"

"spare me the details" Roxy said just as her phone began to rang and she looked at the display screen "God its aunt Sal thats all I need"

Roxy went on to the landing to answer her phone call, Glenda sat down on the sofa took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

"Its alright," Roxy said coming back into the room" She is at aunt Sals"

"Why on earth would she go to Sals" Glenda said standing up "there not even close.

"I don't know...I'll go and tell Jack" Roxy said running out of the room and down the stairs, Glenda walked across the landing and into the bedroom to tell Natasha the good news, Natasha was laid on the bed and had dropped of to sleep, Glenda smiled as she closed the door quietly and went back into the livingroom.

* * *

Glenda went down stares and asked Jack about when he was going to collect Ronnie,

Jack seemed vague and didn't make eye contact with his mother in law "Later, when the baby wakes up"

"Jack, about Natasha's phone" Glenda said "I know she caused a lot of trouble, but she really does need her phone, in case her father turns up" Jack reluctantly agreed and to get rid of Glenda handed her Natasha's phone back.

After about an hour Glenda went back and woke Natasha and told her that Ronnie was safe and had spent the night with a relative, Glenda made omelets for an early dinner, which were always Natasha's favourites from when she was little, Natasha was also very pleased to receive her beloved mobile phone back.

After she had eaten Natasha was feeling more optimistic, she had her phone back and most importantly she knew where Ronnie was, even if she wasn't around Natasha felt happy knowing her sister was safe and would be soon coming home.

"Can I use your laptop please Rox?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah but don't go deleting anything or I'll have to kill you" Roxy joked "I can I have a sister hug I need one with Ronnie being away" Roxy said holding or arms out to the usually unaffectionate teenager. Natasha hesitated but after a few second embraced her older sister, "I am sorry for shouting at you, you just freaked me out that all"

Natasha nodded and smiled "you freak me out all of the time" Natasha joked as she opened the laptop and sat at the table to use it.

Natasha in her wisdom had decided to delete her facebook page about Abi and Lauren, she was hoping to make a fresh start at school, and getting into trouble for cyber bullying wasn't a good idea. She logged on to her facebook account and clicked on to the group she created, she was amazed that the group already 44 members some from walford high and some from her old school who were just being malicious, Natasha couldn't help but read the nasty comments people were leaving about the Branning sisters most of which were being encouraged by Natasha two new best friends Amber and Brook.

A familiar paturn of behavior came over Natasha and instead of deleting the group Natasha added to it, comparing Abi to a pig and a crab and Lauren to a snake. Natasha decided to leave the page on for just a little longer, she knew she was doing wrong, but the unpleasent side of Natasha the spoilt selfish and spitful side to her took over and Natasha started to smile thinking of pain she would cause the Branning sisters if they came across it.


	38. Aunt Sal

A familiar paturn of behavior came over Natasha and instead of deleting the group Natasha added to it, comparing Abi to a pig and a crab and Lauren to a snake. Natasha decided to leave the page on for just a little longer, she knew she was doing wrong, but the unpleasent side of Natasha the spoilt selfish and spitful side to her took over and Natasha started to smile thinking of pain she would cause the Branning sisters if they came across it.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtyeight...**

Sunday morning came and Roxy Glenda and Natasha were blissfully unaware that Jack had still not been in touch with Ronnie.

Natasha and Roxy were both competing who was going to get down the stairs first to go and see Ronnie, and both tried to come down the stairs at the sam time, pushing pulling each other on the way down, Much to Roxy's annoyance it was Natasha who managed to burst through the door first, As she did so she was suprised to see Jack coming at of his flat pushing James pram,

"Is Ronnie insaide" Natasha asked running up to Jack still determined to be the first sister to greet Ronnie. "is she ok"

Jack sighed not wanting to discuss his marriage with Natasha "how about a thank-you for giving you your phone back" Jack said trying to change the subject.

Roxy who was stood by her flat door by this time looked over at Jack. "she is here isn't she Jack" Roxy asked walking over to her brother in law.

"Will you wheel James out for me Natasha" Jack said handing the pram over to the teenager.

"But I want to see Ronnie" Natasha moaned.

"Just do it" Roxy said impatiently to Natasha, Natasha sighed but for once did as she was asked and wheeled the pram outside, leaving the door slightly open so she could hear what Jack and Roxy were going to be talking about.

Roxy turned towards Jack "What did she say, when you went to see her"

"I haven't been" Jack said bluntly.

"Jack, this is Ronnie were talking about the love of your life, what do you mean you haven't been" Roxy said amazed.

"I have had enough, if she can just walk out like that, without a thought for me or the baby, then we are through"

Natasha stood out side the door she had heard every word she was bewildered and disappointed, if Jack and Ronnie were finished then that could mean that Ronnie was never coming back.

Natasha looked away as Jack came out of the front door and took the pram off of her, Roxy slowly came out of the flat into the fresh hair.

"What are we going to do" Natasha asked "we can't just give up"

"just leave to the grown ups will you Tash" Roxy said brushing Natasha aside "theres nothing we can do, its between Jack and Ronnie".

* * *

Natasha went back upstairs and sat on the sofa she had a terrible thought that was eating away at her, maybe it was her fault, maybe bacause of all the trouble with Abi she had caused that it had built a wedge between Jack and Ronnie and destroyed them. The words her fether and said the day before were ringing in her ears Natasha was snapped out of her thoughts by Glenda, coming into the livingroom.

"I am just popping to the shops, do you want to come, and choose what you cereal you want in the morning" Glenda said looking at Natasha sad and distant face. Natasha just shook her head.

"Is Ronnie ok?" Glenda asked trying to find out what was bothering the troubled girl.

"She isn't back" Natasha said in a quiet voice.

"Oh... I am taking Amy with me to the shops, I will only be ten minutes, will you be ok" Glenda asked seeing Natasha was upset and close to tears.

"Whats Ronnie's friend called who she is staying with" Natasha asked.

"Oh it isn't a friend its her aunt Sal, she's a right old dragon" Glenda said picking Amy up and walking out of the room.

Natasha went into Roxy's room and started to look around, we knew Roxy could return at any moment so was trying to find it as fast as she could, She found it in Roxys top drawer she ripped out the page with Sals address on it, and went back into the livingroom. She sat at the table and opened Roxy's laptop.

Natasha looked on the internet for times of buses and realised she would have to catch three buses to get to the address, she read that if she brought a day rider ticket for ten pounds she could use it all day and get to Ronnie's place and back again. she looked in her school bag for money but only had the three pounds that Glenda had given her for lunch money the friday before, she turned the laptop off as she heard Glenda coming back up the stairs.

Amy ran in holding a bag of chocolate buttons Glenda put her shopping bags on the kitchen floor and opened Amy's chocolates for her, and then sat her on the sofa, Amy got stuck in as Glenda switched on the Tv for her grandaughter.

"Are you alright sweetheart" Glenda asked coming into the kitchen, I have got some bread and cheese so you can take sandwiches for lunch tomorrow. Glenda then handed Natasha packet of sweets. "there you go a little treat"

"Thank-you" Natasha said looking at the packet and then putting them down on the table.

"Can I some money please mum" Natasha asked in a pleasent voice.

"Money what for?" Glenda said in a begrudging voice "I am not made of money you know"

"I said I would go to the cinema with brook" Natasha said saying the first thing that entered into her head.

"Well you'll just have tell her that you can't go, invite her around here and watch a dvd" Glenda said unlpacking a bottle of wine and eggs and milk from the second plastic minute mart bag.

"She will have seen all those Dvds we have" Natasha said in an argumentative tone, "we want to see a new film not a crappy old one" not liking pople arguing, Amy stopped watching Tv and looked over at Natasha.

"I haven't got money to spare for trips to the cinema and besides that you haven't really done anything to deserve trip a to the cinema have you" Glenda said firmly.

"yeah well I will be alot worse behaved if you don't start being fair" Natasha slyly said almost trying to threaten her own mother, Amy stared over in silence.

"I have not got money to spare Natasha, the answer is no" Glenda said trying to shrug off her daughters comment.

"Anyway why have you always got money for wine, you always put yourself first, just like you did when Jed was around" Natasha spitefully said trying to get a reaction out of her mother.

Glenda looked up at Natasha "thats enough"

Natasha narrowed her eyes over at her mother "have you told Roxy about Jed"

"Oh for goodness sake" Glenda said immediately opening her purce and taking out a ten pound note "We'll hear no more about him, do you hear"

Natasha just smiled taking the money from her mother reaching for her red hoody and running down the stairs.

"what time will you be back " Glenda shouted after her daughter.

"when I feel like it" Natasha answered slamming the door behind her.

Glenda looked over at Amy who had by this time got her hands covering her ears.

* * *

A while later Roxy came home to the flat "Mum can you watch Amy for a little longer, I am going to see Ronnie"

"Of caurse darling" Glenda said not wanting to rock the boat again with Roxy. "How are you getting there"

"I have called a cab, it won't be long" Roxy said kissing Amy and walking back out of the flat.

"Give her my love, tell her I am thinging of her" Glenda shouted.

"Will do" Roxy said Leaving the flat.

* * *

Natasha felt like she had been on buses all day when she finally reached her destination, Natasha got off the bus asked for directions and easily found Sals place.

As Natasha knocked on the door she was feeling slightly insecure as she terrified that Ronnie would tell her it was all her fault and turn her away so she pulled her hood right up so it covered her head and forehead, an elderly woman answered the door, Natasha feeling unsure lowered her head slightly but looked up using her eyes "Is Ronnie here?"

Sal jumped back with fear, the slight of the teenager glaring coldly at her from underneath her red hood sent as shiver down her spine" She ran inside leaving the door ajar.

Natasha unsure about what to do pushed the door open following Sal down the hall way.

"Theres a hoody at the door asking for you now" Sal said in a shaky voice, Natasha could see into Sals livingroom and was suprised and annoyed to see Roxy sat with Ronnie around a table, Ronnie and Roxy looked at each other "Natasha" they said in unison.

Aunt Sal turned back around to go back to the door but nearly jumped out of her skin to see the girl stood in the hallway, Natasha slightly jumped as well to see the deranged look on the old lady's face, Aunt Sal reached for a umbrella out of the hall and held it up like a bat for protection.

"What are you wearing" Ronnie said seeing the young girl stood their staring at aunt Sal with a confused look on her face.

Natasha turned slowly to look at Ronnie who was smiling at her "you only said, I couldn't wear it for school you never said anything about Sundays"

"come here" Ronnie said standing up, Natasha walked slowly past aunt Sal worried about getting a whack with the umbrella , Ronnie pulled Natasha's hood down and gave her a cuddle "are you ok" Ronnie asked, Natasha just nodded. "I am sorry I didn't come and say goodbye babe" Ronnie said "I just had to get away"

"Oh my god, she goes around hugging hoodie's now" Aunt Sal said scratching her forehead.

"Natasha's not a hoody, she just likes to pretend to be one" Roxy said "none of us take it seriously"

Natasha shot Roxy a disapproving look "what are you doing here, anyway" Natasha said in a disrespectful voice.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Roxy said. "how did you get here"

"duh... on the bus" Natasha said as if it was an obvious answer. "what did you think I flapped my arms and took to the sky"

"Whatever" Roxy said sounding like a teenager herself "Ronnie, please come back" Roxy said turning back towards Ronnie.

"I can't, I just can't" Ronnie said "give the baby a kiss for me, will you"

Natasha heart was about to break when she heard a voice behind her "you can kiss him yourself"

Everyone turned around and saw Jack stood their.

"God its like piccadilly circus around here today" Sal moaned lifting the umbrella up as Natasha stared at her again

"why does she want to hit me with that?" Natasha said with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here Jack" Roxy asked.

"I have come for my wife" Jack said holding his hand out to Ronnie.


	39. Sandwiches and lies

Everyone turned around and saw Jack stood their. "God its like piccadilly circus around here today" Sal moaned lifting the umbrella up as Natasha stared at her again.  
"why does she want to hit me with that?" Natasha said with a confused look on her face.  
"What are you doing here Jack" Roxy asked. "I have come for my wife" Jack said holding his hand out to Ronnie.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Thirtynine...**

Roxy and Natasha were hushered out of the house by Sal, both sisters felt worried about leaving Ronnie but she assured them things would be ok. Natasha went home with Roxy in a cab that she had ordered.

Ronnie did eventually come home with Jack and Roxy managed to see her later that evening, Roxy later admitted to Jack the she was concerned about Ronnie's mental state.

The next morning Natasha was sat on the kitchen counter supervising Glenda who was making her sandwiches for school "not that much spread" Natasha moaned as Glenda buttered the two slices of bread "just spread in on and then scrape it back of again"

"Whats the point of that?" Glenda said getting annoyed by Natasha's criticism of her.

"So you just get a hint of it" Natasha said as she watched her mother sprinkle grated cheese on to the bottom slice of bread "Not that much cheese, only a little to stick to the spread I don't want cheese falling everywhere at lunch time.

Glenda sighed as she began to chop a tomato up "no cut it thinly, I don't want great big chunks of tomato" Natasha ordered.

"Will you please just go and finish getting ready for school" Glenda said cutting the tomato as thinly as possible and layering it on top of the Cheese and then went to put a slice of bread on top

"Don't put the bread on top of the tomato it will go all soggy" Natasha said in a patronising voice.

"Well what do you want me to do" Glenda said turning to look at the demanding girl. "put more cheese on top first" Natasha said sarcastically.

"Oh for goodness sake Natasha" Glenda said while sprinking more cheese on top of the tomato before putting the top slice of bread and cutting the sandwich.

"No, are you stupid" Natasha said jumping off of the counter "I have my sandwiches cut into triangles not squares"

"Don't be stupid Natasha" Glenda said trying not to lose her temper "they taste the same either way" Glenda put the sandwhiches into a lunch box and handed to her daughter.

Natasha looked at her mother "No they don't, triangles taste alot better" Natasha said taking the lid of off the lunch box and emptying the freshly made sandwhiches into the bin "Ronnie knows how to make sandwiches, start again and do it properly this time"

Glenda stared at Natasha, "I am not your skivy" Glenda said pointing a finger at her daughter. "you can make your own if mine aren't good enough"

"No your supposed to be a mother" Natasha said giving her mother a dirty look "do them again" Natasha said pushing the empty lunch box in Glenda's hand.

* * *

As Glenda and Natasha came out of there flat door, Ronnie was also coming out of hers, "Are you alright sweetie" Ronnie said smiling at Natasha, Natasha smiled back and nodded.

"Are you going for a run" Natasha asked seeing Ronnie was in her running clothes "trying not to say the wrong thing to her sister, after the events of the weekend".

"Yeah" Ronnie said smiling at the young girl.

"Right off to school" Glenda said "and come back in a better mood please"

Natasha just glared at Glenda and then kissed Ronnie goodbye "mum is crap isn't she Ronnie" Natasha said spitefully looking at her mother while speaking.

"We will have less of that" Ronnie snapped "apologise, right now"

Natasha looked at Ronnie shocked not expecting her to take Glenda's side "Sorry" Natasha said turning towards her mother, Glenda smiled and nodded.

"now hop it" Ronnie said tapping Natasha on her bottom "and behave yourself" Natasha quicky and silently went through the door.

Glenda smiled at Ronnie "Sorry about that she has behaved like a spoilt brat all morning, complaining about how I made her sandwiches, nothing I could do was good enough"

Ronnie looked at her mother "Well Natasha... she likes has little filling as possible and her bread cut into triangles, but thats what being a mum is all about isn't it, knowing what they like" Ronnie said walking out of the flat, Glenda watched her jogging off across the square. Glenda found it hard to understand why Ronnie had suddenly turned so cold towards her.

* * *

Natasha was pleased to see her two friends Brook and Amber waiting for her just outside of the square, Brook who was a keen swimmer was tall, broad and had fair hair she was very strong and Natasha had more respect for her then she did for Amber who was small in hieght and looked young for her age, but Amber was easily lead so was useful to have around.

"What ya gonna do about that Mediation session with Crabbie" Brook asked as the three the girls made their was to school.

"I'll think of something to say" Natasha said not wanting to think about the session and not really wanting to be confronted about her behavior.

"Your not going to mention me are you" Amber said "I mean it was mostly you in toilets and if my mum finds out"

"Oh don't be such a whimp" Natasha hissed "besides Wallace already knows you two were there, and I am not a grass anyway"

* * *

Mrs Wallace informed Natasha that the mediation session had been schelded for the period before Lunch and warned her not be late. And Natasha wasn't late she arrived at the same time as Mrs Wallace and Miss underwood Abi's teacher.

The teachers set four chairs out in a circle and then they waited for Abi to arrive.

Abi was answering texts she had recieved from her parents and Lauren and Jay to wish her luck, Jay had given her one of his old phones and Abi loved it, she kissed it everytime she used it, Abi walked slowly to the session she was thinking how she wanted the teachers and Natasha to understand what she had been through and because of Jays support she was feeling strong as she knocked on the door.

Mrs Wallace let Abi in looking at her wrist watch at the same time "Sorry I am late" Abi said walking into the classroom realising Mrs Wallace wasn't pleased. Natasha was already sat comfortably, Miss Underwood instructed Abi to sit in the seat opposite Natasha and then both teachers also took there seats.

As Abi sat down she looked across at Natasha trying to send a silent message that she wasn't afraid and wasn't going to be bullied anymore, Natasha on the other hand was looking away from Abi not wanting to make eye contact and not wanting to have any kind of communication with Abi either verble or non verble.

Miss Underwood started to speak explaining how the session was going to work and saying that this wasn't about blame or punishment it was about finding a compromise and moving on in a amicable manner.

Abi was annoyed to hear this "She deserves to be punished" Abi said without thinking "she has made my life miserable".

Natasha suddenly sat up striaght in her chair, eagly listening to the girl, suprised by her statment.

"would you like to explain to us why you feel that way Abi" Mrs Wallace asked.

"Yeah Abi explain" Natasha said suddenly finding her voice.

Abi looked over at Natasha "because your a spiteful little cow" Abi said "you have done everything in your power to hurt me right from the first moment we met.

It crossed Natasha's mind that Abi might have already known about the facebook page, and she was slightly worried that Abi was going to bring it up in the session.

"I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful session" Natasha said looking across at Mrs Wallace "Is she allowed to speak to me like that"

"Abi is allowed to speak her mind" Mrs Wallace said before turning to look at Abi "but I will ask you to try and choose your words more carfully Abi"

Abi took a deep breath and sloutched down in her seat and folded arms.

"Right then" Mrs Wallace said "Who would like to put their point of view across first"

both girls remained silent Mrs Underwood looked across at Natasha "would you like to tell us how all this started Natasha"

"its irrelevant, it wasn't in school" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter were it started we would like to hear your point of view" Miss Underwood said,

Natasha thought for a moment thinking how she could turn the uncomfortable situation totally around "she grabbed my arm, so I scatched her face... out of self defence"

"Excuse me" Abi said sacastically "you pulled my hair first"

"Why did the fight start" Mrs Underwood said speaking in a calm voice, trying to set the mood.

"Well... I had a argument with my dad and afterwards I wanted to be alone and the next thing I knew Abi was invading my space, saying how well she got on with her parents and I asked her to leave me alone... but she just kept going on and on" Natasha said trying to look upset and trying to make her lie's look convincing "I just snapped and I might have pulled her hair.. a little, I can't really remember, but then she grabbed my arm, I thought she was going to break my wrist so I scratched her to make her let go"

Abi looked astounded "Thats not what happened"

"I haven't finished" Natasha said looking across at Abi.

"Later she came around to Ronnie's with her mum and dad and said that it was all my fault" and everyone believed her, she is always telling lies about me... making out everything is all my fault"

Abi looked across at Natasha not believeing the crap that was coming out of her mouth.

As the hour passed Natasha went on in this manner explaining every little incident but in a twisted way, as if she was trying to justify her actions by lieing, she was manipulating the situation to make it sound like Abi was going around deliberately provoking her, their was some truth in what Natasha was saying but she extravaganting it adding things to make Abi sound bad. And Abi was finding it very hard to explain the truth away from the lies and felt like Natasha was doing a very good job at presenting herself as a victim.

From the teachers point of view Natasha was coming across as open and sinsear where Abi was seeming to be sulky bolshy and closed off.

As the lunch bell rang Mrs Wallace looked at her watch "Right girls, we will have to leave it their for today, go and grab yourselfs some lunch and me and Miss underwood will organise another session for later in the week, where hopfully we will able to put the matter to bed once and for all."

"And maybe we shouldn't be looking at this as a case of bullying but more of a misunderstanding" Miss Underwood said as the session was closed, Abi sighed as she looked across at her teacher she couldn't believe it. Natasha got up and when she had her back to the teachers she gave Abi a arrogant smile before leaving the room.

Abi started to walk to the dining hall as she walked inside, Natasha seemed to appear from nowhere, "Its amazing how blind teachers are isn't it" Natasha said before turning around and going to sit with Brook and Amber all three girls smiled across in Abi's direction before looking at each other and giggleing. Abi felt a little paronoid as a group of year nine pupils passed her whispering as she queued to get some lunch, Abi blushed as a few other students from year nine smirked at her as she waited in the dinner queue.


	40. Mothers and Daughters

Abi started to walk to the dining hall as she walked inside, Natasha seemed to appear from nowhere, "Its amazing how blind teachers are isn't it" Natasha said before turning around and going to sit with Brook and Amber all three girls smiled across in Abi's direction before looking at each other and giggleing. Abi felt a little paronoid as a group of year nine pupils passed her whispering as she queued to get some lunch, Abi blushed as a few other students from year nine smirked at her as she waited in the dinner queue.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Forty...**

Glenda and Carol were finishing their shift at the bookies it had been Glenda's first day back at work and it had felt like a long hard day.

"Did Ronnie say anything when she got back" Carol asked as the pair made there way out of the bookies "about why she left".

"Not to me she didn't" Glenda answered in a self pitying voice.

"Still not talking?" Carol asked suprised.

"Well that's it, she talks, but she doesn't say anythink, I mean she only speaks to me when she has to, and then its short and cold" Glenda said before taking a deep breath "I don't understand it, she knows I didn't take Roxy's money, it should me annoyed with her after she set me up with Phil, but I just want to move on and be a Mother to her but she won't let me"

"Umm... Ronnie she is a odd one alright, in fact all four of your kids are" Carol said shaking her head.

Glenda raised her eye brows at Carol "How is Bianca getting on inside"

"Alright.. and that different" Carol said in a defensive tone "Bianca was defending her family, she believed what she was doing was right, and she owned up to it"

"Well my lot aren't criminals you know" Glenda said slightly offended by Carols statement.

"Ur excuase me but trying to con your sister out of money sounds like a criminal to me" Carol said in a very matter of fact voice.

"Well Danny is law on to himself" Glenda said smiling at Carol "And Natasha she can be a right handful, but the other two are good girls they always have been"

"So Ronnie isn't treating you like dirt at the moment then?" Carol said still using an abrupt tone "You are to soft with those girls of yours, you let them walk all over you, you mark my words Natasha will end up the worst of the bunch if you don't take in hand"

Carol and Glenda said goodbye as they reached their adjoining houses, Glenda let her self into the front door and then took a deep breath before knocking on Ronnie's door, Ronnie answered and looked open eyed at her mother "Can I help you" Ronnie asked.

"I just wondered how you and James were getting on" Glenda asked.

"Fine" Ronnie said starting to shut the door.

"Ronnie, please" Glenda said putting her hand up stopping the door from closing.

"What do you want" Ronnie said sighing.

"I just wanted to talk" Glenda said in a quiet almost pleading voice "Maybe try sort thing out"

"I am busy" Ronnie said "I have got to feed James" Ronnie closed the door in Glenda's face.

As Glenda opened her flat door she could hear music playing from above, she walked upstairs and into the livingroom, Natasha was sat at the table typing something on Roxy's laptop she had music blasting out of the cd player, Glenda walked over and quickly turned the music off, Natasha noticing her mother quickly finished typing not wanting Glenda to see what she was doing quickly closed the laptop.

"What are you doing" Glenda asked looking across at her daughter.

"Homework" Natasha said innocently.

"With that racket I am suprised you could hear yourself think, And I hope you have asked Roxy before your using her computer" Glenda said sitting on the sofa.

"She isn't in to ask, and I had to do my homework on line, Jack still as my Laptop" Natasha said in a stroppy voice "maybe you could ask him for it back and my Ipod"

"Well maybe you could give some sort of incentive for doing a favour like that for you" Glenda said looking across at Natasha.

"What do you mean,what incentive" Natasha asked thinking her mother wanted her to give her money.

"Well like starting to behave yourself, and stop treating me like something you have just scraped off the bottom of you shoe" Glenda said.

Natasha looked at her mother "you mean act like some goody two shoes"

"No I mean, start treating me with a little respect, and keep yourself out of trouble if only to stop the nieghbours gloating about me being a bad Mother" Glenda said glaring at the young girl.

Natasha turned her eyes away from her mothers glare.

"How did the thing go with Abi, the session" Glenda asked.

Natasha ignored her mothers question.

"Did you tell your teacher how horrible that girl has been to you" Glenda said getting up and walking over to her Daughter.

Natasha nodded and smiled "I laid it on really thick".

"Good girl" Glenda said kissing Natasha on the top of her head, Natasha smiled "whats for tea".

"Well I don't think I can cope with cooking after this morning" Glenda said sitting across from her Daughter.

"What" Natasha said trying not to grin "its not my fault if YOU can't make very good sandwhiches, I was just trying to help"

"Well I don't call that help, besides I can't be bothered to cook Roxy is working at the R&R and Amy is over at Christians so it just you and me"

"Beans on toast then I suppose" Natasha said in a whingy type of voice.

"How about we have a take away tonight" Glenda said "And maybe watch a Dvd together"

"Ok" Natasha said optimistically" "Will you speak to Jack about my Laptop, before he sells it"

"Whats the magic word" Glenda said smiling at Natasha.

"Abracardabra" Natasha said feeling slightly embarrest that Glenda was pulling her up on her manners like she was a small child.

Glenda just raised her eye brows "It begins with the letter P and if you want me to DO something for you, you will use it"

"Please" Natasha reluctantly said.

"I'll try my best" Glenda winked "I don't know what gave him the right to take your personal property in the first place"

"He said he was going to sell all three of them" Natasha said "Maybe he is short of cash".

* * *

Ronnie was getting James ready for his bath, Jack was in the shower when the door bell rang, Ronnie wrapped the baby in his robe and answered the door, she was horrifed to see Michael Moon stood there.

"What... What do you want" Ronnie said in a shaky voice.

"I have a paper for Jack to sign about the Gym" Michael said looking at the unnerved women "Its important"

"He is the shower" Ronnie said "it will have to wait until tomorrow"

"Don't you trust yourself" Michael said with a smarmy smile on his face.

"Trust myself?" Ronnie answered slightly confused about what the creepy man meant.

"To let me in and be alone with me" Michael said looking Ronnie up and down.

At that moment the upstairs flat door opened and Glenda came out "Are you ok darling?" Glenda asked seeing Ronnie looking nervous in Michaels company.

Michael turned around and looked at Glenda before making his way out of the front door.

"I am fine" Ronnie said cuddleing the baby.

"I am treating Natasha to a take away from the argy bargy why don't you come up and join us" Glenda hopfully asked "Natasha is choosing a dvd for us to watch"

Ronnie thought for a moment she would have liked to have spent the evening away from Jack and the baby she missed mothering Natasha but she just couldn't let herself trust Glenda "No no I can't, give Natasha my love will you"

Glenda smiled and nodded before making her way out of the flats to fetch the food.

Ronnie heard a voice behind her "Who was at the door" Jack said drying his hair with a towel.

"Its just Mum, inviting up to watch a dvd" Ronnie said closing the flat door and going to join Jack inside.

* * *

Natasha and Glenda ate their dinner and settled down to watch a dvd, everything seemed normal between mother and daughter and they actually had a pleasent evening in each others company for once.

As the film was getting near its end Glenda's mobile phone rang, Glenda picked it up and answered it " Pam sweetie how are you" Glenda said pleased that her friend had phoned her, Natasha rolled her eyes, Glendas friend hated Natasha and the feeling was neutral.

"Me... I am fine darling, how are you" Glenda continued to chat with her friend Natasha grabbed the remote control and turned the volume on the tv up "Natasha don't be rude" Glenda scolded grabbing the remote out of Natasha's hand and turning the volumn back down.

Oh it just Natasha," Glenda said "Yes she is but I am hoping she will grow out of it" Natasha knew that Pam was putting her down. "No She is nothing like her two elder sisters they have always been sweethearts... yes darling they are I am so proud of them" Glenda said in a bragging voice "you should see them darling they are both absolutely stunning" Natasha's chest filled up with pain and a deep and cutting feeling of jealousy and insecurity came over her, Natasha laid down on the sofa and rested her head on a pillow listening to her mother praise her sisters.


	41. School and Phones

Oh it just Natasha," Glenda said "Yes she is but I am hoping she will grow out of it" Natasha knew that Pam was putting her down. "No She is nothing like her two elder sisters they have always been sweethearts... yes darling they are I am so proud of them" Glenda said in a bragging voice "you should see them darling they are both absolutely stunning" Natasha's chest filled up with pain and a deep and cutting feeling of jealousy and insecurity came over her, Natasha laid down on the sofa and rested her head on a pillow listening to her mother praise her sisters.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fortyone...**

As Monday turned into Tuesday and Tuesday into Wednesday life went on pretty much as normal in Albert square, Apart from the Argy Bergy roof collapsing and Tanya planning her wedding life was pretty uneventful for the residence of Albert square.

Up in flat 29b Natasha kept adding to her hate group the worst she felt inside the more curel she would be online, with more and more nembers joining each day, Natasha began to feel she was right and the Branning sisters really did deserve all the pain she possibly conjure up. In reality alot of the members didn't even know Abi or Lauren and the ones that did were just having a laugh at other peoples curel comments. but reality didn't seem to figure in Natsha's mind or in the mind of her eldest sister.

In 29a things seemed stressed between Jack and Ronnie and inside Ronnie's head things were far from normal, Ronnie was becoming more and more disconnected with reality, life seemed distant to Ronnie almost as if she watching herself live out daily tasks almost like she was in a constant dream like state.

When she cared for the baby things seemed normal but they didn't feel normal she would feed him and bathe him, but nothing felt real for Ronnie, Even spending time with Natasha took Ronnie off into an imaginary state pretending that instead of sisters they were Mother and Daughter playing the mothering role came naturally to Ronnie and Natasha didn't question it, she was just glad to be getting postive attenion from her eldest sister infact the pair of sisters were becoming very dependant on each others existance for very different reasons.

Apart from when she was caring for the baby or spending time with Natasha Ronnie seemed in a daze, and for Ronnie life was becoming more and more hazy and confusing, And Jack was getting increasingly worried about his wifes behavior.

* * *

Mrs Crowe was a french teacher at Walford high school she was in her late fiftys and was looking foward to leaving all the unruly teenagers behind and retiring, in the past few years she had become less and less interested in her job and her pupils had become more and more unruly and were turning her into a laughing stock.

9W Natasha's class had french on Wednesday afternoon and Miss Crowe had handed out a worksheet for the group of 13 and 14 year olds to complete. Natasha's friend Brook couldn'r be bothered to do her work so instead sat with her feet up on the table playing with her new Blackberry phone.

Miss Mrs Crowe walked over to Brook and confuscated her phone. "you will get it back at the end of the day" The teacher put the phone into her desk instucted the class that if anyone misbehaved she would march then striaght to Mrs WEallace their form teacher.

Natasha couldn't help but notice that Mrs Crowe own mobile phone was sticking up out of her handbag, Natasha smiled has Mrs Crowe stood up and told the class she would be back in two minetes. As soon as the teacher had left the room Natasha stood up " Amber keep a look out" Natasha ordered, Amber reluctantly got up and went and stood beside the door.

Natasha walked towards the teacher desk and grabbed her personal phone up out of her bag. she fiddled with it for a moment and rang her own phone using miss Mrs Crowe's, the class stared at Natasha unsure of what she was doing.

"My Phones in the desk Tash" Brook said.

"She will know if we take that back" Natasha said coming to sit back down Amber also ran back to her seat

Natasha looked across at two rather young looking identical twin girls,"Oi pinky and perky, you two had better not snitch" Natasha said they just both looked down not daring to answer Natasha back. Natasha than looked behind her at a blond girl with glassers who was the class giggler "And no laughing christyl" the blond girl nodded at Natasha.

At that moment Mrs Crowe came back into the classroom "Get on with your work" the teacher said checking that Brooks phone was still saftly in her desk.

As the class settled down and started to get stuck into their worksheet, Natasha shoved her own phone underneath her pencil case Mrs Crowe mobile number was on the display screen and Natasha pressed call, and from insside gher handbag the teacher phone started to ring. the teacher was shocked that her mobile phone was ringing at work and ignored it. Natasha smiled at Brook and then started to fill in her sheet. a few moments later Miss Mrs Crowe's phone rang again this timeMrs Crowe picked up her phone and pressed ignor. A few other members of the class started to snigger realising what was going on. Natasha rang the phone for the third time and the class seemed to get a little more unsettled and restless. Brook nudged Natasha "Go on again"

"Please Settledown and get on with your work" Mrs Crowe said looking irrated.

"Where finding hard to concentrate Miss" Brook cheekily said before giving Natasha a nudge again "go on" she whispered Natasha pressed call again and once again Mrs Crowes phone started to ring.

"Oh for goodness sake" Mrs Crowe said grabing her phone out of her bag and walking out of the room, Natasha picked up her phone and noticed that the teacher had answered her call, Natasha not knowing what to do put the phone to her ear and quiet nonchalantly said "your not supposed to use your phone in class Miss" the whole class started to erupted onto laughter and Mrs crowe came back into the class, "Natasha George come with me".

Abi's year Ten class was enduring a English lession with The infamous Mrs Wallace, Abi was still feeling frustrated that Mrs Wallace and Miss Underwood had fallen for Natasha's lie and games. Abi was sat next to Bernadette doing her work just wanting to get the lession over with when their was a knock on the door Mrs Wallace called out "Enter" but the class looked up to see Mrs Crowe pop her head around the door "Can I have a word please" Mrs Wallace got up from her desk "Get on with your work, no talking" Mrs Wallace ordered walking out of the room.

The class not wanting to feel the wrath of Mrs Wallace all kept their head down but a few seconds later all looked up when they heard Mrs Wallace's scottish voice bellow down the coridors.

"Blimey Someone is in trouble" Ben Mitchell said looking across at Abi. "shut up Queeny" a rather unpleasent looking Boy said while flicking Ben on the top of his head with a ruler, Ben ignored the taunting. Tasha Jesek the girl who bullied Ben in the past giggled and got up from her seat.

"Abi turned to Bernadette I don't know what she finds so funny, There is something about girls with that kind of name" Bernadette smiled back at Abi.

Tasha looked through the glass on the door "Oh Abi its your best friend" Tasha said smiling "You know that year nine girl who runs your internet fan base"

Abi frowned "What are you on about" Abi said confused by the girls statment, at that point a few of the class sniggered and Abi and Ben looked across at each other just as the door opened and Mrs Wallace walked in followed by a rather fed up looking Natasha. "Find a seat and get in with you french work"

"Well I can't do that can I" Natasha said looking across at her teacher.

"I beg your pardon" Mrs Wallace answered looking at the girl thinking she was beginning to really push her luck. the year ten class began to brace themselfs ready for Mrs Wallace to explode.

"My work sheet is still in the french classroom" Natasha answered.

"Sit yourself down" Mrs Wallace said "you have already disrupted one class you are not disrupting another" Natasha looked around and noticed the only spare seat was next to Ben, Natasha skewed up her face for a moment and then turned towards Mrs Wallace "I can't sit there miss"

"Yes you can" Mrs Wallace said impatiently "and you will"

"Its impossible" Natasha said "I am allergic to male Mitchells"

Mrs Wallace walked to the front and addressed the whole class" remind me were you lot this immature last year when you were in year nine"

"No Miss" The class answered in unison, Natasha felt slightly inbarressed surly her teacher wasn't allowed to publicly ultimate her like that.

"Go and sit down" Mrs Wallace said looking towards Natasha, Natasha knew she wasn't going to win so reluctantly went and took the seat next to Ben, she nudged her seat as far away from him as possible and looked around at the year ten pupils in the classroom and noticed Abi.

"Oh I didn't see you there Abi" Natasha said in a loud voice trying to attract her teachers attention wanting to be moved or even better sent out.

"Be quiet" Mrs Wallace said quickly looking over at Natasha.

"I was only being friendly" Natasha answered back to the shock of some of the year ten class.

Natasha breathed in and out loudly "I am on a higher English level then you Ben and I am in a year younger" Natasha bragged again in a loud voice some members of the class sniggered.

"Its nothing to do with you what level anyone is on Natasha George" Mrs Wallace said "One more word from you and there will be a phone call going home"

"As long as you remember I am back with my Mother and not my sister" Natasha answered Mrs Wallace who was pacing the classroom looking over pupils shouders at their written pieces of work walked up to Natasha bent down and gave Natasha a long stare "do not push me young lady, there will be phone call going home and a report will be going to Mr Alcock, now get out some work"

* * *

When Natasha reached home after school she was suprised to find her Mother waiting for her as she dumped her bag in her bedroom and packed her swimming bag

"What are you doing" Glenda said walking into the bedroom.

"What does it look like" Natasha answered in a impolite voice "I am going swimming"

"Oh no your not" Glenda said Natasha looked up "Don't worry Brook as free tickets so you won't have to pay"

"I don't care" Glenda said "Your teacher phoned me at work, how do you think that made me feel, with carol eses dropping"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders "I don't care" Natasha said standing up" Do you mind leaving the room while I get changed"

"Your not going Natasha" Glenda said in a shaky voice half heartedly trying to discipline Natasha "your grounded"

"No I am not" Natasha said in a aggressive tone "now I need to get changed"

"Your not going anywhere" Glenda said standing up straight trying to convince herself and Natsha that she meant what she was saying.

"Fine I will go in my school uniform" Natasha said picking up her swimming bag Glenda tried to pull the bag off of Natasha shoulder but Natasha pulled back and ran down the stairs.

"You get back here right now" Glenda yelled after her daughter but Natasha just carried on ignoring Glenda's words and slammed the door behind her as she left.

Glenda sighed and walked back into the kitchen, she leaned against the work surface and rubbed her forehead she felt like a usless parent. Glenda had always been a lazy parent she would normally have brushed a phone call from school under the carpet but she had the added pressure of Carol nagging her and critising her parenting skills. As Glenda turned around to get herself a glass of water she noticed a wooden spoon drying in the drainer, Glenda had used a wooden spoon as a form of controling both Danny and Natasha when she was struggling to bring them up alone. She had never liked doing it but had always struggled and had felt like she didn't have a choice. As Glenda picked the wooden spoon up she wondered if it would still have the desired affect, after all she had still used one with Danny when he was Natasha's age.


	42. Shock

Glenda sighed and walked back into the kitchen, she leaned against the work surface and rubbed her forehead she felt like a usless parent. Glenda had always been a lazy parent she would normally have brushed a phone call from school under the carpet but she had the added pressure of Carol nagging her and critising her parenting skills. As Glenda turned around to get herself a glass of water she noticed a wooden spoon drying in the drainer, Glenda had used a wooden spoon as a form of controling both Danny and Natasha when she was struggling to bring them up alone. She had never liked doing it but had always struggled and had felt like she didn't have a choice. As Glenda picked the wooden spoon up she wondered if it would still have the desired affect; after all she had still used one with Danny when he was Natasha's age.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Forty two...**

Roxy came home around five o'clock and put Amy down tp play, she could see her mother looked stressed.

"Whats up" Roxy asked.

"Its Natasha, I grounded her for getting into trouble at school" Glenda said "And she has completely ignored me and has gone out"

"You need to take her in hand, show her who is boss" Roxy said "She'll walk all over you if you don't, she doesn't play Ronnie up, because she knows she would be in trouble if she did.

"Yeah well Ronnie's always been the strong one" Glenda sais sighing.

About an hour later Glenda heard the bottom door open, Roxy was in the bathroom bathing Amy so Glenda knew it was Natasha coming in, she walked over to the kitchen and stood next to the draining board knowing the wooden spoon was in reaching distance if she decided to use it.

Natasha walked up the stairs and into the kitchen Glenda's heart began to thump. Natasha looked across at her Mother in a dismissive way and put her swimming bag on the table, and got her self a glass of water.

"Will you move your bag please Natasha" Glenda asked calmly but firmly; wanting to give Natasha a chance to redeem herself.

Natasha raised her eye brows at her mother and said "if you want it moved, then you move it" Natasha put her glass in the sink.

"I am not happy with you at all today" Glenda said while starting to breath faster.

Natasha shruged her shoulders and let out a short laugh "And" and Natasha said scornfully.

"I will teach you" Glenda said grabbing hold of Natasha left arm, and pulled the spoon off of the draining board. By the time Natasha realised what was about to happen it was to late Glenda whacked the spoon down hard on the palm of her daughters hand, their was a loud crack as the wooden spoon slapped down onto Natsha hand, Natasha gasped and pulled her hand away quickly, and stepped back away from her Mother she stood their for a seconds in shock clutching on to her hand which was painfully stinging.

Glenda heard someone else also breathing heavily and looked up and saw Roxy stood their staring at the her with a look of horror on her face.

Glenda looked back towards Natasha and she and Natasha's eyes met for a split second Glenda stepped forward towards her youngest daughter but Natasha turned and ran past Roxy and down the stairs.

"Natasha... Natasha" Glenda shouted but she heard the door slam at the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you think you were doing" Roxy said with a look of dismay on her face.

* * *

Ronnie was sat on the sofa, silently watching tv Jack was sat with her but the cuple were not communicating. they were both startled to hear three hard knocks on the door, "I'll get it" Jack said.

Jack opened the door and saw Natasha stood their she was red in the face and was still clutching her left hand with her right hand. he opened the door and Natasha silently walked in.

"Ronnie looked around and saw Natasha "Hello sweetie, are you all right"

"I.. I...I'm leaving home" Natasha said still looking shocked and starting to get upset.

"Your leaving home... why sweetie" Ronnie said standing up and holding her arms open wide to her sister.

Natasha just stood still and gulped "Well... because I am" Natasha mumbled trying to hold back the tears, Ronnie stepped forward and pulled Natasha close and gave her a cuddle before taking her into the kitchen.

Jack looked on and shook his head confused to why Ronnie had hardly spoken all afternoon but has soon as Natasha turned up she seemed to step into normal mode.

* * *

Upstairs Glenda was sat on the sofa still holding the wooden spoon.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" Roxy shouted still standing in the door way, with Amy on her hip.

Glenda looked up and with shameful look on her face "Disciplining her, Like we said"

"No no mum, we didn't say that" Roxy said putting her fingers through Amys hair and walking in to the living room "shouting at her, taking away something she likes even a slap on the leg, that is discipline but what you just did, that was abuse"

"Don't be ridiculous, for heavens sake, whats the difference between slapping with my hand and a quck whack with this" Glenda said getting up and taking the offending spoon back over to the kitchen.

"Because the law says so" Roxy shouted.

"It was a short sharp shock" Glenda said "Thats what she needed and thts what she got"

"Oh and if Amy annoys you" Roxy said "you going to do the same to her"

"No... of cause I wouldn't" Glenda said "Natasha is my Daughter, my responsibility"

* * *

Natasha sat at the kitchen table and started to look down at her slightly reddened palm, which was still stinging.

Ronnie came over with a two mugs of hot Chocolate, Natasha noticing her sister quickly closed her hand. "Whats happened" Ronnie asked.

Natasha shrugged her shouders and shook her head at the same time.

"Your hair smells of chlorine have you been swimming" Ronnie asked, Natasha nodded "Did something happen their"

Natasha shook her head "Mum... she turned on me" Natasha said wiping away a tear.

"What do mean sweetie" Ronnie said hating to see the young girl upset "Have you two had a falling out"

"No... she just turned on me for no reason" Natasha said still shocked and devastated by her mothers actions "she hasn't done that since..." Natasha paused

"What" Ronnie said wondering what Glenda had done "What did she do"

The sisters were interrupted by another knock on the door and Jack answered it and Roxy running in.

"There you are" Roxy said.

Natasha looked over at Roxy and then back towards Ronnie.

"Lets have a look" Roxy said grabbing hold of Natasha's hand "No no.. I can't see any broken bones" Roxy said joking and nervously laughing.

Natasha pulled her hand away and took a deep breath.

"Whats happened to your hand" Ronnie said looking but not seeing anything visibly wrong.

"I'm telling Mrs Wallace of her" Natasha said looking at Roxy and starting to feel less shocked and more angry "I will have her sent to prison"

"Don't be silly" Roxy said sitting next to her sisters.

"Would one of you tell me whats going on" Ronnie said "What did mum do, hit her?" Ronnie said raising her eye brows towards Roxy.

"Yes" Roxy said "well smacked her... you know" Roxy said trying to play the incident down.

"Well it must have been hard, she as been really upset, she wasn't this upset when her Dad busted her lip" Ronnie said.

"Stop doing that" Natasha interrupted "stop talking about me like I'm not their"

"I'm sorry" Ronnie said reaching over and rubbing Natasha's hands.

"Where did she hit you babe" Ronnie asked sympathetically.

"Up in our kitchen" Natasha said "I am reporting her to socail services and I am telling Mrs Wallace" Natasha once again repeated.

"No, didn't mean which room, I meant did she slap you on your face or your arm" Ronnie said smiling slightly.

Natasha frowned for a moment then held up her left hand "Right there" Natasha said pointing to her palm.

Ronnie looked slightly confused then smiled "Are you sure she wasn't giving yoa high five"

"No" Natasha said looking back down at her hand "She did it with her wooden spoon, it really hurt"

"Oh... ok lets go and sort this out" Ronnie standing up and walking towards the door "Come on" Ronnie said turning around and looking her sisters.

* * *

Glenda stood up as her three daughters entered the room "Where have you been I have been worried sick" she said looking at Natasha who just slumped her self on the sofa ignoring her others question.

"She has been at mine, she is very upset" Ronnie snapped "What have you done to her?"

Glenda started to shake her head "Nothing, I mean I gave her a little tap because she has been getting out of hand but...thats all"

"It wasn't a tap" Natasha snapped back at her Mother. "And I haven't done anything wrong"

"I don't think thats fair is it Natasha" Roxy said "I am not saying mum was right but you been playing up"

Natasha sat down and folded her arms in front of her in a sulky mood.

"I got a phone call from school... She had been was misbehaving, so I grounded her and she completely ignored me and went out, and when she came back she was full of cheek" Glenda said wanting to defend her actions.

Ronnie looked across at Natasha "you know how to behave yourself Natasha, why do keep letting yourself down"

"But she still shouldn't have hit" Natasha pleaded. "She is just has bad has Dad"

"Well I see that now" Glenda said "And I won't do it again, I'm very sorry Natasha"

"I think you owe Mum an apology as well" Ronnie said looking down at the moody teenager.

Natasha got up and looked at her Mother and casually said "Whats for tea anyway, I'm starving"

"Natasha" Ronnie said in a strict voice "I won't be asking you again, I will be taking you phone for the rest of the week"

"Sorry" Natasha said bowing her head slightly "Can I have a burger"

"No we are having Chicken salad" Glenda said "Its to late to start cooking now"

"Urrgh Mum, I don't want chicken can I have cheese instead" Natasha moaned walking over to the kitchen.

Ronnie and Roxy looked at each other amazed at how quickly Glenda and Natasha got over the incident and got back to normal.

"Yeah maybe" Glenda said smiling walking over to her daughter.

"Well instead of salad can I have a burger and a roll with my Cheese" Natasha asked, Glenda shook her head "But Mum" Natasha whinged.

Ronnie walked over to her sister "I think you need to be sent to bed with no Dinner" Ronnie said kissing Natasha on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Why don't you join us" Glenda asked.

"I have already eaten" Ronnie said giving Roxy a kiss and leaving the room.

* * *

Thursday Morning and Natasha was in registration the events of the day before and been fogotten about, Natasha sat in class when Mrs Wallace had finished the register she dismissed her class, "Robert Bayfield and Natasha George stay behind the rest of you go quietly to assembly.

Natasha watched as the rest of the class tried to hurry by Mrs Wallace who stood by the door inspecting everyones uniform as they went by.

"Robert come here please" Mrs Wallace ordered Natasha watched as the tall stocky boy nervously walked towards Mrs Wallace "Are you going to explain to me why you weren't in school yesterday young man"

Roberty looked at his teacher "My mum has sent a note in miss I had a head ache"

"I know your mother sent an excuse in, but that doesn't explain why when I was driving home last night I saw you sat on a bench stuffing yourself with chips, does it"

Robert looked at his teacher "But please miss, I was ill but... I was better by then" Natasha started to smile she quite enjoyed hearing someone else getting told off.

Mrs Wallace handed the boy a truancy card "Next time you have an head ache you get your lazy backside into school" Robert nodded and took the card and made his way to assembully.

"Mrs Wallace turned towards Natasha and walked towards her, she grabbed the chair from the desk in front and turned it around so she sat facing Natasha.

"And how are you this morning Natasha" Mrs Wallace said in a calm voice.

"Alright" Natasha said slightly confused.

"Ok, now Miss underwood has organised for another mediation session to be held this lunch time, so you need to quickly get yourself some lunch and try to be back here for about twenty past twelve"

"Lunch time" Natasha said "But me and Brook we already have plans for lunch break"

"Well the session as already been organised so you and Brook will have to rearrange your plans" Mrs Wallace said this time in a firm and uncompromising voice.

Natasha just sighed and looked down "The reason we have planned it for lunch time is because we don't want you or Abi to miss out on anymore lessions, because tomorrow at first period while everyone else is in Science Kim Blakley is coming to have a chat with you"

Natasha looked up shocked she knew exactly who Kim blakley was she was a educational psychologist that ued to come and see her at her old school.

"Why, why is Kim coming" Natasha said becoming agitated.

"Just to see how your getting on" Mrs Wallace said looking at the teen crumbling in front of her "Its nothing to worry about"

"But.. the other's will think I am crazy" Natasha said.

"Well no one has to know" Mrs Wallace said.

"They will find out" Natasha said "One girl at my old school found out, and kepy calling me, 'Mad bad Natasha' for weeks, it got so bad I had to punch her in the end"

"Well if anyone dared say anything like that, I would eat them alive" Mrs Wallace said smiling at the young girl.

Natasha looked at the teacher and a thought crossed her mind that Mrs Wallace must know about the self harming, Natasha felt embarrest and ashamed and started nudging her sleeves down past her wrists not wanting the teacher spot her scars.

Mrs Wallace noticed this "Are you alright Natasha"

"I don't want to see Kim... I am better now" Natasha said leaning her elbow on the table and her head on her hand.

"Its just for a chat thats all, try not to worry" Mrs Wallace said "and you will be getting out of double science, and you can tell your friends you have a dentist appointment"

"Pfff... I guess thats one thing" Natasha said starting to calm down a little.

Mrs Wallace looked at Natasha "So what did your Mum say about the phone call home" Mrs Wallace asked thinking it was best to change the subject.

Natasha looked at her teacher "Well she said I couldn't go swimming but I still went; you just have to know how to handle parents... and teachers" Natasha said grinning slightly.

"Is that right" Mrs Wallace said grinning back.


	43. The day before

Mrs Wallace looked at Natasha "So what did your Mum say about the phone call home" Mrs Wallace asked thinking it was best to change the subject.

Natasha looked at her teacher "Well she said I couldn't go swimming but I still went; you just have to know how to handle parents... and teachers" Natasha said grinning slightly. "Is that right" Mrs Wallace said grinning back.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Forty two...**

"Just shut up Amber" Natasha snapped looking at her friend who had been rabbiting on non stop since the three girls had entered the dining room, Amber quickly closed her mouth and looked glumly at Natasha. Brook grinned while biting in to an apple which she had taken out of Natasha's lunch box.

"hey gutsy that was mine" Natasha said looking to see if Brook had anything of interest in her lunch box.

"What did Wallace keep you back for" Brook asked "it must have been important... you missed the whole of assembully"

"Oh... just about the mediation with Crabbi, I will have to go in a minute" Natasha sighed looking up at the clock.

"Your turning into a right teachers pet, Always doing what the teachers tell you" Amber said while she watched Natasha pack her lunch box away.

Both Natasha and Brook looked over at Amber "Yeah right" Natasha said standing up and pulling Amber's ponytail out of her hair and walking away with the band.

"Natasha" Amber shouted "Give it back"

"Come and get it if you want it" Natasha said walking away.

* * *

As Natasha walked slowly up the corridor she wrapped the bnd around her wrish and give in a quick pull so the elastic in the band snapped onto her skin. she heard foot steps behind her, she turned around and noticed Abi walking up behind her

"So Abi" Natasha said stood waiting for her to catch up "Has your mum got her wedding dress especially made"

"No" Abi said quietly walking at the side of Natasha "she brought it from a shop"

"Oh its just I didn't realise" Natasha said knocking on the classroom door.

"Realise what" Abi said confused at Natasha suddenly making conversation with her.

" I didn't realise that shops made wedding dressers that big"

Abi pulled a face at Natasha just as Mrs Wallace opened the door, "Right girls in you come"

The two teachers and two pupils sat down and Miss Underwood asked Natasha how she felt her behavior had affected Abi.

"It wasn't just me, it was her as well" Natasha answered not liking Miss Underwood accusing tone.

"When you scratched Abi and ruined her school books how do you think she felt?" Miss Underwood asked again.

Natasha who didn't like being confronted about her behavior just shrugged her shoulders.

"Abi" Miss Underwood said after a few seconds "Would you like to tell us how you felt"

Abi sighed "Well at first confused and shocked... I was trying to help her and she just attacked me" Abi said looking over at Natasha who had lowered her head and was starting to twist the band that she twisted around her wrist.

"I wished that she would just disappear" Abi said starting to cry "I hoped it would stop but it didn't"

Natasha started to feel extremily uncomfortable, she just wanted to get away from the situation "I don't feel very well, may I be excused" Natasha asked looking towards Mrs Wallace who had been unussually quiet.

Mrs wallace looked at Natasha for a moment "I think you will be ok, do you want me to go and get you a glass of water"

"No, Thank-you" Natasha said starting to fridget even more.

"Would you like to continue Abi" Mrs Wallace asked.

"Well after that I felt a mixture of fear and hate" Abi said "Now I just don't feel anything for her or about her"

Natasha was slightly taken aback about Abis words it was like conformation that the whole thing was over.

"Now Abi" Miss Underwood said "Natasha spoke last time about how she felt that you over stepped the mark a few times, perhaps interferring or trying to be over friendly when Natasha wanted to be left alone, how do you respond to that"

Abi thought for a moment "Well I was trying to be helpful... I don't feel like I have done anything wrong"

"Ok but how do you think Natasha felt when you were trying to help" Miss Underwood asked.

Abi didnt know what to say "urrr...Annoyed... angry maybe"

"Natasha" Miss Underwood said gently "would you like to tell Abi why you got so angry"

Natasha just sat their silent feeling awkward and not really having anything to say "I really don't feel well, I want to go home"

"Ok... Natasha" Mrs Wallace said "Maybe you just need some fresh air, I am sorry about this Abi I think we will need to reschedule for after the Easter holidays"

Natasha quickly got up and left the room, she felt glad to be out of the session but annoyed with herself for not seeing it through.

As she stepped out into the fresh hair she started to scan the playground looking for her friends.

"Got a bit much for you did it?" Abi said pushing past the girl who had once made her feel intimidated.

Natasha watched Abi has she walked away, Natasha felt like the control and power that had made her feel important and worth while was slipping away both with Abi and her Mother.

"How are you feeling now?" Natasha heard Mrs Wallace's voice coming up behind her, she turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like me to call your Mum to come and pick you up" Mrs Wallace asked "Or do you think you can manage the afternoon"

"I'll be alright" Natasha said "We are making Biscuits in Cookery this afternoon so I think I will stay"

* * *

Natasha finished her day at school and knocked on Ronnie's flat door, Ronnie answered and let Natasha in.

"Please Ron" Roxy said as she and Natasha walked into the kitchen "I wouldn't ask but Its shirley and Phils night off and one of the bar maids have called in sick...I wouldn't ask but its Tanya's hen night"

"I haven't been they for ages" Ronnie said making excuses "I wouldn't know where anything is"

"I will do it..." Natasha said "how much does it pay"

"In your dreams baby" Roxy said pinching Natasha's chin.

Natasha pulled a face at Roxy and started to unzip her bag.

"Go on Ron" Jack said "Dot can look after James"

"I can't" Ronnie insisted.

"I have made these for you Ronnie" Natasha said handing Ronnie a round tub containing biscuits.

"_I have made these for you Ronnie_" Roxy said mocking Natasha.

"Shut up" Natasha said "just because you can't bake"

"Come and show me in here" Ronnie said as she took the tub and walked into the living room, Ronnie sat on the sofa and opened the tub and took a biscuit and put the rest on the coffee table , Natsha sat on the floor near the coffee table and also took a biscuit.

"These are lovely sweetie" Ronnie said starting to nibble on the biscuit.

Natasha started to tell Ronnie how she made the biscuits, but Ronnie's attention was diverted by Jack and Roxy talking in the kitchen.

"Nothings changed" Jack said in a quiet voice.

"Give her time Jack, she will get back to her old self" Roxy said before coming into the livingroom and helping her self to one of the biscuits.

"Hey they are for Ronnie and Jack" Natasha said thumping Roxy on the leg.

"Oh shut your cake hole" Roxy said taking another biscuit and sitting down "and keep your hands to your self"

"Maybe I will work, after all" Ronnie said looking at Roxy and then at Jack.

* * *

Later that evening Natasha was watching tv and Glenda was pouring her self a glass of wine.

"Dot...Dot... can you believe it?... the women is twice my age" Glenda moaned.

"I don't think she is Mum... I don't think that is humanly possible" Natasha sniggered.

Glenda gave Natasha a glare before taking a large gulp of wine "Pfff... she only as one working arm at the moment...and she isn't even James Grandmother but still they would rather she looked after James then me... his own Grandmother" Glenda said refilling her glass before coming to sit down on the sofa.

"Well she isn't a wino is she" Natasha said smiling.

"Isn't it about time you went to bed" Glenda said looking across at her teenage daughter.

Natasha first ignored or Mother but after a few seconds got up and walked towards her bedroom... she walked over to the window to close the curtains but noticed Ronnie chatting to Michael Moon outside, Natasha knew Ronnie and michael had problems and was suprised to see her talking to him Natasha gasped as she noticed the pair kiss and was even more horrifed to see Michael touch Ronnie on the face, Natasha sat down on her her bed confused and shocked about what she had just witnessed.


	44. James's Last Day, Part One

Natasha first ignored or Mother but after a few seconds got up and walked towards her bedroom... she walked over to the window to close the curtains but noticed Ronnie chatting to Michael Moon outside, Natasha knew Ronnie and michael had problems and was suprised to see her talking to him Natasha gasped as she noticed the pair kiss and was even more horrifed to see Michael touch Ronnie on the face, Natasha sat down on her her bed confused and shocked about what she had just witnessed.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Forty four...**

"Come on Natasha for goodness sake" Glenda shouted opening the bedroom door "Its almost half past seven, your going to be late"

"I don't think I am well enough for school" Natasha said rolling over in bed and turning her back on her mother. Glenda walked slowly over to Natasha "Oh and this has nothing to do with this councillor women coming to you see at school today" Glenda said pulling the bed clothes back off of Natasha.

Natasha rolled on to her back and looked up at her mother who had folded her arms and was looking knowingly down at her "how did you know about that?" Natasha asked in a annoyed tone.

"I am your mother why wouldn't I know" Glenda said starting to walk back out of the bedroom, but she was stopped in her tracks by Natasha's reply "Yeah your my Mother... but only when it suits you" Glenda rollled her eyes, "Get out of bed now, because you are going to school if I have to drag you there myself"

Natasha laid there for a few seconds Glenda was partly right she didn't want to she the psychologist but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Natasha, what she had witnessed the night before was filling her mind, everything she knew about Ronnie was crumbling and didn't feel she had anyone she could talk to, after all Michael was Roxy's boyfriend. Natasha got up and walked into the bathroom as she got herself ready for school that morning, What she thought was the truth was eating away at her, she had no idea that the real truth was about to explode and by the end of that day her family would have been blown apart and Life will have changed forever.

Natasha slowly walked into the livingroom, Roxy had just left taking Amy to nursery, Natasha walked over to the kitchen and got her self a drink Glenda looked at her watch "you will have to quickly get yourself some cereal"

"I don't want anything" Natasha said in a moody voice "I have told you I am not well"

Glenda walked over to her daughter and grabbed her by the arm, Glenda pointed her finger right up to Natasha face practically poking Natasha eye out with her finger "Don't start, I am not putting up with any of your tantrums"

"God, I haven't done anything" Natasha moaned pulling away and grabbing her school bag and running down the stairs.

Glenda sighed before noticing Natasha's Lunch box was still on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Natasha slamed the flat door and was about to walk out of the front door When Ronnie came out of her flat door "Morning" Ronnie said smiling.

Natasha just looked at her sister and then headed for the door, "Natasha" Ronnie said "Whats wrong"

Natasha just to open the door ignoring Ronnie but Ronnie gently closed the door and turned Natasha around by her shoulders, Natasha turned her head away not wanting to look Ronnie in the eyes.

"What the matter with you" Ronnie said shocked by ther teenagers disregaurd of her, Natasha still remained silent looking away from her elder sister.

"Natasha talk to me" Ronnie said firmly talking hold of both of Natasha's wrists.

"What" Natasha eventually said "What do you want me to say"

"Tell me whats wrong" Ronnie said gently "Are you angry with me"

Natasha took a deep breath "is he Michaels baby" Natasha asked and feeling her heart almost break as she saw the expression fall over Ronnie's face.

"What...what do you mean" Ronnie said gasping for breath and stuttering while she spoke.

"Is Michael James Dad" Natasha said filling up with self hate for upsetting Ronnie. "I saw you both last night kissing"

Ronnie's heart almost skipped a beat, for a split second she thought that Natasha knew the truth, As Ronnie started to calm down she started to take a few deep breaths.

"What about Jack and Roxy" Natasha said as Ronnie let go of her wrists and started to rub her own forehead.

"Look Natasha, I don't know what you thought you saw last night, but I promise you me and Michael are not and have never had an affair" Ronnie said looking at the young girl.

"Natasha shook her head "I saw you"

"No you saw that creep of a man kiss me" Ronnie said taking hold of Natasha's arm and giving her a little shake to try and make her listen "He kissed me, I didn't kiss him back"

Natasha looked at her sister not knowing what to believe. "You have got to promise me, you will forget about it" Ronnie said "I don't even like that man, he is trying to distroy my family, Promise me Natasha"

"ok, I promise" Natasha said seeing how desperate Ronnie looked "I won't say anything"

Ronnie Nodded and kissed Natasha on her forehead "Good girl" Natasha turned around and walked out of the door, she wanted to believe Ronnie with all of her heart but she knew that something was wrong, she had felt it from the moment she had met Jack and Ronnie.

* * *

Natasha was waiting in the reception at school she had been to registion and while the rest of her class had gone to their first lessions Natasha had reluctantly came to wait for Kim Blakley the educational psychologist that she was going to see that Morning.

As she waited Natasha heard a voice that she wasn't expecting to hear in school a voice that made her cringe "Natasha Darling, look what you forgot" Glenda said walking into reception holding her daughters lunch box.

Natasha walked up to her mother and took the lunch box off of her "Right.. see you later mum... off you go"

"Whats the hurry" Glenda said "Are you going to show me around".

Natasha noticed Mrs Wallace coming into to reception "My Teachers coming.. just leave."

Glenda grabbed hold of Natasha's hand and started rubbing it trying to look affectionate in front of her daughters teacher.

"I'sn't kim here yet?" Mrs Wallace asked. Natasha shook her head while trying to wiggle her hand out of her mothers grip.

"Hello I am Natasha mother" Glenda butted in."

"Hello" Mrs Wallace said politly "We have spoken on the phone, I am Natasha's form tutor"

"Oh yeah yeah that...I don't know what happened that day... Natasha is usually such a good girl" Glenda said "Any way now I am here I thought I would sit in on this councilling thing"

"No" Natasha said "Its private, its not for you"

"Don't be silly Natasha" Glenda said "Three heads are better then two"


	45. James's last day part two

"Hello" Mrs Wallace said politly "We have spoken on the phone, I am Natasha's form tutor". "Oh yeah yeah that...I don't know what happened that day... Natasha is usually such a good girl" Glenda said "Any way now I am here I thought I would sit in on this councilling thing". "No" Natasha said "Its private, its not for you"

"Don't be silly Natasha" Glenda said "Three heads are better then two"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Forty five...**

"Mummmm" Natasha said in a frustrated voice "Go away mum and annoy Ronnie or Roxy"

"I can't darling, everyone is going to the wedding" Glenda said "I am at a bit of a loose end, today" Glenda said picling a loose hair off of Natasha's school jumper, and then smiling over at Mrs Wallace.

"Well you can't stay here you to old to come to school" Natasha said starting to sound annoyed at her mother wanting to spend time with her at the wrong time.

"Now now... Natasha" Glenda said firmly "Thats no way to speak to me, I am only trying to help with your...little mental issues"

"I haven't got mental issues" Natasha snapped "If I did have, it would be your fault"

"Can you believe that" Glenda said in Mrs Wallaces direction "I really don't know how you cope with class full of them"

Mrs Wallace just raised her eyebrows feeling slightly embarrassed for Natasha "Maybe I'll ring Kim and see where she is" the teacher said looking at Natasha who was getting slightly hot under the coller with Glenda being around "Oh wait she is here now"

A smart looking women came in through the reception doors "Sorry I am late" She said.

"Hello Natasha...your looking well" The psychologist said seeing the teenage girl who she had seen on numerous occasions before.

"Hi" Natasha said quitely.

"Hello" Glenda said stepping foward "I am Natasha's mother"

"Oh, very pleased to meet you" Kim said shaking Glenda's hand.

"I have come to sit in the session" Glenda said "Help out with her" Glenda said nudging her head in Natasha's direction "She is in one of her moods"

"Oh oh" Kim said "How do you feel about that Natasha"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, Mrs Wallace lead the group into a small room that had been set aside for the session, When Mrs Wallace had left Kim looked at Natasha.

"So ypur life has changed quite alot since we met last time Natasha" Natasha was about to answer when Glenda piped up "Yes she is living with me now"

"And how is that going" Kim asked looking across at the teenager.

"Ok" Natasha answered.

"Its lovely, she loves living with me" Glenda interrupted "She has got a bit of a mouth on her, but she is a teenager so..."

"Ok... And How do you feel about it Natasha" Kim Asked starting to realise that allowing Glenda in might have been a mistake.

"Its good" Natasha said "I like my new school"

"What...Well it hasn't stopped you getting trouble has it darling" Glenda said breathing in and then breathing out loudly.

"How are things Natasha... is their anything thats bothering you at the moment" Kim asked ignoring Glenda's comments.

Natasha looked slightly down "No everythings fine"

"Well it clearly isn't is it darling... or we wouldn't be here, would we" Glenda said butting in again.

"Mum...Its just a catch up" Natasha said feeling insulted.

"Well what about all those scratches and burns you do to yourself" Glenda grabbing Natasha's arm, Natasha quckly pulled her arm back.

"I used to do things like that when I was a girl" Glenda said looking across at Kim "I was crying out for someone to love me, It was my Mothers fault she hardly ever spent time with me. And unlike Natasha I had noself esteem when I was her age"

Natasha rolled her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Glenda "excuse me Madam... you don't know what my childhood was like, my Mother wouldn't have bothered coming in to school to support me"

"Support" Natasha said "You are only here because your precious Ronnie and Roxy are busy today"

"Did I also mention that she has these jealous little rages, no one can control her" Glenda said trying to defend as she felt Natasha was verbally attacking her.

Kim looked at Glenda for a moment "Mrs George Maybe it would be best if"

"Its Mrs Mitchell" Glenda said sharply "And don't let Natsha blame me for her problems... The truth is she was born like it, I mean she did nothing but cry when she was a baby, then it was the toddler tantrums, then when she was about four she was constantly running off, I used to keep fit by running after her...then their was the cheek and attitude and now well where do I start"

Natasha felt so embarrest and insulted that she got up "I am going back to class" Natasha said "You obviously need this more then me Mum"

"See what I mean" Glenda said has Natasha slammed the door "she's a spoilt little brat"

* * *

Natasha and Brook were going over to Ambers house for tea so it was getting dark when Natasha eventully returned home from school that night, Natasha noticed Ronnie drive into the square in Jacks car.

Ronnie stopped outside her flat and glanced at the teenager walking towards her.

Glenda looked out of the upstairs window as Natsha walked towards Ronnie's car.

"Have you had a nice time" Natasha said smiling over at her elder sister who was climbing out of the car.

"No no.. not really" Ronnie said with a vacant look on her face Ronnie looked down at James "I have got to put things right"

"Are you ok Ron" Natasha asked concerned "Whats up"

"This is hard to explain" Ronnie said looking at Natasha "I have got to give James back to his real family"

"Thats us isn't it" Natasha said confused.

"No no, I am am not his Mummy I am not... but I am yours" Ronnie said touching the girls face wishing so much for it to be true that she was starting to believing it"

"What" Natasha said stepping away from Ronnie "Glenda is my Mum... unfortunately"

"No no, She isn't don't you see" Ronnie said walking up close to the girl "Just get in the car.. I am taking James back and then me and you we are leaving"

"Ronnie what are you on about" Natasha said feeling confused and Concerned at the same time "I have pictures of me and Mum from when I was first born".

"She set it up... Now just get in the car" Ronnie said grabbing hold of Natasha's arm and starting to aggressively pull her towards the car.

"Ronnie let go of me... your hurting me" Natasha said pulling back but she was no match for Ronnies strengh and Ronnie started to shove Natasha into the front passenger seat of the car.

Glenda ran out of her flat "Ronnie let go of her... for goodness sake"

"Trust and obey... Danielle" Ronnie shouted while fighting to bundle the struggling girl in the car "please just trust and obey"

"My name is Natasha" Natasha screamed, Ronnie immediately let go...

"Danielle died sweetheart" Glenda said walking over and gently moving Ronnie away from Natasha "That's Natasha, she is my little girl"

Ronnie who was shaking by now, looked at her Mother, "What did I do to you, me and that evil man, what have we done?" Glenda said for the first time taking responsibility for the damage she has caused her children. With That Ronnies fantasy smashed like an egg hitting the floor.

"Oh my god... my god..." Ronnie said starting to cry "I am so sorry.. What have turned into"

"Will one of you tell me whats going on" Glenda asked looking at both her youngest and eldest children "Whats happening"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders slowly walking away from the car and towards Glenda.

Ronnie reached into the back seat of the car and picked up the baby out of his car seat "I am so sorry" She said once again looking over at Natasha.

Natasha ran in side, Glenda watched has Ronnie walked over to the vic, then turned around and followed Natasha inside, Glenda walked across the landing and heard whimpers coming from the bedroom she stood in the door way and looked at Natasha who was sat on the floor crying while hoilding a photo in her hand. Glenda walked slowly across to her daughter and sat on the bed "Can I see" she asked.

Natasha handed the photo over to her mother "Was this when I was born" she asked wiping away a tear.

"Yes... well just afterwards" Glenda said stroking Natasha hair "look I knitted you that little hat"

"Did you?" Natasha asked suprised.

"Yes, I still have it" Glenda said patting the bed Natasha got up off of the floor and sat next to Glenda who put her arms around her daughter and pulled her close cuddling her "There there... its ok, Mums here"

Glenda and Natasha stayed sat like that for few minutes "I know I don't show it Darling" Glenda said "But I love very much, I love you all"

"Whats wrong with Ronnie" Natasha said sitting up out of her mothers arms, "She was saying crazy things, like James wasn't her baby"

"I don't know, I really don't know" Glenda said rubbing Natasha's cheek "Will you be ok, if I nip over and see if she is ok"

Natasha nodded "I think she needs you more than me at the moment"

As Glenda walked over the square she noticed a police car pul up and saw Ronnie walking over to it, She watched from a distance as Jack came to spak to Ronnie and then Ronnie climbed into the police car, Glenda watched in horroh as Ronnie was driven away. Confusion ran threw Glenda as the police car left the square "Jack... Jack whats happening" Glenda shouted as she appraoched the broken man.


	46. Coming to terms

As Glenda walked over the square she noticed a police car pul up and saw Ronnie walking over to it, She watched from a distance as Jack came to spak to Ronnie and then Ronnie climbed into the police car, Glenda watched in horroh as Ronnie was driven away. Confusion ran threw Glenda as the police car left the square "Jack... Jack whats happening" Glenda shouted as she appraoched the broken man.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fortysix...**

Ronnie lied wide awake on the hard bench in the cell at the police station her mind was a maze of thoughts and feelings, guilt and sorrow that seemed to be drowning any chance of reasonble thoughts from entering her head. But in one lonely corner of Ronnie's mind she did feel a sence of peace that at last the nightmare was over, As Ronnie started to close her eyes another prisoner let out a loud scream that seemed to echo around the cells like a gail force wind keeping sleep and rest away from the occupants of the police station cells.

Natasha and Glenda lied back to back in the double bed they shared at number 29b albert square, "Get in the car... the car... the car... the sound of Ronnie's voice Echoed through Natasha's mind as she began to wake, she shot up and looked around the room light was beginning to show through the curtains and birds were beginning to sing as morning began to dawn in Albert square, a feeling of saddness, worry and uncertanity came over Natasha as the memories of the night before flooded her mind. She looked down at her mother sleeping beside her, she wanted to shake her, to tell her to go and rescue Ronnie, but slowly Natasha started to lie back down, wondering what was happening to Ronnie, and what James was thinking being parted from the only family he knew.

Across the landing in the bathroom, Roxy was staring at her self in the morror, Trying to cast her mind back to that of new years eve, trying to put together the events that must have taken place that night, she remembered finding Ronnie in a state of shock, and telling her that everything was fine, she sat doen on the edge of the bath tub, why did she go out that night why didn't she stay in with Ronnie.

Glenda was lied on her side with back to her daughter, a tear ran out of Glenda's eye down her nose and droped silently on the pillow, her first born child locked up like some criminal she closed her eyes and believing her youngest daughter was still sleeping she allowed her body to let out a massive sob, Glenda breathed in before letting out another painful sob, She felt Natasha move at the side of her, she wiped her eyes quickly as she felt Natasha gently rub her arm and slowlly lean over and kiss her the cheek, Glenda didn't move their was no need to, Natasha rested her own face at the side of her mothers with her chin resting in Glenda's shoulder, no words were spoken as Natasha comfoted her mother but their seemed to be an silent understanding between mother abd daughter.

* * *

Later that Morning Natasha who hadn't had time to take a shawer the night before had escaped from the tence atmosphere and was taking a bath and was using the peacful solitude to try and come to tems with everything that that happened. Roxy popped her head around the bathroom door, and then began to walk in.

"Get out" Natasha scream grabbing hold of a tawel and covering up her brest, "Do you mind... pervert"

"Oh don't walk wet" Roxy said looking down at her young sister "You have hardly anything to hide Babe, I think its about time mum took you to the doctors... to find out where they have got too, you are well under developed"

"Just get out" Natasha said slamming her hand diown in the water insulted by Roxys refuring she was flat chested "And my Ladies parts are the same size has my friends"

"Why have you been looking" Roxy teased trying to pull the tawel away "Have you and your sad mates been compairing each other while getting changed for Pe"

"Piss off, get out of here" Natasha screamed as loud as she could "Mum tell her"

"_Mummy tell her_" Roxy mocked, Natasha tried to thump out bur missed as Roxy dodged out of the way "Look calm down" Roxy said "The reason I come in here, is I have got to go out, and I don't think mum is up to looking after Amy"

"Well take her with you then!" Natasha scorned still annoyed over Roxy's teasing.

"Natasha, just keep an eye on them both for me ok" Roxy said "We need to be there for each other"

Natasha felt almost grateful for Roxy's comment, she felt like Roxy was excepting her has a sister, so Natasha nodded agreeing to hold the fort.

* * *

When Roxy left the flat Amy was taking nap, and Glenda had sent Natasha to the shop with a list of things she needed for the next cuple of days.

As Natasha walked on to the square, She noticed Abi walking out of the gardens both girls made eye contact and then walked towards each other almost like a magnet was pulling them together out of concern, confusion and understanding.

"Has somebody whacked you" Natasha asked looking at Abi's face.

"No" Abi said sighing and then looking down "I was in a car crash, yesterday before the wedding"

"Oh... Did you crash the car so you didn't have to wear that dress, I saw Lauren, my Gran used to have a pair of curtains like that dress"

Abi smiled slightly "Have you heard anything from Ronnie or uncle Jack"

Natasha shook her head "I don't even know where Jack is"

"He is at the hospital with James... I mean... Tommy" Abi said.

"Its still James" Natasha snapped looking disgusted at Abi "Ronnie... she was a little confused last night... its all a big mistake, thats all"

At that moment both girls were shocked to see Kat returning to the vic, "She hasn't got James with her" Natasha said hoping that she was right and the whole thing was a mistake.

"Get inside the pair of you, and stop gawping" Carol shouted as she came out of Pats house Both girls jumped and turned around "When Jack gets back he doesn't need to see you pair stood around gossiping"

"What are you talking about" Natasha said looking at her mothers friend "We are not gossiping, and if we were its a free country" Abi made eye contact with Natsha once again before making her way home.

"So help me God...Natasha if you don't shift yourself" Carol shouted walking up close to the teenager "I think It would be bettter if you stayed in for a few days, Your mother as enough to cope without you stairing things up "

"Whatever" Natasha said turning around and heading back towards the flat "Its all a mistake thats all" Natasha said to carol as they walked inside the front door of the flat.

"I need to speak to your Mum and Roxy" Carol said following Natasha up the stairs and into the flat.

"Carol" Glenda said has she noticed her friend. "Have you heard anything from Jack, whats going on?" Glenda asked in a desprate tone of voice. "Natasha where is the shopping"

"Carol all of a sudden thinks she has the right to ground me apparently" Natasha sarcastically answered.

"Where's Roxy?" Carol asked.

"Ur... well she has gone to the hospital to see Jack and then she is going to try and see Ronnie" Glenda said.

"Look, I have just spoken to Jack" Carol said "And it looks like Ronnie was telling the truth, that Baby isn't James"

Glenda put her hand to her mouth and sat down on the sofa, Natasha sat next to her mother and put her arm around her comforting her Mother once again.

"Apparently, the baby's blood doesn't match James'S blood the hospital took when hwe was born" Carol said looking at her friend crumbling but standing still not attempting to comfort her.

* * *

Ronnie sat alone behind the interveiw desk at the police station, A police officer let Roxy in.

"Ronnie" Roxy gasped running up to her sister and trying to hug her, Ronnie just sat still not returning the hug.

"Are you ok, I mean whats going on" Roxy said wiping a tear from her eye.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, took a deep sigh and looked the other way.

"Ronnie Please talk to me" Roxy said "Have you spoke to Ritchie Scott"

"No" Ronnie said.

"Oh Ronnie" Roxy said "How did it come to this, why didn't I listen"

Ronnie just closed her eyes "Is Natasha alright" Ronnie asked taking a deep breath "I gave her a bit of a scare"

"I think so" Roxy said shrugging her shoulders Natasha was the last person on her mind "Don't worry about her Ronnie, she is not like us, me and you we have always been together"

"Up here" Ronnie said tapping her self on the side of her fore head "I started to believe she was mine, did you know that ? Ronnie asked.

"No" Roxy said "I knew you two were getting close"

"I don't know if she reminded me of Danielle or myself" Ronnie said "She made me feel normal and needed like a Mum"

"Natasha..." Roxy said "She is a bully she is volatile, gobby she is selfish and spoilt, she is nothing like you Ronnie and she is nothing like Danielle"

"No she isn't" Ronnie said "You don't know her art all do you, she is a neglected child and she is vulnerable and she needed me"

"I need you Ronnie" Roxy said "I always have"


	47. Reporters

"I don't know if she reminded me of Danielle or myself" Ronnie said "She made me feel normal and needed like a Mum".  
"Natasha..." Roxy said "She is a bully she is volatile, gobby she is selfish and spoilt, she is nothing like you Ronnie and she is nothing like Danielle"  
"No she isn't" Ronnie said "You don't know her art all do you, she is a neglected child and she is vulnerable and she needed me"  
"I need you Ronnie" Roxy said "I always have

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fortyseven...**

Sunday was quiet, Glenda, Natasha and Roxy hardly spoke to each other out of fear of saying the wrong thing and upsetting each other further, Natasha spent most of the day trying to entertain Amy, trying to keep her from getting under anyones feet as the tension in the flat was intence, Roxy and Glenda were both filled with guilt and worry, While Amy was taking a nap Natasha escaped to her bedroom with Roxy's laptop, As she logged on to facebook she was suprised to see a large amount of comments had been added to the group she set up about Abi and Lauren, As she viewed the page she was horrifed that most of the comments were not about Abi or Lauren but about Ronnie. rumours around walford were spreading fast and with Ronnie's surename being Branning, puplis at Walford high had made a family connection between Abi and Ronnie but not between Ronnie and Natasha.

Natasha felt hurt and ashamed that she was cause of these people insulting her sister, she quickly did what she should have done weeks ago and deleted the group. Now even though Natasha had eventually done the right thing but for the wrong reasons, and things like that tend to have a habbit of popping up to bite you sooner or later.

Christian came over later on sunday evening and took Amy to spend the night at his place, away from all the stress and worry and because Roxy would be going to see Ronnie in court the next day.

As Monday morning came so did the reporters, the square filled with greedy journalists hungry for a storey, it was also the day of Ronnie's first appearance in court.

"God look at them" Glenda said peering through the window "How will we get by them"

"We just will Mum" Roxy said picking up her mobile and starting to search for a number "Hello Max, we are ready, we will meet you outside... yeah!"

"Is Jack coming to" Roxy asked, Natasha looked up at her sister speaking on the phone, and noticed her sisters expresion change. "What do you mean... you said you were coming"

"Never mind we will get a cab" Roxy said hanging up the phone "Max can't come, he has got to look after Oscar"

"What about Jack" Glenda asked, Roxy just shook her head.

"Why can't I come" Natasha asked "I want to see Ronnie"

"Oh don't start whinging Natasha" Roxy snapped dailing a cab "Your staying here, end of... Hello I need a cabstraightaway" Natasha sighed as Glenda and Roxy walked down the stairs she was feeling left out and lonely.

Natasha looked through the window as Glenda and Roxy hurried through the reporters with their heads down and climbed into a cab.

Natasha sat on the sofa "She will think I don't care" Natasha softly said to herself while bringing her knrees up in front of her chess and amost curling up into a ball, Natasha was snapped out of her little moment by the intercom buzzing, Natasha looked through the window and most of the reporters had moved over to near the vic were big mo seemed to be giving them free drinks "Evil old cow" Natasha said under her breath believing that Mo was encouraging the reporters.

Natasha answered the intercom when it buzzed again. "Hello"

"Hey Tash, Its me Brook and Amber is with me" A young girls voice said at the other end "Are you coming out"

"No... I can't" Natasha said awkwardly.

"Can we come in then?" Brook asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes before pressing the buzzer letting her two young friends in.

As the girls came into the living room Natasha noticed that Brook was carrying a newspaper, Brook sat down in the arm chair and started to look at the front page.

"Do you two want any toast" Natasha asked knowing that Brook ussually hungry so thought it was a good way to try and divert her attention away from the newspaper, both girls eagley agreed.

Natasha dropped three slices of bread into the toaster, "Can I have two slices please Natasha" Brook asked "I have been to early bird swimming and I am starving"

Natasha dropped a another slice of bread in the toaster "you must be mental Brook, getting up early to go swimming" Natasha smiled.

"So is this the sister, you were staying with when you first came to school" Brook asked, pointing to the front of the newspaper which was consummed by the baby swap storey.

"Ummm..." Natasha said looking down at the toaster "I don't want to talk about it"

"A watched kettle never boils" Amber said sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Its a good job its a toaster then" Natasha said walking away from the toaster and back into the living area.

"You could sell your storey to those reporters for thousends of pounds you know" Amber said brightly.

Natasha gave her a hard shove knocking her off of the arm of the sofa.

"Hey Natasha" Amber said as she hit the floor.

"Neither of you had better say anything about my sister or I'll..." Natasha said looking at the two girls..

"We won't" Amber interrupted getting up off the floor and sitting on the sofa brushing her clothes down. The toster popped up and Natasha started to butter the toast.

"How do you want your toast cut" Natasha asked her friends.

"What... what do you mean" Brook asked looking up from the newspaper and at her friend.

"Squares or triangles?" Natasha asked.

"Which ever, it doesn't really matter does it" Brook answered, Natasha looked at her friend for a moment, to Natasha it mattered.

"I only eat triangles... Natasha, thank you" Amber said "their posher"

"You wiredo" Brook said looking at Amber, Natasha felt slightly embarrest that she shared a trait with Amber but quickly cut all four pieces of toast into triangles to save any awkwardness.

All three girls sat around the table eating their toast, "So Tash" Brook said "Are you coming out after we have eaten"

"I'm not going anywhere why those losers are out there" Natasha said pointing to the window.

"you can't stay in for all of the holidays, they are only doing there job, at the end of the day" Brook said staring at Natasha, Natasha stared back at Brook making it clear she didn't like her remark Brook realising suddenly broke her glance and looked the other way.

* * *

Glenda and Roxy sat in the gallery of the court, Glenda gasped as Ronnie was brought in, Roxy started to wipe her eyes with a tissue and both Glenda and Roxy huddled together as Ronnie confirmed her name and address, Then it was over and Ronnie was lead out of the dock as Ronnie looked across at her Mother and sister Glenda put her hand to her lips and blew Ronnie a kiss, Then Ronnie was lead away and Roxy and Glenda stood their feeling empty and worried.

* * *

"There all leaving" Amber said looking through the window.

"What" Natasha said coming up to the window "Maybe they have got the message"

"Well lets go out then" Brook said "Come on, lets go and see if we can find Crabbi"

"Oh just let that go" Natasha said "I will have to see if I can contact my Mum before I go out"

"Oh for god sake, how old are you... eight" Brook mocked "I never had you down as a mummy's girl"

Amber giggled "And a teachers pet"

"I am not" Natasha insisted "You both had better shut up, or I will..."

"Or you will what" Brook interrupted "Tell your Mummy, or run and tell Mrs Wallaces, everyone knows your her pet"

"No I am not". Natasha said squaring up to her best friend as she filled with frustration, she felt like her friends had been talking about her, she knew Amber was a push over but Brook was a differet matter all together, she wasn't sure if she could handle brook at all.

"You might act like some hard nut" Brook said "But you don't scare me Natasha"

At that moment the bottom door opened and Glenda and Roxy came up the stairs all three girls turned and looked at the two women as they entered the room.

"Oh Hello girls" Glenda said, Brook looked at Natasha and gave her a little grin, Natasha just looked away and asked how Ronnie was.

"Fine...fine" Glenda said "So is one of you girls Brook"

"Thats me" Brook said,

"So hows the swimming going?" Glenda asked "Natasha said your a very strong swimmer"

"Yes I am" Brook said looking over at Natasha again "Its hard work swimming, you have to be strong"

"And Natasha doen't put you off training" Glenda said "When she tags along"

"Nooo..." Brook said "She arses about on the slides mainly"

"Are we going out or not" Natasha said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"There she is, full of attitude" Glenda said rolling her eyes, Brook smiled at Glenda as the three girls left the flat.

The three girls sat on Artha's Bench in the gardens eating sweets they brought from the shops, Natasha and Brook were hardly speaking and Even though Natasha was feeling angry she decided to try and turn the situation around she didn't want to fight Brook or lose her as a friend, Has the three girls sat silently she came up with an idea "Who fancys doing something they shouldn't" Natasha said, both girls looked at Natasha and smiled.


	48. Graffiti

**Thank-you everyone for your reviews, Ronnie will back, has she will be getting out on bail soon.**

The three girls sat on Artha's Bench in the gardens eating sweets they brought from the shops, Natasha and Brook were hardly speaking and Even though Natasha was feeling angry she decided to try and turn the situation around she didn't want to fight Brook or lose her as a friend, Has the three girls sat silently she came up with an idea "Who fancys doing something they shouldn't" Natasha said, both girls looked at Natasha and smiled.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fortyeight...**

The three girls began to walk across the square and towards the playground "We need spray paint, we will nick some from the Arches" Natasha announced.

"ok" Brook said "So whats the plan"

"Me and you will go in... why Amber keeps Phil talking outside" Natasha said.

"Why me" Amber said "Why can't one of you do the talking"

"All you need to do is keep that prick talking, why me and brook go in" Natasha said.

"Talking what about" Amber said nervously.

I don't know... say your mum as a flat tire and you need to borrow a jack or something" Natasha answered starting to get irritated.

"Well why can't you do the talking bit Natasha" Amber said "I will kieep look out".

"Because he knows me... and he hates me" Natasha said, "and you look more innocent then Brook"

"Yeah no offence Amber" Brook pipped up "But you still look a bit of a kid!"

"I don't" Amber whinged "Ok I'll do it"

"What do we want spray paint for anyway" Brook asked.

"To put things right, we could do a bit of art work while we are at it" Natasha said unsure of her own actions.

As the three girls appraoched the arches they noticed Jay and Abi talking out side,

"Oh its not Phil its Jay," Natasha said "That loser almost cut all my hair off"

"What" Brook said "When"

"Oh ages ago" Natasha said realising that Brook was slowly losing respect for her "There was a gang of them, but I shown them who was boss"

Brook gave Natasha a disbelieving look which Natasha shruged off.

"We will have to wait until Juliet has said goodbye to romeo" Natasha joked, standing back so her and her friends couldn't be seen from where Jay and Abi were chatting.

"Why do those two go out" Brook asked.

"Yes" Natasha said.

"Yuk fancy anyone kissing crabby" Amber said making silly noises.

"Well he is no prince charming himself" Natasha said watching as abi walked away then gave Amber a shove towards the Arches.

Amber nervously walked towards Jay "Excuse me... my mum has a flat tire" Amber started to engage Jay in conversation, making sure she was stood in the position so that Jay had his back to the arches door, Natasha and brook creeped inside unseen, A few seconds both the mischievous teenage agirls walked out with cans of spray paint in their hands.

"Well I better run back to my mum, I will tell her what you said about changing a tire" Amber said quickly running after her friends.

"Ok so what are going to do now" Brook said as the three girls walked towards the vic.

"This" Natasha said pulling her red hood up over her head and shaking the can she was holding and then spraying in large black letters across the pub door "ITS JAMES" Natasha stood back and admired her handywork. Both the other girls looked at Natasha, Brook smiled almost enjoying the risky situation.

"Right Bens house" Natasha said as she and the two other girls walked across the square towards the Mtchells house, Brook this time shook her can of paint and wrote 'Klark Kent' in red spray paint across the side of Bens wall, Natasha wrote 'bald prick' refuring to Phil.

Natasha next walked up to the salon and feeling Roxy was being unkind to her and dismissive of her she decided to teach her elder sister a lesson so sprayed 'Poxy' in black paint across the window.

"You know Tash" Brook said in a arrogant voice "If your sister slaps you for this, you'll deserve it"

Natasha stood still for a few seconds "Stop calling me Tash, I don't like it, and no one slaps me"

"You never minded me calling you that before, Tash" Brook said staring back at the girl.

"Just shut your mouth Brook" Natasha snapped "I mean it"

Amber watched on open eyed as the two girls squared up to each other.

"No, I want shut up" Brook said grabbing the black spray paint out of Natasha's hand shaking it again but this time spraying a stripe over the front of Natasha red hoody.

"You stupid cow look what you have done" Natasha said horrifed that her favorite item of clothing had been ruined. Natsha stepped foward and lunged herself at brook at Brook, Amber moved out of the way while her two best friends starting pushing and shoving each other.

Natasha grabbed Brooks hair and quickly pulled the girls head down, kneeing her in the nose, blood began to pour from Brooks nose, but to Natasha's suprise Brook didn't roll into a heap sobbing like most girls did after having a beatring from Natasha, Brook wiped her nose on her sleeve and then whestled Natasha to the ground and climbed on top her her, Brook was strong and wieghed more then Natasha, and as much as Natasha struggled she could not get Brook off her.

Brook first gave Natasha a sharp slap across the cheek, "No one dare slap you eh" Brook spouted while still wiping blood away from her own nose.

Natasha looked up at her friend then quickly closed her eyes has Brook raised her fist.

Natasha opened her eyes as she heard a male voice shout "Get up...get off of her" Natasha let out a sigh of relief as she saw Christian drag Brook to her feet.

"What the hell is going on" Christan said looking at Natasha who slowly got up off the floor, by this time she had all black paint smudged across the front of her clothes.

"Get out of here, go on, hop it" Christan said looking at Brook who gave Natasha a theatening stare before turning around and heading out of the square.

Amber just stood their watching the events unfold, Christian looked at the salon window, and spray cans littered on the floor "Whats happened here, was it her,was it that girl, did she do this"

Natasha nodded "Yes me and Amber caught her" Natasha said looking across at her friend "We were just trying to stop her, and she jumped me" Natasha said.

"Oh...she gave herself a bloody nose did she" Christian said looking at his best friends little sister "Come on lets get you home".

* * *

"For goodness sake, look at the state of you" Glenda scolded as Natasha took her hoody off and realised the paint had soaked through to her top.

"It wasn't my fault" Natasha said innocently "you can ask Amber" Amber who had tagged along hestitated fora moment "Noooo...it wasn't Natasha" Amber answered.

"Is there much damage" Roxy asked Christian.

"I don't think so babe" Christan answered "Just a little graffiti"

"Are you alright" Roxy asked looking at Natasha.

Natasha nooded "Mum sort my Jacket out" Natasha demanded looking at her mother.

"I can't, Its ruined sweetheart" Glenda said.

"Well you will have to fix it" Natasha snapped "I want it back to normal".

Christan raised his eyebrows towards Roxy suprised and enbarresed by the girls demading attitude towards her mother, before escaping the flat.

"Who was this girl" Roxy asked.

"I don't know" Natasha said defensively "Do you know her Amber?" Natasha asked looking at the young girl.

Amber stared back for a second "No" Amber lied.

"What happened, to your other little friend" Glenda asked.

"Oh she had to go swimming" Natasha said "She left ages ago"

"I wish you would take up a hobby" Glenda said starting to play with Natasha's hair "Keep you out of mischief"

"It wasn't me" Natasha said pulling her head away from her mother.

"I know darling" Glenda said sweetly "I just think maybe we should book you in for some dance lessons or something"

A short while later Amber recieved a text and made her excuses and left, Natasha knew that Amber had left to be with Brook.

Natasha went and changed her clothes "I want to ring Ronnie" Natasha said coming back into the living room.

"No" Roxy said "I don't want you bothering her"

"Its nothing to do with you" Nstasha snapped "Mum, find me the number to the prison"

"Natasha, no" Roxy said starting to raise her voice "I don't want to hear another word about it"

"Mummm" Natasha screamed "Just do it"

Glenda looked across at the difficult teen "I can't, you will have to wait until Ronnie rings here, then speak to her"

"I'll do it myself" Natasha said getting up and grabbing the yellow pages.

"I said no" Roxy said grabbing the book out of Natasha's hands.

"God you are a cow" Natasta said grabbing the book back and throwing it across the room in temper.

"Right just go to your room" Roxy ordered "We have enough on our plates with out you acting up"

Natasha left the room but instead of going to her bedroom she headed down the stairs and slammed the door.

"Where is she going now" Glenda said walking out of the room and following her daughter down the stairs.

* * *

Natasha walked across the square, and found her self outside the salon once again, she stared at her graffiti before thinking how horrible she thought Roxy was being, how dare Roxy try to boss her about, and send her to her room.

Natasha picked up a large stone and flung it towards the salon window, the window smashed and Natasha smiled has the glass landed all over the floor.

"Natasha" A voice shrieked from behind her, Natasha spun around and was shocked to see Glenda stood behind her.


	49. Discipline or Abuse?

Natasha picked up a large stone and flung it towards the salon window, the window smashed and Natasha smiled has the glass landed all over the floor.  
"Natasha" A voice shrieked from behind her, Natasha spun around and was shocked to see Glenda stood behind her.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fortynine...**

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Glenda shouted walking up to her young daughter, Glenda gasped as she put her hand up to her forehead, worrying where the money was going to come from to have the window to repaired.

"I was trying to get the Grafitti off the window" Natasha laughed "Oh wait a minute the widows gone as well, whoppps"

"Do you know how much this will cost" Glenda shouted slapping her hands down beside her thighs.

"I don't care" Natasha said "Roxy is being a right cow, and you don't even care"

Glenda took a quick look around before grabbing hold of Natasha's arm and starting to pull her back in the direction of the flat.

"Get off my arm" Natasha snapped pulling away from her Mothers grip, "Stupid old cow".

"What did you just call me" Glenda said this time grabbing Natasha's wrist tight so this time she couldn't pull away.

"I said you were a stupid old cow" Natasha said loudly "because you are!"

"Oi Glenda" a voice shrieked across the square has Glenda was forcefully leading her daughter back to home, Glenda paused has she saw shirley marching angrily towards her, Glenda's heart began to beat fast remembering her last encounter with shirley in the fish and chip shop.

"What... what is it Shirley.. I have my hands full at the moment" Glenda said nervously indicating towards Natasha.

"Their is some graffiti been sprayed on our wall" Shirley said in a volatile tone "If I found out it was this little..." Shirley pointed at Natasha thinking of a word accurately describe her feelings for the troublesome girl "If I find out that it was this little piece of shit of yours, that did it"

"You'll what" Natasha confidently said knowing shirley couldn't touch her.

Shirley crouched down slightly so she was face to face with Natasha "If I find out it was you sunshine... me and Mummy dearest here, will be having one of our little chats again" Shirley said in an intimidating voice.

Natasha looked up at Glenda who was looking slightly worried, Glenda quickly pulled Natasha away from Shirley's glare and into the flat.

"You need to grow a back bone" Natasha said as Glenda opened the flat door.

"Just get up those stairs" Glenda said letting go of Natasha's wrist but pushing her upstairs by the small of her back.

"Roxy was eating a sandwich when Natasha and Glenda walked into the livingroom.

"Calmed down have we" Roxy teased.

Natasha just glared at Roxy and sat on the sofa sulkily folding her arms and legs.

"Roxy, I am afraid something as happened" Glenda said "When me and Natasha walked by the salon, someone has smashed the window"

Natasha looked across at her mother shocked and confused by her statment, but soon decided that Glenda wasn't trying to protect her but trying to get out of paying for the window.

"What" Roxy screamed with a mouth full of food "who the bloody hell has done that"

"It must have been that girl again, the one who did the graffiti" Glenda said standing against the kitchen sink.

"For god sake, this is all I need" Roxy said standing up "If I get my hands on her"

"Yes I know" Glenda said staring coldly across at her Natasha "If that was my daughter, I know exactly what she would be getting"

Natasha gulped understanding Glenda's remark has a threat and deciding that she didn't want to be alone with her angry Mother.

"I have almost sold the bloody place, for god sake" Roxy said "I better go and get it sorted out"

"Can I come, please Roxy" Natasha said worried about what Glenda was about to do, "I'll be good, I promise"

"No..." Roxy said "You can stay here and help Mum look after Amy"

Natasha didn't know whether to run out of the flat or lock herself in the bathroom, but instead she just sat their waiting, As the bottom door slammed shut, Glenda turned around and took the wooden spoon out of the kitchen drawer.

"Right young lady, you have had this coming" Glenda said walking up to her youngest daughter tapping the spoon onto her own hand as she got closer to the fearful young girl.

Natasha put both her hands under her legs trying to prevent her mother grabbing one of them to whack.

"I'll tell Ronnie" Natasha said already filling up with tears out of dread of what she knew was inevitable.

"Glenda shrugged her shoulders "She isn't here, and its the school holidays so you can't tell you teachers"

"Mum please don't" Natasha pleaded as Glenda stood over her, it was almost as if Natasha was melting back into a small child and begging her mum not to smack her like she had often done when she was little.

At that moment both Mother and Daughter's attention were diverted as Amy started crying from her bedroom, both Glenda and Natasha looked in the direction where the crying was coming from for a moment Natasha thought that she might have beeen saved.

Glenda looked back towards her daughter "She can wait" Glenda coldly said. "Its you who needs my full attention at the moment"

Glenda grabbed hold of Natasha by the upper arm and pulled her up, Natasha didn't seem to resist or fight, tears started to run down her cheeks as Glenda raised the spoon high in the air and to Natasha's horroh she slammed it down hard on her backside. Natasha winced and hoped that would be it but Glenda repeated action and this time Natasha screamed out in distress as the flat wooden spoon stung into her flesh for the second time, Natasha now tried to get away thinking she couldn't bear anymore, but Glenda was holding onto her arm tight and with Natasha struggling this made Glenda even more angry and determined to dominate her daughter. She lifted the spoon up again and thundered it down with such force that their was loud crack and on impact the handle of the spoon snapped, Natasha leaped foward in pain but Glenda wasn't finished she disgaurded the broken spoon handle and gave Natasha a forth and final smack this time with her open hand, this wasn't has keen as the spoon but was still sharpe and of cause covered a larger area and Natasha was completly devastated.

"Look what you made me do" Glenda screeched beginning to cry herself and then looking down at her own hand which was tingleing after hitting her daughter. "you know I don't like using my hand"

Natasha looked at her Mother a moment before running to her room. Natasha lied on her bed sobbing not because of the pain but because how being hit by her parents made her feel inside, she had managed to escape the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father, And thought she was to old for Glenda to even attempt to smack her.

In Natasha's mind it was worse coming from Glenda because with her father it almost like a reaction or reflex, he didn't think about it he just did it, he had often thumped and hit Natasha around the head, which of cause Glenda would never do but with Glenda it seemed calculated and controlled, It was almost as if she got satisfaction seeing Natasha brake down after being punished in this way. And of cause where her mother was concerned, Natasha liked to be in control. And having this control taken away made Natasha feel insecure and worthless. Being smacked by Glenda or hit Mike made also filled Natasha with soul destroying feelings of humiliation, Natasha felt degraded, Small and unloved.

Back in the kitchen Glenda ran her hand under tap almost trying to wash off any evidance of what she had just done, she picked the two parts of the wooden spoon up and put then in the bin. hoping Roxy wouldn't notice its absence. Glenda walked down the landing into Roxys room by this time Amy had gone back to sleep so Glenda gently closed the door and made her way back into the living room, alone in the silence she could hear Natasha's quiet whimpers from the bedroom

"She deserved a smack" Glenda whispered to herself while wiping tears away from her own eyes. trying to convince herself that her actions had been justified. The truth of the matter was Glenda didn't know if her actions were right or wrong, but it was the only tool she had that worked as a deterrent or punishment for her youngest child. Glenda had never liked hitting her children and had never lied a finger on either of her eldest two girls, she hadn't had to Archie was always in control.  
But She brought Danny and Natasha up alone and neither of them had been easy children, she hated the feeling smacking them had left her with and had started using a wooden spoon for that reason, it wasn't that she thought it was right, it was that she felt she didn't have any other option. What was she to do, let them run wild.

* * *

After Roxy had returned, Glenda had said that Natasha had been sent to bed early for being lippy, Glenda who had run out of wine decided to go to the minute mart to fetch a bottle on her way back she bumbed into Jack.

"How are you" Glenda asked feeling awkward looking at her ussually well kept son in law who was now dressed in an old trackuit and looked like he hadn't shawered or shaved in days.

"How do you think, I have lost my son and now my wife" Jack said trying to hold back tears.

"It doesn't have to be that way" Glenda gently said "Ronnie is still there"

"No she isn't, she had made that perfectly clear" Jack snapped opening the front door to the flats "And is that Natasha handywork on the vic door"

"No" Glenda quickly answered "The salon has been done as well, it was some girl... Christian saw her" Glenda said still trying to protect her daughter.

Jack opened his flat door "Wait there a minute will you Glenda" Jack said has he walked into his flat, Glenda could see things bagged up inside she thought Jack was going to give her Ronnies clothes or something." Jack came out holding a red laptop and a ipod,"These are Natasha's, I took them for punishment when she was staying with us, I don't feel I have the right to keep them anymore"

Thank-you Jack" Glenda said taking her daughters belongings and going into her own flat.

* * *

Natasha lied on her bed for hours, eventully she got changed into her night clothes and went to use the toilet and brushed her teeth, before climbing into to bed, shortly afterwards Glenda opened the bedroom door. Natasha rolled over turning her back on her Mother, at that moment in time she hated everything about her Mother and couldn't stand having her near her.

Natasha heard Glenda put a glass down on the bedside table, before sitting on the bed "I have been to the shop" Glenda said in a cheerful voice "Look what I have brought for you" Natasha just lied still not answering her mother "some strewberry milk, that was your favourite when you were a little girl" Glenda said rubbing Natasha's arm, "Can you remember"

Natasha immediately nudged her arm away from her Mothers reach "Natasha... you have misbehaved, you have been punished now lets hear no more about it" Glenda said her tone turning from cheery to firm very quickly.

Still Natasha remained silent "Guess what I have" Glenda said budging herself up the bed closer to her daughter.

"Oh I don't no... maybe Syphilis or Gonorrhea" Natasha spitfully answered.

"I will ignor that" Glenda said trying to make things up with the moody teen. "I have persuaded Jack to give me you Laptop and little music thing back"

Now this caught Natasha attention and she turned over onto her back to look at her Mother.

"Lets have no sulking and you can have them back" Glenda said smiling down at the young girl.

"Can I have them tonight" Natasha asked all of a sudden speaking in a sweet tone of voice.

"No, Maybe tomorrow we'll see" Glenda said getting up and leaving the room.

Natasha sat up and picked up the glass and started to sip on the flavoured milk drink, thinking maybe her Mother wasn't that bad afer all.


	50. Fitting in

"Guess what I have" Glenda said budging herself up the bed closer to her daughter.  
"Oh I don't no... maybe Syphilis or Gonorrhea" Natasha spitfully answered."I will ignor that" Glenda said trying to make things up with the moody teen.  
"I have persuaded Jack to give me you Laptop and little music thing back" Now this caught Natasha attention and she turned over onto her back to look at her Mother.  
"Lets have no sulking and you can have them back" Glenda said smiling down at the young girl.  
"Can I have them tonight" Natasha asked all of a sudden speaking in a sweet tone of voice. "No, Maybe tomorrow we'll see" Glenda said getting up and leaving the room.  
Natasha sat up and picked up the glass and started to sip on the flavoured milk drink, thinking maybe her Mother wasn't that bad afer all.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fifty...**

Natasha woke in the night and creeped out of bed and into the living room and their on the table was her laptop and ipod, she could have taken them back there and then, but for reasons even Natasha couldn't explain she didn't, she just looked at them as if they were wrapped presents not to opened until christmas day.

Maybe she was starting to fear her Mother or just wanted her to give them back because she was pleased with her, one thing Natsha did understand was that she wanted Glenda to love her, like she loved her sisters.  
Natasha walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her eyes were sore and swallon from all the crying she had done earlier in the evening, Natasha was feeling quite unhappy and isolated.

And it wasn't really suprising, Her father didn't want anything to do with her, which didn't worry Natasha to much but the fact that this meant she hadn't seen her baby brother in a while did, especially now with James gone. Ronnie was also gone and Natasha missed her more then anyone realised. Roxy was distant and she didn't know how Glenda felt, and of cause she had lost her friendship with Brook and was sure that Amber would take Brooks side. As unlike Natasha who had only been around for a few months Brook and Amber had been friends since Primary school.

* * *

Isolation began to eat away at Natasha has did her worry for Ronnie. She didn't see or hear anything of her friends for the next few days, and because she didn't like all of the gossiping in the square about Ronnie, she spent most of her time up in the flat alone.

As the rest of the week passed Glenda and Natasha seemed distant from each other, Glenda knew she had over stepped the mark and their relationship needed to be built up again, For Glenda the obvious answer would be to buy back her dughters affection and happiness by handing her the laptop and ipod back, But Glenda decided this time she was going to be strong and decided she needed to keep hold of Natasha's belongings for a little while longer.

Roxy noticed her little sisters unhappiness and started to worry that Natasha would start self harming again, and spoke to Glenda about her concerns, Glenda shrugged Roxy off not wanting her to find out about the paddling she had given Natasha, saying Natasha was spoilt and being moody because she hadn't been given her Laptop or ipod back.

Glenda who was also secretly worried about her youngest daughters sudden drop in enthusiasm for life, followed her instincts and using some money she had saved for a rainy day, Glenda booked Natasha in for a term of dance lessons thinking a hobby would give Natasha discipline and direction and that she might even enjoy it.

"Come here" Glenda said walking into the livingroom carrying a large carry a bag. "I want a word with you"

"Natasha who was chilling out on the sofa thought she was going to be blamed for something, just put her head under a cushion "Leave me alone"

"No no" Glenda said pulling the cushion away "I have something for you"

Natasha looked at her Mother and has she handed Natsha the bagged that looked pact full of things.

Natasha opened the bag and pulled out a gray hoody "Thank-you Mum" Natasha said trying the new hoody on which unlike her ruined red one was short and slim fitting just the right size for Natasha. Glenda then pulled out a pair of black leggings with gray stripes down the side"

"Oh their cute" Roxy said smiling over at her Mother "Wheres mine?"

"Well these are special dance cothes" Glenda said smiling "They will show off your slenda little body beautifully Natasha" Glenda said smiling before pulling a black leotard out of the bag.

"Dance clothes" Natsha said confused "And I don't want to show off my body"

"Can you remember when we talked about you getting a hobby Darling" Glenda said.

"Well you talked about it" Natasha said looking at her Mother.

Glenda handed Natasha a time table "Ballet, Jazz and street" Glenda said handing Natasha a pair of pink satin ballet slippers"

"Ballet" Natasha said sounding unconvinced.

"Yes twice a week, no arguments, your doing it" Glenda said firmly.

"Can't I do boxing" Natasha complained.

* * *

As the easter weekend came Natasha was starting to forget about what Glenda had done to her, and was starting to feel back to her normal self, she still hadn't received her belongings back and was about to go and ask her mother if she could have them, when she heard Glenda talking to Roxy.

"Look you were such a sweet baby" Glenda said "Adorable"

Natasha slowly walked over to join her mother and sister who were looking through a photo album.

"Is that Ron and Rox" Natasha asked pointing to an old school photo of her older sisters.

"Yes" Glenda said filling with pride "Weren't they beautiful"

"No" Natasha said noticing her Mothers joy at seeing childhood photos of her elder daughters. "They look really odd"

"Well I think we will see what Roxy has to say when we get to your photo's missy" Glenda said.

"Oh I can't wait" Roxy said in a teasing voice.

"Do you have some of me" Natasha asked suprised.

"Of cause I do darling" Glenda said turning a page and smiling at photo's of Ronnie and Roxy now in their teens.

"Ronnie looks funny in that one" Natasha said smiling and resting her head on Glenda's shoulder "I wish I could go and see her"

Glenda ignored her Daughters request and carried on turning pages Natasha looked silently at Dannys baby and childhood photograph's, and then as Glenda started to get towards the back of the photograph album, Natasha hid her face in her Mums arm as the pages were filled with Natasha as a baby.

"Now these are what you call funny" Roxy said looking over at her embarrassed young sister.

"Can I have this album Mum" Natasha asked.

"No" Glenda said "you have loads of photographs hidden in those keep sake boxes you have, I need to take a look through them, I bet most of them are mine"

"Why can't I have this album" Natasha asked "I will keep it safe."

"Because its mine" Glenda said closing the album as she reached the back page "your not the only one who likes to save their memories you know"

"That reminds me, I have something for you Natasha" Roxy said getting up and walking int the kitchen, Roxy came back with an easter egg, Natasha smiled and Thanked her sister even though she had never been a big fan of chocolate.

* * *

"Right I am of to work, why don't you go and get some fresh air" Glenda said to the Natasha who was putting yet another Dvd into the player on Easter monday.

"Stop nagging" Natasha snapped sitting down in the arm chair.

The intercom buzzed and Glenda answered before pressing the button to let their guest in, to Natasha's suprise, Brook and Amber walked up the stairs.

"Hi Natasha" Amber said"

"Hello" Natasha answered unsure whether or not to speak to Brook.

"Come on Tash we are going to the park" Brook said in a very deffenet tone of voice.

"Well make sure you don't leave the disk in the player" Glenda said "Natasha was just about to watch a dvd"

Both girls looked across at Natasha "No I'm still staying in and watching it" Natasha said crossing her legs trying to make a statment to her friends that she wasn't going to be told what to do.

"Fine we will watch a dvd then" Brook said glaring down at Natasha.

"Right you, Georgie girl... Up off of you bum" Glenda said also looking down at Natasha as if she was a slob, "Go and get your friends a drink"

Natasha got up from the arm chair and started to make her why over to the kitchen, As Natasha looked back Brook sat down taking Natasha place in the arm chair, Natasha sighed not liking Brooks silent act of dominance.

"Can we finish this" Natasha said picking up a half empty bottle of wine looking at her Mother, but trying to impress her friends.

"Cheeky Madam" Glenda said smiling, Natasha knew she was about to get her way "Maybe a little drop each" Glenda winked at Natasha understanding Natasha was trying to look grown up and independant.

Brook and Amber looked at each other suprised niether of their Mothers allowed then to drink.

Natasha carefully shared out the remainder of the wine between three glassers and handed both of the young girls a glass, the two girls slowly sipped the wine unsure whether or not they like their first taste of alcohol, Natasha took large gulps as she was more then used to the strong taste.

"Have fun, no mess please girls" Glenda said smiling as she left the flat to go to work.

The three girls sat their awkwardly for a moment, Brook and Natasha kept giving each other silent glance's before Brook spoke, "Are we watching a dvd then?"

"Yes" Natasha said getting up on switching on the tv, and then walking towards the kitchen and bringing back the easter egg that Roxy had given to her.

Natasha switched the dvd on and then unwrapped the foil from the egg and breaking the chocolate shell in to three pieces she handed a grateful Amber the smallest piece of chocolate, Brook looked across wondering if Natasha was going to leave her out but to her her delight Natasha handed Brook the largest share of the egg, Natasha keeping the middle sized piece of chocolate for her self. Brook smiled at Natasha who returned the smile, And with that the girls places in the group were decided, and friendship had been restored, Brook was at the top and Amber was at the bottom, Natasha had learnt an important lesson, being a part of a group was more important then being in charge.


	51. Billy and Julie

**Thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry this storey does have a conclusion, Maybe in about six more chapters. I know how the storey will end, I have from the very beginning.  
****Ronnie will be out on bail soon. not that the storey was ever meant to be about just Ronnie, but she as always been an important espect of its concluesion.  
****I just have to figure out how get to the conclusion xxx.**

Natasha switched the dvd on and then unwrapped the foil from the egg and breaking the chocolate shell in to three pieces she handed a grateful Amber the smallest piece of chocolate, Brook looked across wondering if Natasha was going to leave her out but to her her delight Natasha handed Brook the largest share of the egg, Natasha keeping the middle sized piece of chocolate for her self. Brook smiled at Natasha who returned the smile, And with that the girls places in the group were decided, and friendship had been restored, Brook was at the top and Amber was at the bottom, Natasha had learnt an important lesson, being a part of a group was more important then being in charge.

**...Wild One...  
****...Chapter Fiftyone...**

Maybe the events of the past few weeks had helped Natasha mature a little. or maybe the events of the last few days had brought Natasha down a peg or two, but Natasha seemed more settled and quiter has the second week of the summer easter holidays passed, She helped out a little around the house, went to bed at a reasonable time which meant she got up at a reasonable time, she took Amy to the playground, she even went to sleep over at Brooks house without causing any mischief or problems and didn't even moan to much when Roxy announced she was going to see Ronnie alone.

"Why can't me and you go Mum" Natasha asked while buttoning Amys cardigan up.

"Go where" Glenda asked sipping on a cup of coffee.

"To see Ronnie" Natasha said "Roxy always has to be the one who goes, its not fair"

Glenda bit on her botton lip, the truth was that Glenda was going in a cuple of days but Natasha didn't know, Ronnie didn't want Natasha to see her prison.

"Right are you going to pop her to the playground" Glenda said "Give me ten minutes to my self on my day off"

Natasha sighed, "Alright"

* * *

"How are you" Roxy asked looking at her sister, Ronnie looked dreadful as if she had no life in her she looked lost afraid and alone.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders "Alright"

"What did your lawyer say about bail" Roxy asked "Have they any idea how long it will be.

Ronnie just sighed and looked down at her hands, Ronnie's lack of hope worried Roxy, Ronnie had always been the strong sensible one, and Roxy was struggling to cope with the sudden role reversal.

"Ronnie...What about bail" Roxy said in a louder voice trying to get Ronnie to respond to her.

"What about it" Ronnie answered "I deserve to be here don't I, so this is were I want to stay" Ronnie looked back down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with her sister.

"What" Roxy said "You must be mad, I... I...I mean we want you to come home... you were not well Ron, I want to look after you, be their for you"

Ronnie suddenly looked up and Roxy saw a glimps of her sisters spirit "You... you want to look after me, you can bearly look after yourself"

"Please Ronnie" Roxy said reaching over and touching her sisters hand.

Ronnie immediately pulled her hand away "Whats this about Roxy, is this you wanting to help me or just trying to prove something to yourself or even to everyone else"

"No" Roxy said suprised "What are you talking about, what could I be trying to prove"

"That your the stronger sister" Ronnie said "What are you doing trying to impress Natasha?"

Roxy started to well up "Ronnie I Just want to be their for you"

* * *

Natasha was pushing Amy on the swings has Abi walked by, Abi felt she might be putting her life in her own hands but decided to go and talk to Natasha and her young cousin.

As Abi approached Natasha looked and smiled at Abi, and Abi knew it was ok to talk, "Is Amy missing Ronnie much" Abi said.

"I don't know" Natasha said stopping the swing "I guess so, I don't think she knows any thing is wrong"

"Lucky Amy" Abi said stroking the little girls hair, Amy Smiled at Abi "So how is Ronnie have you been to see her?"

Natasha paused, this was a touchy subject and Natasha didn't like Abi sticking her nose in, "I have got to take her home" Natasha said bluntly struggling to lift Amy out of the swing.

"Let me help" Abi said walking around the back of the swing and trying to help Natasha pull Amy out.

"I can manage" Natasha snapped Abi let go and rolled her eyes as Natasha walked away clutching hold of Amy's hand.

On the way back home Natasha noticed three older boys standing very close to Ben, one of them suddenly grabbed hold of Bens coller, Natasha picked Amy up and turned back around.

"Abi" she shouted going back towards the playground. Abi looked up and noticed Natasha stood their clinging on to Amy.

"Whats up?" Abi said walking up to Natasha.

"Well its noting to do with me but... " Natasha said "Their are some big boys looking like they are about to beat Bens brains in"

"What" Abi said rushing past Natasha, Natasha followed behind and caught up with Abi who was stood watching from a safe distance.

"They really are big" Abi said looking across at Natasha.

"Ummmm" Natasha said nodding before carrying on walking towards home with Amy.

* * *

"What do you think" Billy said looking at himself in the mirror "Will I do"

"You'll more then do" Julie said standing up. Billy and Julie were both dressed smarter then ussual and where both looking nervous as Ben came back into the Mitchell house with a split lip.

"Whats happened" Billy asked looking at the teenage boy.

"I slipped over, its nothing" Ben said.

"It don't look like nothing" Phil said walking in the room.

"Phil we didn't realise you were going to be here" Billy said looking at his cousin.

"Well I live here don't I" Phil said.

"Yeah well its just..." Billy said looking across at Julie for parmission to speak.

"Spit it out" Phil said.

Billy took a deep breath and then a smile spread across his face "Well the adoption agency as tracked down our son, and he is coming around to see us"

* * *

Natasha was walking back through the square when she noticed Phil Mitchell come out of his house and walk in her direction he gave her a scary look as he passed and Natasha lobbed her tougne out at him trying tell him she wasn't afraid. Natasha attention was soon distracted as she noticed her fathers car pull up wondered why her father was in the square, and also wondered if he had her baby brother with him, so she bravely but slowly approached the car.

Abi who was worried about Ben walked over to Phil "Excuse me, Can I speak to you, its about Ben" Abi said, Phil nodded but as Abi began to speak she noticed Natasha stood looking at Mike, "Oh no thats Natasha's Dad"

"So" Phil said looking over at Natasha and Mike.

"He knocks are about" Abi said "He beat her up in front of me and Lauren."

"Dad" She said sweetly as Mike Georgelocdked his car door, he looked down at his young Daughter like she was something he had just wiped off the bottom of his shoe.

"What do you want, I thought I made my feelings for you perfectly clear" Mike said in a dismissive tone.

Natasha looked up at her father feeling hurt by his statment "Were's William, don't tell me Shelly is actually looking after him"

"No... she didn't want me to bring him, scared some crazy women might snatch him, how is your crazy sister Tash" Mike said with a smarmy smile.

Natasha started to walk away knowing any conversation with her Dad was bound to end badly.

Phil watched on as Mike walked to his front door and knocked.


	52. Dirty laundry

Natasha looked up at her father feeling hurt by his statment "Were's William, don't tell me Shelly is actually looking after him"  
"No... she didn't want me to bring him, scared some crazy women might snatch him, how is your crazy sister Tash" Mike said with a smarmy smile.  
Natasha started to walk away knowing any conversation with her Dad was bound to end badly. Phil watched on as Mike walked to his front door and knocked.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftytwo...**

"Its your turn to do the washing, You need to take these clothes to the laundrette" Roxy said has Natasha returned back to the flat. Natasha pulled a face at Roxy before shaking her head and sitting down on the sofa, wondering why her father was on the square and not wanting to go back out until he had gone.

"Natasha, I am not asking you, I am telling you," Roxy said.

"You can't tell me to do anything" Natasha said "Besides I am not feeling well"

"It won't hurt you, will it, its not strenuous" Roxy said looking down at the teenager spworld across the sofa.

"It wouldn't hurt you either" Natasha said "We have been looking after Amy all day"

"Yes because I have been to see Ronnie" Roxy argued "In case you had forgotton"

Natasha bit her botton lip "How is she?"

"How do you think" Roxy said "Bloody impossible"

Glenda walked into the room with Amy in on her hip "What is impossible"

"Never mind" Roxy said walking over and taking Amy off Glenda "Come on baby"

"Right whose turn is it to do the laundry" Glenda asked looking down at the two large bags of unwashed clothes.

"Its Natasha's turn" Roxy said looking back towards Natasha "But the little skank is refusing."

"I am not well" Natasha said lying "Roxanne will have to do it"

"Whats wrong with you" Glenda said feeling Natasha's forehead with the back of her hand "You haven't got a temperature."

Roxy smiled "your don't have a temperature with idleitus" Roxy sniggered.

"You should know all about that" Natasha said arrogantly smiling back towards her elder sister "Anyway, your always telling me that I am just a kid, so its not in my job description"

"Natasha" Glenda said raising her eye brows over at her daughter "Your more then old enough to pull your wieght"

"But Muuummm" Natasha moaned.

The intercom suddenly sounding meant the conversation was over and Natasha had lost the argument "Natasha their is some change on the shelf" Glenda said as she picked up the phone, "Oh hello... yes of cause" Glenda said looking slightly confused while pressing the buzzer to open the flat doors.

"Gor God sake" Natasha shouted not taking defeat quietly, Glenda who was still looking slightly confused put her hand up to her lip to tell Natasha to shush, as she walked out onto the landing to greet her guests..

"No I want be quiet" Natasha shouted as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs "Why can't we have a washing machine, like everyone else, this is stupid"

As Natasha reluctantly lifted the laundry bags and walked to the livingroom door, to her suprise and embarrassment Mrs Wallace was stood looking at her with Mr Alcock stood behind her. "Now now Natasha" Mrs Wallace said in her strong scottish voice "What are you having a hissy fit over now"

* * *

Billy and Julie stood feeling out of place slightly in their own livingroom, Mike was oddly looking around the livingroom as if he was inspecting it, Judging his biological parents worth on what he thought they owned, he and then turned and smiled back towards Julie and Billy almost as if he was giving them his approval, Julie was filling up with emotion and Billy was stood smiling trying to look masculin and intelligent.

"I feel like I have seen you before" Billy said watching the younger man looking around the livingroom.

"So" Mike said sitting down" What were you hoping to get out of this?"

"Well...well we ur wanted to meet you" Billy said suprised by the mans question "Find out about your life".

"Well don't you think your about 35 years to late" Mike said changing his sickly sweet smile into a hard spiteful expression.

"Well it wasn't our choice" Julie said "They took you away from me"

"Poor you" Mike said "My heart goes out to you, do you really want to know how I spent my childhood"

"Yes" Billy said "I want to know everything about you, we assumed you had been adopted"

"Well I was adopted" Mike said "And the first seven years were great, until she...my adopted mother became pregnant with my Brother."

Billy and Julie looked on silently wanting to know their baby sons fate.

"Then that was it... didn't I know I was the odd one out" Mike said "He was the son and air, and I was nothing, do you know how that feels"

"Well" Julie said moving over next to Mike and reaching out to her long lost son "I am really sorry about that, but I am here now, we would like a chance"

"A chance" Mike interupted jumping up off of the sofa moving away from Julie not wanting her to touch him. "you didn't give me a chance all those years ago"

"We are here now" Julie said turning towatds Billy looking for support.

"Your here now, am I supposed to be grateful" Mike said.

At that moment Phil walked in "Alright" he said looking over at Billy, Billy nervously nodded.

"I am stood here in this jungle themed home" Mike said "And you expect me to be grateful, what for the only thing you two have ever done, is give me life"

"I am sorry" Julie said starting to cry Billy put his hand on Julie's shoulder to comfort her.

"I think you had better choose your words more carefully" Phil growled.

"Calm down Phil...please" Billy said worried for his new sons saftey.

"And who is this ponce" Mike said "Your bouncer"

"This is my house you've got your fat arse stood in about actually" Phil said looking angry "And the last person who clled me a ponce didn't live to tell the tale. And this man who gave you life happens to be my cousin, who has been looking forward to meeting you".

"Oh Priceless, you don't even own the house, I have a good job, a nice home a flash car and I have a beautiful girlfriend and beautiful baby Why would want to know you two losers" Mike said laughing.

"Look mate" Billy said "We only wanted to make sure your ok"

"Like I said its a bit late now" Mike said heading for the door.

"Missed someone out have'nt you" Phil said.

"What are you on about" Mike said looking confused across at Phil.

"You spouted off about your girlfriend and your baby what about your daughter."

"You have a daughter" Julie asked drying her eyes trying to make conversation with the despicable man wanting to keep him their for just a little while longer"

"Well I have fathered a girl yes... She lives around here, with her waist of a space of a mother" Mike said looking towards Billy "Maybe you already know her"

"Oh yeah we know her" Phil said "And word has it, that you knock her around"

Billy face changed as if a light switched on in his brain "I know where I have seen you from, your Natasha's father"

"Well... I just consider myself as the sparm doner, much like consider you" Mike Said walking out of the door "Don't contact me again"

* * *

"So are you enjoying your easter break" Mrs Wallace asked looking at Natasha who was wondering what her head master and form teacher were doing in her home, sat on her sofa, drinking her coffee fro her mugs, Natasha looked across at Glenda before turning back towards Mrs Wallace and nodding while managing a small smile.

"I hope you have completed all of your home work, for starting back to school on Tuesday" Mrs Wallace said seeing the girls awkwardness.

"Ummmm, of cause" Natasha said nodding, knowing she hadn't even made a start homework had been the last thing on her mind.

"Perhaps I had better do the laundry after all" Roxy said taking the bags out of Natasha's hands "With your teachers coming to see you"

"Ur no... no..." Mrs Wallace said "We don't want to get in the way of Natasha's responsibilities"

"And its not Natasha, we have come to see" Mr Alcock said.

"Its ok" Natasha said not liking the thought of being discussed why she wasn't their "I want to stay"

"Its nothig for you to worry about Natasha, off you pop!" Mrs Wallace said firmly, while giving the teenager the look she always gave pupils to let them know who was boss.

Natasha recognizing the teachers expression immediately grabbed the bags back from Roxy and made her way out of the flat, getting outside in the fresh air, Natasha felt shocked to be sent out of her own home by her teacher.

"I'll take a wild guess that this is about, whats happened with my eldest daughter" Glenda said sitting down in the arm chair.

Roxy looked at the teachers who both looked down out of awkwardness for a split second "We are very concerned" Mr Alcock said "About the affect this must all be having on Natasha."

"what" Roxy said "You think Natasha is going to go around stealing Babie's or that She isn't being cared for, or what?"

"We decided to make this visit before we start back to school, to see how all this as affected Natasha" Mrs Wallace said "She is a very vulnerable young lady"

Glenda sniggered "My Natasha, she is as hard as nails"

"Natasha has some very deep rooted problems Mrs Mitchell" Mr Alcock said "We only want to support her through this difficult time"

"I will be perfectly honeat with you, It concerns us that Natasha was in Mrs Brannings care for a long period of time" Mrs Wallace said "We want make sure we are ready for any issues Natasha will be bringing back to school with her"

"I... I am being stricter with her now" Glenda said thinking the teachers were just worried about Natasha behavior. "She was handful at first but she has been no trouble at all over the last cuple of days."

"Well thats good to here" Mrs Wallace said "Natasha does respond well in a disciplined environment, But its more Natasha's understanding and coping mechanism we are concerned about, we want to make sure she as a strong support network in place, just incase their is any backlash."

Roxy put her head down and smiled sarcastically to her self thinking the teacher's were talking out of her backside's."Look I am sorry, I know you probably mean well" Roxy said "but we have enough on out plates to cope with at the moment, Natasha is coping just fine, she has just had to get on with it"

The two teachers stood up realising they had outstayed their welcome "If you have any concerns with Natasha" Mrs Wallace said looking across at Glenda "you know where we are"

"She a tough girl, she really is" Glenda said as she walked out on the landing with the pair of teachers "Tell me, are you going over to see how Abi Branning is coping next, surely she is affected as well"

Mrs Wallace gave Glenda a expression that let Glenda know that they were not concerned with Abi. "I didn't think so" Glenda said showing the teachers out.

* * *

Has Natasha slowly walked around to the laundrette, Mike was pulling away from the Mitchells house he immediately jumped out of his car and walked quickly over to his Daughter "Oi, get here you little shit" Mike yelled.

Natasha stopped still looking at the vengful man pacing towards her "You think it alright to tell lies about me, do you" Mike screamed as he reached the girl.

"Pardon" Natasha said politly "Whats lies"

"Telling people I go around belting you" Mike shouted grabbing hold of Natasha arm.

"I haven't said anything" Natasha said.

"Mrs Wallace said goodbye to Mr Alcock and walked over to her own car as she looked up she noticed Natasha being man handled by the man.

"You think its ok to wash your dirty laundry in public do you Tash!" Mike said reaching into one of the laundry bags and grabbibg some clothes and throwing then across the pavement. Natasha just stood still and silent.

"How do you like it" Mike said grabbing hold of more clothes and slinging them across the road.

"Is their a problem" Mrs Wallace said looking at Mike as she reached the pair.

"Who the hell are you" Mike said stepping back from his daughter.

"I am Natasha's teacher" Mrs Wallace said putting her arm around Natasha.

"Yeah" Mike said walking away "Well your welcome to her"

"Who was that" Mrs Wallace said helping Natasha pick up the washing up.

"He..." Natasha said taking a deep breath "Thats my Dad".


	53. Points of view

"Is their a problem" Mrs Wallace said looking at Mike as she reached the pair. "Who the hell are you" Mike said stepping back from his daughter.  
"I am Natasha's teacher" Mrs Wallace said putting her arm around Natasha. "Yeah" Mike said walking away "Well your welcome to her"  
"Who was that" Mrs Wallace said helping Natasha pick up the washing up. He..." Natasha said taking a deep breath "Thats my Dad".

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftythree...**

"Are you alright" Billy asked looking concerned across at Julie who was sitting on the sofa wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh Billy he seemed so angry" Julie sobbed "All those years of dreaming of our baby and now its all over."

"Well what did you expect" Phil said sarcastically "Happy familys"

"Well we didn't expect that" Billy said getting defensive "he agreed to meet us, surly he could have been at least tried to be civil"

Julie shrugged her shoulders "Maybe Phil is right" Julie said in a shaky voice, "what else can we expect"

"He seems a right creep anyway" Phil said sitting down and picking up a news paper "I don't like Glenda's brat, but even she doesn't deserve a father like that"

"Are we going to tell her" Julie asked.

"Tell who" Billy said already knowing what Julie meant.

"Are we going to tell Natasha" Julie said "Maybe we can't have relationship with Micheal but..."

"Wait wait" Phil shouted looking over his newspaper "am hearing right, you want a relationship with that little bully..."

"Well maybe we should keep it quiet for a while" Billy said looking at Julie "Maybe get to know her a little better"

"Yes yes" Julie said "your right, And when she trusts us we will tell her... I want her to know that we would be their for her if she needed us."

"Exactly" Billy said feeling slightly comforted that even though his son didn't want to know, His Grandaughter was just living across the square "I mean she was homeless when she first turned up, we would be their for her if she finds herself in that situation again"

"What" Phil said "are you off your heads, that kid is red hot, you wouldn't be able to handle her"

* * *

"Is that normal behavior from your Father" Mrs Wallace said walking into the Laundrette with Natasha.

Natasha thought for a moment before answering "Not really, he was just annoyed"

"Mrs Wallace sat and watched Natasha sort through the clothes and bundle them into two machines. "So your Dad doesn't live with you does he"

"Noooo" Natasha answered as if it was an obvious answer "I used to live with him, but now I live with My Mum and Sister" Natasha was feeling strangely relaxed in Mrs Wallaces company.

Mrs Wallace looked at Natasha "Did you choose to live with your Dad when your parents separated"

Natasha shook her head "I don't think they were ever together... not living together or anything like that, I think they just had a sexual relationship" Natasha said "Thats what My Dad always used to say"

Mrs Wallace was slightly taken back by the girls answer "So when did you move in with your Dad"

"When I was eleven, just before I started secondary school" Natasha said putting money in both machines choosing the wash cycles and pressing the start buttons, before coming and sitting with Mrs Wallace on the bench.

"Was that when attended Heywood oaks school" Mrs Wallace asked trying to get a picture of Natasha past.

"Yeah, My Dads place is just around the corner from that school" Natasha said looking slightly confused by her teachers interest but felt like getting a few things off of her chest.

"I never wanted to go and live with My Dad" Natasha said looking down and screwing her face up slightly "I never really liked him"

"Didn't you" Mrs Wallace said smiling at the girl "How come you ended up their then"

"It was because of..." Natasha paused for a second "My Mum had this bloke called Jed"

* * *

"Why do they think I am not capable" Glenda said pacing the floor obviously wound up by the teachers visit. "I have had four children for goodness sake"

"They never said that Mum" Roxy said feeling irrated "And anyway you abandoned three of us, the only one you actually brought up was Danny, and look how he turned out"

"Well Thank-you very much" Glenda snapped feeling hurt by the past being thrown in her face once again. "And for your information I didn't abandon Natasha... I had no choice"

"Their is always a choice" Roxy said.

"Well their wasn't one believe me" Glenda said still pacing the floor "I... I was in a violent relationship, I took her to her father for her own saftey"

"Her own Saftey" Roxy said shaking her head "He beat her and treat her her like dirt"

"I didn't know at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing" Glenda said sitting on the sofa.

"So what about this relationship you had" Roxy said "I want to know about that"

Glenda sighed deciding it was about time she came clean with her daughter about her past before someone else told her "His name was Jed... and we worked together at the casino"

"And" Roxy said after Glenda took a long pause.

"I got close to him" Glenda said "But he was married, Danny was eighteen at the time and Natasha was ten, the relation ship lasted for about eighteen months, Things were fine at first the children seemed to be happy with him popping around, he would stay over and tell his wife he was working the late shift and he helped out with the bills and things like that"

"Go on" Roxy said wanting to know more about the years her mother was missing from her life.

"He started to get more and more demanding, first shouting then pushing, not with the children with me" Glenda said full of shame.

* * *

"He used to yell all the time, mostly at Mum but sometimes at me and my Brother, We were both afraid of him" Natasha said to her teacher remembering the events of the past. "It was mostly in the night, I didn't know why... she made him angry at night" Natasha said putting her head down.

Mrs Wallace blinked "Did he ever hurt you Natasha."

"Well not on a purpose" Natasha said "But after a while he started hurting Mum, the first thing I remember was him just grabbing her by her arm, and then one afternoon he dragged out of the flat by her hair, I started screaming my head off" Natasha closing her eyes.

* * *

"I hope you got rid of him when turned violent" Roxy said.

"It wasn't that easy" Glenda said "I had lost my Job by then and I had no money no Job, two kids, rent to pay"

"But surely your saftey and Natasha's happiness, was more important then hand outs" Roxy said.

"It wasn't that easy, Things got worse" Glenda said "He had always been a heavy drinker, and the more drank the more hostile he became, He used to tell people I was a prostitute, He would scream at the children, I used to tell Natasha to stay in her room and be as quiet as she could but she was so afraid I could see it in her face"

"What did you do" Roxy asked.

Glenda shook her head "At that point nothing, Friends stopped coming around, he started telling Daniel and Natsha that I was no good, a prostitute, they already had very little respect for me, I felt so alone"

* * *

"I used to lay in bed in the middle of the night listening, waiting for him to kick off, then I would hear my Mum begging him not to, and my whole body used to shake, I was to scared to even breath loudly" Natasha said

"How did he hurt you" Mrs Wallace said "Was it an accident"

"One night he came over and drank loads, And after I went to bed I asked mum to read with me I was afraid of what he might do when they were alone, When mum was in my room I was trying everything I could think of to get her to stay with me... I was being a really naughty really"

"What did he do" Mrs Wallace asked "Needing to know if Natasha had been abused or was even still in danger.

"After a while he came in and started shouting, he dragged mum of my bed, I felt like my stomach twist inside me, I knew it was all my fault" Natasha said "He hit her, and was calling her names, It was really really bed I thought he was going to kill her, so I climbed out of bed walked over to them, He started banging her head against the wall, and I screamed out"

"Only go on if you want to" Mrs Wallace said realising the girl was starting to get distressed by going over the past"

"I tried to push him away from my mum" Natasha said "But he didn't see me and elbowed me in the face, he broke my nose, It was an accident, I went to the hospital. I kept saying sorry to Mum, it was all my fault I knew that, I thought I was going home but she dropped me off at my Dads and left me their, she had made her choice, and it wasn't me"

* * *

"She was just trying to keep me away from him, protect me I guess" Glenda said "but he exploded one minute he was whacking my head against the wall the next thing I knew Natasha was covered in blood"

Roxy gasped "Whether it was an accident or not, I would have killed him"

"I knew I had to get her out of it" Glenda said "Danny was a old enough to look after himself but Natasha was just a little girl, I forced Mike into taking her, I knew he didn't want her but I never thought he would hurt her"

"Why didn't you just report Jed" Roxy said "Get rid of him"

"It wasn't that easy" Glenda said "I told him I didn't want to see him again but he wouldn't listen he still carried on coming he knocked the door off its hinges on one occasion eventually his wife found out and he stopped coming"

"And Natasha" Roxy said "Why didn't you fetch her back then"

"Well I used to visit" Glenda said "But she became so distant with me, I knew she blamed me, she didn't want to know me"

* * *

"What about your Dad Natasha" Mrs Wallace said "What ws he like with you"

Natasha suddenly decided to stop being so open "Ok... He was a bit of bully yelling all the time... thats all"

"Is this Jed around now" Mrs Wallace asked.

"Nooo" Natasha said trying to smile "Mum is far to old for sex now"

Mrs Wallace smiled "And you get on with your Mum ok?"

"Not all of the time" Natasha said "But I love my Mum, I like being with her, I shouldn't have told you all of that, I don't know why I did" Natasha was shocked with herself for opening up about her past especially to a teacher.

"Do You know what Natasha" Mrs Wallace said "I think we are going to turn you into such a good girl, your Mum won't reconize you" Mrs Wallace understood Natasha a little more and felt reasured that she wasn't in any danger.

* * *

Mrs Wallace gave Natasha a little hug before saying goodbye, which slightly embarrest Natasha but at the same time pleased her Mrs Wallace was the first teacher that Natasha had felt like by.

Natasha finshed the laundry and returned home "Have you finished darling" Glenda said smiling as Natasha walked into the livingroom.

Natasha nodded "I think I had better make a start on my homework" Natasha said.

"Well their is a little suprise for you on your pillow" Glenda said as Natasha left the room.

Natasha walked into her bedroom and a smile spread across her face as she saw her ipod lying on her pillow with a note from Glenda "_You deserve this back, I love you xxx_".

"Thanks Mum" Natasha shouted from the bedroom through the living room "Thats ok" Glenda shouted back.


	54. Five a day

Natasha finshed the laundry and returned home "Have you finished darling" Glenda said smiling as Natasha walked into the livingroom. Natasha nodded "I think I had better make a start on my homework" Natasha said. "Well their is a little suprise for you on your pillow" Glenda said as Natasha left the room. Natasha walked into her bedroom and a smile spread across her face as she saw her ipod lying on her pillow with a note from Glenda "_You deserve this back, I love you xxx_"."Thanks Mum" Natasha shouted from the bedroom through the living room "Thats ok" Glenda shouted back.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftyfour...**

As the weekend passed, Tuesday morning soon arrived, And after two long and eventful weeks of school holidays, Natasha had to practically drag her self out of bed to start getting ready for her first day back to school. She sleepily walked from the bedroom into the bathroom.

"Where's my toothbrush" Natasha shouted in an accusing voice while pulling all the other toothbrushes out of the glass where they lived and chucking them into the sink. "It was here last night, Someone has taken my toothbrush"

"For God sake" Roxy shouted from still underneath her devet "you'll wake the whole of london with that gob of yours, It must still be there somewhere, stop shouting"

"Well it isn't, and stop shouting yourself" Natasha shouted back "Mum... Roxy has stole my toothbrush"

"Don't be ridiculous" Glenda said coming in the bathroom, look its here" Glenda said picking up Natasha's red tooth brush from were it had fallen on top of the clothes basket "Open your eyes before opening your mouth of in future"

"Well it isn't were I left it last night, so someone must have moved it" Natasha answered back while washing the toothbrush under the tap already in a stroppy mood.

Glenda walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, she paused as she reached the kitchen sink thoughts of what was going to be happening later that day swam around in her her mind, she was going to the prison to see Ronnie, her first born child, her beautiful daughter who she had felt she had let down so many times before.

"Mum..." Natasha said walking into the livingroom, but Glenda was to consumed by her worries and concerns to even notice, Glenda mind was filled with a image of her beautiful Ronnie and dreading seeing what prison life was doing to her.

"MOTHER" Natasha shouted snapping Glenda out of her thoughts, Glenda looked across at the grumpy looking, thin and pale teenager stood in her unironed nightshirt with messy unbrushed hair "Whats wrong now?" Glenda snapped.

"Well...you need write me a excuse note for PE" Natasha moaned "Because my elbow feels funny, and also my head hurts if I have to run alot" Natasha said waving her arm around and putting her other hand to her head.

"Theirs nothing wrong with you" Glenda said "You can do PE, and you have your dance lessons this evening so straight home... no messing"

"But Mum" Natasha said "I want a note, and I want it written before I leave" The girl demanded.

Glenda glared across at her moody daughter, Natasha widened her eyes slightly wondering if maybe she had pushed Glenda a step to far once again.

"I am not making excuses up for you, just because you can't be bothered to shift that lazy backside of yours" Glenda snapped raising her voice "infact you need to start getting ready school... right now"

About an hour later, Natasha was showered and dressed and had combed through her hair. "What am I taking for lunch" she said feeling a half eaten loaf of bread "This dosen't feel right, its going hard"

"Well its been the bank holiday" Glenda said opening up her purse and Handing Natasha a cuple of pound coins, "You will have to buy something from school"

Natasha put the money in her bag and said goodbye to her mother, before she left the flat she walked over to Roxy's room and opened the door "Roxy, Mum said you have got to get your big fat arse out of bed this minute"

"I said no such thing" Glenda shouted from the livingroom "Now go to school, and mind your language."

* * *

Natasha walked through the square texting to see where her friends were and if they were meeting up with her on the way to school.

She noticed Abi and Ben chatting before Ben seemed to storm off in a huff "Whats wrong with Princess Mitchell" Natasha mocked as she approached Abi while still texting on her phone.

"Why do you always have to be so cruel Natasha" Abi snapped, starting to walk off.

"And why do you have to be such an old women" Natasha said looking away from her phone but sniggering at Abi behind her back.

Billy who was setting up the stall noticed Natasha heading past the stall, he quickly dropped a apple, Banana and a small cluster of grapes in a brown paper bag.

"Here you go Natasha" Billy said handing the girl the paper bag "Special promotion this morning, free fruit for the school children of Albert square, that'll help towards your five a day."

"Oh... Thankyou" Natasha said suprised, she then looked up and yelled over to the Butcher kids "Liam, Tiffany, He is giving away free fruit".

"No no wait" Billy said as the three youngest Butcher children eagly ran over to the stall for their free servings of fruit. "Yay" Tiffany screeched "can I have an Apple please."

Billy did is best to smile as he handed each of them an apple, then watched has Natasha made her way out of the square and in the direction of the school.

Morgan looked disapointed at the apple "Why did Natasha get more" the little boy asked while looking up at Billy.

* * *

Back at the flat Glenda was dressed smartly in a caramel coloured silk top and black thousers, "I am not sure what to wear" She said as Roxy entered the room.

She won't care what your wearing Mum" Roxy said picking up Amy's shoes "Just as long as she knows you are their for her"

"What shell I say" Glenda said picking up her bag " We have hardley been close recently have we"

"Just see if can talk some sence into her, thats all Mum" Roxy said while fastening Amy shoe buckles "She should be here with us not locked up in that hell hole.

* * *

Has Abi reached the school gates she was greeted by Bernadette who was looking a little uneasy. "You all right" Abi asked. Bernadette just nodded her head.

"how about you?" Burnadette asked, Abi nodded "I am a little worried about Ben, Nathen is bullying him and Ben won't do anything about it, mind you I know how that feels" Abi said raising her eye brows.

"Oh" Burnadette said looking slightley down "Is Natasha still bothering you then"

"No, thank god she has been fine" Abi noticed their was something bothering her best friend. "Whats wrong with you Bunadette"

"Well..." Burnadette said "I don't want to upset you Abi... and it has been removed now but..."

"What are you talking about" Abi said has Natasha and her friends passed by giggling and fooling around has they walked into the school.

Burnadette followed Natasha with her eyes "Is it Natasha has she been bothering you" Abi said thinking Natasha had found herself a new victim.

"No no" Burnadette said "I was going to show you this as soon as I found it, but with everything that happened with your Aunt it didn't seem the right time"

"What are you going on about" Abi said looking as Burnadette pulled a cuple of printed sheets of paper out of her bag "That little bitch Natasha, she started this facebook group about you and Lauren"

* * *

Glenda entered the visitors room in the prison she walked slowly up to were Ronnie was sat slouched in a chair looking vacant and tired.

"Ronnie" Glenda said a weak and shaky voice "Oh sweetheart, how are you"

"Fine" Ronnie said shrugging her shoulders seeming to wake up slightly but not looking her Mother in the eyes "Hows things going at home"

"Ok" Glenda said suprised that Ronnie was inquiring of home "Its not the same, not without you their"

"Don't start please Mum" Ronnie said "This is were I belong now"

"Ronnie no, please don't say that" Glenda said "This is the last place you belong, from the moment you were born I let you down, you didn't even feel you could tell me when you got caught pregnant so young, I mean you were just Natasha's age and I had no idea, and then I left you with that evil man"

"I don't want to hear it Mum" Ronnie said "I am here, and that it, Its no ones fault but mine"

"No" Glenda said sharpley "I am am as much to blame as your father, I except that now, I am probably going to be having the same conversation with Natasha in a few years time. I just can't seem to help my self, I don't deserve to be a mother."

"How is she" Ronnie asked looking away slightly embarrassed about the events that happened on the night of Tanya's wedding.

"She is being quite good most of the time, she was a horroh when you first went... she really went off the rails" Glenda said "I lost my temper at one point and gave her a bit of a smacking" Glenda shamefully admitted.

Ronnie took a deep breath "Well thats your choice, I suppose it gave her abit of a wake up call, but above all things you need to give her love" Ronnie said now starting to look across at her Mother, wanting desperately for Natasha's life to be different to hers.

"Their you go, listen to you, your a far better Mother then I ever was" Glenda spoke with out thinking.

"I am not though am I" Ronnie said "I am not a Mother."

"I am sorry" Glenda said "I just meant you were so good with Natasha thats all, much better then me"

"Yeah well that won't bring Danielle back will it... or James" Ronnie said her eyes filling with tears "You have no idea how much I wished that Natasha was my Daughter, I started to believe it in the end"

* * *

As the lunch bell rang at Walford high Abi went out and sat alone on the grass as the springtime sun beated down on her beautiful red hair, Abi took out the printed sheepts of paper and started to read through the some of the nasty comments that had been added to Natasha's facebook group. cruel words about the colour of her hair, her looks, weight, choice of clothes and family, Burnadette who wasn't sure she had done the right thing by showing Abi the print outs, slowly walked up to join her friend.

"She removed it the first weekend of the holidays" Burnadette said sitting down and trying to find words to console her friend.

"I suppose thats one thing, Why didn't you tell me about it, it has turned me and Lauren into a laughing stock" Abi said amazed that everyone except her seemed to be aware of Natasha's cyber bullying.

"I only found it the day before it was deleted" Burnadette said "And everyone knows Natasha is a spitful little bitch, and she isn't has hard as she trys to make out, I heard that that girl Brook gave her a right pasting in the holidays"

"Well its not just Natasha is it" Abi snapped "it had well over a hundred members and some of them were supposed to be my friends" Abi sighed "And then there is all these people I don't even know half of them, saying things about me"

"I think they must be from her old school" Burnadette said "Go and show it to Alcock or even better Wallace, She will get her bum kicked so hard she will land back in her old school."

"No no" Abi said "I am going to deal with this myself, I need to sort Natasha George out once and for all"


	55. Rain drops and tear drops

"Well its not just Natasha is it" Abi snapped "it had well over a hundred members and some of them were supposed to be my friends" Abi sighed "And then there is all these people I don't even know , saying things about me"  
"I think they must be from her old school" Burnadette said "Go and show it to Alcock or even better Wallace, She will get her bum kicked so hard she will land back in her old school."  
"No no" Abi said "I am going to deal with this myself, I need to sort Natasha George out once and for all"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftyfive...**

"Yes, yes that isn't a problem" Roxy said clutching the phone in her hand, "Well when will it be... ok I will see you in about an hour"

"Who was that darling" Glenda said looking across at a smiling Roxy.

"It was Ronnie" Roxy said "I don't know what you said to her mum, but she is coming home on bail this afternoon, she wants to keep it low key so I don't think we should mention it to Tash until she comes home from school"

"Well ok" Glenda said "but I don't want you older girls ganging up on her or leaving out of things to much"

"What are you talking about Mum" Roxy said excitedly hugging her Mum "Ronnie's coming home thats all that matters, she can share my room.

* * *

As Natasha reached home after school she was suprised to recieve a text from Abi, 'I need to c u, abt that fb page'.

Natasha paused outside the flat, she knew she had to go to the dance lessons her Mum had booked for her, but she guessed that would have to wait, she couldn't believe that Abi had found out about the group weeks after she deleted the page.

Natasha wasn't over worried about having it out with Abi, she was slightly worried that Lauren would also be their and the two sisters might give her a kicking, But more then anything she was worried that Abi would have told Max and he would tell Glenda and then Roxy would find out, and she was already feeling very insecure about her relationship with her Mother and sister.

Natasha considered ringing Brook up and asking her go with her to meet Abi but Natasha decided to face it out by her self after all she had spent much of her life relaying just upon herself.

Natasha got out her phone and texted Abi back, '_where r u, if u want 2 have this out_'.

Natasha leaned against the wall outside the flat, hoping Abi would back out, but to Natasha's shock Abi texted straight back, _'the church were James is buried'_

Natasha put her phone away took a deep breath and walked away from the flats and across the square, from the upstairs flat the curtain twitched and about five minutes later Ronnie came out of the flat wearing a dark gray hooded jacket with the hood pulled up over her made her way across the square.

As Natasha made her way to the church she knew that this time would be different on the other occasions were she had got the better of Abi was because she had taken her by suprise, Abi was older, taller and heavier than Natasha, and Natasha knew very well that their was a chance that Abi would come off better and all Natasha streetcred would be gone.

Also most likely their wasn't going to be anyone else around if things got out of hand.

* * *

Abi stood looking down at the tiny grave, her mind was filling with sorrowful thoughts of how things could have gone so wrong for the tiny baby and his parents.

Abi looked up after hearing a voice "Stop grief stealing" Natasha stood looking at Abi from a cuple of meters away.

"What" Abi said confused by Natasha's statment.

"Stop grief stealing" Natasha repeated "You didn't even know him"

"He was my cousin" Abi said standing up "Have you no feelings, he was your nephew"

"You didn't know him Abi, and neither did I" Natasha said "Only Ronnie and Roxy saw him"

Abi started to grin as she approached Natasha to try and make her see that she wasn't scared. "Come on then, Natasha, Give me the worst of what you have got, thats how you deal with things isn't it by lashing out"

This unnerved Natasha slightly "What no big sister, no Jay around to save you" Natasha started to mock trying to make herself look calm and ready for a fight "Whooo... you must be feeling brave"

"No not really" Abi said "I feel angry and I feel pity"

"Pity" Natasha said shaking her head "What for"

"For you" Abi said holding her head up high "Because happy sane people don't go around making other peoples lives a misery, like you do"

Natasha looked at Abi, Abi knew she was really hitting a nerve with the hard faced younger girl.

"Whats it's all about Natasha" Abi said "I really want to know what makes that sick little mind of yours tick"

"Just shut up Abi" Natasha shouted "before I slap you"

"What like your Dad does to you, is that why your such a spitful cow, or is it your all your Mums fault, what is it hasn't she given you enough hugs in your life"

Natasha felt she was going slightly red in the cheeks and has she felt rain drops start to hit her face she decided to end the the situation one way or another, "You really are a joke Crabbi" Natasha said walking up to Abi and slapping her across the cheek.

"Don't you call me that" Abi said returning the slap but Abi put all her weight and feelings into her actions and she slapped a lot harder then Natasha had, Natasha almost fell over and her cheek went instantly red. Natasha gasped and turned around and began to walk towards the church. Abi shouted out "And don't you dare walk away from me, I am not finished"

"Well I am" Natasha shouted back feeling hurt and embarresed, and feeling like she didn't want to listen to anymore she walked inside the cold dark church building.

Natasha swallowed and tried to catch her breath as she put her hand to her stinging cheek, trying to digest Abi's words and compose herself when she heard the church door open and turned to see Abi walking in towatds her.

"After your two sisters maybe your mum felt you were a let down" Abi said knowing she was being very cruel which wasn't in her nature at all, but was feeling Natasha deserved a taste of her own medicine.

"Come on Natasha talk to me" Abi insisted "I want to know what it must feel like to be you, Something must have happened, you couldn't have been born a heartless little bitch"

"Just leave me alone" Natasha walking deeper into the church and opening a door and noticing some stone steps, to escape Abi she began to run up them, Abi thought that maybe she should leave it at that but Abi had a feeling that unless she saw it through Natasha would think she really was a joke., she followed Natasha up the steps wanting to put the matter to bed once and for all.

As Natasha reached the top their was another door, this door had a large bolt and Natasha hearing Abi running up the steps, pulled the hard rusty bolt across and opened the door, this lead Natasha into a small space with a ladder leading up to a trap door on the ceiling, Natasha who didn't want Abi to see her upset started to climb the ladder and opened the ceiling hatch, As Natasha climbed through the hatch she was shocked to feel fresh air and then raindrops starting to hit herin the face she was shocked to find herself on the roof of the church tower.

Natasha walked to the edge of the tower their was a wall which came upto Natasha waist she leaned against the wall and noticed the long drop down the side.

* * *

"Alright" Abi said also climbing out on to the roof, "If you won't tell me about you, then I will tell you about me" Abi said.

"I am really not interested" Natasha said tuning to look at Abi.

"Well tough luck" Abi said shutting the trap door and standing on top of it so Natasha couldn't escape even if wanted to.

"From the moment we met you were aggressive towards me, I only tried to be your friend" Abi said "what made you hate me so much, And when you wern't physically trying to hurt me, you were chipping away at he mentally"

"What do you want from me, what do you expect me to do about it now, I can't turn back time" Natasha said hating being confronted about her behavior.

"Have you any idea what it felt like" Abi said" dreading going out of the house in case you were hanging about, worried about whether I would bump into you at school, You not only hurt me but you put my family through alot of worry" Abi said "You must know how that feels with everything that had happened with Ronnie, people talking about her"

"Just shut up and leave me alone" Natasha said once again looking over the edge at the long drop to the floor.

"You know Natasha, I thought that with both our parents being separated we might have had something in common" Abi said wiping the rain away from her face.

"Look Abi" Natasha said "I am sorry about the facebook group it was really stupid, and I am sorry about all the stuff before"

"Well sorry isn't good enough" Abi said coldley "It doesn't come anywhere near good enough."

Natasha sighed "you stand their on your high horse talking about your parents being separated" Natasha said while pulling her self up and sitting on the wall.

"Natasha, what are you doing" Abi said worrying about the huge drop at the other side of the wall and Natasha state of mind.

"Your parents they argue over who is going to spend time with over the weekend, all mine have ever done is try and con each other into taking me, neither of them ever wanted me"

"Is that what this as all been about" Abi said "Its not my fault that my parents love me, I am sure Glenda loves you in her own way"

* * *

Down the church yard Ronnie looked at her baby sons grave she knelt down apologizing to the small boy, "I am so sorry, for everythin I have done, I never meant to replace you" Ronnie closed her eyes and lifted her face wishing that her whole existance would dislove as the rain driops mixed with the tear drops on her face, has she opened her eyes she noticed someone sat on the roof of the tower, "It can't be" She said taking out her phone and finding Natasha number.

* * *

Abi was still watching the younder girl who by now seemed in a world of her own, and was now pulling one of her legs over the side of the tower pretty much the posistion you would sit if you were riding a horse.

"Natasha what are you doing" Abi said starting to shake a little realising something was very wrong, she stepped off the trap door and opened it "Come on Natasha lets go back down now"

Natasha didn't seem to listen but did jumped a little as her phone bagain to ring, Has Natasha pulled the phone out of her pocket but it slipped and fell out of her hand and over the edge, to Abi's horroh Natasha went to grab the phone and wobbled slightly before managing to steady herself.

Ronnie noticed the small object crash to the floor and ran up to it, noticing it was Natasha's phone she ran inside the church. finding the open door she began to walk up the steps. she could could hear the distant voices of the girls at the top of the tower.

* * *

Back on the roof top Natasha was now pulling her other leg over the tower wall "Natasha come on lets go back home" Abi said gentley "I am not going to tell your Mum or the teachers about the facebook page, lets just forget about it all."

"You want to know" Natasha said in a calm voice "you want to know what it is like to be me" Natasha pulled her feet up and started to stand up on the wall "It won't make any difference if I fall or not, not to me or my family, thats what its like being me"

"Oh god" Abi said pulling her hands up to her face starting to cry and turning away to frightened to look at what the girl was doing. As Natasha shakely straightened her body up and balanced on the narrow edge of the wall, Ronnie climbed up through the trap door, Abi ran into her arms shaking.

"Come down Natasha" Ronnie said holding on to Abi "We do care" Ronnie said holding one of her arms out to the unstable girl, Natasha looked more shocked than ever.

"What are you doing" Natasha said her voice shaking with fear "Your supposed to locked up"

"I am out on bail Sweetie" Ronnie said calmly "Come on down"

"No" Natasha said standing frozen still as if she was to terrified to even move "If I fall it will all be over in a cuple of seconds" Natasha said looking down at the long drop.

"Not for us" Ronnie said rubbing a sobbing Abi's back "What about Mum Natasha, she will be devastated, your her baby"

"She won't care" Natasha said "She will act like she does, but it will just be for appearance"

"Alright then" Ronnie said letting go of Abi "We'll jump together"

"What" Natasha said as Ronnie nervously took a few steps foward and closer to her.

"We'll jump together, I have lost my Daughter and my baby Son, I don't want to lose you aswell, This way it will be double punishment for mum and Roxy"

"I don't want to punish them" Natasha said "I have just had enough, thats all"

Ronnie held out her hand "Yes so have I sweetie, help me up their and we will end this together"

Abi looked on in horroh as Natasha began to reach for Ronnie's hand...


	56. despair and laughter

"What" Natasha said as Ronnie nervously took a few steps foward and closer to her.  
"We'll jump together, I have lost my Daughter and my baby Son, I don't want to lose you aswell, This way it will be double punishment for mum and Roxy"  
"I don't want to punish them" Natasha said "I have just had enough, thats all"  
Ronnie held out her hand "Yes so have I sweetie, help me up their and we will end this together"  
Abi looked on in horroh as Natasha began to reach for Ronnie's hand...

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftysix...**

Ronnie took a deep breath has she reached up, Natasha shaking hand was just a few inches away, A thought suddenly entered into Natasha's head that Ronnie was going to pull her back off of the wall and suddenly without warning she pulled her hand back, panicking has she started to lose her balance, Ronnie noticing quickly lunged forward and grabbed hold of Natasha's wrist, but Natasha seemed to be falling backwards, and Ronnie could feel herself also being pulled in the dirction of the edge. "I won't let you fall" Ronnie screamed.

Abi also screamed, and gasped hiding her face in her hands, Ronnie used all of her weight and strengh to pull the girl forward and back off the wall, Natasha leg scraped across the top of the wall as Ronnie pulled her to safety, she fell and landed on top of Ronnie thankfully on the roof top.

The whole thing must have been over in a second but to Abi that second had seemed like ten Minutes, She put her hand on her chest realived that both Natasha and Ronnie were safe, alive on sat cuddleing on the roof top.

Ronnie held on to the terrified and shaking girl who had now completely broken down and was crying like a baby in Ronnie's arms "You stupid, selfish little cow" Ronnie shouted while still holding the girl tightly, terified to let go of her incase she ran back to the edge, but Natasha was clinging on to her sister just as tightly, Ronnie momentarily let go of Natasha only to grab hold of her upper arms and give her a hard shake "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

Natasha quickly clung back on to Ronnie burying her head in Ronnie's jacket "I'm sorry" Natasha sobbed. Ronnie and Natasha stayed their holding on to each other the rain was pouring down on them but they didn't seem to notice. Abi climbed back down the ladder and went and sat in the main church trying to come to terms with what had just happened, and what could have happened if Ronnie had not turned up.

After a while Abi tried to text Max, her hands where shaking so dard it took a long while to get it right, but eventually Abi managed to text her father asking him to come and to bring Roxy.

* * *

Both sisters hair and clothes were wet and After about ten minutes Ronnie slowly loosened her grip on the teenager, but Natasha still seemed to cling on to her sister not wanting to let go, Ronnie kissed her on top of the her head. "Come on, lets get you home".

Natasha sat up and Ronnie wiped Natasha face with her hands and moved some of her hair that was dangling in her face, As they both started to stand up Natasha screamed out "Outch my leg".

"What is it Sweetie" Ronnie said lifting Natasha's thousers leg up seeing her leg was bruised and grazed, "Come on hold on to me I will help you down"

"I am scared, I'll fall" Natasha said starting to cry again.

"You won't trust me" Ronnie said softly, Natasha looked at Ronnie and then wiped her eyes and nodded.

Back down staires Max and Roxy arrived "Whats wrong Babes, whats happened?" Max said rushing over to Abi who started to get upset again.

"Natasha was going to jump off the roof and it was all my fault" Abi sobbed "It was horrible, I thought she was going to die."

"What" Roxy screamed "Where is she now"

Abi pointed over to the stairs and Roxy hurried towards the staires think that Natasha was still up their alone, she was about to go through the door when Ronnie appeared helping a limping Natasha down.

"Roxy" Ronnie said suprised "How did you know we were here."

"Never mind about that, Whats she been up to" Roxy shouted pointing at Natasha.

"Just leave it will you Rox" Ronnie said firmly.

Natasha looked over towards Abi "I'm really sorry Abi, for everything" she said, Abi nodded and smiled before falling into her Dads arms for another cuddle.

"Max looked across at Ronnie "Does Jack know you are back" he asked.

"No" Ronnie said "And I would like to keep it that way" Max looked away stroking Abi's head.

* * *

Abi and Max left and Natasha sat in the middle of her two older sisters in the pews of the church.

"Why would you think we didn't care" Roxy said calmly looking at her younger sister.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders before leaning her head on Ronnies shoulder not wanting to speak.

"Natasha we all need to start being honest with each other" Ronnie said "Thats the problem with this family, to many secrets and bottled up feelings"

"Your always bullying me" Natasha said quietly "Trying to get rid of me".

"No I haven't bullied you" Roxy said shocked not understanding what the young girl meant.

"You wouldn't let me ring Ronnie, or go and see her or anything" Natasha said "You just keep pushing me away, trying to get rid of me"

Roxy looked over at Ronnie, Ronnie grabbed hold of Natasha's hand "That wasn't Roxy babe, that was me"

Natasha lifted her head up and looked at Ronnie shocked and hurt.

"I told Roxy and Mum not to let you get in contact with me, not because I didn't want to see you but because I wanted to protect you from it all" Ronnie said "I was worried about how it all was affecting you."

"I wasn't trying to leave you out" Roxy said "We just didn't know how we were going to cope ourselfs, we just wanted you to be able to carry on with life as normal"

Natasha thought for a moment "It made it worse though"

"I am sorry" Ronnie said pulling Natasha close again.

"Don't tell Mum will you" Natasha said "About what happened on the roof."

"We will have to sweetheart, she is your Mum" Ronnie said "She needs to know what happening with her girl"

"Whats up you scared she'll get her wooden spoon out again" Roxy joked playfully slapping Natasha's hand.

"She can't it broke" Natasha said seeming to book up slightly.

"How did it brake" Roxy said looking at the teenager suprised.

"Well... on my bum" Natasha said starting to giggle "It snapped when she whacked me with it" Natasha said starting to laugh even more "Then she blamed me for braking it, she said look what you have done."

"I swear Ronnie I didn't know about this" Roxy said Horrified.

"Oh, It couldn't have been that bad, it obvisouly hasn't affected her to much, she thinks it funny" Ronnie said also starting to laugh, "Anyway it couldn't have hurt that much, Natasha has got a big bum and the wooden spoon was only small."

"No I haven't" Natasha said shly "And it did hurt, it wasn't funny at the time, but it is now" Natasha said smiling before her face dropped serious again "Whats going to happen."

"What about" Ronnie said "Do you mean about Tommy"

Natasha nodded "Will they send you away again"

"I don't know sweetheart but I know one thing, I am relaying on you to keep strong and look after Roxy and Mum, alright"

Natasha eyes filled with tears as she smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

"For god sake" Glenda said putting her hand to her forehead and turning away from her three daughters, Ronnie clutched Natasha's hand seeing her mother was understandably taking the news badly.

"Don't you care at all about your sisters or Amy or me" Glenda said turning back around and looking at Natasha who was shamefully looking down at the floor.

"I am sorry" Natasha said not raising her head "I went funny for a moment, it won't happen again"

"What if Ronnie hadn't been their" Glenda said raising her voice "Well let me tell you something, your grounded you won't be leaving this house with out chaperone not ever again, I will not be letting you out of my sight"

Natasha took a deep breath "Going to stay with at school then are you" Natasha said cheekily.

"We will have less of the cheek" Ronnie said firmly "you need to start and listen to what your mum has to say"

"Your sisters come home Natasha, we should be happy" Glenda snapped "But oh no spoiled little Natasha has to try and turn all the attention back on to herself"

"No I am not" Natasha said flopping down on the sofa pulling her leg up in front off her looking at the grazre and bruise, feelinghurt by her mothers cruel comment and hoping Glenda would start going abit easier on because of her injury.

"It wasn't like that Mum" Ronnie said sitting down next to the teen "She didn't even know I was back when it all started."

"Umm I think I will make Amy scambled eggs for tea" Roxy suddenly said walking over to the kitchen "Oh thats strange, wheres the wooden spoon gone."

"Amy has already eaten" Glenda said in sheepish voice.

"Oh ok... but wheres has the wooden spoon gone" Roxy asked looking at her mother.

"I haven't seen it in a while." Glenda said starting to fridget.

"Mum where is the wooden spoon, "Roxy asked again enjoying seeing her mothers guilty face "you used it last didn't you, where did you put it" Roxy said smiling to herself, Natasha started to chuckle as Glenda started to stumbling across her words not wanting to admit what she had done "Maybe I will pick one up tomorrow."

"I think we will cope with out one" Ronnie said smiling.

Glenda looked down at her youngest daughter "What do you to eat, Madam."

"Can we just order a pizza" Natasha asked "And maybe forget about the silly wooden spoon."

"Go on then" Glenda smiled "Go and get the delivery menu, and you can choose"

As Natasha left the room Ronnie looked across at her mother, we need to watch her, her mood is like a yoyo, one minute she is in the depths of despair the next she is laughing"

Glenda looked really concerned and nodded before smiling has Natasha came back into the room reading the menu, Glenda grabbed her daughter by the waist and pulled her onto her knee and kissed her cheek.

"Oi get off me" Natasha said sliding off her mothers knee slightly enbarresed "I'm not a baby, Natasha said still reading through the pizza menu."


	57. Bad girl Natasha

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftyseven...**

Abi woke with a start, She had fallen to sleep with the events of earlier in the day pleaging her mind and this had affected her dreams. She liad their silent wondering if Natasha would of actually jumped or was she just trying to get Abi to understand her feelings, As she closed her eyes trying to fall off into a more peaceful sleep she was grateful for the fact that both her parents loved her and she had never douted that fact.

* * *

As Morning dawned in Albert square Ronnie was the first to be up and dressed, not out of enthusiasm to start the day but the fact that she was finding it so hard to sleep, she stared thoughtlessly through the livingroom window.

"Do you think they know" A small soft voice asked, Ronnie turned around and saw Natasha stood dressed inher nightie looking wide eyed and all innocent.

"I beg your pardon, sweetie" Ronnie asked shaking her self slightly trying to thing rationally, like she always did when Natasha was around.

"Kat and Alfie" Natasha said walking over to her beloved older sister "Do you think they know your out on bail"

Ronnie took a deep breath "Well yes they know I am out on bail, the police would have informed them of that" Ronnie said turning back towards the window "But I guess they don't know I am here, I was bailed to Aunt Sals house"

Natasha pulled a face remembering Ronnie's Aunt Sal "I wouldn't want to be their either."

"Ronnie smiled slightly turning back towards her young sister "Its really important that you keep it quiet about me being here, Roxy told Max that I am staying at Aunt Sals, do you think you can try and keep the secret"

Natasha nodded her head "Do you think Mum will let me stay home with you today?."

Ronnie didn't answer hoping to have the place to her self, to try and collect together her thoughts and rebuild her sence of who she was "How did you sleep?" Ronnie asked taking Natasha face in her hands.

"Good, I felt really tired, I didn't even hear mum snoring last night, which is unusual" And infact Natasha had slept well, unlike Abi and Ronnie the horroh at the church seemed to be last thing on the young girls mind.

Ronnie let go of Natasha's face "I think you better go and use the bathroom before Mum and Roxy get up and hog it" Ronnie said feeling slightly annoyed that Natasha had seemed to forget about the strees that she had caused the day before.

"Ah, Roxy won't be up for hours, and I might not be going to school so their is no rush" Natasha said walking away and stting on the sofa.

"And why wouldn't you be going to school" Ronnie said walking over to the sofa and looking down at the young girl wondering if she would even mention the events of the day before.

"Because...I know how to work mum" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders "If I make a big enough fuss, I will be able to stay home."

"believe me Natasha, Your going to school, now go and use the bathroom and get yourself sorted" Ronnie said firmly, and then standing with her hands on her hips watching as Natasha got up and surprisingly did has she was told without aguring, even though her body language was screaming with attitude and mood.

"Morning" Glenda said passing Natasha on the landing but Natasha just folded her arms and stuck her nose up the hair and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Now whats wrong" Glenda said walking in to the living room.

"Oh I just put her in her place a little, she doesn't like it" Ronnie said switching on the kettle, "She's going to try and con you into letting her take the day off, but don't fall for it"

"Ummm, well maybe she should stay at home after yesterday, I mean it isn't normal for young girls to do things like that, is it"

"No it isn't" Ronnie said "But it also isn't normal for people who do things like that to be as right as rain the day after."

"So what are you saying" Glenda asked "You think she is just attention seeking"

"No it goes deeper than that" Ronnie said shaking her head "She was serious alright, but I don't think it was what she wanted, I think she thought it was what she deserved, but I do think its a cry for help and maybe a little bit of normality is whart she needs at the minute"

* * *

"I've got an headache and a sore thoat Ben whinged at the Breakfast table in the Mitchells house, Phil looked across at him with a silent suspicious stare.

"Well you look alright to me" Shirley said.

"At least your still alive" Heather sniffled "My Poor Kev"

Billy rolled his eyes while shoving toast into his mouth "You didn't even know the bloke Hev" Billy said with a full mouth of food. Heather got up and ran out of the kitchen in floods of tears.

"Nice one Billy" Shirley said giving him a kick under the table.

Ben looked down into his cereal feeling ashamed for the pain he had caused Heather and enbarrest to be pulling a sicky to try and avoid his Bullys.

"Do you think you'll be alright for school" Phil asked looking across at his son, Ben shrugged not really wanting to face Nathen and the other Bully's, burt not wanting to lie to his father either.

"What a psycho..." Jay said walking into the kitchen with his mobile to his ear "I knew she was a bit on the wild side , but I never thought... yes of cause I am sympathetic but even so... Hey Abs wern't you temped to give her a little push... of cause not, I won't tell a sole, alright catch you later"

"What was that about?" Billy asked hoping to get a bit of gossip.

"Well you'll never guess what" Jay said sitting down the breakfast table "That little weido Natasha, only tried to throw her self of the church roof last night"

"What" Billy said almost choking on a piece of toast.

"Abi was their" Jay said "Abi is so upset she isn't even going to school today, but don't tell anyone Abi wants to keep it quiet"

Phil looked across at Billy, and then turned to Ben "Go and get your school bag ready, the fresh air will do you good"

* * *

"But I'm ill" Natasha said quietly trying to speak to Glenda without Ronnie hearing "I was sick in the night, all over the place"

"Well I didn't hear you get up, and I share a room with you" Glenda said "I think you'll be fine for school, now go and finish getting dressed"

"You didn't hear me because you were to busy snoring" Natasha said "Mrs Wallace will think your a rubish Mother, if you send me to school with a bug"

"Go and get ready now" Glenda said in a strict and uncompromising voice.

"But I'm not going today, I am staying here with Ronnie" Natasha said standing up straight staring at her mother 2Thats the final word on the matter."

"Excusae me... Five... four... three..." Glenda started to count down in a threatening tone having no real idea what she was going to do if she reached zero, but to her amazment it worked and Natasha backed down and walked off into the bedroom to get ready for school.

* * *

Ben was reluctantly making his way to school when he heard giggling behind him, he turned and saw Natasha Brook and Amber walking behind him, thinking they were laughing at him he stopped and waited, he might have been terrified of Nathan and his gang but he was determined that three silly little girls were not going to get to him. like they had done to Abi.

"Mind you don't fall off the pavement Natasha" Ben scorned as the three girls passed.

Natasha paused and widened her eyes knowing exactly what ben was getting out, "What, who gave you permission to call me by my name" Natasha said turning around and looking at Ben.

"I was just wondering if you thought you could actually fly, or you just wanted to find out what you would look like with your brains smashed all over the floor"

"Whats he on about" Brook said confused.

"It's nothing" Natasha said "Me and Abi just had a little game of truth or dare last night, down by the church and I won"

"Tell them the truth" Ben said "They think its bad girl Natasha, when its actually its mad girl Natasha."

"Your the mad one" Natasha said "It was just a game"

"Alright girls" Nathan and his gang of nasty friends said appraoching the group of teenagers.

"We would be but Supoerman here is bothering us" Natasha said reconizing the gang from when they were the bullying Ben in the square over easter.

"Are you real" Nathan said walking up to Ben and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck "They are girls, and their only in year nine, what kind of person are you"

Natasha and her friends began to walk on "Why were you hanging out with Crabbi" Amber said.

"It was just a game of truth or dare thats all, It just so happened that we were both visiting James grave at the same time, that all"

"What did you end up doing" Brook said "I mean you said you won"

Natasha was silent for a few seconds "Well... I balanced on the wall of the chruch tower, you know like a tightrope walker, I almost fell but I wasn't scared"

With that Amber told the whole class that Natasha was brave enough to climb on the church roof, and as word spread around the school, Natasha lapped up the attention, chatting to her class mates about her adventure, and refusing to do any work. Of cause Mrs Wallace was less than impressed and after having serious words with the young girl decided to ring Glenda.

* * *

"Glenda was working at the bookies when her phone rang, she answered it and was shocked that it was Mrs Wallace from school asking her to come in, Glenda agreed to go in at Lunch time.

"I think I am going to get my knuckles rapped" Glenda joked to carol.

"Alright Billy" Carol said as Billy and Julie walked in to the book makers.

"Yeah thanks Carol" Billy answered "are you ok Glenda"

Yes Thank-you" Glenda said "Are you here to place a bet"

"Ur no, we were just wondering is Natasha is alright" Julie asked.

"Yes she's fine" Glenda asked suprised "Why what have you heard"

"Nothing" Billy said "At school is she"

"Yes" Glenda said "Of cause".

"As she been annoying you or something" Carol asked.

"No no" Billy said "not at all."

"I didn't think so" Glenda said looking relieved "My Natasha, She is such a good girl"

"Yeah Glenda, in your dreams" Carol said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Mrs Mitchell, Thanks for coming in" Mrs Wallace said indicating for Glenda to sit down.

"Has Natasha been unwell, she said she wasn't feeling well this morning but I just thought..." Glenda asked feeling nervous.

"No no" Mrs Wallace said "Natasha seems in full heath she has been in a very energetic mood this morning, she has been quite a handful actually."

"Oh" Glenda said looking down slightly enbarresed "Has she got herself into trouble again"

"Not really, shes had a telling off" Mrs Wallace said "But thats normal for Natasha, I have asked you to come in because, their have been some rumours going around school that I am very concerned about"

Glenda looked over at the teacher unsure if the rumours were about Ronnie being home or Natasha on the church roof"

"About Natasha on the church roof, and Natasha has said herself that she and Abi were playing some kind of dare game and that she ended up balancing on the church foof, now if that is true its a very dangious game"

"Urrr yes" Glenda said not knowing whether or not to tell mrs Wallace the truth or to let her believe that Natasha would do this for a dare "Unfortunately, it wasn't a game"

"Excuse me" Mrs Wallace asked dreading the answer.

And Glenda dreaded giving the answer but she knew Natasha needed help and she also wanted to need voice her fears "Abi and Natasha had some sort of disagreement they some how they ended up on the church roof and Natasha climed the wall threatening to jump off, Thankfully my other Daughter turned up and dragged her off"

Mrs Wallace looked at Glenda shocked and horrifed.


	58. Opening up

"Excuse me" Mrs Wallace asked dreading the answer.  
And Glenda dreaded giving the answer but she knew Natasha needed help and she also wanted to need voice her fears,  
"Abi and Natasha had some sort of disagreement they some how they ended up on the church roof and Natasha climed the wall threatening to jump off,  
Thankfully my other Daughter turned up and dragged her off"  
Mrs Wallace looked at Glenda shocked and horrifed.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftyeight...**

"Actually according to Natasha's records from her old school, she as really settled down now, It sounds like she was always getting her self into trouble at Haywood oaks school."

"Well, I don't think her Father and his partner made her feel very welcome, She was probably screaming out for attention, and I know how that feels" Glenda said has thoughts of her own unhappy childhood flooded her mind "Glenda looked away from the teacher feeling ashamed and like a failure for leaving Natasha in such a uncomfortable position for such a long time, ""I wasn't suprised when I found out she was self harming" Glenda said "I went through a stage of that when I was her age"

"Attempting suicide is a pretty extreme level of self harming" Mrs Wallace said.

Glenda nodded while chutching her own wrists hiding her own attempt "She seems fine about it now, happy again"

"Happy is never a word I would use to discrabe Natasha" Mrs Wallace said "She tends to get on with things, and make the most of it, and yes she has fun with her friends, but she far from a happy girl"

"I would like to make her happy, it's all I have ever wanted" Glenda said "But she knows how to push my buttons,

"And how does she do that" Mrs Wallace asked "How does she push your buttons".

"I have been responsable for so much pain she has suffered" Glenda said wiping a tear from her eye "And now if their is a problem, she kicks off and I back down, and it makes our relationship tricky"

"Ummmm, well your encouraging a very destructive pattern of behavior" Mrs Wallace said "She kicks up a fuss and gets her own way".

Glenda nodded "And then I am distant with her, to try and end the cycle" Glenda said "I guess she feels that, and feels unloved, but I am trying to brake old habbits, and she is starting to listen to me".

"Natasha told me that You both had a pariod apart, while she was living with her Dad."

"Yes, for three years" Glenda said.

"Are you aware that Natasha thinks you blame her for..." Mrs Wallace paused wondering if she over stepping the mark "For the reason she was sent to live her Dad"

"No, I ... I was to blame, for putting us in that situation" Glenda said "I thought she blamed me"

"No, I think that maybe you and Natasha need to sit down and have a proper chat" Mrs Wallace said "I know things must be difficult at the moment with everything that is happening at home, but I really do think Natasha would benifit from a open relationship with you"

Glenda nodded knowing the teacher was right and she herself was feeling a little better for haveing a honest chat about Natasha without feeling she was being judged.

"And I think I should contact Kim blakley, Natasha's psychologist and get her to come in to see Natasha on a more regular basis" Mrs Wallace said standing up and shaking Glenda's hand.

* * *

"Right settle down 9W" Mrs Wallace said meeting with her form for registration after lunch "Let me warn you all, I have got an head ache, so please don't give me any reason to shout"

"I could probably join the circus" Natasha said to Brook while swinging on the back legs of her chair, Mrs Wallace looked up and made eye contact with Natasha, Natasha who had already had an ear bashing earlier in the day, noticed and suddenly sat very still and Silent.

"Right" The teacher said getting out the register "Holly Adams"

"Yes Miss"

"Chritopher Andrews"

"Yes Miss."

"Brook Conway"

Yes Miss"

"I am going on britains got talent, Next year" Natasha bragged in a hushed voice.

"Doing what" Brook said sniggering.

"Brook" Mrs Wallace shouted "The only person talking shoud be me"

"But..." Brook said pointing to Natasha.

Natasha giggled slightly has Mrs Wallace finished the register, "Ok before you go to your afternoon lessons, I need a very serious word with you all" Mrs Wallace said walking to the front of the class.

"Their as been a lot of talk today about balancing on high roofs, and me and Natasha have already spoken about this and she as assured me that she won't be doing anything stupid like that again, but let me warn each and everyone of you, if I hear that anyone out of this class has tried anything like that again, either in or out of school they will be in serious trouble, Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes miss" The class answered in Unison, "Ok, now off to your afternoon lessons"

Natasha felt slightly embarrassed that Mrs Wallace had spoken about the event so openly in class and had warned everyone against doing anything simalar, but after almost falling understood why Wallace had done so.

* * *

Glenda decided to go home for a bite of lunch before returning to work, "Are you ok Darling" Glenda asked looking over at Ronnie, when arriving back at the flat with a shopping bag.

Ronnie was sat looking through the livingroom window in a bit of a daze, just like she was doing when Glenda left to go work that morning.

"Yes yes, I am ok" Ronnie said, not really wanting to answer.

"I am going to make a sandwich woud you like one" Glenda asked looking over at Ronnie.

"No thanks" Ronnie said.

"You have got to eat" Glenda said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine" Ronnie said trying to shrug Glenda off.

"Come on Ronnie, its just a sandwich, you can't sit and look through the window all day" Glenda said.

"I am not hungry, and I'll do as I like" Ronnie snapped taking a deep sigh.

"I am sorry Ronnie, I don't mean to fuss" Glenda said "I am worried thats all"

"I know... I know" Ronnie said turning to her Mother, Ronnie's eyes filled with tears "Oh Mum what have I done"

Glenda held out her arms and Mother and Daughter had a long warm embrace for the first time in years.

* * *

After school Natasha quickly approached home, she couldn't help but feel that Ronnie will have been taken away again and was terified as she opened the flat door".

She walked slowly up the stairs listening to any sigh of life "Ronnie" She said as she stood at the top of the staires.

"I am in here Natasha" Ronnies said, Natasha began to smile as she reconized her sisters voice, and ran in giving Ronnie a cuddle.

"Have you been ok" Natasha asked playing with her big sisters hair.

"Yes" Ronnie said trying to smile, "Right why don't you get your homework done" Ronnie said "Get it out of the way.

"Ok" Natasha said smiling at her sister and then getting out her books out "Is Mum still at work"

"Yeah I think so, and Roxy is collecting Amy from nursery so she shouldn't be to long".

Natasha silently got stuck into her homework, and Ronnie moved back over to the window, after a short while Natasha looked over at her sister "Are you trying to see James?"

"No..and his name is Tommy" Ronnie snapped knowing Natasha had hit the nail on the head.

Natasha realising she had upset her big sister bit her bottom lip "Sorry Ronnie"

"Its ok, I shouldn't snap at you" Ronnie said walking over and sitting on the sofa.

* * *

Later in the evening, "Right girls we have sausage for tea, so do you want Mash or chips?" Glenda asked.

Natasha and Roxy both said Chips together, alright I 'll start cooking the sausages and you can go to the chip shop Natasha" Glenda said.

"I can't sorry" Natasha said smiling "I am grounded, remember"

"Come on" Roxy said "I'll go with you to make sure you don't get into any mischief, I could do with a bit of fresh air"

Ronnie looked on feeliong trapped has her two sisters left the flat.

* * *

Abi walked towards the fish and chip shop with a long list of orders for the Branning household, she was feeling better and was starting to get over the shock of the previous evening, As she entered the chip shop she was shocked to see Roxy and Natasha stood near the front of the que, she was also suprised to see Natasha was looking perfectly happy and normal.

Janine and her grandma were at the front of the que, but seemed to be kicking up a fuss over how many chips the old women had been given. Their was a women with a cuple of kids after them and then Roxy and Natasha, So Natasha noticing Abi join the back of the que, and knowing she had a bit of time moved slowly towards Abi.

"Thanks for telling Ben" Natasha said sarcastically looking at Abi.

Abi blushed slightley realising instantly that Jay must have told Ben, and Ben mush have mentioned at school "I didn't tell Ben" Abi said deciding that she still needed to stand her ground were Natasha was concerned.

"Well he knows, and I certainly didn't tell him" Natasha said. Roxy started to look over at the two girls, worried about what the two were up to "Natasha back over here, now" Roxy said firmly making Natasha look over and pull a face at her sister before turning back towards Abi.

"Whats wrong with her" Abi said "Does she blame me?"

"Look after Superman opened his big trap I told everyone it was a game, but Mrs Wallace heard and is really annoyed with us both so just go along with it, ok" Natasha said her attention being slightly deverted when Michael Moon walked into the chip shop and over to Roxy giving her a kiss.

"For god sake Natasha, Wallace is a Rottweiler thats all I need" Abi said putting her hand to her head worrying about getting into trouble at school.

"She's not as bad as people say, anyway I got told off from her today" Natasha said still looking in Micheal and Roxy's direction "So its your turn tomorrow" Natasha then walked back over to her sister and stepped in between Roxy and Michael standing in the middle of them, hoping to end their interaction with each other, but to Natasha's annoyance they just ignored her and carried on talking.

"So how about we take chips back to your place and I stay over tonight" Michael said smiling over at Roxy, Natasha started to hover about trying block the lovers view's of each other.

"Not tonight Babe" Roxy said trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"No room" Natasha said "And they won't ever be", Natasha continued to give michael disapproving comments and looks, not wanting Michael around because of his treatment of Ronnie, Natasha was doing all she could to distact Roxy's attention away from Michael but was being totally ignored.

Natasha looked at the large jar of pickled onions on the counter "Can I have a pickled onion please" Natasha asked poking Roxy in the arm, and looked over as Janine and her Gran left the shop.

Roxy just carried on chatting and flirting with Michael. "It will be out turn in a minute, we need to move up Roxy." Natasha said but still Roxy ignored her "CAN I HAVE A PICKLED ONION" Natasha shouted in Roxys face, not really wanting one but wanting Michael around even less.

"YEESSS" Roxy shouted back, Abi and everyone in the chipshop were now looking at the sisters.

"What can I get for you Roxy" Jane asked.

"Oh.. Two bags of Chips and one pickled onion please" Roxy said "Natasha get four cans of fizzy drinks from the fridge wil you."

"Four cans" Michael asked confused "have you got company"

"No" Roxy said "Me, Mum, Natasha and... Amy."

"Amy" Michael said suprised that Amy was already dring fizzy pop.

"No Amy doesn't like lemonade" Natasha said putting four cans of sprite on the counter "The forth one is for Roxy's new bloke, he is really cute isn't he Rox" Natasha said.

"Just ignor her" Roxy said giving Natasha hard shove out of the way.

"Alright two chips, one onion and four cans that will be £4.71 please" Jane said, Roxy handed over the money and Natasha gave Abi a little smile as they left the shop, Abi amiled back.

"What was that all about" Roxy said walking back to the flat.

"We don't want him around" Natasha said "He hates Ronnie"


	59. Changing

"What was that all about" Roxy said walking back to the flat. "We don't want him around" Natasha said "He hates Ronnie."

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Fiftynine...**

Natasha was reluctantly and moodily walking to school after another failed attempt at getting the day off, Billy and Julie where setting up the stall when Julie walked up to the girl.

"Hello Natasha" Julie said with a huge beaming smile on her face.

Natasha managed to grumple a Hi back.

Julie reached in her bag and pulled out a box of six cadbury's creme eggs which she had picked up cheap from the super market "Here you are love" Julie said handing them to Natasha "I thought you might like these"

Natasha looked at the women strange "Urr thanks, but you see..." Natasha said trying to explain that she didn't like a lot of chocolate and couldn't stand creme eggs, and so tried give the chocolate back.

"Oh please take them" Julie said pushing the box back into Natasha's hand "You would be doing me a favour really, I am trying to watch my waist line."

"Oh ok... thank you" Natasha said taking the chocolate, and walking off to school wondering why this women who she hardley knew had singled her out to give her treats.

* * *

Abi heart was thumping as she heard the words she had been dreading all english lesson, "can you stay behind please Abi, I need a word" thw whole class looked across at Abi wondering what their sensible school friend could have possibly have done to deserve a talk with the infamous Mrs Wallace.

As the rest of Abi's year ten class left to go for their morning break, Abi stayed firmily in her seat, to her relief Mrs Wallace smiled as she pulled up a seat and sat in front of her.

"Ok, Abi I heard Natasha George gave you and her sister a bit of a scare the other night." Mrs Wallace said.

"Yes" Abi answered slightly confused, Natasha had lead her to believe that Mrs Wallace thought they were playing truth or dare, and that Abi had dared Natasha onto the church roof.

"What do think would have happened, Abi" Mrs Wallace asked "If Natasha's sister hadn't arrived"

"She would have fell, she was shaking like crazy" Abi said "It was really scary.

"You think she would have actually jumped, or do you think she might have been holding out for a reaction" Mrs Wallace asked.

"Well it was more like she was waiting to fall" Abi said folding her arms almost like she was giving her self a hug. "She was using the phase... if I fall"

"Ok" Mrs Wallace said "And how are you, were you very upset about it"

Abi nodded "The only person who doesn't seem affected by it is Natasha herself" Abi said.

"I am sure she is affected, in her own way" Mrs Wallace said "How did it start."

Abi took a deep breath "Well... we had a disagreement" Abi said not wanting to blab about the facebook page "She slapped me... and I decided to slap her back, and I did really hard, I never thought I could hit anyone that hard, I even shocked myself, and she just walked off into the church."

Mrs Wallace smiled "Well I am sure Natasha will think twice before handing out the slaps now, how did you both end up on the church roof"

Abi put her head down feeling ashamed "I followed her into the chuch and... she just kept going up and up until we were on the roof."

* * *

Natasha was in the playground stood with Amber and another girl from her class called Christyl, she gave Amber and Christyl two cream eggs each "I'll save this two for Brook" Natasha said.

"Don't you like them" Amber said unrapping one of hers.

"No, horrible gooey things" Natasha said "This really weird women gave them to me, she lives near me, I think"

"Where is Brook" Christyl asked.

"Break time detention" Natasha said "she spent the whole of french lesson pissing Mrs Crow off".

"Can you remember when you kept ringing her phone" Christyl said bursting out laughing like she did at everything, Amber soon joined in.

"Ummmm" Natasha said wondering why she was spending her break with the two silliest girls in her year.

"Where's Abi?" Natasha asked stopping Bernadette as she passed.

Bernadette looked at the younger girl, knowing how horrid she had been to Abi over the past few months "Wallace has kept her behind" Bernadette said bluntly before walking off.

Natasha couldn't help the feelings of guilt that crept over her, thoughts of Mrs wallace wagging her finger and shouting at Abi filled Natasha's mind, Natasha did her best to dispose these guilty feelings, like she was used to doing.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Mrs Wallace and Abi chatting calmly "I know its a big ask Abi, but what Natasha needs more then anything, is a good and sensible friend" Mrs Wallace said.

Abi was just about to answer when the door bolted open and Natasha rushed in "Please Miss, don't have ago at Abi, she hasn't done anything, it was me, it was all my fault"

Mrs Wallace stood up "Firstly you knock next time before barging in, use you manners in future" Mrs Wallace said scolding Natasha "And secondly if Abi dared you up on that roof, then it was her fault, wasn't it?" Mrs wallace said while turning towards Abi and giving her a secret little wink.

"She didn't" Natasha said "I just said that, so I didn't look stupid" Natasha said putting her head down in shame "I got on the wall because... for a moment I thought it might be better if I fell"

"Why would you think something like that, Natasha?" Mrs wallace asked.

"I... I don't no" Natasha said starting to break down, Abi sat looking on in shock has Mrs Wallace pulled Natasha close and gave her a cuddle.

"Now wipe your eyes please" Mrs Wallace said handing Natasha a tissue "You have come along way admitting that, I am proud of you."

Abi left and Mrs Wallace and Natasha were left alone.

"My Dad, when he was angry he used to say Mum should have had an abortion" Natasha said wiping her eyes "I just thought with James and Ronnie gone and everyone else hating me, maybe it would be be better if"

Mrs Wallace listened as Natasha opened up, she later rung Glenda and explained what had happened, she also spoke to Mr Alcock asking for the educational psychologist to be brought in as soon as possible.

* * *

As the week past and friday came, Ronnie was settleing to her new prison upstairs in Glenda's flat, with the added stress on each member of the family to keep Ronnie's where abouts a secret and Roxy and Natasha's increasing issues with each other, the over crowding in the small flat wasn't helping the situation, But both Roxy and Natasha were pleased to have their much loved older sister back and Glenda was just pleased to have her three girls under one roof dispite all three seeming to be displaying their own issues and difficulties.

Whenever Roxy started to feel stressed she shouted about her problems, until everyone knew about it, Ronnie kept quiet and closed off just disappearing into the bedroom when things in the flat got difficult, or when anyone called around. And in a way Ronnie and Roxy had always been like that, whether it be small or big problems, Glenda could see that they hadn't changed since they were small children.

On the other hand Glenda could see that Natasha was changing, the unfeeling, uncaring girl, who had never openly shown her feelings or cried much as a child was becoming more sensitive to her own and other peoples feelings and was now openly showing worry, stress and saddness by often being close to tears or having sudden outbursts. Glenda didn't know whether this was healthy or not neither did she know whether the self harming had stopped or whether Natasha was just beng more secretive about hiding it. But Glenda worried that she didn't really know her youngest daughter anymore. In reality Glenda was only just getting to know her after three long years apart.

* * *

"Are you coming to the dance class Ronnie" Natasha asked sat on the floor looking at the dance uniform Glenda had brought for her to wear "It isn't in the square, so you will be allowed"

Roxy raised her high brows from where she and Ronnie where sat on the sofa, and looked downs at her younger sister "No she's spending the day with me." Ir annoyed Roxy that Natasha always seemed to be demanding Ronnie's attention but seemed to ignor her.

Ronnie took a deep sigh "We will see Sweetie" Ronnie said feeling stir crazy but at the same time not feeling ready to face the outside world yet.

"I think Mum wants to go, sit in on the class encouraging you" Roxy sniggered.

"Oh no she isn't" Natasha said "Thats all I need, anyway parents can't watch it says in the leaflet"

"Well Ronnie is far to old and far to fat to join in" Roxy said ruffling Ronnie's hair,

"No, she isn't" Natasha said, thumping Roxy on the leg. Ronnie smiled and also gave Roxy a slap, enjoying the natural banter between her and her sisters.

"Anyway Tashbash" Roxy said sitting forward looking at her younger sister "Your going to be a lesson behind all the other girls, seeing as you decided to act like a fruitbat and miss your first lesson"

Natasha face dropped slightly, remebering the events of Tuesday night on the church roof, then Natasha raised her eye brows slightly "Mum Roxy says I don't have to go dancing tomorrow."

"Don't listen to Roxyanne" Glenda shouted from the bathroom "she doesn't know whats she is saying half the time, besides that, they cost me a fortune, so your going"

Ronnie laughed and Natasha smiled slightly over at Roxy knowing that their Mothers insult had scored her a point. "See even Mum knows your stupid"

Roxy leaped on to the floor and on top of Natasha and started to tickle her, "I'll give you stupid, you little brat," Natasha screamed with laughter but at the same time tried to pull away but she was totally paralysed by Roxy's tickling.

"Stop it, I don't like it" Natasha said managed to blurt out.

"You don't like it" Roxy said laughing"Well why are you laughing then, you nutcase"

* * *

Later that evening Glenda went out with Carol, Glenda texted back saying Carol was coming around for night cap at the end of the evening, So to be on the safe side Ronnie took herself of the bed and Roxy soon followed, Natasha was still up watching a film on the tv, she decided that with no one around to stop her to pour herself a glass of Roxy's vodca which she always hid at the back of the the top kitchen cuboard, but to her disapointment Carol and Glenda arrived back at the flat just as Natasha was taking her first sip.

Glenda fetched a bottle of wine and two glassers over to the coffee table.

"Whats that?" Glenda said pointing to her daughters glass.

"Water" Natasha said trying to move the glass out of Glend's reach but Glenda grabbed the glass out of Natasha's hand and took a sip "Natasha, this is Roxy's, she will kill you"

Carol looked over with a disaproving look on her face "What is it" Carol inquired.

"Oh its just some old Vodca Roxy had left" Glenda said sitting next to Natasha and sipping the glass of vodca herself.

Carol poured her self a glass of wine, "Vodca, she is fourteen years old, Someone needs taking in hand" Carol said while shaking her head and looking over at Natasha.

"Well I am doing my best, but Mum has always been a handful" Natasha joked but Carol wasn't amuzed.

"Can I have some wine" Natasha asked knowing Glenda wouldn't let her have any in front of Carol.

"No" Both women said in unison.

"Well can I have my vodca back" Natasha asked reaching for the glass.

"No and it isn't yours anyway" Glenda said taking a big gulp of the vodca half emptieing the glass.

"Well it isn't yours either" Natasha said leaning against her mother.

"Go to bed" Glenda suddenly said seeming a little drunk "Go on hop it"

"What... why" Natasha said suprised by her mothers sudden change of attitude.

"Because I want carol to see" Glenda said drinking the rest of the vodca out of the glass.

"See what" Carol asked.

"To see that I am in charge" Glenda said looking at the teen who wasn't budging a inch.

"In charge of what?" Natasha asked laughing.

"Of you" Glenda said said pinching one of Natasha's cheeks "Go on, go to bed"

"Ohhh" Natasha said smiling "Don't get to drunk" she said getting up and walking out of the room.

"I won't" Glenda said smiling.

"You want some more wine" Carol asked pouring her self another glass.

"Ok, but don't tell Natasha" Glenda whispered.


	60. Good news, Bad news

""You want some more wine" Carol asked pouring her self another glass. "Ok, but don't tell Natasha" Glenda whispered."

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixty...**

Even though she had drunk heavily the night before, Glenda was the first up and about on Saturday morning.

"Come on, wake up" Glenda said pulling the duvet off Natasha.

"Its Saturday" Natasha groaned curling up into a ball.

"Yes and its a bright beautiful morning and you have things to do" Glenda said brightly.

"I've changed my mind" Natasha said refusing to open her eyes "I am staying home and becoming a slob like Roxy"

"Right you, up shower and dressed, into these" Glenda said holding up the leotard, leggings and hoody that Natasha had to wear to her dreaded dance class.

Natasha opened her eyes and sighed not looking foward to the day ahead, but knowing that because Glenda had spent her savings on the lessons, she felt pleased that her mother had done something for her, and was going to give it a go.

Half an hour later Natasha was showered and dressed "I am not putting my hair up" Natasha said walking in the living room.

"Blimey Natasha" Roxy said "You look like a right girly girl"

"Just shut up you" Natasha snapped "I don't even want to go, I am going to feel like a right plank with a load of snotty girls, who have been dancing since thwy were Amys age"

"Its a beginners class" Glenda snapped "and you have got to tie your hair back, and this all cost a lot of money so don't you be ungratful"

Natasha was slightly taken a back and wanted to scream at her Mother but instead just looked slightly away feeling embarrassed.

"Come on I'll do your hair for you" Ronnie said picking up the hair brush. Natasha slowly walked over to Ronnie and calmed down has Ronnie gently brushed through Natasha's hair.

"Are you coming Ronnie" Natasha asked.

"I... I don't think so" Ronnie said feeling awful for not supporting her sister "Maybe next week, but I want to hear all about it"

* * *

Glenda and Natasha walked through the square "I think I will be alright to make my own way, Mum"

"No I want to come darling, I want to meet the dance teacher" Glenda said.

"Why" Natasha said "Its say Miss Dina on the timetable, She is a Miss, She won't be a bloke"

"What do you mean" Glenda said " look go in the shop and get your self a drink, you might need one for later" Glenda handed Natasha a pound coin and pushed her in the direction of the minute mart.

Natasha looked down at the coin in her hand "I'll be lucky to get a drink in here for a pound"

"I meant a bottle of water" Glenda said watching her daughter walk in the shop.

"Yes so did I" Natasha answered back.

Billy was stood at the counter has Natasha walked in, he couldn't help but stare at the young girl has she started to look in ther fridges.

"Hello Natasha" He said loudly.

Natasha turned around "Oh Hi"

"None of these drinks have prices on them" Natasha moaned to Zainab.

"Haven't they" Zainab stuttered "I only have one pair of hands you know"

"You look nice Natasha, where you off to, the gym?" Billy asked.

Natasha turned around and looked at Billy feeling a little exposed in her tight leggings and short hoody "No dance class" Natasha said shyly.

"Oh I didn't know you were into dance" Billy said walking over to the girl.

"I... I'm not, Mum wants me to do it" Natasha said taking a side step away from Billy.

Pushy Mothers" Zainab said "nothing worse"

"How much are these bottles of water" Natasha asked looking over at Zainab, feeling slightly odd having Billy glaring at her, especially because she was dressed in more tight fitting clothes then usual.

"They are a pound" Zainab answered inpatiently.

"Well how much are these" Natasha asked holding up a bottle of Tango"

"£1.05" Zainab answered "For goodness sake girl, make up your mind".

"Ok chill out, I 'll take the water then" Natasha answered handing Zainab a pound coin.

"Wait a minute" Billy said picking a bottle of Tango "I'll pay the difference, if you want the fizzy drink"

"I want the water" Natasha snapped "Pervert"

"No wait" Billy said has Natasha left the shop "I was only being friendly."

* * *

As Glenda and Natasha walked in the dance school, Natasha suddenly felt butterflys in her tummy seeing a group of girls all about her age all wearing the exactly same clothes as her "Oh my god Mother, This is worse then school, look everyone as my clothes on, what are we supposed to be clones"

"Oh this must be Natasha" a blond lady, in her fortys wearing alot of make up, came over "I am your dance instucter, you may call me Miss Dina, Don't worry '_Mummy'_ we will soon get that scowl off her face" the teacher said looking towards Glenda.

Natasha really had to bite her tongue "Its a shame you missed you first lesson, wasn't you well on Tuesday" the teacher continued in a patronising voice. Natasha shook her head pulling a even worse scowl.

"Right girls this way, we will make a start" The teacher said clapping her hands.

Glenda began to follow the teacher and group of girls "Oh I am sorry no parents allowed"

"Oh really" Glenda said "I thought I would help out, I have always been a hit on the dance floor"

"No Thank you, right girls inside and hoodys off. and turn you mobiles off at the same time please"

"Bye Mum, I'll make my own way home" Natasha said as she was pushed inside by the teacher.

Natasha slipped her hoody off and hung it on a peg, she turned around feeling awkward wearing just her leotard and leggings, she noticed one wall was full of mirrors, she looked down at her arm filled with faded scars of painful memories. she felt like putting her new hoody back on or walking out but she didn't she walked to the front of the class and has she looked at herself and all the other girls reflections in the mirror she noticed something, none of them looked perfect, their wore over wieght girls, girls with glassers, girls with spots, girls that were very tall and girls that were really small, this gave Natasha a sence of confidance that dressed identical in just leggings and leotards everyone had faults.

* * *

Ronnie was sat reading a book and Amy and Roxy were watching tv when Glenda arrived back at the flat.

"Can you believe it, that stuck up dance teacher, wouldn't let me stay" Glenda said obviously offended.

"You've had a phone call from some solicitor" Roxy said "He wants you to ring him back"

"What solicitor" Glenda said suprised "I haven't got a solicitor".

"I don't know, The numbers on the pad" Roxy said.

Glenda rung the number and took the phone into the bedroom, after quite a while she came back out looking stunned.

"Its bad news and good news really" Glenda said "My Uncle Daniel has passed away, but I have been included in the Will"

"I didn't know you had a uncle Daniel" Roxy said.

"Yes" Glenda said "I named your Brother after him, he was such a good man, I thought my Boy would take after him"

"Yeah... well you were wrong their" Roxy said.

I don't know how I will tell Natasha, Glenda said putting her hand over her mouth. "She will be devastated"

"Wait, wait," Roxy shouted "so Natasha knew your uncle Daniel"

"Yes of cause she knew him he was my Uncle"Glenda said.

"Well I didn't" Roxy said "Did you Ron"

"No, I can't say I did" Ronnie said smirking at Roxy's reaction.

"Well has I said my uncle Daniel was a good man, he wouldn't have anything to do with that father of yours!" Glenda announced "I only got back in touch with him after I left your Father"

"Bloody charming" Roxy said.

"He owned a B&B down in herne bay, the children used to love going down their, especially Natasha, I wouldn't see her the whole time we were their"

"Why what happened" Roxy asked in a sarcastic voice "Did Danny used to lock her in a cupboard, or something"

"No no, she enjoyed doing things with my Uncle" Glenda said with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Like what, making breakfasts and changing beds" Roxy laughed, making Ronnie grin slightly.

"No, we did help out around the place, but he used to take them crabbing and collecting pebles." Glenda said "Its such a shame, well you know what they say, only the good die young"

"Well how old was he" Ronnie asked.

"Well lets see, ur..." Glenda started to add up years in her head "My lord he would have been eightyone"

"Eightyone!" Roxy said "Wasn't young then was he"

"No but when I last saw him, he seemed younger then that" Glenda said

"When was that" Roxy asked.

"Well it will be about five years ago, I guess"

Ronnie took a deep breath "Do you know what" Ronnie said "I am going out, I am going to meet Natasha and take her for some lunch."

"Well are you sure" Glenda said.

"No not really, but I need to get out of this place, I'll call a cab" Ronnie said. "Where is the adreess of the dance school"

Ronnie called the cab and managed to get in it unseen and held her head down as the cab drove through Albert square.

* * *

Ronnie felt slightly uneasy stood in waiting room with a few of the Mothers waiting for Natasha, she breathed a sigh of relief when the dance studio door opened and Natasha and the other girls walked through Natasha smiled and greeted Roonie wirth a big hug.

"Are you ok?" Natasha asked kissing her sisters cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine" Ronnie said "How about you?"

"Yeah, I am tired, it was quite hard work" Natasha said, Ronnie smiled pleased that Natasha had come out in a good mood.

"Oh I thought the other lady was you Mother" Miss Dina said coming to greet the mothers after the class.

"I have two Mothers" Natasha said smiling "Veronica is my Mums special friend, you know."

"Oh I see" The teacher said awkardly.


	61. Heart to Heart

"Oh I thought the other lady was you Mother" Miss Dina said coming to greet the mothers after the class.  
"I have two Mothers" Natasha said smiling "Veronica is my Mums special friend, you know." "  
Oh I see" The teacher said awkwardly.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtyone...**

"So did you meet anyone new" Ronnie asked as she watched Natasha squirt tomato ketchup over a plate of Chips in the caf'e that Ronnie had taken Natasha to for lunch.

"I met a girl called Emma, but we were not supposed to be talking" Natasha said reaching for the vinegar "The teacher was a bit of a sergeant major"

"Well I don't think that thats such a bad thing" Ronnie said smiling.

"Natasha shrugged her shoulders "Maybe not, if teachers are lame, they don't stand a chance"

"Just Look at you" Ronnie said as Natasha took a big bite into her burger "All that healthy exorcise and now your stuffing yourself with Burger and chips"

"You sound like Mum" Natasha said smiling "The dance class wasn't as bad as I thought, I was even better then some of the girls"

"Oh, well don't get to bid headed" Ronnie said smiling at her young sister and touching her cheek "You look so much different, then when you first arrived"

"Well Mum brought these clothes not me" Natasha said "I haven't got my red hoody anymore"

"Well those clothes, look alot better than that horrible red hoody you used to insist on wearing" Ronnie said laughing.

"Oi missus, that was my favorite" Natasha said taking a sip of her drink "Brook sprayed paint over it, ruined it"

"Well good for Brook" Ronnie said "My god Natasha, it was so oversized it would have been baggy on Heather."

"Well at least it covered me up, I had no unwanted perverts staring at me in that" Natasha said "You know that pervert that lives in the square"

"No, which pervert is that" Ronnie asked.

"That pervert that lives at you know, the Gorilla's house" Natasha said pulling a face.

"Remind of who the Gorella is" Ronnie said, talking a bite of her salad sandwich.

"Phil" Natasha said bluntly.

"Ok, is their a pervert living at Phils house?"

"Yes, its Billy?" Natasha said.

"Billy isn't a pervert" Ronnie said "Billy is a lovely man, he just looks a little... odd"

"Well he was eying me up in shop this morning, He tried to pay for my drink, I don't like him he is really creepy, and he keeps giving me free fruit"

Ronnie looked across at Natasha as she got stuck into her lunch, thinking Natasha must be mistaken but because of her own experiences, she felt protective of Natasha.

* * *

Kat sat upstairs at the vic, showing a crying Tommy the veiw from the vic window trying to pasify him.

She noticed a cab pull up outside number 29, and watched on has Natasha jumped out and walked up to the front door, she noticed the young girl take a good look around and beckoned someone out of the cab, Kat noiced a familiar tall slim women with long blond hair get out of the cab and walk up to the front door. Kat immediately pulled Tommy away from the window, and cradled him tightly horrified at what she had just seen.

As Ronnie and Natasha came into the living room Glenda stood up "Are you both alright" Glenda asked.

"Yep, It was quite fun really, you look like you've been up set Mum" Natasha said slightly confused.

"I have some sad news sweetheart" Glenda said taking hold of one of Natasha's hands.

"Whats wrong" Natasha said looking worried.

"Well darling, I want you to understand that he was a very old man and he had a good life" Glenda said stroking Natasha's hand.

"Who did?" Natasha said trying to think of all the old people she knew.

"Well the thing is..." Glenda said struggling to speak.

"For god sake" Roxy interrupted "Mums unc;le Daniel has died"

"Roxanne" Glenda said looking towards her middle daughter "These things have to be done with sensitivity.

"Are you alright, do you want a cuddle" Glenda said holding her arms out to Natasha.

"No" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders "I didn't realise uncle Daniel was still alive, he must have been at least a hundred and forty"

"Natasha, he was not" Glenda said shocked by Natasha's reaction. "You used to love going to visit my uncle."

"No I didn't" Natasha said "You didn't give me a choice, he used to smoke a pipe and it really stunk"

"Right I have heard enough Natasha" Glenda said "Your being very disrespectful".

"She used to send me and Danny off to the beech with him, I wouldn't have minded but their was hardly any sand just pebles." Natasha said moaning "He once caught Danny trying to smoke his pipe and he smacked him around the ear" Natasha started to giggle at her memorie.

"He sounded charming" Ronnie said.

"Ignor her" Glenda said indecating towards Natasha "He was a lovely man and she used to love going to see him"

"I did not" Natasha insisted sitting down and grabbing the Tv remote.

"Your not hogging the remote, as soon as you come in" Roxy said grabbing the remote out of her sisters hands.

"Oi" Natasha said "You have probably had it all morning."

"Yeah and I am having it all afternoon as well" Roxy said shoving the remote behind her back has Natasha lunged for it, "Get off me Natasha, I am warning you" Roxy said as Natasha sat on top of Roxy trying to reach around her back for the remote.

"Stop it, stop it" Glenda said clapping her hands "I am going down to heane bay on Monday for the Will reading, I am leaving Ronnie in charge, I trust you two will have stopped behaving like a pair of toddlers by then"

"Got it" Natasha said holding up the remote control victorious.

* * *

Later that night Natasha had already gone to her room and the three older women were all still in the livingroom.

"I am glad Natasha enjoyed her dance lesson" Glenda said "Hopefully it will help her focus"

"Learning how to do a few high kicks and plié's, won't turn her into an angel over night you know Mum" Roxy said.

"Yes I know" Glenda said but dance is very disciplined and it might give her a bit of direction"

"Yeah well, we will see" Roxy said.

"Give her a chance will you Roxanne, Right I'll go and brush my teeth and call it a night, Glenda said.

"Night Mum" Roxy said, she then looked across at Ronnie "How was it, getting out of the house"

Ronnie was dressed in her dressing gown and deep in thought "Oh, good, it felt almost normal"

"Umm" Roxy said "Are you alright Ron, you seem a bit distant tonight"

"Well it might be nothing, but Natasha mentioned Billy was a bit strange around her" Ronnie said.

"What do you mean strange" Roxy asked.

"Well she said he had been giving her free fruit and eyeing her up" Ronnie said "Its probably just Natasha being silly but..."

"He has asked me about her a cuple of times" Roxy said.

"What do you mean, asked about her?" Ronnie said sitting foward.

"Well just asking how she is" Roxy said.

"Right I'll sort this" Ronnie said jumping up.

"Wait Ron, I don't think thats a good idea is it, leave it to me I'll sort it in the morning."

* * *

Natasha was doing her homework when Glenda came to bed.

"You can finish that tomorrow, I want to go to sleep Natasha" Glenda said sitting on the bed.

Natasha started to pack her books away.

"Will you be ok, staying here with your sisters while I go to the will reading" Glenda asked.

"Yes I will be fine" Natasha said lying down on the bed.

"You won't give them any trouble will you" Glenda said.

"No" Natasha said "Anyway, I was left with them when I hardly knew then, and that was fine"

Glenda looked at Natasha and stroked some of her hair to the side of her face "I am so sorry Natasha" Glenda said thinking that this might be a good time to have a heart to heart.

"What for" Natasha said shocked "You are coming back from Herne bay arn't you"

"Yes of cause" Glenda said looking into Natasha eyes "I just am really sorry for everything, for everything you saw Jed do, and everything your Dad did to you, I have been a terrible Mother, you deserve so much better"

"But... but Jed... all that was my fault not yours" Natasha said "And if I wasn't so horrible, I wouldn't have ended up living with my Dad, and If I didn't wind him up he wouldn't have hit me.."

"Natasha, sweetheart no, None of it was your fault" Glenda said "You were a child, who was frightened, you got hurt because I put all of us in that terrible situation."

"It wasn't you fault Mum" Natasha said remebering Jed Bash her mothers head against the wall "I thought thats why you left me with Dad because I made Jed angry and he hurt you".

"I thought you were safer at your dads, but I couldn't have been more wrong, I am so sorry" Glenda took a sigh "The only reason I didn't fetch you back to live with me, was because I was so ashamed of what I had put you through, I thought you blamed me"

"No, I thought you blamed me" Natasha said "It was a little bit my fault, I mean I wanted you to stay in my room, He was really scary when he was angry, I thought he was going to kill you"

Glenda put her finger over Natasha's lip "It wasn't your fault" Glenda said kissing Natasha's forehead.

"Do you think we should just try and forget about it, and the stuff with Dad" Natasha said "maybe try and move on".

"If your comfortable with that, I would like that" Glenda said "But if you want to talk about it then, I am here"

* * *

Kat sat alone staring at her son sleeping in his cot, "I won't let her anywhere near you baby, I promise".


	62. Suprises and Mistakes

Kat sat alone staring at her son sleeping in his cot, "I won't let her anywhere near you baby, I promise".

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtytwo...**

Sunday morning came, and Glenda packed her over night bag, and called herself a cab to take her to the bus station ready for her journey to her uncles Will reading, which was taking place early on Monday morning, so Glenda was traveling down on sunday and staying overnight. Natasha silently followed her mother down staires and out of the flat.

"In case you need anything" Glenda said handing Natasha a ten pound note, "don't spend it for the sake of it, I'll be back tomorrow" she gave Natasha a little kiss "Be good yeah, for Ronnie's sake" and with that she got in the cab, As Natasha watched her mother disappear out of the square, she couldn't help but feel insecure, her mind wizzed back to three years earlier when she was a skinny eleven year old with a broken nose and a broken heart, being dropped off at her Fathers house after her Mothers violent boyfriend had accidently elbowed her in the nose, Glenda had handed her a ten pound note on that occassion as well, before promising to return and kissing her cheek. the only difference now was that Natasha was taller and more street wise, and of cause Glenda wasn't leaving her with a cruel violent negligent father.

Jack was walking back towards is flat when he noticed the cab pull away with Glenda inside and Natasha stood watching the cab leave, Jack had felt that Natasha was the only person Ronnie had seemed to care about in the last few weeks they were together, a feeling of resentment filled his heart, and seeing Glenda leave in a cab he couldn't help but have a dig "Run out on you again as she, strange that how people keep running from you Natasha, they will all be gone soon you'll be left all alone"

Natasha looked up shocked and hurt "She is coming back" Natasha said trying just as hard to convince herself has much as she was trying to convince Jack.

Seeing the sad and lonley expression on Natasha's face, filled Jack with instant remorse and shame, he couldn't understand why he had just been so cruel to the young girl, "So hows things" Jack said trying to redeem himself.

"Fine" Natasha said trying to walk back in the flat and away from Jack.

"I'm sorry Natasha" Jack said "That remark I made was cheap."

"Its alright" Natasha said as Jack unlocked the front door.

Jack let Natasha in and patted her on her back apologizing again before Natasha ran through the open upstairs flat door closing it behind her, so Jack couldn't see or hear Ronnie, once safe inside she went into the livingroom to finish her homework.

* * *

Ronnie was starting to relax and enjoy being around her loved ones, but the thoughts of what Billy might have been up to, filled her mind with worry and although common sence kept making her dismiss the idea, their was that little voice of fear circling around her mind. She was not only concerned about Natasha's well being, but the whole familys ability to cope and stick together in a cuple weeks when she was to be centanced, her worry's were multiplied when she heard raised voices coming from the living room.

"You stupid cow, I have got to hand that in tomorrow" Natasha screamed

"It wasn't my fault, you shouldn't leave stuff around then should you" Roxy screamed back even louder.

"Its ruined" Natasha in turn screamed again, and then Amy not liking her mum and aunt arguing, started screaming and crying as well.

"Now look what you have done" Roxy said in a calmer voice picking Amy up and starting to comfort her.

"What the hell is happening in here" Ronnie said "The whole of walford can here you two"

"Look what this whore that I have to call sister, has split Coffee all over my homework" Natasha said "I have to hand it in tomorrow, its completely ruined."

"You want to come here and call me a whore" Roxy said in a threatening tone, putting Amy down on the sofa.

"Grow up Rox" Ronnie said looking at Roxy before turning around and looking over at Natasha "And you can watch your mouth, you will just have to knuckle down and rewrite it"

"No I am not, It will take ages" Natasha said folding her arms in front of her.

"Fine, then you will just have to wait for it dry and hand it in like this" Ronnie said pointing to the coffee stained papers "And explain to your teacher why its in this state"

"No I won't, because I am not going to school tomorrow" Natasha said in a sulky childish voice.

"Oh really" Ronnie said staring at Natasha "We will see about that"

Natasha started heading for the door "I am not getting into trouble, when its Roxy's fault" Natasha said running down the staires and out of the flat.

"God, if I wasn't worried about being arrested I would run after her and drag her back in here" Ronnie said putting her hand to her forehead.

"Ummm, well I would do it, but she would go mental" Roxy said "that reminds me, I better speak to Billy, not that I really feel like it now"

* * *

Abi was walking through the gardens when she noticed Natasha sat on the bench with her legs and arms crossed, Abi wasn't sure if she was meditating or sulking.

Abi paused for a second and after remembering what Mrs Wallace had said about Natasha needing a friend slowly walked over to her, now this wasn't easy the last time Abi had done this Natasha had nearily ripped her face off so Abi was being very cautious.

"Alright Natasha" Abi said snapping Natasha out of her own little world.

"Hello" Natasha said with a weak smile.

"What you doing?" Abi said.

"Deciding how I am going to slowly toutore Roxy to death" Natasha said.

"Why, what she done" Abi said wondering if she was asking to many questions for Natasha liking.

"The stupid, ignorant, big mouthed whore has ruined my homework" Natasha said "I haven't got time to do it all again."

"What subject is it for" Abi asked.

"Geography, it was graphs diagrams and explorations for Population distribution and density" Natasha said "I had been working on them them all week, and that clumsy bitch split coffee all over them"

"I know how you feel, its kind of frustrating when your school work gets ruined" Abi said sitting down on the bench next to Natasha.

Both girls thought about what Natasha had purposely done to Abi's school books, and their was a awkward moment.

"You just need to copy it all out on new paper, that all" Abi said breaking the brief moment of silence.

"I can't be bothered, I am not doing it all again, I think I will just take the day off tomorrow, my Mum isn't here so..." Natasha shrugging her shoulders.

"And then what" Abi said "Your geography teacher, won't forget about it, he will just ask for it in your next lesson, it will have to be done at some point or you'll get a detention"

Natasha looked at Abi for a moment, Abi glared back realising that Natasha hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Where's your Mum gone anyway?" Abi asked.

Natasha sat up straight "Her uncle has died, so she she has gone to the reading of his Will"

"Oh" Abi said "Do you think he would have left you anything"

"Ummm maybe, a million pounds or something like that..." Natasha said smiling "or most likely an ash tray, or a bedside lamp."

"Better then nothing" Abi said.

"So" Natasha said digging into her jeans pocket and pulling out the ten pound note that her Mother had given her "Do you feel like getting pissed."

Abi looked at Natasha for a moment "And who is going to sell you alcohol"

Natasha sighed "Well we could always get Ben and Jay to lock us in the vic cellor, that way we get free booze"

Abi took a deep breath "That had nothing to do with me, you know"

"I never thought it had" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders "Anyway it was kind of fun, well the drinking part, not the puking up or hospital part"

Abi couldn't help but grin at Natasha "Anyway Ben has left town" Abi said "He fell out with his Dad and has gone to live with his Gran"

"Gone to live with his gran, kool" Natasha mocked "I bet they have a loads in common."

Abi didn't answer "Come on I'll help you re do your homework if you want, after all I did all that stuff last year"

Natasha smiled "Ok." she felt suprised and touched that Abi would gave up her sunday to help her. so touched that she totally forgot to text Ronnie to warn her to stay in her room.

* * *

Roxy hammered on Phils door, this was the first time she had visited the house since finding out that Phil had stolen her money, Jay opened the door and let Roxy in, she could feel the thick atmosphere as soon as she stepped inside the house, but had no isea why, she asked Jay to get Billy to come into the hall way to speak to her.

"Everything alright Rox" Billy asked stepping from the livingroom into the hallway closing the livingroom door behind him.

"Well you tell me" Roxy said folding her arms looking annoyed.

"If this is about Ben, its between him and Phil, and we have no idea where Peggy is" Billy said. "So please don't start Rox, we are all upset about Ben taking off"

"What are you talking about" Roxy said "Whats that about aunt Peg?"

"Ben's gone to stay with her" Billy said "I thought thats what you were on about"

"No" Roxy said "I want to know what you think you are doing perving over my Babysister."

"What... no no" Billy said "you have got the wrong end of the stick Rox"

"So you have not been giving her free fruit, and gawking at her then" Roxy said. "And taking a special little interest in her"

"I admit, I am interseted in Natasha" Billy said. "But not in the way..."

"You what" Roxy interrupted raising her fist.

"but thier is a perfectly good explanation..." Billy said, but it was to late Roxy's fist hit him straight in the eye "outch, Roxy you don't understand"

Phil shirley and Jay all ran into the hallway hearing the noise and wondering what was happening.

"To right I don't understand, well thats what you get for taking an interest in fourteen year old girls" Roxy screamed "for god sake Billy, you have kids of your own."

"Calm down" Phil said "He isn't a peadophile, she's his grandaughter, thats why he is interested in her"

"What, what you on about" Roxy shouted "How the hell can Natasha be his Grandaughter, mum is older than him"

* * *

Natasha had called at the shop and spent her money on some fizzy drinks and loads of bags of Jelly Babie's before she and Abi went to the flat. Ronnie was watching Tv when she heard to two pairs of footsteps running up the staires and just assumed it was Natasha and Roxy both returning home. but to her shock Natasha and Abi came bouncing in the living room.

"Look what we've got for you Amy" Natasha said holding out a bag of Jelly babies to the little girl, knowing she liked them and wanting to make up for upsetting her earlier. Amy ran up and took the bag of sweets "ta" Amy said giggling and running over to show her sweets to Ronnie who just sat their looking shocked.

"Oh hi Ronnie" Abi said "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Natasha's face suddenly dropped realising what she had done.

Ronnie took a deep breath "Hello Abi, I... I have just popped over because Mum has had to go away for the night, I am keeping an eye on things."

"Oh, thats good" Abi said sweetly not realising that Ronnie wasn't supposed to be their "Is this it Natasha" Abi said pointing to the coffee stained papers on the table.

Natasha was staring at Ronnie "Yes" She answered in Abi direction before turning towards Ronnie again and mouthing '_sorry_' to her.

Ronnie gave her a little wink and mouthed back _'its alright'_. Natasha just stood their looking terrified.

Ronnie realising Natasha was overwhelmed by her own mistake walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear "Don't worry" then turned her around by her shoulders "Now homework, no auguments" Ronnie said, trying to look normal and natural in front of Abi, who had sat down at the table, and was sorting through the damp papers.

"I'll copy the graphs and diagrams Natasha" Abi said "you will have to fill in the explorations and all the other written work, it shouldn't take us to long.

Natasha wiped a tear away from her eye before composing herself "ok, Miss Branning, you can be teacher." Natasha said sitting at the table.

Abi giggled at Natasha's comment, as she got stuck into helping her with her homework.

Ronnie quickly texted Roxy explaining what had happened, and asked her to act suprised when she arrived home."

* * *

Back at the mitchell household Roxy was also experiencing some shocking news, has were Shirley and Jay.

"You see, When me and Julie were in our teens, we had a son, I didn't know anything about him at the time" Billy said. "He got adopted and we recently got in touch with him"

"And that baby turned into that creep, Mike George" Roxy said shocked.

"Yes" Billy said taking a bag of frozen peas off his eye "He didn't want to know."

"So you and Julie are Natasha's..." Jay said laughing.

"Were Natasha's Grandparents" Billy said not understanding why the lad was laughing.

"This is priceless" Jay said continuing to laugh.

Roxy put her head in her hands "Trust Mum, she certainly knows how to pick them" she said "She must attract Mitchell men"

both Phil and Shirley gave Roxy an unwanted glare not wanting to be reminded of Phil and Glenda's fling.

"How will this all look on our Family tree, in years to come" Roxy said shaking her head.

"Well, I tell you one thing, "Shirley said with a evil grin on her face "this will certainly pull that little Madam, down a peg or two"

"Why" Billy asked standing up and looking in the mirror at his swollen and bruised eye "Whats wrong with being descended from me?"


	63. stress and choices

Roxy put her head in her hands "Trust Mum, she certainly knows how to pick them" she said "She must attract Mitchell men".  
both Phil and Shirley gave Roxy an unwanted glare not wanting to be reminded of Phil and Glenda's fling.  
"How will this all look on our Family tree, in years to come" Roxy said shaking her head.  
"Well, I tell you one thing, "Shirley said with a evil grin on her face "this will certainly pull that little Madam, down a peg or two."  
"Why" Billy asked standing up and looking in the mirror at his swollen and bruised eye "Whats wrong with being descended from me?"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtythree...**

On leaving Phils house, Roxy checked her phone, after reading Ronnie's text she couldn't believe how stupid and thoughtless Natasha had been, Roxy began to think that maybe Natasha did take after Billy after all.

Roxy walked in the flat, looking over at Abi she knew she had to keep up the pretence, "I think Mum doesn't trust us Tashbash, asking Ronnie to come over" Roxy said winking across at Ronnie.

Natasha looked up at Roxy and frowned still feeling unnerved by her foolishness.

"Is everything alright" Ronnie asked looking at Roxy for any kind of clue of what had heppened with Billy.

"Yes, more of a...misunderstanding then anything" Roxy answered "Where's Amy?"

"Oh I have put her down for a nap" Ronnie said "She was really tired."

Roxy nodded before walking over to the dining table where the two girls were copying out Natasha's homework, while eating jelly babies and drink fizzy drinks. "Its funny, but don't you think Natasha resembles Phil?" Roxy said smiling.

"Phil who?" Natasha asked confused.

"Phil Mitchell, obviously" Roxy in an unpleasent tone to Natasha "Don't you think she looks like Phil, Abi?"

Abi looked up taking a proper look at Natasha's face "Well no, not at all" Abi answered.

"Why would I look like Phil, I am not Bald" Natasha said pulling a face across at Roxy.

"But theirs something" Roxy said walking over and routhly taking Natasha head her hands, Natasha immediately pulled her head away.

"Ronnie will you tell her, I have got to get this finished" Natasha shouted, making Abi look up for a moment and wonder what was happening between the two sisters, before shaking her head carrying on with Natasha's homework.

"I know what it is" Roxy said trying to grab the girls head again but failing, "Its Billy, she looks like Billy" Roxy said teasing.

"No I don't, you retarded cow, leave us alone" Natasha said flicking Roxy on her leg with a plastic ruler.

"Roxy what are you going on about?" Ronnie said "And enough with the insults Natasha"

"Oh its ok for me to hit her then" Natasha answered back.

"I didn't say that did I" Ronnie said firmly before silently mouthing to Roxy _'Leave her alone'_.

A short while later Natasha breathed a sigh of relief "At last, We have finished, thanks Abi" Natasha said putting all the papers in order and putting them saftley back in her homework folder and into her school bag"

"Thats alright" Abi said smiling, happy to have helped.

"The least we can do, is offer you some lunch" Ronnie said standing up.

"Thanks but I had better be going, I promised to spend the afternoon with Jay" Abi said smiling "See you tomorrow then Natasha, I guess you will becoming in to school now"

"Oh believe me, she would have been coming in anyway" Ronnie said smiling "Look Abi, I don't want to upset Jack, so if you could keep it quite about me visiting"

"Well if thats what you want but Uncle Jack might want to see you" Abi said "He has really been in a state since..."

Natasha began to bite her bottom lip, worried that Abi might say something about Ronnie being up in the flat.

Ronnie looked at Abi "Well it's for the best if he doesn't know, and I don't want to upset Kat or Alfie either, so if you could just keep it to yourself" Ronnie said taking a deep breath.

"Ok, of cause, if thats what you want" Abi said smiling "It was nice seeing you anyway."

"Yes, you to sweetie" Ronnie said as Abi left the room. Natasha looked towards her two big sisters as they both gave each other a stressed look.

The thought of Abi going out into the square and telling people of Ronnie's where abouts filled Natasha with stress and worry that Ronnie was going to be taken away again and it would be all her fault, this was almost to much for Natasha to bear. she went and sat on the sofa, and picked up an elestic band off the side table, she rapped it twice around her wrist before pulling her sleeve over it.

Roxy let out a deep breath as she heard the bottom door shut, she went over to the window and watched Abi walk across the square, Natasha could feel the tenson in the flat building.

"You stupid little cow" Roxy screamed suddenly turning on Natasha "Don't you think about anyone but yourself."

"It was an accident" Natasha said looking upset "I just forgot... I mean I didn't think" Natasha put her hand under her sleeve and flicked the elastic band shape on to her skin, this little sting of pain helped her cope with the stress she was feeling, and went unnoticed by Roxy who was to angry to notice Natasha's nervous movements.

"This is Ronnie's life were talking about" Roxy shouted again "After everything she has done for you..".

"Enough Roxy, she didn't do it on a purpose" Ronnie said taking a deep breath wondering if her freedom was going to come to an ebupt end.

Natasha flicked the band again "I am sorry, I forgot for a moment."

Ronnie looked across at her youngest sister for a moment, noticing Natasha's hand come back from under her sleeve, Natasha's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"You forgot, thats bloody typical of you" Roxy shouted again "Abi will tell Jay and Jay will tell the world"

Natasha flicked the band again trying to take away the emotional pain that was consuming her.

"What are you doing Natasha" Ronnie said running over and pulling her sleeve up and pulling the elastic band off and seeing the three red marks left on her wrist "You silly liittle girl" Ronnie said, pulling Natasha towards her and holding her tight.

Roxy turned away in shame "What are we going to do "Roxy asked.

"I don't know, but shouting at Natasha isn't helping anyone"Ronnie said rubbing Natasha back "Its not your fault babe"

* * *

The stress and upset added with the large amount of sweets and fizzy drinks Natasha had consumed that morning made Natasha vomit, She laid on the sofa for the rest of the afternoon consumed by guilt unable to face food or her sisters.

"I know something, you don't know" Roxy teased trying to make up for shouting at Natasha.

Natasha just looked away "It will be my fault, if they take her away" She whispered.

"No it won't, you silly little arse" Roxy said pulling Natasha up and sitting at the side of her "you should know better then listen to me"

Natasha sighed "I wish we were just normal, and Ronnie wasn't in trouble"

"Well we are for from normal" Roxy said "And what was all this about" Roxy patted Natasha wrist "I thought you had stopped all that"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and frowned "I don't know, it just... it helps sometimes"

"Do you know Natasha" Roxy said "I actually think I might be the only normal one"

"I don't think thats realistic, is it Roxanne" Natasha said starting to smile.

* * *

As night came, The three sisters were still feeling slightley unnerved.

"I might go to Aunt Sals tomorrow, when Mum comes back" Ronnie said.

"I want you here" Roxy said "I need you Ron"

"I will be still here for you" Ronnie said "I will just be at Aunt Sals where I am supposed to be, all me being here is doing is causing more stress for everyone "

Roxy sighed "I love you Ronnie" She said giving her sister a tight hug.

"I will sleep in with Natasha tonight" Ronnie said "She still seems a little stressed, just to let her know I don't blame her"

"Ok" Roxy said "We all feel a little stressed though Ron"

As Natasha and Ronnie liad side by side in bed, sleep seemed to staying away as both sisters were terified of hearing that knock on the door. Every little noise seemed to make Natasha twitch. she kept sitting up disturbed by normal noise's from the outside world of doors shutting, people leaving the pub and cars stopping and pulling away seemed louder and to Natasha felt like a threat.

"Try and settle down sweetheart" Ronnie said gently.

"What if they come" Natasha said.

"If they come, they come" Ronnie said "I made the choice to come back here, it will be on my head alone"


	64. Tear drops and speaking french

**Thanks everyone for your great reviews, I have decided to take a different root in this chaper to the offical EE streyline, just because this takes me in the original direction that I want to take the storey.**

"Try and settle down sweetheart" Ronnie said gently. "What if they come" Natasha said.  
"If they come, they come" Ronnie said "I made the choice to come back here, it will be on my head alone"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtyfour...**

Even though Ronnie had hardley slept a wink the night before, she was the first to get up Monday Morning. Natasha was by this time sound asleep and Ronnie climbed out of bed carefully not wanting to wake the exhausted teenager who had spent much of the night tossing and turning worried about Ronnie being taken back to prison.

Ronnie looked down at the sleeping girl, she couldn't help but wonder that if she had known Natasha from birth, that both of their lives may have turned out differently, Having Natasha around might have made Ronnie less hung up about the child she had been forced to give away, so that it wouldn't have been such an issue, And maybe she wouldn't have had the argument with her father that ended in him lying about Danielles death, and then maybe she would have been more open minded when Danielle turned up and might have even reconized her, and Danielle would have almost certainly still alive today. And then Ronnie might have been able to except the death of her baby son and wouldn't have caused all the pain of separating Tommy from his real parents.

She knew that if she had been a part of Natasha's life from the beginning, that Natasha would have never got to the point where she felt the she needed to harm herself, or throw herself off church roofs. Ronnie knew that she herself would have taken Natasha when Glenda off loaded her on to her father, and with Ronnie's love and guidance their would have been no need for Natasha to bully, steal or drink at such a young age.

Roxy and Amy were both still sleeping has Ronnie entered their bedroom at 6:30am and started to throw a few belongings into a bag. She looked across at her sister who she had spent her whole life protecting from the truth, from their Fathers abuse and the pain of their mother abandoning them. Roxy had the one thing that Ronnie would have given her right arm to keep, a child with Jack. Roxy and Jack where always going to have a connection in Amy, Ronnie didn't even have that.

Ronnie went into the bathroom and looked at her own reflection in the mirror, her large blue sparkling eyes, soft blond hair her nose and skin tone were obviously hand me downs from her mothers side. but Her tall bone structure was most definitely from her Father, and for Ronnie this self examination went far beyond skin and bones, Ronnie felt like she could see right into her sole. and she was terrified that it was her fathers evil personality that was stairing back at her.

After all she had kept a child away from his parents, letting his Parents believe he was dead, just like Archie had done to her, she had manipulate the situation to keep the truth buried just like Archie had also done hiding the truth about Danielles identity to protect himself from his own lie's.

After spending the night with Natasha, Ronnie had witnessed at first hand the fear Natasha felt about Ronnie's where abouts being exposed and the police coming to take her away, And Ronnie blamed herself for the stress that Natasha had experienced during the night. Has a young girl Ronnie's Father had caused her to have many sleepless and threatful nights. And Ronnie felt that thats what she had inflicted on Natasha.

Ronnie looked away from the mirror, she washed her face, trying to wash away the sins of her old life, and when drying her face decided it was time to move on, she got dressed and went and sat in the living room, not being able to leave without trying to explain her reasons to them, she sat on the sofa waiting for her sisters to wake.

* * *

Roxy got up first and thundered across the landing into Natasha's room "Wheres Ronnie" Roxy said worried to see Ronnie wasn't still with Natasha.

"What" Natasha said only just waking up.

"I'm in here Roxy" Ronnie shouted from the livingroom.

"Oh thank god, I thought you had already gone" Roxy said flinging her arms around Ronnie and sqeezing her tight.

"Whats happening" Natasha said stood in the doorway looking at Ronnie's packed bag, Ronnie and Roxy let go of each other and looked across at the tired looking girl stood their in her night clothes looking like her heart was already breaking.

Their was a silence for a few seconds "Come here" Ronnie said holding her hands out to Natasha but Natasha just stood still "Come here Natasha" Ronnie said.

"You know I wasn't bailed here don't you" Ronnie said as Natasha walked slowily towards her, Natasha nodded her head "Please don't go Ronnie" Natasha said filling up with tears.

"Its for the best, it not because of you bringing Abi back or anything like that, its because if I get found here I will be in even more trouble" Ronnie said sqeezing Natasha's hands tight.

"We will hide you better" Natasha said "I won't make anymore mistakes I promise"

"Natasha, I have to go" Ronnie said letting go of her hands and turning away from her sisters hating seeing the look of pain in both their eyes.

"I'll run away if you go, I will have to live on the streets" Natasha said in an attempt to blackmail Ronnie into staying, Ronnie remained silent knowing exactly what Natasha was trying to do.

Natasha feeling frustrated had another shot at emotional blackmail "That pervert Billy will rape me and it will be all your fault" Natasha screamed feeling abandoned by Ronnie,

Ronnie spun around shocked and hurt by the girls statment. "Don't you ever lay that one on me, that isn't fair Natasha" Ronnie shouted, really shocking Natasha.

"Billy isn't a pervert Natasha" Roxy said calmly "He is your grandfather"

"What" Natasha asked confused "What are you on about"

"I wasn't going to say anything until Mum came home, but Billy and Julie are your grandparents" Roxy said.

Ronnie looked over shocked "How can that be, how can Bill possibly be Natasha's grandfather "

Roxy sighed looking back towards Natasha "Did you know, that your Dad was adopted Natasha" Roxy asked, Natasha nodded "Well Billy and Julie are your fathers biological parents"

"No my Dads real Dad was a rock star and his Mum was a model" Natasha said "Thats why they had to give him up because they were to busy".

"I think that just your Dads wishful thinking" Roxy said.

"Oh my God, their skanks" Natasha said "I must be the only person alive whose Grandparents are younger then their Mother"

"Your very lucky Natasha" Ronnie said "You have a lot of family around to support you"

"I don't want anyone else" Natasha said "I just want to be with you"

"You can be with me, eventually, we can all be together" Ronnie said "But not just now, I have to go, I shouldn't have come back here in the first place"

"But whose going to look after me" Natasha said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Stop being so selfish" Roxy snapped "This is about Ronnie not you"

"Sweetheart, I will still be here for you I promise, I am just at the end of a phone, And I will meet you every Saturday after you dance class, right up until I go to..." Ronnie paused "Mum and Roxy are here, and you are fourteen, your a grown up girl, you need to help to look after Amy"

"No, no, no" Natasha said starting to freak out a little "Mum she can't control me, everything will start going wrong again, she will dump me, Please stay Ronnie"

Ronnie shook her head "I can't Natasha, I am so sorry" Ronnie pulled Natasha close "You are partly responsible for making things work with Mum, I am expecting you to behave"

"I can't" Natasha sobbed burying her head into Ronnie's shoulder "I am bad, I can't change it"

"Your not bad" Ronnie said "Your a good girl, and thats what your going to be from now on, I am relaying on you"

Natasha reluctantly accepted Ronnie's decision "Ring me tonight, ok" Ronnie said as Natasha left for school, Natasha nodded and ran down the stairs wiping away tears as she went.

"Be their for her Rox" Ronnie said looking towards Roxy "Like I was their for you"

Roxy nodded then put her arms around her sister knowing that this wouls be the last time Ronnie would visit the flat for a long time.

* * *

Natasha walked slowely towards school, she wasn't in any hurry to get their, she was just using the time alone to try and sort out things in her mind. The side of Natasha that was growing and maturing knew Ronnie was right, It would be safer for her to be away from walford at her Aunts house where she had been bailed to, but the childish, selfish and insecure part of Natasha that still existed and that Natasha was not yet ready to let go of, just wanted Ronnie to be near, to care for her and protect her no matter what the risk.

Natasha was feeling alot of mixed and complex feelings, she was worried and stressed that maybe Glenda would not not return and she would be left alone, Natasha also worried that Glenda would blame her for Ronnie leaving. The situation with Billy was far to much for Natasha to even think of at that point, but she knew one thing, their was no way that she would admit to anyone that she was a descendant of Billy and Julie.

Natasha arrived at Walford high just after the bell went and instead of going straight to morning registration, she went into the toilet to make sure no could tell she had been crying, after washing her face she applied some foundation and thick black eye liner and dark red lip stick, Natasha knew she was really pushing it by puttling so much make up on, a little make up was permitted by the school but not the amount that Natasha was painting across her face., Even Natasha didn't know why she was putting so much on, maybe she knew it would get her attention from the teachers no matter how negative, attention was still attention, or maybe Natasha was using the make up has a protective shield to help cover up her sad and lonely feelings to the world. very much in the way that she used to use her red hoody.

Natasha began to walk towards her form classroom from outside in the corridor Natasha could hear Mrs Wallace bellowing out the morning register, and from the tone of Mrs Wallace's voice she could tell she wasn't in the best of moods. Natasha wasn't feeling to strong after Ronnie's departure and thought that if Mrs Wallace started telling her off for being late she could easily get upset again, so she opened the classroom door as quietly as possible and tried to sneak inside unnoticed, but the rest of the class looked over to Natasha and her make up as she walked over to her desk, Mrs Wallace also noticed but continued with the register.

"Zena Whitfield" Mrs Wallace said calling the last name on the class register but Zena was to busy looking over at Natasha to notice her name being called "Zena are you here, or is that just a bored looking hologram of you" Mrs Wallace asked looking over at the bored and uninterested looking girl.

"No... I am here miss" Zena answered a little confused.

"Well answer your name next time please" Mrs Wallace yelled across the classroom making the whole class sit up and take notice, she then turned and looked at Natasha obviously unimpressed by her rudness at just entering the classroom without even attempting to explain why she was so late. "Natasha your late, stay behind please" The teacher ordered in a sharpe voice "The rest of you can go quietly to your next lessons".

"Glad I'm not you Tash" Brook said has she got up to leave the class "She's in a right mood"

As the rest of the class hurried out of the classroom, Natasha sat and thought for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as far away from the truth as possible.

"Right, over here please Natasha" Mrs Wallace said staring across at the girl has she sulkily walked up to her teacher wearing a lot of make up looking like a cross between a drag queen and a child beauty pageant queen, Natasha stood in front of her teachers desk in silence.

Mrs Wallace also sat silent for a moment expecting Natasha to apologise or at least attempt to come up with an excuse for being late "I am waiting for an exploration for you being late" Mrs Wallace said firmly after a few seconds.

Natasha wasn't in to much of an hurry as she had french for first lesson, and although she herself could speak very good french, the teacher Mrs Crow didn't inspire Natasha at all, and with that thought Natasha came up with a rather odd excuse.

"Natasha I am waiting" Mrs Wallace said again in a very scrict voice.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and with a rather woeful look on her face and using a very impressive french accent said "J'ai eu un choc terrible, et par conséquent ne peut parler en français" explaining that she had, had a terrible shock and as a result could only speak in french.

Mrs Wallace looked at Natasha open eyed, "Well thats a new one on me, but Mrs Crowe will be pleased, right break time detention with me, back in here, and you can go and scrub that muck off your face, go on move it"

As Natasha walked out the classroom, thinking how clevor she was and that she had been let off easy, She noticed Abi's year ten english class lining up for their English lesson with Mrs Wallace, Natasha smiled and said "She is in a terrible mood" Most off the class groaned or sighed but soon fell silent as Mrs Wallace walked out into the corridor. Natasha found it amusing that a class of year ten puplis seemed afraid of Mrs Wallace, where as she could seem to handle her perfectly. But Natasha was soon brought back down to earth when Mrs Wallace spoke.

"Ummm Abi and Bernadette, will you girls escort Natasha to the toilets and make sure she scrubs her face clean" Mrs Wallace asked firmily making it clear that none of the girls really had a choice in the matter. "I don't want to see any make up on your face at all Natasha, is that clear"

Natasha looked at Abi and her friend before turning towards her teacher "Oui, Mme Wallace, au revoir".

"au revoir, Natasha" Mrs Wallace answered shaking her head out of concern and slight confusion she then turned to the year ten class "Right you horible lot, inside, sit down and books out, in silence"


	65. Red hair

"Ummm Abi and Bernadette, will you girls escort Natasha to the toilets and make sure she scrubs her face clean" Mrs Wallace asked firmily making it clear that none of the girls really had a choice in the matter.  
"I don't want to see any make up on your face at all Natasha, is that clear"  
Natasha looked at Abi and her friend before turning towards her teacher "Oui, Mme Wallace, au revoir".  
"au revoir, Natasha" Mrs Wallace answered shaking her head out of concern and slight confusion she then turned to the year ten class "Right you horible lot, inside, sit down and books out, in silence"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtyfive...**

Bernadette couldn't stand Natasha but was quite pleased to be out of the start of English class, Abi was actively encouraging Natasha to wash all the the make up off her face, which was actually taking a long time.

"Hows that" Natasha said looking at herself in the mirror.

Abi looked across "I think Mrs Wallace meant it all off" Abi quietly said "You still have alot of eye liner on".

"How does she expect me to wash all of this off with just water" Natasha moaned "Its water proof, Its to hard"

"Well why did you put so much on, in the first place" Bernadette said in a sarcastic tone.

"Because I felt like it" Natasha snapped back.

"you should know the rules by now, and being in Wallaces class, you should have had more sence, she is a stickler for the correct uniform and jewellery and making sure people haven't got to much make up on"

"Oh shut up" Natasha said "Why don't you go back to class".

"Because Wallace obviously doesn't trust you" Bernadette answered.

Abi took a deep sigh, "look Natasha just get as much off as possible, Wallace will at least know you have made an effort"

"Thats what I am trying to do" Natasha shouted before turning back to the mirror "For goodness sake, give me a chance" Natasha moaned in a rather posh voice.

Abi let out a quick chuckle "You just sounded like your Mum then" Abi said smiling.

"Hey, thats not nice" Natasha smiled back, splashing some water over Abi.

"Natasha" Abi shrieked wiping water off her school cardigun. "Watch the uniform".

"Stop being so immature" Bernadette moaned leaning against the wall and folding her arms "your both acting like kids"

Natasha reached into her school bag and pulled out two thick red felt tip pens "I borrowed these from the art department on friday" Natasha said smiling at Abi.

"You mean you nicked them" Bernadette said very matter of factly.

"No... I will put them back this friday" Natasha said pulling a face over at Bernadette.

"Natasha, what are you going do with them" Abi asked consciously wondering if Natasha was losing it with Bernadette and was about to attack her with the felt tip pens.

Natasha looked at herself again in the mirror "Ronnie would never let me dye my hair, she was so unfair, can you remember when she caught me in salon"

"Umm, I remember something about it" Abi said thinking back to how wild Natasha had seemed when she first arrived and remembering Ronnie dragging Natasha out of the salon.

"Yeah well, she well over reacted, theirs no one around to stop me now" Natasha said taking the lid off one of the red pens, and grabbing hold of a clump of her own hair and running the felt tip pen down her hair, literally colouring in her own hair.

"I don't think you should be doing that Natasha" Abi said stepping forward to take a closer look, Bernadette also stepped forward "Your a total freak" Bernadette said shaking her head.

"Why don't you shut your big mouth" Natasha said lashing out with the felt tip and catching Bernadette with the it just under her nose.

"Ah, it looks like your nose is bleeding" Natasha mocked "I just want a few red stripes in my hair, thats all, its no biggy"

Abi looked at Bernadette and told her to shush, not wanting to wind up the unpredictable girl any farther. Abi turned tawards Natasha again who was now grabbing a clump of hair from her right side.

"Abi, I can't do it with my left hand, will you do it?" Natasha asked looking over at a rather worried looking Abi.

"Well... I don't think thats such a good idea... I mean" Abi said trying to think of a way to talk Natasha into not damaging her hair anymore.

"Come on Abi" Natasha shouted "Your Mums a hair dresser isn't she, this should come natural to you"

Abi reluctantly took the red felt tip out of Natasha's hand and started to colour Natasha's blond hair with the red pen.

The toilet door began to open and all three girls turned around when they heard a familar voice "What on earth is taking so long" Mrs Wallace said berging in.

The teacher stood their astonished at the sight of Abi colouring Natasha's hair in with a felt tip pen, Abi was just as shocked at what she was doing.

"What on earth is going on" Mrs Wallace said finding her tongue but still being amazed at what the girls were doing.

"Natasha and Abi looked at each other, as Abi soon handed the pen back to Natasha.

"I told them not to Miss" Bernadette quickly said making sure she wasn't going to get into trouble with Walford highs most uncompromising teacher.

"Oh just shut up, you brown tongued bitch" Natasha hissed at Bernadette, before putting her hand over her own mouth realising she had just swore in front of Mrs Wallace.

"Suddenly learned how to Speak english again are we" Mrs Wallace said glaring at Natasha "Back to class please Bernadette" Mrs Wallace stared angryly at both the teenagers as Bernadette hurried out of the toilet.

"This is the kind of stunt Primary school children pull" Mrs Wallace said putting her hands on her hips, Abi knew she was trouble, and for Abi that was very unussual she could feel her cheeks turning red and felt like she might cry.

"What on earth did the pair of think you were playing at" Mrs Wallace shouted, both girls jumped slightly at the teachers sudden raise in volumn. for Abi the shock made her eyes fill with tears but for Natasha the shock just made her giggle.

"You have nothing to laugh at Madam" Mrs Wallace said turning to look at Natasha "what did you think you were doing" The teacher asked again.

"We were colouring my hair red" Natasha said lowering her head starting to snigger.

"I am extremily disapointed in you Abi" Mrs Wallace shouted again, Abi lowered her head in shame "In fact I am absolutely amazed"

"So am I" Natasha said smiling "My hair looks more like pink then red" Natasha giggled.

"Mr Alcocks office now, the pair of you" Mrs Wallace shouted before marching both girls to the ends office.

Natasha was sent to the showers to wash her hair, and a lot of the felt tip did come out, Abi got a proper dressing down from both Mrs Wallace and Mr Alcock, and because Abi couldn't explain her actions both she and Natasha were put on breaktime detentions for the rest of the week as well has being told their would be a phone call going home.

* * *

Abi and a boy who was also being disciplined by Mrs Wallace sat in silence during break time detention filling in a work sheet they had been given to do, Mrs Wallace snapped at the two of them for even coughing loudley or nudging their chairs. Natasha on the other hand seemed to be getting away with going up to Mrs Wallace's desk alot asking for silly things like a pencil sharpner or a ruler even though Abi knew that Natasha already had those things, Abi was amazed when she saw Mrs Wallace hand Natasha a boiled sweet while calmly telling her to go and Settle down.

To Abi's annoyance Natasha went and sat down and while sucking on one of Mrs Wallaces sweets also started humming and tapping her pencil on her paper while looking around the classroom.

"Do you want a after school detention as well, Natasha" Mrs Wallace suddenly said making Abi feel that things were slightly fairer, but Abi was still amazed and confused at what Natasha had already been allowed to get away with.

* * *

"Is Mum back yet?" Natasha asked when she arrived home from school seeing Roxy sat on the liad on the sofa looking fed up, and watching TV. Roxy just looked up at Natasha but didn't answer and turned her attention back towards the TV.

"Roxy... is Mum back?" Natasha said in a loud and almost desparet tone of voice.

"No not yet" Roxy answered looking at the concerned expression on the girls face "She shouldn't be long"

Natasha went into her room and took out her mobile phone to send Glenda a text, she noticed she already had a unopened text on her phone from Ronnie saying _'I miss u, already :)'_ Natasha smiled to herself feeling instantly better.

As Natasha began to write a text to Glenda she hard the bottom door open so she left her phone on her bed and walked out onto the landing she felt a flash of releif as she saw Glenda climbing up the stairs "Hi Mum" Natasha causally said looking at Glenda,

"Hello Darling" Glenda said smiling "Has everything been ok".

"Yeah" Natasha said walking back into her room.

"Wait a minute" Glenda said "Come here please".

Natasha knew this was going to be about school "Whats wrong" Natasha said walking up to Glenda.

"What did that horrible girl do to your hair" Glenda said inspecting Natasha's hair.

"Its mostly washed out now" Natasha said loving the fact that if anything went wrong between herself and Abi, Glenda always blamed Abi.

"Come in here darling" Glenda said "I want to talk to you and Roxy"

"Did Ronnie ring you" Roxy asked "About being at Aunt Sals".

"Ur yes" Glenda said "That why I am late, I stopped over to see her on the way back"

"So what did you inherit Mum" Roxy asked changing the subject "A frying pan and a cuple of devet covers?"

"No not axactly darling" Glenda said smiling "The whole thing"

"What do you mean" Roxy said sitting up.

"He left me the Hotel, and all its fixtures and Fittings" Glenda excitedly said "As of this Morning, I own a B&B at the seaside"

"Your not going to live their are you Mum?" Natasha asked staring across at her Mother.


	66. Listening at doors

"So what did you inherit Mum" Roxy asked changing the subject "A frying pan and a cuple of devet covers?"  
"No not axactly darling" Glenda said smiling "The whole thing".  
"What do you mean" Roxy said sitting up.  
"He left me the Hotel, and all its fixtures and Fittings" Glenda excitedly said "As of this Morning, I own a B&B at the seaside"  
"Your not going to live their are you Mum?" Natasha asked staring across at her Mother.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtysix...**

"Natasha, Natasha, Come out of there, I need to use the toilet" Glenda shouted knocking on the bathroom door.

"Tough" Natasha shouted from inside the bathroom "You will have to use a bucket, I am not coming out".

"Out now, I mean it Natasha" Glenda yelled back "I have a had a busy cuple of days and I am really tired,".

"I am not moving again, I like it here" Natasha said sitting on the edge of the bath and folding her arms.

"And I said, I have not decided what I am doing with the hotel yet" Glenda said calmly before raising her voice again "Now get out of their"

"No... I am staying in here until you agree we are staying here" Natasha insisted.

"Well you will have a long wait" Glenda said walking away from the bathroom door.

Natasha stood up and walked towards the door as she heard her mother walk across the landing.

Roxy was stood in the livingroom doorway looking at Glenda and feeling unhappy about the prospect of Glenda moving on at such a stressful time.

"What" Glenda shouted looking at Roxy's disappointed expression, Natasha slowly and quietly opened the bathroom door a tiny bit, and peeped through to see what her Mother and sister were saying.

"I am going to see if I can use Carols toilet, tell her the good news, at least she might be pleased for me" Glenda said heading for the stairs.

"Excuse me, what about, her in their..." Roxy said pointing towards the bathroom.

"Oh, she is just attention seeking, she is best ignored when she is this kind of mood" Glenda said rolling her eyes as she made her way down the stairs and out of the flat.

Roxy turned and went back into the living room, Natasha came out of the bathroom hurt by her mothers statement, she walked into her bedroom and put her ipod on.

* * *

So what do those girls of your think" Carol asked making Glenda's girls sound like a aburdon or really bad news.

"Well Ronnie seemed pleased, but I guess it is the least of her worry's" Glenda said taking a deep breath "Natasha wasn't over impressed at the thought of moving, and Roxy didn't really say much"

"Roxy, having nothing to say, That I would like to see" Carol sniggered. "They would be more then interested if you decided to sell it, believe me".

Glenda just took a sip of her coffee and tried to ignor her friends put downs "I just think a move to the coast would be so good for all of us, Amy would love growing up by the sea and when Ronnie is able to join us, with her business acumen, the hotel would probably run its self, it would be just what she needs, and it will mean a fresh start for Natasha"

"A fresh start for Natasha, coming to live with you was a fresh start for Natasha, and she wasn't here five minutes before she started running wild" Carol said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well maybe that was my fault" Glenda said wanting to protect Natasha from Carols criticism.

"What" Carol said just as the kitchen door opened and Tiffany walked in.

"Whats for tea" she asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"We will eat later Tiffany, me and Glenda are having a little chat" Carol said looking at her grandaughter.

"Yes but what will we be having later" Tiffany asked in a whingy type of voice.

"I said later, now go and watch TV" Carol said making Tiffany get up and leave the room. "You see Glenda, if had been more direct with Natasha from the beginning..."

"If you move to the seaside, Can I come and stay" Tiffany said interrupting her Grandmother in mid centance. Glenda hesitated, and quickly but falsely smiled at the little girl "Ur well, maybe yeah, we'll see"

"Have you been listening at doors again Tiffany" Carol asked embarresed by her Grandaughters behavior.

"No" Tiffany said in a guilty voice rushing out of the room.

"What were you saying Carol" Glenda said smiling and raising an eyebrow at her friend.

* * *

"Oh out is she"Glenda said arriving back home and walking up the stairs noticing the bathroom door open.

"She's in her room" Roxy said "Are you cooking or are we having a take away" Roxy asked.

"Were not having a take away again" Glenda said slipping off her shoe's "Its not healthy the amount of junk food you put into your body"

"Alright, alright I was only asking" Roxy said just as Amy started to cry from Roxy's bedroom.

Roxy sighed, "for goodness sake she hasn't been down for long".

"Well she is two and a half years old" Glenda said looking at her daughter liad across the sofa, while her small child was crying in the next room "Maybe she doesn't need alot of sleep n the day anymore".

"Ok... Natasha, get Amy will you" Roxy shouted.

Glenda glared across at Roxy, Roxy reluctantly went to fetch Amy and Glenda walked across the landing into the room she shared with Natasha.

"Natasha," Glenda gently said seeing her Daughter sat on her bed looking through her school books, Glenda soon noticed the ear phones in Natasha's ears and went over and pattered her on the leg.

"Come on, I am going to make Beans on toast for tea" Glenda said as Natasha took out one of her ear phones.

"Oh whoopee, I think I will give it a miss" Natasha said sarcastically, still feeling upset about the prospect of moving and still being upset by Glenda earlier comment about her attention seeking.

Glenda caught hold of Ntasha's chin with her hand "I want you in the livingroom, and tucking into you beans on toast in ten minutes, ok." Glenda said "Or I will be back in here and me and you will be having serious words about why you let Abi Branning loose on your hair with a felt tip pen, is that clear"

Natasha moodily nodded realising Glenda after all was in charge and unless she wanted to be punished she was going to have to try and snap out of her mood. This wasn't going to be easy because she was feeling very unsettled by the prospect of having to uproot her life again.

* * *

Glenda opened two can's of baked beans and put them in a pan, "Are you hungry darling" She said kissing Amy on the forehead.

"Mum, did you Know Natasha's Dsd was adopted" Roxy asked getting some plates out of the cupboard.

"Oh yes, he was always going on about what a hard time he had growing up" Glenda said stirring the beans before reaching for the bread.

"Well , it turns out that Julie and Billy were his biological parents" Roxy said laughing.

"You joking" Glenda said "Of all the people in the world"

"I know" Roxy said "You must be a magnet for Mitchell men"

"What, well if you could call Mike a Mitchell man" Glenda said looking around at Roxy, Natasha was just walking out of the bedroom and towards the livingroom at this point.

"So Billy is Natasha's Grandfather" Glenda said shocked and suprised "Thats typical that is, the runt of the litter"

Natasha paused outside the livingroom and believing her Mother had ment that she was the runt of the litter quietly walked down the stares and out of the flat"


	67. Dangerous situation

"So Billy is Natasha's Grandfather" Glenda said shocked and suprised "Thats typical that is, the runt of the litter"  
Natasha paused outside the livingroom and believing her Mother had ment that she was the runt of the litter quietly walked down the stares and out of the flat"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtyseven...**

Natasha walked out on to the street, her stomack began to churn and she felt slightly sickened by what she had just heard, as the cool air hit her face she began to get goose bumps all over her body and began to shake inside, as she walked through the square she had no idea where she was going but just kept walking, She suddenly found herself in the playground and stopped for a minute to catch her breath and her thoughts.

She had always felt rejected by both her parents, where Mike was concerned he simply wasn't interested and responded to Natasha's insecurities in a volatile and violent way, so Natasha had learnt to hide her feelings away as a form of self protection.

With her Mother Natasha had always felt like a substitute, Glenda had always bragged to Danny and Natasha how wonderful and beautiful the two daughters she had left behind were, and this had both of them resent the elder sisters they had never met. but to Natasha suprise meeting her sisters had made her feel like an important and wanted member of the family, and because of this she had been finding it easier to show and express her feelings without the worry of a violent reaction or the stress of rejection.

And even though Glenda and Natasha were becoming closer, their relationship was still fragile and hearing what Glenda had just said devastated Natasha, she sat on the tire swing for a moment before getting up and walking again, she felt that no matter how well she behaved or how hard she tried it would never be good enough for Glenda.

* * *

Natasha felt her options were very limited, She couldn't go to her Dads house because he had made it very clear that she wouldn't be welcome, it seemed that Glenda didn't really want her either, the only person who Natasha felt would really want her around was Ronnie, but Natasha hadleft the house just wearing her school blouse and thousers with no Phone and no Money, the only other person who might help was her teacher, so Natasha made her way back to school.

To Natasha relief the gates of Walford high were still open and their were still quiet a few cars in the carpark, Natasha walked up to the main entrance and tried to open the door but it was locked, she knew the teachers were inside so she sat down on the foor decideding to wait for them coming out, As she sat waiting Natasha began to come to terms with what she had heard her mum saying and began to cry.

Natasha wasn't waiting for long before the door opened and a few of the teacher began to tumble out of the doors chatting.

Mrs Wallace paused for a moment seeing the young girl sat on the floor "Natasha" She said "What are you still doing here"

"Natasha looked up but put her head straight back down, ashamed that her teacher may have noticed her tears.

"Come on" Mrs Wallace said taking hold of one of Natasha's wrists and helping her up "Lets get you inside" Mrs Underwood decided that she had better go inside as well, the other members of staff left.

Mrs Wallace and Mrs Underwood lead Natasha into the reception area of Walford high the care taker was also hanging around waiting to lock up Mrs Wallace told him they would be a little while longer and the care taker walked away from the reception obviously disgruntled at the thought of working over time.

Mrs Underwood waited in the reception area while Mrs Wallace lead Natasha into a small room and told her to sit down, Mrs Wallace also sat down. "What are you doing here this late" Mrs Wallace asked giving Natasha a tissue.

Natasha looked around trying to get her mind to funtion "I have come to school" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders.

Mrs Wallace looked up at the clock "Well its ten past six, school finished over two hours ago, the only reason we are still here is because we had a staff meeting"

"I don't have anywhere else to go" Natasha said filling up with tears again.

"Have you and your mum had a falling out" Mrs Wallace asked, Natasha shrugged her shoulders not really knowing whether they had or not.

"Was she cross about the incident with your hair" Mrs Wallace asked thinking that Glenda and Natasha had fallen out over the phone call home.

Natasha shook her head "She wasn't bothered about that, All she interested in was a stupid hotel her dead uncle has left to her, She said we might have to move, and then called me an attention seeker and then she said..." Natasha paused and let out a sob "I was the runt of the litter"

Mrs Wallace was shocked that Natasha's mother could be so insensitive to her daughters feelings and kept quiet for a moment "She said those things to your face".

"No, I heard her talking to Roxy" Natasha said "She hasn't got the balls to say it to my face"

"Well sometimes people say things in the heat of the moment because they are cross or upset, but they don't really mean it" Mrs Wallace said handing Nastasha another tissue.

"It wasn't like that" Natasha said "I want to and stay with Ronnie, could you sort it out please, Miss?"

"I don't think that will be possible Natasha, Ronnie is in a bit of... a fix herself at the moment isn't she" Mrs Wallace said "Does your Mum know where you are right now"

Natasha shook her head "She doesn't care".

"Ok, I am going to have ring your Mum, just to let her know you are safe and we will take things from there" Natasha watched has Mrs Wallace left the room.

Mrs Wallace went into the reception area and Mrs Underwood had already looked up Natasha's details and had her home number waiting Natasha sat and listened to Mrs Wallace talking to Glenda.

"She is extremely upset over some things she heard you discussing with your older daughter" Mrs Wallace was talking in a hushed voice but Natasha could still hear.

Glenda eventully agreed to come into school and Mrs Wallace hung up the phone and turned to walk back into the little room where she had left Natasha, to the teachers suprise Natasha wasn't in there, she was no where to be seen.

* * *

Natasha had decided to go and find Ronnie herself, she had lepped unseen back out of school, she could tell that Mrs Wallace didn't think it was a good idea to contact Ronnie and Natasha didn't feel she could face Glenda.

Natasha knew Ronnie was at her aunts house and she knew how to get their by bus, but she didn't have any money, so she decided the only thing she could do was walk their.

It was by this time getting dark and starting to rain, Natasha still only had her school blouse and thousers on and was starting to feel the cold, but she just tried to focus her mind on finding Ronnie.

Two hours later Natasha was still walking and had no real idea of where she was. The rain seemed to pouring down really fast and Natasha was cold and wet but she wasn't bothered she just wanted to get to Ronnie has fast as possible, she knew Ronnie would be annoyed at first and would tell her off for running away but she also knew that once she had explained her reasons that Ronnie would be supportive towards her and cuddle her and make her feel warm, dry and safe again.

As Natasha walked through the dark and lonely streets she just prayed she was heading in the right direction, she turned around to try and get her bearings and noticed a tall heavy looking middle aged man walking towards her he seemed to slow down as she stopped and looked at him, she suddenly felt very vulnerable so she carried on walking, to her horroh so did the man he seemed to be slowing down and speading up as she did and Natasha felt scared and confused.

Natasha kept telling herself that the man was just heading in the same direction as her so she decided to cross the road and walk on the other side of the street to get away from the intimidating looking man, so she carefully crossed the road, when she reached the other side, She loooked behind her and her heart nearily jumped into her mough as she noticed the man was also crossing the road and was walking straight towards with his eyes fixed on her, she turned around and baga to walk slightly faster but as she did she noticed the mans foot steps start to speed up.

Natasha began tp panic, thoughts of the horrohs this man might have install for her consumed her has she began to run really fast she could feel the man was right behind her and felt him reach out and grab her by the arm, Natasha turned around and kicked him as hard as she could in the shins before pulling away from him and running out on to the road with out looking, she head a She saw the flash of headlights and heard screeching breaks before **THUD... **she heard the car hit her as much as she felt it**, **she was thrown on to the floor and her face was scraped along the cold hard tarmac of the road, As she gasped for breath she could hear the engine still turning of the car that had just hit her, her eyes fixed on the man who had grabbed her has he ran away into the night and at that moment for Natasha everything began to fade.


	68. Waking up

Natasha began tp panic, thoughts of the horrohs this man might have install for her consumed her, she began to run really fast she could feel the man was right behind her and felt him reach out and grab her by the arm,  
Natasha turned around and kicked him as hard as she could in the shins before pulling away from him and running out on to the road with out looking, She saw the flash of headlights and heard screeching breaks before **THUD...  
**she heard the car hit her as much as she felt it**, **she was thrown on to the floor and her face was scraped along the cold hard tarmac of the road, As she gasped for breath she could hear the engine still turning of the car that had just hit her,  
her eyes fixed on the man who had grabbed her has he ran away into the night and at that moment for Natasha everything began to fade.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtyeight...**

Natasha felt someone stroking her hand, she slowly began to open her eyes but they just flickered and has light rushed in, her eyes seemed to automatically want to stay closed, she could hear rushing noises people talking in hushed voices and machines beeping.

She started to recall the cold and wet, the pain and fear, but now she felt warm and dry and she could feel someones hands comforting her, she tried again to open her eyes and has she did this time she caught a glimps of a figure, a blond haired figure wearing black.

"Natasha" a gentle soft voice said, it was a voice Natasha longed for, her beloved Ronnie was their.

"Ron" Natasha gasped her thoat was dry and her head was heavy and she felt drained and tired, but in a strange way felt like she had been sleeping for a very long time.

"Its alright sweetie, your safe now" Ronnie said rubbing Natasha's arm "just try and relax".

Natasha took a deep breath and tried to speak again but nothing came out only a gasp "Don't try to talk for now, just rest sweetie, I am here and Mum is just talking to..." Ronnie paused "Mum has gone to the toilet she will be back soon"

* * *

Glenda was sat in a side room at the hospital talking to a doctor and police officer.

"The driver says that Natasha just ran out in front of the car" The police officer said.

"Well he would say that, he probably wasn't looking were he was going" Glenda snapped trying to put thoughts that Natasha may have done this deliberately to harm herself to the back of her mind.

"He wasn't speeding and he hadn't been drinking, he has a clean record, why would he lie" The police officer said "Mrs Mitchell Please try and see things from our point of view, Natasha was quite a distance from home at a time when most girls her age would be at home getting ready for bed".

"Their had been a misunderstanding, she was upset" Glenda said rubbing her eyes "What are you getting at because I am really tired, I don't know how much more I can take in"

"Natasha has been extremely lucky" the doctor said joining in the conversation "But I have to mention that we have noticed some old scars on her arm, some cuts and burns that are consistent with self harming"

Glenda closed her eyes "That has nothing to do with this, what are you suggesting that she ran in front of the car on a purpose, to try and harm herself"

The doctor paused for a moment and looked at the police officer "I think it may be a strong possibility"

* * *

It was a rainy day in Albert square and Roxy was walking through the market pushing Amy's buggy.

"Oi Roxy, whats going on" Billy shouted abruptly "Come here".

"What you on about Billy" Roxy said in sharpe voice "I am in a rush".

"Well Abi told Jay, and Jay told me that Natasha went missing last night and now she is in hospital" Billy said looking at his cousin "Whats wrong with her, and I why wasn't I informed"

"Yes Natasha had an accident last night, she is in the hospital but I have heard from Mum this morning, and she is going to be fine" Roxy said trying to walk away.

Billy blocked Roxy's path "Didn't anyone think of telling me or Julie" Billy demanded "We would have helped".

"No... we were to busy thinking of Natasha at the time, it was extremely stressful night" Roxy said in a sarcastic tone while walking past Billy .

"Well this isn't good enough Roxy, do you hear" Billy shouted after Roxy feeling hurt by being left out of the loop "I am not going to let this drop".

* * *

Glenda walked on to the ward where Natasha was being treated "They think she might have done this deliberately"

Ronnie put her finger to her lips "Shush, she has opened her eyes a few times, she can probably hear" Ronnie said getting up and walking away from the bed with her Mother.

"What if she had died thinking I didn't love her" Glenda said putting her hand to her forehead "her teacher said that she thought...".

"Well she didn't die" Ronnie interrupted has her mind filled with thoughts of Danielle "She was lucky, and so were you"

Glenda gasped and began to cry looking over at her daughter liad in the hospital bed, looking so young and so pale and with a dessing covinging up most of the left side of her face were the road had gazed her cheek.

"I don't think I can do this, I don't think I can handle her" Glenda said sobbing "She is so out of hand".

Natasha started to wake she could no longer feel Ronnie's presence she felt alone she open her eyes but she was finding it hard to focus, so afraid she let out a whimper, before being able to focus slightly and recognizing her Mother and sister stood a short distance away.

"Well you have no choice, she is your child" Ronnie said shocked by her Mothers statment, Ronnie gave Glenda a cold stare, which was broken when she heard the noise from Natasha's bed, Glenda looked on as Ronnie went to comforted Natasha speaking softly to her and stroking her arm.

* * *

The next Morning Natasha was starting to recover fast and had been moved to the childrens ward, she was more awake and was able to speak and see properly again, she was still feeling quite sore and stiff but was sat up in bed supported by pillows, She was allowed a little orange juice to drink and porridge to eat.

This was the most she had been awake since the accident and she was feeling rather sorry for herself that unlike most of the other patience on the childrens ward she had no visitors. She looked around at the Mothers and Fathers fussing over their sick children whose beds were surrounded with get well cards gifts and brightly coloured balloons, a cuple of the mums gave her a pityful smile but Natasha just lowered her head not wishing that no one would notice her.

At around 11am, Natasha noticed Glenda walk on the ward with two police men, Natasha gulped trying to think back to the night of the accident trying to remember if she had done anything that could have landed her in trouble with the law.

Glenda smiled at Natasha "You are looking so much better darling" Glenda said kissing Natasha's forehead, Natasha quickly moved her head out of the way completely ignoring her Mother but said Hi to the two large police men.

"Hello Natasha" One of the police officer said "I am Pc Doyle and this is Pc Roberts, We have come to speak to you, to see if you can remember anything, about how you ended up in here"

Natasha gulped "Well it was a car, I didn't see what colour it was" Natasha said "It was raining and it was dark, I didn't see it coming"

"Didn't you check the road at all, before you crossed" PC Doyle asked looking at the teenager and thinking that she was more then old enough to know how to cross a road.

"I didn't have a chance" Natasha said remembering something important about the accident she had forgotton "There was a man, he was following me, he grabbed me I was really frightened, I ran in the road to get out of his way"

One of the police officers looked across at the other "Can you discribe this man Natasha?" PC Doyle asked.

Natasha thought for a moment "He was old, not as old as mum but her was still old" Natasha said, Glenda looked across at Natasha not sure what to make of this storey, thinking Natasha was just having a dig at her age.

"He was tall and large" Natasha continued "Like your size" She said pointing to the biggest policeman "He was a little bit scruffy".

"We take accusations like this very serious" one of the police officers said "Are you sure thats what happened".

"Yes, why would I make it up" Natasha said.

* * *

After the police officers had left, Glenda handed Natasha a card from Amy "She has been asking for you" Glenda said.

Natasha just stared at the card "Ronnie's coming in this afternoon, to see you" Glenda said "You really have given us all a big scare"

Natasha just looked at her mother as if to say that 'you don't care anyway' and Glenda picked up o this.

"Look Natasha, I know what you over heard but you totally misunderstood" Glenda said putting up the card from Amy and also getting some toileties out of her bag and putting them in the cupbord at the side of Natasha's bed.

Natasha shook her head "I heard what you said, their is no getting out of it".

"I meant Billy not you, I shouldn't have even said that, but I was talking about the way The Mitchells have always treated Billy"

Natasha thought for a moment, with the wording Glenda had used maybe that made more sence, "But you still called me a attention seeker" Natasha said "Why would I lock myself in the bathroom if I wanted attention, I wanted to be alone"

"Ok darling" Glenda said "I was tired, I should not have not called you that, I am really sorry"

Natasha nodded "I shouldn't have run off" Natasha said thinking of all the danger she had put her self in "was Mrs Wallace angry, because I took off?" Natasha asked.

"No, she was concerned has we all were" Glenda said stroking Natasha's hair "You Miss, at times can be quite a handful, you know"

"I know, I'm sorry Mum" Natasha said lying down "I was angry and hurt".

"Well can we put the whole thing behind us now" Glenda asked, Natasha nodded and smiled "Whats happening about moving?".

"After Ronnie's trail we will move to the hotel, if we don't settle we will come back" Glenda said in a very matter of fact way, Natasha didn't like the thought ofthis but agreed.

"And we will hear no more tall storeys" Glenda said.

"What do you mean, Tall storeys" Natasha said confused.

"About strange men, what was that all about" Glenda said "We really do need to get you some proper help"

"But their was a man" Natasha said shocked "And help for what".

Glenda looked at her daughter. "For you keeping hurting yourself, it is really getting out of hand"

"But I didn't" Natasha insisted "Their was a man he..."

Thats enough Natasha, I mean it, I don't want to hear anymore about it" Glenda said firmly "Now get some rest you look so tired"


	69. The past and the future

"And we will hear no more tall storeys" Glenda said.  
"What do you mean, tall storeys" Natasha said confused.  
"About strange men, what was that all about" Glenda said "We really do need to get you some proper help".  
"But their was a man" Natasha said shocked "And help for what".G  
lenda looked at her daughter. "For you keeping hurting yourself, it is really getting out of hand".  
"But I didn't" Natasha insisted "Their was a man he...".  
Thats enough Natasha, I mean it, I don't want to hear anymore about it" Glenda said firmly "Now get some rest you look so tired"

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Sixtynine...**

Glenda slipt away has Natasha was resting, That evening Carol invited Glenda around for a catch up and a chat. Glenda had brought a bottle of red wine with her, and Carol paured each of them a large glass.

"Couldn't you stop with Natasha while she is in the hospital" Carol asked handing Glenda her glass of wine.

"Their isn't any point Natasha is hardly a baby, she doesn't need me fussing around her" Glenda said shrugging off the idea that she should be spending more time with Natasha at the hospital, "besides I spent all night their the first night, it was a nightmarel".

"Yes well this is turning out to be a right nightmare of a week" Carol said shaking her head. "and we are only half way through it"

"Why what bad has happened to you this week" Glenda said thinking one could have had a worse week then her.

Carol looked down into her glass "My Dad has had to go into a permanent care, Dot can't cope" Carol said.

Glenda just looked across at Carol, "I don't know if I am lucky or not, not having my Parents still around" Glenda said trying to smile.

"What happened to your Parents anyway" Carol asked she felt close to Glenda has a friend but knew very little about her past.

Glenda took a large gulp of her wine "My Parents split up when I was small, My Father remarried and had two sons with his new wife, and lost interest in me, every time I arranged to visit he made excuses, he eventully took his new family to live in wales, after that he moved again and we lost contact, I was so hurt, so rejected" Glenda said obviously still finding it painful to talk about.

Carol took a sip of her wine looking at her friend "What about your Mother did she re-marry" Carol asked.

Glenda sighed "No, she had disastrous relationship after disastrous relationship, I spent alot of my childhood with my Gran and my Uncle, My Mother was always to busy entertaining her men friends to notice me, I used to try anything and everything to get her attention, I pretended to fall down the stairs at one point, I was a bit like Natasha in that respect, but more timid and girly"

"Is your mother still alive" Carol asked.

"No she ur... took an overdose while I was pregnant with Roxanne, I found her dead in her own vomit" Glenda took a deep breath closing her eyes "I swore I would always be there for my children, It didn't take me long to mess that one up, did it"

"What about your Father" Carol asked "is he still alive".

"I don't know, I didn't see him much after my twelve birthday" Glenda said taking a large gulp of her wine "I guess thats why I fell for Archie so young"

"What you saw him as a father fingure" Carol asked.

"Yes, and he paid me compliments and gave me attention, but that was all fake, it didn't last for long" Glenda said sniggering.

As Glenda went to bed that nights thoughts of how she felt as a young girl swomped her mind as did thoughts of guilt and regret for the feelings of rejection that she and subjected all her four children to over the years.

* * *

The next morning, Glenda arrived at the hospital at breakfast time, She could see Natasha was sat up in bed eating some toast from across the ward Glenda began to walk over as a nurse stopped her asking to have a word.

"Is their something wrong" Glenda asked concerned "As Natasha been causing any bother".

"No no, its nothing like that, Its just the night staff have left a note saying Natasha didn't sleep very well last night, she kept saying she was to stressed to sleep and she cried quite a bit"

"She cried... Oh well she must be home sick" Glenda said "The sooner we get her home the better" Glenda slowy walked over to her daughters bed.

"Your early" Natasha said biting into her toast.

"Yes well, I have a shift at bookie's this afternoon, and I wanted to make sure my girl was ok first" Glenda said smiling, she looked down at Natasha toast "Excuse me, you only eat toast cut into triangles, don't you?"

Natasha smiled "I couldn't really say anything could I, it would be rude"

Glenda nodded "So did you have a good nights sleep" Glenda asked looking at her still tired and stressed looking daughter.

"What with this lot of cry babies in here" Natasha said pointing at some of the children on the ward "not a chance of sleeping"

"Well I think maybe it's time we took you home, looked after you properly" Glenda said "I will try and speak to a doctor before I leave"

"I can't wait to get home" Natasha said pleased at the idea "I even miss Roxy"

"Well you really must have had a hard knock to the head" Glenda said smiling.

"It's a good job, it was your head you knocked, and not anywhere that could have done any damage" A voice came from behind Glenda taking both Mother and Daughter by suprise, they both turned around to see Mrs Wallace stood their. Glenda greeted the teacher and said she was just off to find a doctor.

"How are you feeling" Mrs Wallace smiled putting a pile of books down at the side of Natasha's bed.

"I am fine thank-you" Natasha said looking at the pile of books "You brought me homework"

"Oh yes" The teacher said smiling "You have your end of year tests coming up in a few weeks, don't think being lied up in here is an excuse for not doing well"

Natasha smiled "Are you bunking off school Miss" she asked.

"No school hasn't started yet" Mrs Wallace said looking at her watch "its only seven thirty"

"Sorry I took off the other day" Natasha said lowering her head slightly.

"Don't worry about that now" Mrs Wallace said "You just need to concentrate on getting well again"

"That and my school tests" Natasha smiled has the teacher agreed.

"How you and your Mum now, are things any better" The teacher asked.

"Its ok, but she dosn't believe me about the man" Natasha said "And that hurts my feelings a bit"

"What man?" Mrs Wallace asked.

The other night, their was a man following me, thats why I ran into the road, My Mum doesn't believe me she thinks I did it purpose".

Mrs Wallace paused for a moment "Well Natasha, its abit like the boy who cried wolf isn't it, I think you just need to give your Mum time to come terms with what has already happened".

* * *

Because of the doubt about whether Natasha's accident was an accident or not, She had to spend another cuple of days in the hospital were she was psychologically assessed and refured to yet another child psychologist who specialized in young people who self harmed.

Natasha had to attend a session each week, and although she knew being hit by a car was an accident caused by a dirty old man, the sessions helped her face some of her very real problems head on.

With Ronnie's upcomiong trail getting ever nearer and Glenda planning her move to the coast the family had plenty to think about. Helping Natasha recover kept the familys minds focused on the present and away from the uncertainties of the future.

As July appoached Natasha was finding it very heard to look beyond the present day, She feared Ronnie was soon to be sent to prison and she was going to be leaving her home and school to go and run a hotel with her mother miles away, Normally all of these uncertainties would have made Natasha's behavior unpredictable and difficult but with Glenda finally settleing into her role as a mother, Natasha was being disciplined for bad behavior and encouraged to be more grown up and responsable, as a result Natasha was fanally making good choices about her behavior and was becoming a better person.


	70. Almost happy endings

As July appoached Natasha was finding it very heard to look beyond the present day, She feared Ronnie was soon to be sent to prison and she was going to be leaving her home and school to go and run a hotel with her mother miles away,  
Normally all of these uncertainties would have made Natasha's behavior unpredictable and difficult but with Glenda finally settleing into her role as a mother, Natasha was being disciplined for bad  
behavior and encouraged to be more grown up and responsable, as a result Natasha was fanally making good choices about her behavior and was becoming a better person.

**...Wild One...**

**...Chapter Seventie...**

Because she knew she was leaving walford and changing schools Natasha did her best to get out of sitting her end of year tests. but Mrs wallace insisted that Natasha took them anyway, saying personal circumstances couldn't be used as an excuse for not trying her best in school, and although school work was the last think on Natasha's mind she took the tests and did her very best.

As the last week of school came, so did Ronnie's trial, All three sisters felt vulnerable and fragile, and Glenda's mind was all over the place.

Ronnie was pleading guilty due to diminished responsibility, a psychiatric report confirmed that Ronnie had been suffering from post traumatic stress disorder due to witnessing Danielles death, and the abuse she had suffered from Archie and post natal depression around the time of James birth and death.

As Natasha sat at her desk on the last day of school before the summer holidays, waiting to recieve her report card and test results, Ronnie stood in the dock waiting to hear her centance.

Natasha was pleasently suprised that she had done very well in her tests passing each subject, some by the skin of her teeth and some subjects she had excelled in and got extremely good results, her report card wasn't to bad either considering all the trouble she had got her self into, the teachers had seemed to warm to Natasha and had given her a good report.

As Natasha put her results in her bag, Thinking no one would be in a mood to read them when she got home, Mrs Wallace asked to speak with her, wishing her luck Mrs Wallce gave Natasha a gift of a book token and a new pen, and advised that her future depended very much on the choices she made from now on, Natasha gave Mrs Wallace a tight hug and thanked her for all the help she had given her, Mrs Wallace gave Natasha her Email address in case Natasha ever needed a chat. Natasha couldn't hold back her tears has she walked out of Walford high for the last time.

Natasha appoached home with caution, she wasn't sure what to expect wondering how long Ronnie had got, what mood Glenda and Roxy would be in and what affect Ronnie's trial would have had on the rest of the squares residants and how this would affect their move to the coast.

Natasha slowely let herself into the flats, she could here voices as she climbed the stairs she walked slowely into the living room first she spotted Roxy crying and Glenda looking stressed she noticed a third person in the room and couldn't believe her eyes, Ronnie was sat on the sofa, "Ronnie"she gasped filling with tears "What happened?".

Ronnie stood up "I got a suspended centance" Ronnie said "I can't believe my nightmare is over"

Natasha ran into Ronnie's arms and began to cry, Ronnie soothed her, and then lifted her face "You need to pack a case, we are leaving in the morning"

"I thought we were staying a while longer" Natasha said looking at her sister.

"Ronnie just needs to get away" Glenda said.

"Why is Roxy crying" Natasha asked looking over at her other sister.

"I have decided to stay here, its where Amy's Dad is" Roxy said "Amy needs both her parents, I need Michael" Ronnie looked away hurt by Roxy's comment but fully understanding her sisters reasons.

"But we will be separated" Natasha said.

"No no" Roxy said "I will come down every month, I promise"

* * *

The next day Natasha stood outside Phils house, she took a deep Breath before knocking on the door after a few moments shirley answered and gave Natasha a look up and down "Can I help you" Shirley said in an unpleasent tone.

"Is Billy or Julie in" Natasha asked, Shirly opened the door and let her in, she pointed Natasha into the jungle themed livingroom "What went wrong here" Natasha whipered.

"What did you say" Shirley said from behind the girl.

"Nothing" Natasha answered giving shirley a sacastic little grin.

"Billy" Shirley shouted at the top of her voice, not taking her eyes off Natasha "There is something here to see you"

"What do mean something?" Billy said walking into the living room, "Natasha" he said looking suprised.

Natasha stood their for a moment "I.. I.. I am leaving today, so I thought you might like this" Natasha handed Billy a envolope containing a photograph of Natasha and her baby brother, on the back Natasha had writen her mobile number.

Billy stared at the picture for a moment "Thank-you, you know if don't want to move you could always stay here with me and Julie".

"I need to look after Ronnie" Natasha said quickly headibg for the door "I am sorry my Dad was such a prick".

"Promise to kerep in touch" Billy said after the girl.

"Yeah, I promise" Natasha said looking back, Shirley followed Natasha out on to the square, "You had better keep your promise, or I will come looking for you" Shirley growld, Natasha smiled, and shirley smiled back.

As Natasha walked back to the flat a taxi arrived, Glenda came out side.

"Will we be ok mum?" Natasha asked.

"We will be fine, Glenda said confidently, "the B&B will run its self, you just wait and see"

And with that Ronnie, Natasha and Glenda put their cases in the back of the taxi and left. Roxy was to upset to come and say good bye but blew her sisters a kiss from the upstairs window, the taxi took them to the bus station and they got a coach, each of them were leavinbg with heavy hearts but with hope for a brighter future .

Well of cause an eleven bedroom the B&B at the seaside didn't run its self, It was hard work for all three of them, Both Glenda and Natasha tried to slack off when ever they could but Ronnie wasn't having none of it, their was all always a bed to make or a room to clean and Ronnie always made sure that Natasha did her homework and chores before getting her free time and more importantly that Glenda did a full day of grafting. Ronnie soon became the caring but authoritative parent in Natasha's life the pair grew in cloness and trust.

**Roxy**  
kept her promise and spent one weekend a month in Herne bay with her family, bringing a small bundle of Natasha's keepsakes with her every visit, The regular visits meant that Roxy kept a strong relationship with Ronnie and built up her relationships with Natasha and Glenda, After a two year disastrous relationshipwith Micheal, and because Amy loved visiting her Gran by the sea, Roxy made the brave decision that her family had made before her and moved joining her mother and Sisters by the sea.

**Glenda**  
settled in well to her new role has Landlady at the B&B, The status made her feel important which boasted her confidance and helped her to make friends more easily, She even met a nice gentlman who made her feel special and she had a casual relationship with him. her relationships with her daughters went from strengh to strengh.

**Ronnie**  
The first few months of complete freedom were difficult for Ronnie, she found it hard to adjust, She missed her old life and she missed Jack, leaving Jack and Roxy had turn her heart out. But after she and Jack devorced she started to accept that Jack was gone for good. she used money from her devorce settlement to buy into Glenda's hotel and restore it to its former glory, Ronnie once again felt like she had a porpose. As life went on Ronnie had sevarel other relationships but never truly settled down, she made a conscious decision never to have anymore children and stuck to this, but enjoyed playing Mum to Natasha and got stuck into making the hotel a success which it was, and with the help of her mother and sisters her broken heart began to mend.

**Natasha  
**In Glenda and Ronnie Natasha finally got what she had always wanted, Two parents that wanted her and loved her, bad girl Natasha didn't become good girl Natasha, some of the traits of unpleasentness and issues Natasha had carried around with her for years went with Natasha into adulthood but with the love and guidness she recieved from Ronnie and the improved relationship she had with Glenda, helped Natasha became a much more stable and happy person and the last cuple of years of her childhood were happy ones. Her new found happiness and security helped her accept her mothers new boyfriend with ease and affection. She never contacted her own father again, but kept in touch with Billy and Julie, even inviting them down to spend the odd weekend with her. She settled into her new school and made friends with a small but sensible group of girls.

Well of cause Roxy wasn't the only visiter the family had, Carol brought the kids to stay in Glenda's hotel, Abi also spent some of the summer holiday visiting Ronnie and away from the square she and Natasha put their past behind them and built a friendship that was to last a life time. Peggy and Ben also came on an extended visit before settleing in Herne bay herself.

**...The End...**


End file.
